Despues de la medianoche
by Bellz-22
Summary: Continuación de "Sol de medianoche" desde el capitulo número 12. No me adjudico los primeros capis, solo su sentir de los siguientes. ¡Entren, es mi primer fiic*!
1. Prólogo

***DESPUES DE LA MEDIANOCHE***

_Toda historia tiene dos versiones...y esta no es la excepción_

* * *

***P R Ó L O G O***

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba corriendo, corriendo como nunca lo había hecho y por una razón que jamás habría pasado por mi cabeza en los últimos 90 años, en mi mente solo la veía a ella, su sonrisa, sus sonrojos, su cabello, su _aroma_, sus ojos como el chocolate derretido que me miraban de una forma que era tan necesaria para mí como el aire lo es para un ser vivo, su sencillez, su bondad, todo lo que ella era estaba irremediablemente atado a mí como una marca hecha de fuego, y aquellas palabras que hacían estremecer el corazón que pensaba muerto dentro de mi pecho...

_Te quiero Edward_

Aprete el paso. No la iba a perder, no lo haría, si lo hacía iría hasta el mismisimo infierno para tenerla otra vez conmigo, porque sin ella nada me ataba a este mundo, no había nada que me importara más que saberla otra vez entre mis brazos. Nunca en toda mi existencia había sentido tanto miedo, la adrenalina era como un veneno que amenazaba matar mis esperanzas.

Y rezé... por primera vez desde que estoy maldito le rezé a _el, _aunque sabía que si era cierta su existencia estaría más ocupado ayudando a otros que a un perdido como yo, oré para que la salvara a ella, que ignorara al mounstruo que acudía a su auxilio para ayudar a aquel ángel que no merecía ningún castigo.

Pedí perdón por haberla arrastrado conmigo, por haber sido tan egoísta, por permitir que una criatura tan buena como ella se enamorara de una abominación como yo, por permitirme a mí mismo de alegrarme por ello.

Y desee llorar, esta vez más que nunca, porque sabía que al final de este tunel el dolor sería casi insoportable, desee por solo una vez tener una reacción humana, ya que el dolor y la angustía que sentía eran demasiadas para un mortal, ni siquiera yo podía con tantas, era tan fuerte que estuve tentando a detenerme y dejarme caer presa del pánico, hundiendome en un agujero tan profundo que nada podría sacarme de el.

Pero aún veía su rostro, aún la veía a _ella_, a su preciosa sonrisa, tan cálida, tan inocente, tan tierna, tan...llena de amor.

Y seguí corriendo, corriendo por ella, solo por ella, esperando tenerla otra vez conmigo, aunque fuese solo una vez más, aunque despues tuviese que alejarme de ella por su seguridad y así agonizar lo que quedáseme de existencia, no importaba, quería abrazarla otra vez, besarla otra vez, decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

Y en mis pensamientos, a travez del torrente de imágenes que solo ese ángel ocupaba una única frase rondaba por mi mente:

_"Resiste Bella, resiste amor mío"_

* * *

**Muy bien, si leen esto es porque ya cambie lo que anteriormente tenía como un "intento de prólogo" por lo que decidí hacer uno verdadero, no se como me salio así que den opiniones jejeje... de todas maneras espero que les haya gustado y si es la primera vez que entran a mi fiic* pues mucho gusto, mi "nombre" es Bell´z-22 este es mi primer fiic y es más bien una continuación de Sol de Medianoche escrita por mi musa Stephenie Meyer, mi fic empieza desde donde terminan sus 12 capis, espero Os guste y me dejen muchos Reviews porque me encantan los reviews...¿Y a quien no? **

**Bueno se cuidan mucho y espero esten bien... BesiitOz**

**atto...**

_Bell´z-22_


	2. Bella rutina

**Hola! No me pude resistir jajaja XD... asi que aqui les dejo el primer capi, espero les guste, besos**

**************DESPUES DE LA MEDIANOCHE************

_"Toda historia tiene dos versiones...y esta no es la excepción"_

**EDWARD POV**

Una vez que di vuelta en la esquina decidí irme de caza "otra vez". Seria una rutina molesta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo compadecía a las pobres criaturas que me servían de alimento; lastima… era un pequeño precio el cual pagaría gustoso con tal de ofrecerle a bella la proteccion que no podía asegurarle completamente.

Termine demasiado pronto, pero estaba ansioso por irla a ¿ver?... espiar seria la terminacion mas apropiada, aun no entendía porque eludía la palabra correcta, después de todo no era cortes en la sociedad subir un árbol y entrar sin permiso en la habitación de una joven que desconocía que un vampiro la miraba mientras dormía.

Pero se había convertido en una necesidad ver como se desenvolvía mientras dormia, el ver su cabellera ondulante bañar las almohadas con su embriagador perfume, admirar su bello rostro cambiar conforme lo hacían sus sueños y esperar, esperar pacientemente a que pudiera pronunciar mi nombre y dejarme llevar por el regocijo que me hacia creer que yo protagonizaba uno de ellos.

Quiza la parte que más me gustaba de todo esto es que inconscientemente bella me decía sinceramente lo que pensaba en esos momentos, esa era una de las razones, porque realmente aunque permaneciera en silencio absoluto me deslumbrabaría su adorable rostro, esa era la principal razón; verla dormir, tan tierna, tan frágil, tan cerca de mi, sin sentir el peligro a la cual la exponía…

Mientras esos pensamientos carcomían mi mente me descubrí frente la puerta de su casa, su padre, Charlie, aun seguía en la sala, pero estaba profundamente dormido, había dejado el televisor encendido y unas cuantas latas de cerveza regadas en el piso, me tome un minuto para asimilar el momento en el que se diera cuenta que Bella estaba saliendo conmigo.

Después de todo era algo que llamaba la atención, no se podía catalogar como una "amistad" aunque Bella asi lo había nombrado y a mi me había causado un desesperado vacio, casi como un hueco la mitad de lleno, la verdad es que en la escuela no se había tomado de esa manera.

Y yo tenia la ferviente esperanza de que esta "amistad" -como odiaba esa palabra- pasara a un nivel mayor… tenía miedo de mi propio control pero no podía evitarlo necesitaba más y Bella tendría que alertar a su padre de mi presencia.

Claro que no le diría que estaba saliendo con un mounstruo ese minúsculo detalle ayudaba más si permanecia en secreto, pero tenía que decirle acerca de cuan cerca estábamos, ya había dicho yo que un testigo era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

Me preguntaba como lo tomaría el jefe Swan, después de todo era su única hija, y había sido testigo de la devoción que sentía por Bella.

Sonreí, había visto muchas veces los pensamientos de Charlie, el era sin lugar a dudas un padre protector, no le caería en gracia aunque fuese un vendedor de biblias.

Decidi dejar a un lado ese pequeño detalle, la razón que tenia para "vivir" de seguro se hallaba en su habitación, asi que con suma agilidad di un salto grácil que me coloco justo al margen de su ventana, todo se hallaba tranquilo, pero no quize apresurar el asunto, fui muy cuidadoso al asomarme por la ventana para cersiorarme de que bella ya se encontraba dormida… y asi era, la encontré en una posición bastante incomoda, -claro esta, para un humano dormido-

Su brazo izquierdo se hallaba ligeramente torcido, y su rostro tan fácil de leer mostraba una expresión de incertidumbre, tenía un surco entre las cejas, como si lo que estuviera soñando fuera de vital importancia y no quisiera perder ningún detalle, poniendo más atención me di cuenta de que estaba temblando.

Imaginé -y ya me estaba acostumbrando a eso cuando se trataba de ella-, que posiblemente tenía frio otra vez, no había problema, ya sabía donde encontrar las mantas y como la otra noche, la devolvería antes de irme sin que ella se hubiera percatado de mi intervención.

Estaba colocando las manos en el alero de la ventana dispuesto a abrirla, cuando de repente…

-Edward

Instantaneamente me escondí a un margen de la ventana con el cuerpo pegado al techo, pero ¿de que iba a servir?

¿Me había visto? claro que si... esta vez había pronunciado mi nombre con sorpresa en vez de un leve suspiro a como ya estaba acostumbrado, ¡¡demonios!! ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Los latidos de su corazón, la respiración agitada y el movimiento de su cuerpo en la cama me convencieron de que si estaba despierta.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Saldria para exponer mi falta de juicio? ¿O la dejaría convenerse de que fue una pesadilla?

No, ella no se convencería de eso, después de todo ya estaba al corriente de lo que era capaz de hacer, y no era tan cobarde como para hacerle creer que estaba loca. Suficiente tenía con saber mi secreto.

Con el corazón el la boca –metaforicamente- me quede inmóvil esperando su reacción.

Pero me sorprendió el que ella no se levantara de la cama, ni siquiera volvió a llamarme, ¿Estaba seguro de que me había visto? la respuesta me llego desde sus labios.

-Solo era un sueño– dijo para si misma

Una sonrisa se dibujo involuntariamente en mi rostro tras el alivio de no ser descubierto, después de todo… ¿Qué podría decirle?

_"Hola bella, pasaba por aquí a mitad de la noche y decidí detenerme a saludarte, pero como estabas durmiendo pensé que lo mejor sería no despertarte…"_

Aborte la idea.

Sí, de seguro que ella no estaría muy contenta con eso.

¿Quién quiere a una criatura mitologica vigilando su sueño?

Despues de meditarlo un poco caí en cuenta ¿Qué sabía yo de lo bella quería?

Hice una mueca mientras me reprendía por haber sentido un poco de alegría al pensar que Bella se pudiera sentir feliz de mi cercanía. Ya había quedado desde lo de Alice que no era lo mismo lo que quería a lo que era mejor para ella… y definitivamente un vampiro espiando no es lo mejor para nadie.

De todas maneras no podía decirle que venía a verla por las noches, al menos no todavía.

Despues de esperar unos cuantos minutos escuche su respiración pausada; se había vuelto a dormir, asi que deje transcurrir un poco mas de tiempo para dejar que el sueño la consumiera, cuando consideré que había pasado mucho intente nuevamente entrar a su habitación pero volvió a levantarse tras un leve quejido.

Parecia enfadada consigo misma por despertarse a cada hora por un simple sueño y decidida a vencer, se tumbo en la cama y se tapo con su sabana.

Me pregunte nuevamente que sería lo que estaba soñando, lo único que sabía era que yo formaba parte del sueño pero mi papel era un misterio debido a que no conseguía decir otra cosa que no fuera mi nombre, claro que eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto, siempre y cuando fuera un buen sueño.

Decidí que lo mejor sería quedarme afuera en su ventana, nadie me vería hasta la madrugada y para ese entonces estaría en mi casa cambiándome de ropa para encontrarme con ella otra vez.

-Será una larga noche – Adiviné.

Bella siguió despertándose hasta que aproximadamente a las 5 de la mañana con 47 minutos cayó rendida y no volví a escucharla quejarse, me marche de su casa a una velocidad tremenda para cambiarme de ropa y regresar por ella para ir a la escuela.

Al entrar a mi hogar solo pude escuchar a Esme que estaba arreglando un jarron de rosas.

-has regresado ha cambiarte- me dijo con una inmensa sonrisa

-si, lamento haber pasado la noche fuera sin avisarte mamá – le respondí en modo de disculpa.

Alice se encargaba de avisar a la familia cuando algún miembro planeaba ausentarse para no preocupar a nadie, pero Esme como toda madre siempre se mostraba un poco impaciente con esas cosas.

-No te preocupes- me animó tiernamente mientras acariciaba una de mis mejillas –solo asegurate de tener cuidado, no hay muchas escusas que dar si te pillan arriba de los techos.

Sonreí avergonzado, pero Esme pasó su mano en mis alborotados cabellos, ella parecía percibir mis emociones tan bien como Jasper y lo compartía del mismo modo, quiza hasta un poquito más por verme así de felíz.

-Se te hara tarde, no creo que la quieras hacer esperar, es de mala educación.

Me dio una última palmadita en la mejilla y dando la vuelta reanudo su actividad mientras tarareaba una canción.

Le sonreí a quien consideraba en muchas formas a mi verdadera madre y subi las escaleras de tres en tres, para alistarme lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegue a su casa la patrulla de Charlie aun seguía ahí, asi que decidi darme una vuelta y cuando regresé por segunda vez ya se había ido; dentro, podía escuchar a bella lavar sus trastes y prepararse para la escuela demasiado en calma, supuse que la noche en vela la mantenía algo aturdida y esperaba que no se encontrara debil.

La vi asomarse por la ventana y al ver que ya me encontraba allí apresuró el paso, eso me hizo sonreir, sería un buen día y ya estaba preparado con una buena lista de preguntas, esta vez no abria evasiones.

Salío de la casa y me di cuenta que no paso el cerrojo, ¿se le había olvidado?

Me sentí preocupado al pensar que se le olvidaba ponerlo cuando estaba sola en casa, tantas cosas por hacer.

Pero había tiempo y eso era lo importante, cada minuto que pasaba con ella.

Mientras se encaminaba al coche examine su frágil cuerpo escondido tras el sueter que traía, le quedaba enorme, pero eso no era de extrañarse con su frágil anatomia, viéndola detenidamente… realmente lucia adorable. Me hacía querer protegerla, desear que nada le pasara y abrazarla tiernamente. Bella me hacia experimentar un instinto protector y una paz que no había conseguido durante toda mi existencia, cada día me daba cuenta que hacia emerger sentimientos y reacciones que permanecían dormidos desde hace mucho.

-Buenos días – Le dije una vez que entro al coche, intentando sonar casual y al mismo tiempo identificar las consecuencias de su desvelo - ¿Cómo estas hoy?

-Bien, Gracias – Me dijo con una tiena sonrisa, su voz se escuchaba algo agotada, pero no al grado de lo que yo esperaba.

Casi olvide el motivo por el cual guardaba las distancias hasta que su aliento trajo consigo el vivido recuerdo de su esencia.

Era realmente dificil estar en su pequeño auto, pero estaba empezando a acostumbrarme, no al grado de dejarlo a un lado, pero lo suficiente para poder concentrarme en la conversación sin pensar en el deseo que recorría mi ser, su adorable sonrisa disolvió lentamente el veneno de mi boca hasta formar parte de un murmullo que se volveria una espina por el resto de mi existencia.

Seguia mirándola para asegurarme de que se hallaba bien, la note algo palida, pero bueno, ella siempre lucia asi, era difícil darse cuenta que tan palida podía llegar a verse. Y de repente lo ví, unas bolsas oscuras se extenian bajo sus preciosos ojos chocolates, era de esperarse eso, noches como la que ella paso dejaban factura a los humanos, pero me sentí algo molesto por no poder hacer algo.

-pareces cansada- le reproché

-no pude dormir bien- me contesto sin darle importancia, paso los dedos por su cabellera con una intención que desconocí y decidi que sería mejor continuar con el día.

-yo tampoco- dije en forma de juego. Mientras ponía en marcha el motor.

-eso es cierto- inquirió alegre -creo que dormi un poquito mejor que tu.

Su buen humor me animo.

-Apostaría a que sí.

-¿Qué hiciste anoche?- preguntó curiosa

Haaa!!! no, el dia de hoy era mio y solo mio.

-No te escapes- le dije con un leve tono de autosuficiencia -hoy me toca a mi hacer las preguntas.

-¡Ah! es cierto, ¿Qué quieres saber?

Me encogí de hombros.

La pregunta correcta era ¿Qué no quieres saber?, a estas alturas me había dado cuenta que bella lentamente se acercaba mas a mi, conociendo cada detalle de mi vida secreta, y yo sin embargo tenía una penosa lista de lo poco que había aprendido de ella sin que me lo pudiera confirmar.

Era vergonzoso decir que estaba locamente enamorado de la chica sin conocer al menos su color favorito, bueno, al menos por eso podía empezar, era tiempo de que el entrevistador fuera yo.

¿Que tal?

Espero que les haya gustado jejeje XD... haciendo un gran esfuerzo.. se me cuidan besos!!

_Bellz-22_


	3. Yo pregunto y tu contestas

**Buena nochecita, aqui pasando a subir otro capi jejeje XD.. espero que les guste...se me cuidan adios**

***********************************************************************************************************************************

_Nadie se queja de tener lo que no se merece... Jane Austen_

**************DESPUES DE LA MEDIANOCHE************

_"Toda historia tiene dos versiones...y esta no es la excepción"_

**EDWARD POV**

Esta era algo que me sorprendía cada vez más, normalemente no era un muy buen hablador, (al menos externamente, ultimamente mi cerebro me hacía hablar de más), pero cuando estaba con _ella_, era como si las palabras fluyecen como el agua, no era necesario esforzarse. Ya estaba ahí.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Al salir de mis labios la primera pregunta la curiosidad empezó a formar primer plano en mis prioridades dejando a un lado la sed que me provocaba su sangre. Bella puso sus ojos en blanco como si la pregunta fuera tan ordinaria como ella lo esperaba.

-Depende del dia- supuso como dándome solo una pista.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito hoy?- dije intentándolo nuevamente.

Este juego no era tan divertido como supuse, no cuando me pasaba la mitad del tiempo evaluando sus respuestas.

-mmm… el café, supongo- contestó meditando mientras observaba su sueter del mismo color.

No tenia pensado en ningún color que a bella le pareciera bonito, sabía que seria poco probable que dijera rosa ó rojo, las mujeres contestaban eso muy a menudo aunque fuese mentira, Bella no era como las otras mujeres y… no sabia mentir, aun asi el café se me hizo un color muy genérico, si mis preguntas le parecían ordinarias debería ver sus respuestas.

No pude evitar resoplar y la mire con recelo.

-¿El café?

Me sonrio, de seguro mi rostro reflejaba duda.

-Claro, el café representa el calor, extraño el café en este lugar- dijo un tanto deprimida mientras miraba por la ventana del coche -una sustancia verde, blanda y mullida cubre todo lo que debería ser café, los troncos de los arboles, las rocas, la tierra...

En ese momento me resulto imposible dejar de observarla, la mirada de Bella se perdia a travez del paisaje dándole un brillo hermoso a sus ya de por si bellos ojos, las ojeras no pudieron mermar ese estado de lucidez que reflejaba su rostro, ella lucia tan exquisita como una pintura de Monet, tan perfecta en su pequeño instante, medité por una fracción de segundos su respuesta, quiza pareciera ordinaria, pero tras sus palabras, se hallaba escondido un significado que pocos podían encontrar y descifrar, sería yo el que encontrara ese significado, yo y nadie mas.

-Tienes razón- suspire dándole la razón -el café significa calor.

Su belleza me atrajo de tal manera que no lo pensé dos veces para levantar la mano y apartar un mechon de cabello de su hombro, lo quite rápidamente regañándome a mi mismo por eso.

_"No seas tonto Edward, quedamos en que serias precavido"_ me dijo una vocecilla.

Mientras hilaba mi reproche aparque el auto en el estacionamiento escolar, el viaje fue mas corto de lo que pensé, pero quiza, medite con una sonrisa, el tiempo se me volvia arena en las manos cuando estaba con bella.

De repente vi un brillo plateado relucir desde su mochila, ¡aja!, su aparato de música, otra pregunta fácil, además guardaba la esperanza de que fuera un género que conociese.

-¿Qué escuchabas en tu aparato de música?- Quiza fui demasiado serio al preguntar aquello.

Cuando me dijo el nombre de la banda, sentí una extraña emoción. De manera que Bella y yo si teníamos cosas en común, al menos en cuanto a música se refería, era un grupo popular que a mi me gustaba tambien, era totalmente opuesto a la música clásica, pero aun asi me simpatizaba, me gusto que en ese drástico cambio pudiera congeniar con ella.

Ansioso por mostrarle nuestro semejante gusto, abri la cajuela donde guardaba mis discos, la mire con una disculpa en los ojos por el desorden, pero pude encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

-¿De Debussy a esto?- le dije divertido

Ella miro sorprendida y encantada el compacto del mismo grupo, como si se alegrara tambien de compartir ese pequeño detalle.

No hay palabras para explicar el maravilloso día que pase, cada vez que soltaba una pregunta otra se formulaba en mi cabeza, no podía parar, quería que ella me contara todo,era una forma de recuperar el tiempo perdido en el que no nos hablamos y en el que Mike newton -intentaba no pensar en eso- se había convertido en su confidente.

La acompañaba entre clase y clase y aprovechaba a derramar un torrente de cuentionamientos, me di cuenta de que era incluso mas curioso que ella, o ¿se debía a que era ella el tema principal? sea como fuera de algo estaba seguro…

El dia no me alcanzaría para todas las dudas que tenía sobre ella, incluso mi ilimitada existencia no alcanzaría.

Al principio la note algo retraida, parecía que no estaba acostumbrada a hablar demasiado, pero quiza noto mi evidente interés y las respuestas se volvieron mas largas y compuestas.

Musica, peliculas, comida (tenia que saber después de todo que ocurria con ese apetito tan inconstante para poder hacer algo), lugares que había visitado o quería conocer,museos, y libros; su pasión por los libros abrió otra puerta hacia nuestras semejanzas, ya sabia que era una fan de Austen, pero empezaba a conocer a otros favoritos, Shakespiare, Las hermanas Bronte, Herman Hesse, Charles Dikens y otra lista interminable de autores celebres, me di cuenta de que los clásicos eran sus favoritos.

Alguna que otra pregunta hacia que sus mejillas adquirieran un precioso tono rosa y aunque eso me hacia pensar que se veía _"deliciosa"_ no podía evitar la curiosidad que me hacia preguntarme cual era el motivo de su vergüenza.

Quiza eran las cosas que le asustaban o le desagradaban, o tal vez le gustaban y se emocionaba al recordarlo…

"Quiza" con Bella esa palabra era segura.

Una de sus respuestas me sorprendió, al traer consigo millones de emociones que no podría describir…

-¿Cuál es tu piedra preciosa favorita?- le pregunte curioso.

-El topacio- Me insto de repente sonriendo.

Se me quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos y rápidamente desvió la mirada enrojecida, como si hubiera revelado un gran secreto. Se veía encantadora cuando su palida piel tomaba ese rubor tan natural.

¿Qué había dicho mal? El topacio era una piedra bonita.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte

-nada… noo…es… nada.- tartamudeo

Ha, pero si que era una mala mentirosa…

-Dímelo- No me iba a dar por vencido.

Suspiro y me miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-Es el color de tus ojos hoy- decía mientras jugueteaba un mechon de cabello en sus delicadas manos, se detuvo y me miro de frente -supongo que te diría el ónix si me lo preguntaras en dos semanas.

Parecia avergonzada por su péqueña confesión, pero yo estaba al borde de la histeria -en buen sentido claro-, me dejaba ver, aunque sea de una péqueña manera, que yo le interesaba. Casi sentía como se me salía el corazón del pecho... ¿De verdad dije eso? Como sea, si estuviera latiendo estaba seguro de que bella podría escucharlo.

Deje que mi sonrisa demostrara mi felicidad y gratitud, ¡ella realmente me quería! No podía contener tanto regocijo, parecía que el gozo podría hacer estallar mi cuerpo en cualquier momento, y para ser sinceros, no me hubiese preocupado en lo absoluto.

Continue con el interrogatorio para no avergonzarla más. Le pregunte cuales eran sus flores favoritas y adverti un suspiro de alivio, y me deje arrastrar por el mágico momento que estaba pasando.

Cuando me di cuenta que seguía la clase de biología empeze a sudar o al menos eso era lo que sentía.

¿Sentiría otra vez esa necesidad sofocante?

¿Ese calor incitador?

¿La pondría en peligro?

¿Sería malo si la tocara ligeramente?

¿Y si ella rehuía de mi frialdad?

Decidí que lo mejor era, no tentar a la suerte, asi que sutilmente aleje mi silla de la suya, sin que ella se diera cuenta, creo, pero aun con ese minúsculo intento no pude evitar la necesidad de tocarla. Y era aun peor cuando veía como ella se revolvía incómodamente en su asiento como si… como si… como si deseara lo mismo.

Era una corriente eléctrica que me hacia sentir ansioso, desee frenéticamente que las luces se apagaran para que comenzara la película que había quedado pendiente, pero aun cuando esto sucedió la calma no se hizo presente.

¿Qué era esto?

¿Acaso no había pactado mantenerme al margen?

¿Estaba loco?

¿Qué estaría pensando Bella?

Note como aferraba sus dedos al borde de la mesa, era un leve esfuerzo a mi parecer, pero mire con detalle como apretaba los labios, era fácil traducir eso:

Desesperación mucha desesperación.

¿Estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo? deseaba que no, deseaba que pudiera comprender que era incorrecto ese sentimiento, al menos hasta que estuviera seguro de mi condición, y deseaba que no sufriera por eso, definitivamente esta relación tendría su parte dolorosa. Deseaba poder absorver su pena y llevar el de ambos con tal de que no se viera envuelta en esta tormenta, ella no merecía este castigo, mirándola parecía tan ajena a lo que se avecinaba.

De repente las luces se volvieron a encender, la película había terminado, y esa hora angutiante había terminado. Bella relajo su postura y me miró con ojos aliviados.

Me levante rápidamente para continuar con el dia, la acompañe al gimnasio sin decir ni una sola palabra, pensé que era descortes, pero ella tampoco intento animar la conversación, seria para mas tarde, estaría pendiente de lo que ella hacia en gimnasia, después de todo me preocupaba que se lastimara, no era su mejor clase y ella estaba consciente de eso.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada mi mano volvió a reaccionar instintivamente, se coloco en su sien, y tallo con sutileza su pomulo, ella tenia los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa pero no se alejo, por extraño que parezca mi tacto parecía no molestarle.

Se sentía tan frágil y delicada dentro de mi tosca mano, era como una taza de porcelana que yo podría romper con solo un parpadeo, y en ese instante sentí un escalofrio ante lo fácil que podría ser dañarla.

_"Ya fue mucho"_ me dije mentalmente

Retire la mano con decisión y me aleje de ahí sintiendo como me picaba. Cerre y abri en puño varias veces esperando que desapareciera la sensación, pero como era de imaginarse esta no se iba. Dentro de lo que pasaba gire mi mano hasta dejarla frente a mi cara; la estudie con detenimiento como si no me perteneciera y en un acto que ni yo mismo comprendi la coloque en mi rostro.

Sorprendente, delicioso, exquisito… sentía la calidez rozarme suavemente, y el olor era maravilloso, sonreí.

Me di cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados cuando al abrirlos algunas personas del pasillo se me quedaban viendo; un poco avergonzado continue la marcha hasta el aula.

Cuando llegue a la clase Emmett me miraba con picardía.

_"veo que te estas divirtiendo"_

Le sonreí en señal de asentimiento y después escudriñe la mente de los que estaban en gimnasia. La clase pasó tranquila, sentí alivio al percatarme de que bella era parte del público y fui extrañamente feliz de que Mike newton no se le acercara a Bella ni intentara hablar con ella.

Su mente iba y venia con sentimientos de rencor, frustacion y rechazo.

-ni modo-

Una vez tocada la campana me levante rápidamente de mi asiento, creo que el señor Barner había dejado una actividad pero no preste atención y mire con impaciencia a mi hermano.

_"Tranquilo, después te la paso, te debo miles, además no es algo que no sepas ya"_

Le tendí una mirada de agradecimiento y reemprendí veloz el camino de vuelta al gimnasio. Me apoye en la pared del gimnasio, mientras oia los pensamientos de las personas que pasaban a mi lado demostrandome que la preparatoria de Forks no tenía secretos:

_"¿¿Edward cullen?? Otra vez aquí"_

_"De seguro espera a alguien, si estuviera en clase no pasaría desapercibido"_

_"Escuche que esta saliendo con Bella Swan ¿Qué le habrá visto?"_

_"Parece una estrella de Rock con esa pose"_

_"Pues a mi me gustaría que saliera con Bella, hacen linda pareja"_

_"¡¡Malditaa!! ¿Qué vio en ella?"_

Comentarios y mas comentarios, unos me gustaban, otros me daban risa y algunos me molestaban de sobremanera por ofender a bella. Pero pronto esas insignificantes mentes perdieron importancia porque la razón de esas especulaciones se dirigía a mí con paso rápido y… torpe, de verdad que era una monada.

Me arrebato una sonrisa y retome lo que hasta hacia unas horas se me había olvidado por mis instintos: su vida.

-¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?

Puso los ojos en blanco, suspiro, y reanudo la conversación.

Encontre una nueva gama de preguntas que tambien me interesaba, todo lo que había sido de ella en Phoenix era un misterio para mi, la relación con su madre, con Phil, incluso sus amigos en esa escuela gigante, Pasaron horas en las que estuvimos conversando enfrente de su casa, aunque a mi me parecieron minutos; el cielo comenzó a nublarse y una gota anuncio que se venia un aguacero.

Seguimos platicando, de todo lo que había echo en su antiguo hogar, remplazaba la realidad con analogías para hacerme ver su forma de percibir las cosas, los olores, los colores inclusive las formas. Se valia de sus delicadas manos para darle una detalle imaginario a cada pieza.

Estaba describiendo su habitación en Phoenix (la cual no era más diferente que la de forks) cuando escuche a unos 3 kilometros el sonido del motor de una patrulla.

"_ups, ahí viene el padre"_

Me quede en silencio meditanto la idea de que me encontrara con su hija ya entrada la noche y Bella se percato de que las preguntas cesaron.

-¿Ya terminaste?- dijo algo aliviada, o al menos eso percibi.

-Claro que no, pero tu padre llegara pronto- ¿De verdad pensaba que eso era todo?

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por la noticia.

-¡Charlie!- Dio un largo suspiro -¿Es muy tarde? -pregunto preocupada mientras observaba el reloj que pendía de su delicada muñeca.

¿Tarde? Una criatura como yo no entendía ese concepto. O eso creía.

-Es la hora del crepúsculo- susurre mientras miraba el horizonte pensando… Desde que había conocido a Bella, cosas que habían perdido sentido para mi, comenzaban a tener significado. El amor, la muerte, las enfermedades, pero lo más inquietante y abrumador era… el tiempo.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría estar con bella?

¿Cuánto tiempo viviría ella?

¿Llegaria a tener una vida normal si seguía a su lado?

¿Terminaria matándola yo mismo?

¿Se aburriría ella de mí?

La mire, deseando encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos, que me miraban curiosos.

-Es la hora más segura para nosotros…

Siendo una criatura de las sombras y ella una humana tan inocente y ajena de mi mundo era el equilibro pérfecto para ambos, "el crepúsculo"

-…el momento mas fácil, pero tambien el mas triste, en cierto modo el final de otro día, el regreso de la noche, la oscuridad es demasiado predecible ¿no crees?

La oscuridad envolvía todo y lo consumía a su propio cuerpo, sin dejar rastro, sin dejar huellas, la noche borraba el dia como si nunca hubiera existido, no importaba que tan "bello" fuera el dia, la noche vendría a terminarla. Yo mismo sería esa noche, y mi dia, mi luz, mi sol, se extinguiría….

No, no seria así. Queria, necesita saber que eso no sería asi. Aun cuando las visiones de Alice me carcomían el pensamiento pensando en el futuro incierto de Bella, quería pensar que nada malo sucedería, que no le pasaría nada, que yo la protegería.

-Me gusta la noche –dijo de repente torciendo mi frustación- jamás veriamos las estrellas sin la oscuridad, aunque aquí no se ven mucho.

¿Estrellas? Pequeñas luces, aun en aquella oscuridad quedaban luces, quedaba esperanza. ¿Cómo hacia ella para darle una vuelta de 360 grados a mis constantes martirios?

Me rei de la posibilidad de que ella tambien me pudiera leer la mente.

-Charlie estará aquí en cuestión de minutos, asi que a menos que quieras presentarme con el y decirle que saldrás conmigo el sábado creo que…

Deje la frase inconclusa para que ella la interpretara… y no tardo mucho

-Gracias pero no- soltó mientras apilaba sus libretas y mostraba un cierto gesto de incomodidad ¿se abria aburrido?

– Entonces… me toca mañana.

No, no se había aburrido.

-¡Claro que no! – le reproche en broma - ¿Acaso dije que había terminado?

Me miro con incredulidad.

-¿Qué falta?

-Lo averiguaras mañana. Le dije mientras sonreía.

Alcé mi mano para abrirle la puerta, pero de repente me llegó un olor que no había advertido antes, procedía de una dirección opuesta a la de Charlie, pero de igual manera se dirígia hacia nosotros.

Quileutes.

-Problemas…

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Bella asustada al ver mi semblante, de seguro no me veía relajado, pero quien se veria relajado

¿Que querían esos salvajes cerca de de la casa de ella?

-Otra complicación- Me limite a responder.

Abri de inmediato la puerta y procure que no me vieran muy cerca de ella. Realmente no me convenia que me vieran tan cerca de una humana, podrían sospechar algo y no quería que se entrometieran, ya tenia sufiencientes problemas y ellos ya habían metido bastante sus narices.

Curiosamente ellos habían roto el tratado, pero como no me incomodaba el que bella lo supiera, (mas bien significaba un alivio) no había necesidad de un levantamiento.

Unos faros anunciaron su llegada, y tuve que contenerme para no emitir un gruñido, podría asustar a bella, ¿Qué iba a hacer? no la quería dejar ni un segundo sola con esas bestias, pero tampoco podía estar con ella exponiendo nuestra cercana relación.

Capte la patrulla de Charlie a unos cuantos metros, y me recordé a mi mismo que no había problema después de todo Bella me había dicho que eran viejos conocidos, realmente eso no me entusiasmaba en lo absoluto, pero al menos me daba un poco de tranquilidad, tendría que hablar con Carlisle de esto y este era un buen momento para saber las consecuencias que tendría con el clan Quileute.

-Charlie acaba de dar vuelta en la esquina- Le avisé a Bella en tono de despedida.

Esperaba no ser mordaz con mis palabras, y gracias al cielo ella pareció entender inconscientemente que había problemas.

Bajo del auto con prisa y mi mirada la siguió no quería dejarla pero regresaría en la noche, esa era mi promesa.

Bella miró la camioneta negra tratando de identificar las figuras que la ocupaban, de seguro no podía verlos muy bien, la luz de los faros era cegadora para su vista tan limitada, pero yo… yo si podía ver perfectamente a esos dos sujetos.

La piel de los Quileutes era fácilmente reconocible, ese matiz rojizo y la cabellera larga dejaba claro que aun matenian sus costumbres…

Reconoci a Billy Black en la camioneta, era hijo de aquel Quileute que había hecho con nosotros el tratado, lo habíamos conocido Carlisle y yo cuando regresamos por segunda vez a Forks. Su mirada inescrutable dejaba ver que estaba intentando descubrir la relación que mantenía con bella, con éxito, no era difícil imaginar.

El joven que estaba a lado de el, miraba la escena sin hostilidad, mas bien con curiosidad, de seguro el era Jacob, el niño que le había dicho a Bella la historia que concernía a ambos clanes, pensé que sentiría furia contra el, pero a juzgar por su expresión el creía que todas esas historias eran patrañas. Que equivocado estaba.

No pude ver mucho tiempo a Jacob, la mirada de Billy Black me llamaba, era como una invitación al desafio y yo no pensaba dejar que se metiera en lo que estaba construyendo. Le lanze una mirada enfurecida y después apreté el acelerador alejándome de ahí lo mas pronto posible.

Estaba seguro de que Black querria separarme de Bella, y yo tenia que hacer algo para evitarlo. Tenia que estar preparado para lo que se avecinase.

Y no caería en contemplaciones.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Wa!!! aquii está el segundo capi!! espero que les haya gustado jejeje XD.... en fín, ya veran a Edward mas juguetoncito... no desesperen!! se cuidan!!!!!!**

_Bellz-22_


	4. Soportando a Emmett

**¡Hola! aqui pasando a subir un nuevo capitulo jejeje. Tarde mucho en subir pero que cosas he tenido que hacer jejeje XD.... pues dejenme decirles que aunque solo tengo 1 review soy feliz jejeje con una sola persona me siento bien, aunque me gustaria que me dejaran mas jejeje bueno de todas formas aqui se los dejo. Jejeje saluditOz!!**

*************************************************************************************************************************************

_Nadie se queja de tener lo que no se merece... Jane Austen_

**************DESPUES DE LA MEDIANOCHE************

_"Toda historia tiene dos versiones...y esta no es la excepción"_

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando vas a pedir consejos a tu padre normalmente piensas que te ayudara a solucionarlo en un santiamén como todo progenitor. Bueno, cuando tu padre es un vampiro compasivo como Carlisle la cosa cambia. El tenía otra manera de ver esa ayuda paternal, una manera mas…. pacifica.

-No puedes hacer nada para interponerte a las palabras de Billy Black- me dijo con su típica voz pasiva- todo lo que puedes hacer es ser sincero con Bella, y lo estas haciendo muy bien hijo, tampoco puedes esperar soltarle toda la verdad en un dia.

-Pero tengo miedo de que eso pueda alejarla de mí- le rogue desesperado- sabes tan bien como yo que los Quileutes no toleran la cercanía que tengamos con los humanos, ¡eso no era parte del tratado!

Carlisle se levanto de su asiento y atravesó al despacho hasta ponerse delante de mí, me tomo del hombro y me miro con dulzura.

-Ellos aun no confían completamente en nosotros Edward, y el tratado no implicaba el que te llegaras a enamorar de una humana, eso fue... inesperado, pero aun albergas el deseo de mantenerla "limpia", asi que no te tienes que preocupar por eso

Mire hacia el suelo, quiza solo quiza… si estaba exagerando un poco, después de todo el salvajismo de la tribu había decaído hacia muchas décadas.

_"Confia en Bella"_ Pensó Carlisle con una sonrisA.

¿Confiar en Bella? ¡Claro que confiaba en ella!, en lo que no confiaba era en esa bola de "perros", su estabilidad emocional pendía de la navaja tal y como las tormentas en mar adentro, el solo pensar en lo que esa tribu había sido no me quitaba las dudas de lo que pudiera resurgir, después de todo Bella era un iman para ese tipo de cosas.

-Ademas no puedo hacer nada hijo mio, si yo llegase a plantearle esto a los Quileutes abriría una brecha mas entre nosotros… lleva este asunto con tranquilidad, asi ellos se darán cuenta poco a poco de cómo van las cosas y no encontraran un peligro… ¿No es que quieras casarte con ella ahora mismo verdad?

Mmm…buena pregunta, no había pensado en eso.

-Edward….- me apremio Carlisle de reojo.

-heee... si, tienes razón creo que debo tomarlo con mas calma yo buscare la forma papá gracias de todas maneras

-Encontraras la forma hijo, solo debes tener paciencia- me dijo decidido

Sali del despacho con paso seguro, talvez Carlisle tenia razón, normalmente lo tenia, sobre todo para los conflictos entre dos o mas personas asi que intente dejar ese asunto por la paz, si veía algo sospechoso ya buscaría la forma, además Bella era muy terca, era difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión, esperaba que ese rasgo se acentuara cerca de Black.

Fui al jardín para inspeccionar el Aston Martin, tenia tiempo que lo tenia olvidado, esperaba que Rosalie no le hubiera hecho nada… pero al salir me di cuenta de que ya se hacia de noche, sonreí sin pensar; se acercaba la hora de verla.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

¡¿Por qué tenia que pasarme esto a mi?!

No habían pasado ni siquiera dos minutos desde que había llegado y ya tenía un problema.

Había corrido a una velocidad impresionante el bosque para llegar a su casa: fácil

Habia escalado en menos de cinco segundos el árbol cercano a su alcoba: fácil

Habia saltado desde ese mismo árbol para colarme junto a su ventana: mas fácil aun

Habia puesto mis manos en la cristalería para levantarla…hasta ahí todo bien…

Pero la ventana no se abrió… _¡ta-tán!_ problema encontrado.

Habia pasado los últimos 30 segundos intentando alzarla, pero sabia que si no media mi fuerza podría terminar rompiéndola, y hacer un alboroto innecesario. Mire hacia el interior de la habitación, Bella dormía plácidamente, era como muñeca de porcelana amenazando la belleza terrenal; el viento y la lluvia habían cesado desde la tarde y estaba seguro de que eso la ayudaba a conciliar el sueño pero…

¿Por qué tenia seguro la ventana?

Yo era consciente de que ella la cerraba todas las noches por las lluvias, pero nunca la dejaba tan blindada.

Quiza y cuando ella no estaba la aseguraba por precaución…

Quiza y la había cerrado en la tarde y se le había olvidado quitar el seguro.

Hay Bella, ¿Por qué siempre haces todo tan difícil?

Y lo mas frustrante de todo era que yo podía abrirla, era tan fácil como abrir unas papas fritas… no de una manera sutil, pero me estaba desesperando tanto que quiera arrancarla. Ahora comprendía ese viejo proverbio "tan cerca y tan lejos"… las manos me temblaban mientras intentaba "gentilmente" levantar el molesto aparato y un leve crujido me aviso que me estaba pasando de la raya.

"_Tranquilo Edward"_ me dije a mi mismo.

Inhale innecesariamente aire para relajarme y puse a trabajar mi mente.

Muy bien, la ventana era un objeto tan sencillo que casi me sentí insultado por haberme puesto tan irritado, era un armamento rustico y… _estúpido_, si podía ponerle mas adjetivos, era obvio que no podría entrar por ahí, pero era lo suficientemente decidido para no rendirme, tenia que buscar otra manera de entrar, quiza y si buscaba la forma de pasar por la puerta principal podría saltar de hurtadillas a su alcoba e irme un poco mas temprano para salir por el mismo camino, no podía arriesgarme a salir por su ventanilla, ella era demasiado observadora y yo había hecho un voto de que ella no se enteraría de que la espiaba…aún.

Lo primero que tenia que hacer era buscar la forma de entrar por la puerta… ¡Una llave! que fácil, estaba perdiendo mi estilo.

Los humanos solían dejar las copias de las llaves en alguna parte fuera de la casa, a mí siempre me pareció una invitación a los ladrones, pero por alguna extraña razón ellos lo veían como un "secreto". Baje del árbol para iniciar la búsqueda, después de todo no creía que la pusieran en el segundo piso, cerre los ojos y me deje llevar por los aromas que predominaban en el ambiente… azahar, tierra, hormigas, madera, Bella…

Fruncí el ceño, mientras comenzaba a desesperarme de nuevo.

Sabía que categoría de olores debía buscar, pero me era muy difícil, por increíble que pareciera la esencia de Bella se podía sentir desde la planta de abajo, ¡Habia que ser idiota!

_"Concentrate Edward"_

Jacinto, plástico, agua, otra vez Bella, cobre… ¡Bingo!

Las casas de Forks no tenían una anatomía demasiado complicada, el cobre era de lo que la mayoría de las llaves estaban hechas, y al parecer estaba cerca… exactamente en la ventana derecha de la puerta principal. Me acerque con paso esperanzado y vislumbre unos maceteros

¡Ah! que predecible.

Levante el florero y ahí estaba… nunca pensé que tan pequeño objeto me proporcionara tanta dicha, tome la llave con mucho cuidado –no fuera ser que la emoción se manifestara en mi fuerza- y me encamine a la entrada, la metí en el cerrojo y la gire con la excitación escrita en mis ojos. Un pequeño "click" informó mi triunfo, y con toda la delicadeza que pude entre la casa cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Guarde la llave en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, apenas fui consciente de mi entorno, para que mentir, ni siquiera lo ví, mi atención estaba puesta en la dulce fragancia que se despedia desde el piso de arriba. Subí parsimoniosamente alargando la expectación y el momento.

La puerta de la habitación de Bella se hallaba entreabierta, y con un leve empujon me permití la entrada en tan sagrado recinto. Ella estaba recostada en su cama, la pasividad de su rostro no había sido una ilusión desde afuera, tenia los labios entreabiertos y el perfume que emanaba de ella se colo en mi garganta con el reconocido escozor que me atormentaba.

Gire mi rostro unos segundos para reponerme, no me había metido en su casa desde la puerta principal para arruinarlo asi; con esa inclinación me acerque a ella.

¡Dios, era increiblemente hermosa! Parecía un angel mientras soñaba con sus cabellos achocolatados adornando su delicado rostro. Tenía una increible necesidad de tocarla pero sabía que no era una buena idea, mas no dejé que aquella revelación me desanimara, observarla era a falta de otras palabras más que suficiente, o al menos me mentalizaba de que aquello era cierto.

Mire el reloj que se encontraba sobre su comoda y resople inaudiblemente. El tiempo se me iba tan rápido. Me sente en el sillón cercano a la cama y me quede embelesado, cautivado por su belleza mientras inconcientemente tarareaba la nana que había escrito para ella; deseaba impasiblemente el poder mostrársela en alguna ocasión.

Estaba tan consumida por los sueños que prácticamente no se movía; estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que hablara en sueños como solía hacerlo cuando…

-Edward…

Me sorprendí, pues en ese momento creí que no develaría nada en tal inconciencia, pero cuando estuve seguro de lo que habían oído mis entrenados oídos sonreí.

-Por verte soñar, haría y desharía lo que fuera- Sonreí por la verdad de mis palabras y me volví a mecer en el antiguo mueble.

Cuando medité que era tiempo de regresar a casa, marqué un retroceso de lo que hice para entrar, no fuera a ser que Charlie se levantara antes y no tendría una razón lógica para explicar que hacía dentro de su casa. Una vez que salí cuidadosamente deje la llave bajo el macetero, tenía la leve sospecha de que la usaría mas pronto de lo que creía.

Llegue a mi hogar y me sorprendí de ver únicamente el Jeep de Emmett en la entrada; cuando entre a la casa la sorpresa fue mayor al no ver ni escuchar a Esme.

-¿Ya llegaste hermanito?

Me di la vuelta y vi a un socarron Emmett dándome una mirada divertida.

-¿Por qué no te has ido a la escuela aún?- pregunte extrañado.

-Buenos días para ti tambien Edward- me dijo con fingido dolor, mientras yo le hacia una mueca reprobatoria- Los demás ya se fueron, Esme me pidió un favor mientras ella se iba de caza con Carlisle, regresaran en una hora. ¿¡Cómo esta mi nueva futura hermanita!? ¿No le habras hecho nada sucio picarón? Sabes que…

Pero ya no estaba escuchando, al menos no estaba prestándole atención y eso es raro en mi especie.

¿Cazar? Maldición, lo había olvidado, ¿Cómo podía llegar a tal grado de estupidez? Habia sido tan minucioso para que la salida de mañana fuera lo mas segura posible. ¿Segura con un vampiro hambriento? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fui de caza?

_"Tranquilo Edward, no tiene mucho" _me dijo una vocecilla.

Pero de todas maneras, un poquito mas de seguridad no le haría daño a nadie –cuando digo a nadie, me refiero a ELLA- el régimen habitual que tenía ya no era tan habitual con Bella cerca, prácticamente me la había pasado cazando cada dos o tres días. Tenía que alimentarme bien si no quería que mi brillante plan se fuera pique, nada que un buen puma, oso o lince no pudiera ofrecer.

Voltee a ver a Emmett que seguía hablando como todo un experto de alguna materia que no logre identificar, movia los brazos exageradamente y tenía cerrados los ojos exactamente como en los dibujos animados.

¿De que hablaba?

Lo mire con obvia confusión y frustración.

-¿Hee?, ya pues hermanito no te enojes era solo una broma- me dijo con un sútil brillo de miedo en los ojos.

-¿Qué estabas diciendo?

-Nada- soltó "inocentemente"

_"Solamente de que tu puritana castidad podría hacer reir hasta a la adorable humanita"_ Pensó.

Un imperceptible rugido se adueño de mi garganta.

-¡Edward! deja de leer mi mente- dijo mientras sacaba la lengua.

-No seas idiota, sabes que no es algo que pueda contener. Ademas ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso? Con un esfuerzo sobrenatural he podido tocarla sin romperla, a pesar de que me exaspera, no he podido ni siquiera besarla ¡Mucho menos llegar a los limites de tu pervertida mente!

No sabía porque le estaba dando a Emmett tantas explicaciones, de seguro no era bueno ofrecerle tanta informació gesto de incredulidad cruzó por su rostro.

-¡¿No la has besado aún?! -Grito mas alto de lo que hubiera deseado- Demonios hermano si que eres lento ¿Cómo te has podido contener? ¿Seguro que te gusta como dices? Que se me hace que la chica tendrá que enseñarte a ti- Dijo estallando en risas.

Su ensordecedora carcajada me molestó aun más, suficiente tenía con mi conciencia que no paraba de decirme que era un cobarde, el hecho de que el mas infantil de mis hermanos lo confirmara era un golpe bajo.

No pude contenerme y le di un fuerte empujon que hizo que cayera de bruces en el suelo.

-¡Oye!- se quejó mientras se ponía de pie para contratacar.

Puse una mano en el aire para que se detuviera.

-Me la debes, asi que no te irrites.

Hizo una mueca graciosa con los labios y bufó por lo bajo.

-Deberias agradecer que un experto te quiera ayudar en el único tema que desconoces "sabelotodo"- murmuro.

-Emmett…

-Esta bien, lo siento, pero debes de admitir que todo esto es muy gracioso, jamás pensé que me llegaras a divertir tanto.

-Y yo jamás imaginé estar en una situación asi, y dejame decirte que no es divertido.

-¿Entonces no lo vale?-Preguntó alzando una ceja.

Me quede meditando un segundo, si es verdad que no era divertido y me la pasaba horas con mis constantes dudas, nunca me había sentido tan… ¿vivo?, era la primera vez en toda mi existencia que realmente comprendía a la perfección las ansias, tristeza y alegría. Y definitivamente era una experiencia que no olvidaría.

-Por supuesto que lo vale- dije con una sonrisa.

Emmett me sonrio de igual manera, fue un breve momento de entendimiento entre los dos. Si bien mi hermano no era el más prudente, llegaba a comprender la complejidad del asunto, y aunque al principio estaba extrañado por lo que quería, lo había tomado de una manera que jamás imagine. Tal vez el estar con Rosalie no le había afectado tanto. Era el quien intentaba tranquilizarla para que no intentara romper mi cuello.

Estaba cavilando todo eso cuando recordé el motivo del porque no le había prestado atención a Emmett.

-¿Hermano?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hoy en la noche ire de caza, ¿Podrías acompañarme?- le pedí.

Me di cuenta que estaba ordenando pendientes en su cabeza, posiblemente tendría cosas que hacer. No me detuve a pensar en quien me acompañaría, se lo dije como un impulso, y pensándolo bien iría a alimentarme como una necesidad. Cuando iba de caza con Emmett, el motivo tenía que ser la "diversión"; podría estar horas jugando con la misma presa hasta aburrirse.

Finalmente recordó algo y meneo la cabeza como una clara negativa.

-Lo siento Edward, Rose me pidió que saliéramos en la noche. Ademas fui con Jasper ayer. ¿Pero que acaso no fuiste al bosque hace tres días?¿Por que tan pronto?

Dude en darle esa respuesta. Sabia que tarde o temprano se enteraría de mi salida de mañana, pero no estaba de humor para escuchar sus comentarios vulgares en ese momento.

-Tendre algo que hacer-dije intentando salirme por la tangente.

-Uyuyuy, ¿una salida romantica? ¿Qué me ocultas hermanito? Sabes que no podrás esconderlo mucho tiempo. De seguro Alice lo sabe y me lo dira.

Hice una mueca. Claro que Alice lo sabía. Se la había pasado atormentándome cada que podía con sus visiones turbias; gracias al cielo que no le había dicho nada a nadie el plan de mañana, pero de seguro era mas por descuido que por mantener el secreto. No era muy dada a resguardar ese tipo de intimidades. Ultimamente intentaba evitarla, no porque estuviera molesto con ella, sino para evadir la molesta visión que no quería abandonar su cabeza:

El prado.

Y es que sabía que lo que había propuesto iba más alla del límite que me había puesto en primer lugar. Era riesgoso estar con Bella en un lugar tan solitario con el silencio como único testigo. Más que eso. Era un suicidio. Pero necesitaba creer que podía controlarme. Era el paso que definiría nuestra relación, todo dependía de mí, de dar el paso correcto o hacer uno en falso.

Y cuando lograba llenarme de un poco de entereza Alice llegaba para destruir el debil muro de esperanza que me ponía.

Era capaz de entender el porque de su preocupación y reprobación. Mi hermana tambien quería a Bella, le afligía el que las cosas no salieran bien, a ella tampoco le hacia gracia que las visiones relacionadas con mi ángel no fueran claras; y en particular las sombras del prado eran intrigantes.

Cambiaban a cada segundo de uno a otro, de bueno a malo de la esperanza al horror.

Bella recostada en mi pecho, con una sonrisa en su divino rostro; yo acariciando su ondulada cabellera mientras me dejaba embargar por la paz y la adoración.

Bella en mis brazos palida y sin vida, con los labios entreabiertos dejando exalar un último suspiro; yo con los ojos rojizos y el rostro demacrado por la agonía que había provocado.

Eran tan diferentes. Mi egoísmo me motivaba a seguir, alentando que la primera visión me ofrecia todo lo que quería. Pero el miedo clamaba la segunda, y el desasosiego me llenaba. No podría seguir existiendo después de cometer una barbaridad así. Una mounstruosidad.

Pero no podía dar marcha atrás, sería yo con ella, y sin ella…nada.

Levante la vista perdida, hacia donde un curioso Emmett me miraba con preocupación.

_"Indeciso"_

Fue la única palabra que pude rescatar de su fuero interno. Suspire. Esa era la expresión que me definía en este preciso momento.

-Por cierto- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa para olvidar mi momento de perdición –ahora que lo pienso, Alice no ha ido a cazar, creí escuchar que iria esta noche ¿Quieres que le diga que te espere?

¡Genial! Quiza la péqueña duende lo había planeado todo para darme una última charla de responsabilidad. No me ofusqué.

De todas maneras, Alice era una buena opción si quería ir a una caza rápida. Nadie podía quitarle la sutileza a la hora de alimentarse. Ella no tenía especial interés en provocar a sus presas para después arrancarles la vida; prefería que las cosas fueran rápidas y secas para no hacer sufrir a las criaturas. De seguro termirariamos pronto y tendría tiempo extra para cuestionarme. En fín, lo hara de todas maneras sea cual sea el resultado.

-Díselo a la hora del almuerzo, iremos saliendo del instituto- Le pedí.

-Esta bien, ya es hora de que me vaya- Dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta principal, con una sonrisita traviesa.

No volvió a preguntarme nada, cosa que me sorprendió, recientemente había estado tan enfrascado en mis pensamientos que me perdía los ajenos. ¿Qué tramaría Emmett?

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chan chan! jejeje ¿que tal? espero que les haya gustado... se me cuidan mucho!! besiitOz!! =)**

**Un reviewcito please!!!!!!!!**


	5. Te presento a Alice

**Subiendo rapidin din din jejeje XD.... aqi espero les guste... son 14 hojas de word, pero si no tardare mas no? en fín, nos vemuz despueciitO.**

*******************************************************************************************************************

_Nadie se queja de tener lo que no se merece... Jane Austen_

**************DESPUES DE LA MEDIANOCHE************

_"Toda historia tiene dos versiones...y esta no es la excepción"_

**EDWARD POV **

Preferí no darle vueltas al asunto. Me enteraría mas tarde y no quería darme motivos para iniciar de mal humor el día. Subí las escaleras a una velocidad ridícula para cambiarme, un conjunto simple, pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta azul, nada interesante.

Tome las llaves del coche y nuevamente me dirigí a "su" casa.

Charlie ya no se encontraba allí, asi que decidí aparcar en su acera y apagar el motor para esperarla. Como era costumbre, una vez que mi mente viajaba a Bella, el mundo se desvanecía para bañarme solo con buenos momentos, embriagantes y calmantes. Recordé como en la noche al verla dormir plácidamente pensé que no hablaría y me sorpredió de nueva cuenta murmurando mi nombre.

¿Cómo le hacia para sorprenderme incluso dormida? ¿Se acordaría del sueño? ¿Me lo contaría?

Dudaba que ese fuera el caso. Pero nada perdía con mantener la esperanza. Escuche la puerta de su casa cerrarse y levante la mirada ansioso.

La vi acercase con paso dudoso, como si necesitara confirmar que era yo el que venía por ella. Abrio la puerta del copiloto con suavidad –esparciendo su deliciosa fragancia que me descolocó un segundo- y subio al vehiculo con una sonrisa que la hacía ver radiante, parecía estar de muy buen humor. ¿Sabía que se veía arrebatadoramente divina?

No pude evitar sonreírle tambien, tenía una leve esperanza de que lo que la mantuviera en ese estado fuera el sueño que había tenido en la noche, aquel sueño que la hizo pronunciar mi nombre tras un suspiro. Decidí poner los pies en la tierra. Ella quiza no lo recordaba y si lo hacía, obviamente no me lo diría. Casi podría ver el rojo de sus mejillas si llegaba a preguntarle.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- Pregunté.

No podía evitarlo, quiza no recordara pero nada perdía con preguntar, quiza y cometiera un desliz y me diera cuenta de un deseo oculto, si ya se, sonaba desesperante e infantil pero era una probabilidad. ¿No?

-Muy bien – me contesto tranquila, no note un cambio en su voz- ¿Qué tal tu noche?

-Placentera – le respondi.

De hecho había sido mejor que eso, todas las noches que podía verla dormir eran mas que extraordinarias… me sonreí al pensar que ella no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que la espiaba.

-¿Puedo preguntar que hiciste?

De nuevo mis labios se curvaron. Aun faltaba mucho que necesitaba saber, ¿Y ella quería tomar una ligera ventaja?

-No, el día de hoy continua siendo mio.

Bella hizo una divertida mueca de disgusto, se acomodo en el asiento como para aclarar las ideas y suspiro.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué mas quieres saber?

Acelere el motor y mientras me dirigia a la escuela comence con un nuevo grupo de preguntas.

-Cuentame más de Renée.

Ella rodo los ojos y con una sonrisa me siguio hablando de su madre, parecía que se llenaba de nostalgia cuando la mencionaba, pero al mismo tiempo de alegría cuando recordaba las extrañas aficiones de su progenitora. Hablamos de la única abuela que pudo conocer, me enteré que llevaba fallecida ya varios años y también de sus pocos amigos en el colegio anterior.

Mientras ella continuaba hablando una pregunta insistente se estaba fraguando en mi mente, cada que quería externarla me embargaba el miedo y la cambiaba por otra, pero como no, mi curiosidad era grande y si no confirmaba mis dudas iba a explotar.

Queria saber si Bella había querido a otra persona o al menos salido con alguien más, era algo que no me había planteado…veamos… ¿Nunca?

Estaba cuestionando mi autocontrol por si esa pregunta resultaba ser cierta, después de todo ella era perfecta, adorable y deseable para cualquier humano. Estaba convencido que había tenido otros pretendientes y era improblable que los hubiera rechazado a todos; Habian pasado 17 años de su vida sin conocerla y aunque para mi eran pocos años, para ella…

Ahora bien si afirmaba mi teoria, lo cual tenia una probabilidad muy grande, estaba seguro que los celos me obsesionarían hasta buscar al sujeto y aniquilarlo, Mike Newton me había sacado de mis casillas a pesar de haber sido rechazado –_gentilmente_- por Bella

¿Quién me aseguraba de no querer extrangular a alguien más cercano?

Respire profundamente, no podía odiar a alguien que la había hecho felíz, por mas dolor que pudiera causarme; Bueno, siempre podía preguntar por que terminaron y si el le había hecho daño podría usar la excusa para acabar con el.

_¡Basta Edward!_

Ni siquiera podía pensar en la remota casualidad de que no hubiera salido con nadie, me estaba transtornando al grado de sentirme enfermo, a pesar de ser imposible sentí que me empezaba a marear. Ya no podía dar mas vueltas a esto y el repertorio de preguntas se hacían monótonas, en definitiva la duda crucial tentaba con salir en cualquier momento.

Bella estaba sentada frente a mí tomando un sorbo de naranjada…**(se supone que ya llegaron a la cafeteria, si leen crepusculo Bella dice que el tiempo vuela y de un momento a otro ya están almorzando XD....) **Me miro mientras sostenía la pajilla en la boca como esperando la pregunta, pero era claro que no imaginaba la categoría.

_"Aquí vamos"_ pensé.

Mire hacia la ventana como buscando pregunta, aunque mas bien intentaba formularla de manera casual, pero cuando se habla se esos asuntos parecía que no se podía mantener la conversación ligera. Decidí no andar con rodeos y lo dije en el tono mas despreocupado posible.

-¿Has salido con alguien cuando vivías en Phoenix?

De repente solto la boquilla del refresco y me miro de una manera que no supe descifrar, su rostro tomo una coloración rosácea y casi podría jurar que respiro entrecortadamente.

_¡Lo sabía!, ¡sabía que había salido con alguien más!_

No puedo describir que emoción desfiguraba mi temple, pero era seguro que mi rostro estaba inexpresivo, no quería demostrar el dolor que me causaba, estaba a punto de preguntar el nombre del miserable que había estado tan cerca de ella cuando de repente se aclaro la ganganta y tartamudeo.

-¿he?...este...no, nunca… he salido con alguien.

Evitaba a toda costa mirarme a los ojos, asi que por un momento pensé que me mentía, pero en cuanto esa idea vago por mi mente, ella suspiro y me miro directamente a los ojos de esa manera tan suya que tenia de cautivarme, el chocolate derretido disipó cualquier duda que hubiese albergado. Me deslumbro lo suficiente para poder leer la profundidad de sus ojos.

Decía la verdad.

Pero ahora que lo sabía me negaba a creerlo; la parte insistente en mi mente me decía que era imposible eso.

Es que por Dios ¿Cómo era posible que una criatura asi no haya estado saliendo con alguien más? ¿Cómo era posible con la mitad del instituto fantaseando con ella? Si no supiera que era mala mintiendo no le habría creido. Pero aún sabiendo que era sincera, seguí insistiendo como un terco.

-¿Nunca has conocido a nadie que te haya gustado?

Esa era una pregunta diferente; posiblemente no haya salido con nadie, pero… Cabía la probabilidad de que ella SI haya querido a alguien. Trague innecesariamente saliva. ¿Habria alguna persona en este mundo que la haya rechazado?

La sola pregunta se me hacía absurda, es decir ¿Quién podría rechazarla?

Asi como no me gustaba la idea de que haya estado con alguien, el haber sido rechazada tambien me causaba tristeza y rabia. Mas valia que no fuera el caso porque mi autocontrol últimamente me hacia malas pasadas.

Parecio un tanto impaciente cuando me contestó.

-En Phoenix, no.

No pude aguantarme y hacer una mueca. De verdad que no se parecía en nada a las otras muchachas. Las adolescentes por lo regular buscan figuras masculinas a quienes idolatrar, fantasean con ellos y dicen amarlos, incluso a más de uno; pero la realidad es que no aman a ninguno. Es algo tan penoso. Bella parecía no estar hecha para esas nimiedades. Ella era de esas personas que no buscan ser elegidas sino eligen sin darse cuenta.

Y de todas las personas que pudo conocer, escogió a un vampiro. Eso era cruel.

_"Edward…"_

Voltee a ver a Bella pensando que me había llamado, pero permanecia distraída mordiendo una rosquilla.

_"Edward…"_

De nuevo… pero esta vez si reconoci la voz, ladee la cabeza para darle a entener que podía escucharla.

_"Emmett me ha dicho que quieres ir a cazar conmigo, sera mejor que nos vayamos de una vez hay algo que quiero decirte"_

La vocecilla de Alice era un tanto fastidiosa en este momento, en parte porque quería compartir mas con Bella, y por otro lado, podía sentir todavía la insistencia y el miedo que tenia respecto a los planes de mañana. No era necesario ser Jasper para poder darse cuenta. De todas maneras tenia razón, era mejor marcharse de una vez. Asentí ligeramente para afirmarle y moví los labios para que entendiera que me esperase afuera en el estacionamiento. Aún con lo ocurrido todavía estaba impaciente para conocer a Bella. Sonreí al darme cuenta del puchero que hizo ante mi pedido. Pero era muy pronto… suficiente tenía con conocerme a mí.

Entre tanto, me di cuenta de otro problema. No había sido lo suficientemente meticuloso para darme cuenta que si pasaba hoy por Bella, tendría que dejar que se marchase sola a casa.

-Hoy debería haber dejado que condujeras- le dije arrepentido.

-¿Por qué?

-Me voy con Alice después del almuerzo-conteste bajando la cara, no sabía que podía responder; quiza se molestase por hacer sido tan desconsiderado.

-Vaya- el tono de su voz cargaba desilusión, levante la mirada solo para ver como miraba la mesa un poco confusa –Esta bien, no esta demasiado lejos, puedo dar un paseo.

¿No pensaría que la dejaría ir sola a casa? No con todos los peligros a los que podría exponerse, sumado a su mala suerte, tenia pensado ir por su vehiculo.

-No voy a hacer que camines a casa. Iremos por tu coche y lo traeremos.

-No traigo la llave. No te preocupes, en verdad puedo caminar.

Como si una simple llave fuera el problema. Medité irónicamente recordadando el incidente de la llave de su casa.

-Tu coche estará aquí, con la llave pegada en el contacto. A menos que temas que alguien se lo pueda robar.

Bella puso una cara graciosa ante mi comentario, y yo no pude evitar reirme ante el mismo. La visión que tenia de ella era una contraparte del coche que conducía. A veces tenía miedo de que se pudiera lastimar en esa cosa. No me molestaría que alguien se lo robara, pero claro…

No imagino un alma que codiciara su Chevy.

-De acuerdo- aceptó.

Aun pude ver un brillo de especulación en sus ojos, casi como un reto, parecía estar recordando algo. De seguro pensaba que me seria imposible encontrar esa llave. Levanto la vista para toparse con mi mirada y yo aproveche para esbozar una sonrisa. Bella entrecerró los ojos, ahora podía ver un asomo de duda. Se estaba cuestionando si de verdad era "tan" imposible.

Mi sonrisa se acentúo más.

-¿A dónde vas a ir?- preguntó queriendo desviar el tema.

Mala idea.

Cuando estaba con ella, el tema de mi naturaleza era como como un tabú. Por ello no podía evitar contestar de manera cortante. Me parecían que ella estaba consciente de eso, pero era tan… ¿curiosa? y yo no la podía culpar, estaba eternamente agradecido de que su curiosidad fuese sincera y no el simple hecho de tratar con algo desconocido.

Por ello cuando me preguntaba no podía negarme a contestar con la verdad, siempre que fuese prudente, claro.

-De caza- le respondí- si voy a estar contigo a solas mañana, voy a tomar todas las precauciones posibles- la sola insinuación hizo flamear mi ganganta. Tenía que ser más fuerte. -Aunque…todavía puedes cancelar, ya sabes.

Ella bajó la mirada para rehuir de la mia. Pero esa era mi última carta, cuando la veía enfrente de mi, tan viva y con esa preciosa sonrisa; me sentía un cretino al exponerla al peligro, peligro que solo yo causaba.

-No- susurro y levanto el rostro para amedrallarme con sus orbes color chocolate –No puedo.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

La imagen del prado que Alice me mostro regresó sin permiso a mi mente. La suave esencia que desprendía su frágil cuerpo se perdia y concentraba en mi boca junto con la ponzoña. Una sangre que prometía ser deliciosa. Mis instintos eran como un león enjaulado, pero no lo iba a dejar salir.

Bella se puso ligeramente sonrojada y desvio nuevamente la vista.

-¿A que hora te veré mañana?

-No lo se…Es sábado ¿No quieres dormir hasta tarde?

-No.

Su impaciencia me hizo sonreir, el tiempo era un enemigo del que no me podía confiar. Por lo visto no era de la estima de ella tampoco. Ademas esta noche no iria a verla dormir, entre mas pronto la viera, mas pronto mitigaría mi ansiedad.

-Entonces a la misma hora de siempre, ¿Estará Charlie ahí?- Era mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

-No, mañana va a pescar- Dijo con una sonrisa. Como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

Creí haberle dicho que le dijera a alguien que saldría conmigo, no podía ser que fuese tan descuidada.

-¿Qué pensara si no vuelves?- le pregunté para apretar un poco.

-Ni idea- me respondió en el mismo tono cortante y me sorprendió un poco- El piensa que hare la colada. Tal vez piense que me fui dentro de la lavadora.

Esa actitud tan despreocupada me angustiaba, pero la disfrazaba con molestía. ¿Es que acaso no entendía el riesgo de todo esto? Como si fuera contestada mi pregunta me miro de una manera curiosa. Fruncí el ceño sin poder evitarlo y ella hizo lo mismo. Si no fuese por que sus ojos eran tan calidos y bondadosos me habría sentido incómodo. Era increíble como ella burlaba la desgracia; como si fuese mera cosa vaga.

Al cabo de unos segundos ella miro hacia otra parte, las ventajas de mi "condición" me permitían estar unos pasos adelante. Si fuera humano me sentiría más que nervioso a su lado.

-¿Qué vas a cazar esta noche?- pregunto de la nada.

Y vuelve otra vez con las preguntas prohibidas. Debia admitir que me resultaba fascinante el ver como ella lo tomaba con tanta naturalidad. Parecia que hablábamos del clima o del próximo juego de Football.

-Cualquier cosa que encontremos en el bosque, no iremos muy lejos.

-¿Por qué vas con Alice?

-Alice es la más… compasiva.

Como era de esperarse, las visiones de mi hermana me agolpaban el pecho. Junte las cejas en una muestra clara de incomodidad. Llevaba días intentando sacar las imágenes de mi mente, pero era demasiado. El desasosiego se apoderaba de mi cordura.

-¿Y los demás?- Me cuestiono tímidamente-¿Cómo lo han tomado?

Dificil pregunta. Cada miembro de mi familia había reaccionado de manera distinta, desde la alegría al más profundo rechazo. Pero para ser sinceros hubo una emoción que describió sus rostros en un principio.

-La mayoría con incredulidad.

Bella giro sutilmente para encararse a la mesa de la esquina derecha, aquella que yo podía ver a la perfección. Mis hermanos estaban charlando de la manera que usualmente lo hacíamos. Para la vista humana era como si estuviésemos viendo sin importancia las paredes. Pero eramos demasiado rápidos al hablar que no podían vernos.

Jasper estaba frente a nosotros. Parecia sentir el ambiente y sus facciones se mantenían neutrales. Rosalie, bueno, ella aún seguía molesta, su cabeza se debatía en venir a separarme de Bella y darme un golpe en la cabeza.

Alice estaba contando los múltiplos de tres en árabe. Usualmente hacia eso cuando intentaba bloquearme, Emmett la miraba inquisidoramente, como esperando una respuesta. Su mente estaba debatiéndose para que no la pudiera leer, pero mi hermano no tenía esa habilidad mental muy desarrollada, no tenía tanta destreza. Se percato de que lo estaba mirado y rápidamente comenzó a recordar todas las noches de boda que había tenido con Rosalie. Voltee la cabeza asqueado, era mas de lo que quería ver.

El muy tonto sonrio sutilmente.

_"No te metas en mi cabeza ahora, Eddie"_ pensó.

Me encontraba a punto de inmiscuirme en la profundidad de su torpe cabeza cuando la voz de una divinidad me hizo olvidar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-No les gusto.

Dirigí mi cabeza en su dirección y noté como la suya se encontaba un poco cabizbaja, tenia la vista fija en la mesa. Sentí el impulso de reconfortarla, pero la realidad era que mi familia todavía se encontraba conmoncionada, los sentimientos de cada uno de ellos era reflejaba su resistencia ante la situación. Así que solo pude decirle nuevamente la reacción general –sin entrar a detalle-

-No es eso- me miró con una mueca que notaba excepticismo, lo cual me hizo componer lo que dije- No comprenden porque no te puedo dejar sola.

Bueno, no estaba mintiendo cuando dije eso, realmente no lo comprendían, sobre todo Rosalie.

Pareció que lo que dije fue lo apropiado porque una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-A decir verdad, yo tampoco si vamos al caso.

Entonces me dí cuenta de que esa sonrisa no era de alegría, sino de incredulidad. Negue con la cabeza sin comprender como era posible que esta criatura no se diera cuenta del poder que ejercía sobre mí y las demás personas. Mire al techo una fracción de segundos buscando las palabras adecuadas, y después regrese a mirar una laguna color chocolate donde me perdí mas de lo que hubiera deseado. Ella esperaba una respuesta, asi que de mala gana me concentre en dársela.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no te ves a ti misma con claridad. No te pareces a nadie que haya conocido- lo cual era mucho decir si contamos que tengo mas de cien años- me fascinas.

Durante un momento me arrepentí de decir eso, quiza se diera cuenta que me obsesionaba con ella y saliera corriendo y gritando. Pero como siempre, logró sorprenderme al darme una mirada molesta; parecía una gatita enfadada.

Sonrei al verla así, ella quería parecer intimidante, cuando solo conseguía verse aun más preciosa, y seguía sin creer mis palabras.

-Al tener las ventajas que tengo-dije mientras sutilmente tocaba mi frente para que comprendiera el doble significado de mis palabras-gozo de una comprensión superior de la naturaleza humana. Las personas son predecibles, pero tú nunca haces lo que espero. Siempre me tomas desprevenido.

Eso último no me resultaba precisamente gratificante. El miedo de perderla por cualquier vanalidad era palpable. Aunque si lo recordamos esa fue una de las razones que me ayudó a conocerla. La primera a decir verdad, la curiosidad de saber porque la desgracia la perseguía como una sombra.

Ella miraba de nuevo a mi familia, su rostro tenía un dejo de decepcion que no pude entender, pero aun asi era una beldad, lo cual recordaba la segunda razón. Si el primer motivo cautivó mi interés y me hizo persistir, el segundo motivo fue el que me ató incondicionalmente.

El haberme enamorado de ella, fue, es y siempre será lo que me mantenga en una pieza, y aunque se lo he intentado demostrar de mil maneras, yo sabía que de mis labios tenía que salir esa verdad para que ella lo supiera de mi sin rodeos; puede que me sintiera algo ansioso o nervioso. Pero no era un cobarde, más tarde que temprano yo debía decirle mis sentimientos y esperar a que ella me confiara los suyos. Pero aún sabiéndolo, no era tan simple.

-Esa es la parte fácil de explicar-murmure mientras ella aun no levantaba la vista de la mesa y yo la veía detenidamente-Pero hay mas…-¿Se lo diría ahora? ¿Hacía falta prolongar la agonía? a pesar de tener la mirada perdida estaba seguro que me escuchaba atentamente.-pero…no es tan sencillo de expresarlo con palabras…

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, inclusive para mí.

Estaba a punto de decírselo, a punto de confesarle mis sentimientos desenfrenados, cuando una sonora carcajada me hizo perder el hilo. Me di cuenta que esa carcajada se fraguaba dentro de la mente de un individuo que yo conocía muy bien.

Seguí la mirada de Bella a la mesa de mis hermanos. A la vista humana seguían en el mismo estado de ensoñación pero ya los conocía lo sufiente para saber que se algo los había alterado, era como si se hubieran enterado de algo.

_"Lo siento Edward, pero nunca me dijiste que fuera un secreto lo de la salida de mañana"_

Alice contesto mi pregunta desde su fuero interno.

¡Maldición!

Era eso lo que Emmett estaba tramando, preguntarle a Alice el porque de mi repentina ansiedad de cazar, por eso me estaban bloqueando, para no impedirlo. Emmett tenia una leve sonrisa en los labios, no me esperaba nada bueno con el. Jasper tenía un aire reacio, fuese lo que fuese que estuviese pensando no lo demostraba. De mala gana me gire esperando el rostro encolerizado de Rosalie, la situación que estábamos pasando no le hacia gracia y el enterarse de lo que tenia planeado la haría odiarme aún mas.

Nuestra relación no era la mejor, y esto no ayudaba.

Una vez que mí vista periférica la halló, efectivamente pude ver una mirada asesina en su rostro, pero… a pesar de que su rostro estaba puesto en nuestra mesa ella no me miraba a mí.

_"Es una intrusa, todo sería mas fácil si hubiéramos terminado el asunto la noche en que supimos que sería una desgracia, una insignificante humana, ¿Acaso no sabe el problema en el que nos meteria si ella…"_

Sus pensamientos confirmaron su posición, ella estaba mancillando a Bella con la mirada, a MI Bella. Rosalie podría ser mi hermana, pero se estaba metiendo con mi única prioridad.

Eche un vistazo a la joven que se hallaba frente a mi, parecía estremecerse ligeramente y tenia los ojos enfocados en la mirada de Rosalie, un humano normal rompería la conexión, y aunque el miedo era evidente, ella parecía perdida, no se veían las intenciones de apartarse. Fue mas de lo que pude resistir, gruñí por lo bajo, pudo parecer un bufido; pero en nuestra especie era mas mas un sonido de advertencia.

Rosalie lo entendió y giro su cabeza no sin antes darme una mirada reprobatoria, en otro momento me hubiera sentido expuesto; pero ya me estaba hartando por sus acciones asi que decidí retarla con una dura mirada. Por lo visto la intimidé porque fugazmente dirigió su vista a la pared que tenía enfrente.

Aun molesto contemple las facciones desconcertadas y confusas de Bella. No me gustaba verla así, yo existía solamente para ver una sonrisa en su rostro; además, pasó una de las cosas que tanto temia que ocurrieran: Que tuviera miedo de lo que somos.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba ante eso, la angustia se burlaba de mí. Mi naturaleza se mofaba de la situación.

-Lo lamento tanto. Ella solo está preocupada. -No se porque la disculpaba si no lo merecía- Ya ves…Despues de haber pasado tanto tiempo en público contigo, no solo es peligroso para mí si…

No pude continuar, bajé la vista, avergonzado de lo que estaba a punto de decir. De nuevo la culpabilidad me embargó. El ponerla en peligro podría volverse un deporte, y aquí estaba yo para inaugurarlo. No era menos que una basura.

-¿Si…?

-Si las cosas salen mal- dije en apenas un susurro.

Hundí mi cabeza entre las manos desesperado por hallar una mejor salida a todos nuestros problemas. Me sentía impotente y angustiado. ¿Por qué el destino tenia que jugarnos esto?

Nunca me había quejado de ser lo que soy, la monotonía a la que estaba acostumbrado era parte de la rutina, me había resignado a vivir lo que quedara de mi existencia en la más honda soledad sin importarme nada, y esperar mi fin para conocer el misterio que me esperara después de esta no-vida; no se, muchas llamas o quiza la tortura eterna.

Pero ahora más que nunca me odiaba a mi mismo, odiaba mi insensibilidad; envidiaba la vida de los humanos, hasta la del miserable de Mike Newton, si tan solo yo fuera como el, podría estar con ella sin miedo a lastimarla, yo me consideraba sin duda el ser que daría todo por ella, yo sentía en mi cuerpo la necesidad de cuidarla, protegerla, amarla como nadie lo haría.

Pero tambien era la criatura mas peligrosa para ella, la que con un solo toque la dañaría mortalmente… y ella aun asi, quería estar conmigo.

¿Qué había hecho yo para merecerla? ¿Cómo era posible que un ángel estuviera enamorada de un moustruo?

Pude escuchar un leve sonido en la mesa. Pero aún asi no levante la vista. Tenia que controlar mejor mis emociones delante de ella. Por que si de algo estaba seguro, era que no la arrastraría en mis preocupaciones. Fue entonces que me propuse algo por encima de todo, un juramento silencioso impuesto sobre mi mismo:

_Usaría mi existencia para protegerla y hacerla feliz._

De repente Bella irrumpió el silencio en una forma que intento ser casual.

-¿Tienes que irte?

-Si.

Levante la cabeza y vi en su rostro preocupación, y toda esa preocupación era por mi. Eso levantó mi ánimo, si ella confiaba en mi, yo la recompensaría de todas las formas posibles.

Comenzando por cazar, ya tiene un par de días y aunque ahora lo había estado controlando bien. Quiza se deba a que no me he acercado lo suficiente a , aun quedaba la clase de biología, no quiero tentar a la suerte sentándome junto a ella en esa pequeña habitación y en la oscuridad. Necesitaba despejarme y saciarme para el dia de mañana.

-Creo que será lo mejor. Aun quedan 15 minutos de esa horrenda película en Bilogía. No aguantaré más.

_"Yo tampoco"_

La "voz" se escuchó detrás de mí, me puse rígido al escuchar ese tono tan familiar. Bella se sobresalto y observaba con curiosidad la figura que aún permanecia en silencio. ¿Cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta que se acercaba?

_"Lo siento, pero no podía esperar mas, es una suerte que te adentres tanto en ella. No te diste cuenta de que me acerque lentamente…"_

Podría jurar que decía todo esto mientras observaba a Bella, ya que esta última no dejaba de mirar el punto que se encontraba arriba de mi cabeza.

_"Tic, Tac Edward… ¿No me vas a saludar?"_

-Alice.

-Edward- Su voz tenía un deje de diversión.

_"No seas gruñón ¿No nos vas a presentar?"_

Suspire, era como si todo lo hubiese planeado; todavía estaba reticente por las constantes imágenes que mandaba a mi mente. En fín lo trataría con ella mas tarde, por ahora no había otra salida. Podía notar que el brillo de curiosidad en Bella aumentaba a casa segundo.

¿Acaso no tenia miedo?

No había escapatoria.

-Alice, te presento a Bella. Bella, ésta es mi hermana Alice.

Estaba obligado a presentarlas, pero no a ser cortes. Esperaba que Bella no lo notara…mucho.

-Hola Bella-La voz de Alice estaba cargada de fascinación, no imaginaba que estuviera tan interesada en conocerla.

_"Es tan linda, parece una muñequita, al menos tienes buen gusto. Pero le hace falta un cambio de ropa ¿Qué es lo que lleva puesto? ¿Algodón?"_

Ni en esas situaciones dejaba su locura por la moda ¿No se daba cuenta que era algo que cambiaba constantemente? ¿Por qué le gustaba seguir tanto las tendencias? Bueno, me había dado cuenta que la mayoría de las mujeres piensan asi. Menos mi Bella.

Enfrascado estaba reprobando sus gustos que no vi venir lo siguiente.

-Es un placer conocerte al fín.

¿Al fin? Me gire para señalar su desliz con una mueca, pero ella pareció no notarlo, y si lo noto no le importo.

_"No dije nada comprometedor, es la verdad, quiza ni lo note"_

-Hola Alice- respondió Bella tímidamente.

-¿Estas preparado Edward?

-Casi, me reuniré contigo en el coche…como se supone te había dicho.

Esto ultimo lo dije tan bajo que Bella no lo escucho, de hecho seguía viendo a Alice, por lo que ni siquiera vio que moví los labios.

_"Eres un aguafiestas, pero de todas maneras ya tuve lo que quería. Porfín me conoce. Te espero en el coche. Yupiiiiii"_

Suspire de nuevo mientras ella se alejaba con ese andar tan gracioso que tenía. Se había salido con la suya y delante de mis narices. Mire a Bella esperando que no se hubiera sentido incomoda.

-¿Deberia decir "diviértete", o es el sentimiento equivocado?- me preguntó tímidamente.

-No, "diviértete" funciona tan bien como cualquier otro.

Le di una gran sonrisa, sin omitir mis dientes. Mi familia a ella no le molestaba, sin importar si el sentimiento era reciproco o nó. Se comportó como se le hubiera presentado a… un humano.

No debería sorprenderme; si hablaba de mi alimentación con naturalidad no podía esperar otra cosa. Pero aún asi me sorprendía.

-En tal caso, diviértete- me instó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sonaba sincera, pero podía sentir en el fondo de esas palabras un poco de tristeza.

¿Seria tan difícil para ella estar separados, asi como lo era para mi?

Despues de todo, no nos veriamos hasta mañana. Me recordé que para ella sería normal, aquí el que no podía estar alejado del otro era yo. Pero por alguna razón el hecho de imaginar que ella pudiera extrañarme aumentó mi humor.

-Lo intentare-Le dije- Y tú, intenta mantenerte a salvo, por favor.

Recordé la vez que fui a cazar con Emmett, estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle. Desde esa vez no había estado sin verla más de 12 horas. Y ahora no la veria hasta mañana. Sería angustiante. Era frustrante, pero aunque no quisiera no podía evitar imaginar las tantas cosas que le pudieran ocurrir, con esa suerte tan retorcida que tenía…

-A salvo en Forks… ¡Que reto!

…y además la tentaba. ¿No se daba cuenta que era un iman para esas cosas?

-Para ti lo es- Me tensé al recordar lo cerca que estuvo en Port Angeles –Promételo.

Ella era tan frágil, sentía que debía estar con ella todo el tiempo para evitar que algo le pasase. Yo como su protector, no podía permitir que nada la pasase. Me sonrio de una manera tierna, que me hizo dejar de respirar.

-Te prometo que intentare permanecer ilesa –susurró mientras me bañaba con su aroma, me perdí en el marron de sus ojos. Se movio un poco para darnos espacio con una sonrisa burlona. Lo agradecí, por un ínfimo segundo la mirada la había bajado a su boca. En sus cálidos labios.

¿Qué diablos me pasaba?

-Ademas- dijo juguetonamente- Esta noche hare la colada, una tarea que no debería entrañar demasiado peligro.

-No te caigas en la lavadora- me burlé. Conociendola no era una posibilidad tan remota.

-Hare lo que pueda.

Aunque no quería ya no podía demorar mas, entre mas pronto acabara con la caza, mas pronto podría verla. Y estaba seguro que Alice querria entablar una extensa charla.

Me puse de pie y me di cuenta que ella imitó mi movimiento. En su rostro se podía leer la decepción.

-Te vere mañana- musitó.

Con esa simple frase me di cuenta que ella sentía lo mismo que yo. La separación era dura para ambos. Era como si el tiempo se congelara frente a nosotros y se burlara de los segundos, amenazando con retroceder a cualquier fallo.

-Te parece mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?- dije sin pensar esperando fieramente a que asi fuera.

Ella asintió levemente, mientras tenuemente aparecía el carmín en sus mejillas. Se veía tan adorable cuando eso ocurria.

-Por la mañana, allí estaré- Le prometí.

Para mi tambien era difícil, pero me alegraba saber que ella sentía lo mismo, eso lo hacia mas llevadero. No pude evitar sonreirle lo que ocasionó que el color de sus mejillas se acentuara más.

Verdaderamente parecía un angel.

No pude evitar levantar la mano para acariciar su rostro como lo hacia cada vez que la dejaba en el gimnasio. No había excusa, pero esta vez no me importaba. Queria sentir aquel calor bajo mi piel. Se estremeció sutilmente bajo mi toque, pero como siempre no parecía incomodarle. Ella era tan calida, tan suave. Como un pétalo, un pétalo que podría marchitarse en cualquier momento. Retire mi mano y me di la vuelta hacia la salida.

Podía sentir su vista clavada en mi espalda hasta que abandone la cafetería.

* * *

**Qee tal el capii??? jejejeje espero que les haya gustado, esta medio larguiito pero creo que anda bien jejeje XD... tengo que hacer tareiita, se me cuidan mucho hee???**

**besiitOz...**

**PLEASE DEJEN REVIEW,.... AUNQUE SEA CHIQIITITO SIIIII????**


	6. Maldita inocencia, malditas apuestas

**Aquii dejandoles un nuevo cap. Espero les guste besitOz!!**

_Nadie se queja de tener lo que no se merece... Jane Austen_

**************DESPUES DE LA MEDIANOCHE************

_"Toda historia tiene dos versiones...y esta no es la excepción"_

**EDWARD POV**

Me dirigí al estacionamiento y cerre los ojos cuando el aire helado choco contra mi cuerpo. Era una sensación extraña, pero dentro de todo me sentía libre, quiero decir, diferente a como generalmente me sentía. Continué caminando hasta llegar junto a Alice que me esperaba apoyada en mi volvo. Tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de seguro se sentía orgullosa por lo que acababa de hacer; pero en sus ojos aun se podía leer un rastro preocupación.

-No me digas que estas molesto-advirtio con un manipulador puchero. Debería ser ilegal permitir ese tipo de chantajes.

-Debería-le dije mientras me subia al carro del lado de conductor- te dije que esperaras aquí, además sabes perfectamente que no la quiero involucrar mas de lo que ya esta.

Alice rodó los ojos y subió al coche en silencio. Arranque el motor en un segundo y permanecimos un momento en silencio mientras salía del estacionamiento.

_"Es algo que ya no puedes evitar"_ Pensó después de un rato mientras miraba fijamente el paisaje que recorríamos a gran velocidad.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Edward, ella ya es parte de tu vida, lo quieras o no ya esta involucrada. Aun si no le presentaras a la familia; corre el mismo peligro. Si ya te embarcaste y lo decidiste, lo minimo que puedes hacer es llevar las cosas como es correcto.

-¿Cómo es correcto?- Pregunte dudoso, no quería aceptarlo pero ella tenia razón.

Intentaba alejar a Bella de mi familia lo más que podía, pero no por alejarla de ellos era indiferente de estos. Podía recordar la nota de curiosidad y fascinacion cuando vio a Alice. Pero tampoco podía olvidar el miedo al enfrentarse a la mirada de Rosalie.

Yo mismo tenia miedo del resultado de una presentacion "Formal", definitivamente no sería la típica entre humanos. Alice se encogió de hombros mientras se acomodaba innecesariamente en el asiento.

-No lo se, los humanos jovenes comunmente presentan a sus parejas ante los progenitores- respondío como si fuera algo obvio.

-Alice, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo difícil que esto resulta para mí?, por favor no me des mas razones para frustarme, todo en lo que puedo pensar es en lo que va a ocurrir mañana.

Eso era verdad, mi cabeza solo podía pensar en eso, en las medidas que tomaria para controlarme, en las palabras adecuadas para hablar con ella, en la manera que ella tomaria mi confesión de amor…sentía miedo de su respuesta. ¿Y si se arrepentía? Definitivamente no soportaría el rechazo.

Mi hermana se encogío un poco cuando le recordé mis planes de mañana, ella aun parecía ansiosa por las visiones que la atacaban.

Aparque frente a una casa que conocía muy bien, Alice levanto la vista extrañada y dirigió su mirada hacia donde yo tenia la mia, frunció el seño visiblemente confundida.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Le di una sonrisita autosuficiente.

-¿Acaso no viste que vendríamos aquí? Estas perdiendo el talento hermanita.

Hizo un puchero gracioso, pero después sus ojos se desenfocaron y miro al suelo con tristeza.

-Ultimamente, he estado ocupada _"viendo"_ otras cosas.

Yo deje de sonreir, Alice tenía un mar de confusiones en la cabeza, lo único claro era lo revuelto que estaba todo, a veces mientras la miraba de reojo la veía frotarse las sienes. No es que los vampiros tuviéramos dolores de cabeza, pero sus sentidos se encontraban en alerta por todas las visiones que tenía. Eso la desesperaba en gran medida.

Me sentí peor por tratarla tan mal en los últimos días, juro que había intentado por todos lo medios no tener una actitud hosca con ella, pero al acercarme y ver todas las imágenes que se arremolinaban en su mente, no podía permanecer con ella mas de lo que fuese estrictamente necesario. Pero aún asi debía reconocer que no era su culpa, no era culpa de nadie.

Era un alivio que ella no se molestara, no por nada era mi hermana favorita, nuestra conexión era un poco mas fuerte que la que tenia con mis demás hermanos; tenia la esperanza de que cuando las cosas se solucionaran todo regresara a la normalidad.

Alice suspiro y me miro nuevamente con un mohín de impaciencia.

-¿Me vas a decir que hacemos aquí? Por mas que me concentro las imágenes no llegan, mi cabeza es un colador… retengo lo peor y dejo ir lo esencial.

-Simple lógica hermana, no quiero que Bella regrese caminando a casa, solo venimos por su camioneta- le dije señalando el pedazo de hojalata que conducía Bella- la dejamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela y enseguida nos iremos de caza para que me tortures con preguntas que deberían ser personales.

-Es un crimen llamar a esa cosa "vehículo"- dijo mientras observaba el carro con cara de asco- y me puedes decir ¿Cómo lo llevaremos genio? ya se que para nosotros no es difícil, pero no creo que quieras que Bella maneje haciendo conexiones extrañas en los cables, podría salir malparada.

Volví a sonreir involuntariamente, recordadando como hoy durante la cafetería Bella me miraba de manera altiva ante el desafio de encontrar las llaves de su camioneta. Todavía subestimaba las capacidades que tenía.

-Fácil, entraremos a su casa y las buscaremos.

Alice me miro estupefacta, y rápidamente echó una ojeada examinando la ventana del piso superior que colindaba con un gran árbol. La habitación de Bella. De seguro me había visto subir por ahí y entrar a su recámara.

-No, no, no hermanita, esa es "mi" puerta personal - le repredí juguetonamente mientras que con mi mano derecha bajaba su pequeña cabeza para que enfocara el pórtico- entraremos por la principal.

Volvio su cabecita para darme una mirada reprobatoria. Y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada con la burla pintada en el rostro.

-Edward ¿Cómo se te ocurre que vamos a entrar por ahí? Podrían darse cuenta, ademas eso es ayanamiento de morada- me regañaba mientras seguía mis pasos girando su cabeza hacia los lados para ver si alguien nos espiaba, me desvíe hacia el ventanal que se hallaba junto a la puerta como había hecho el día anterior.

-Nadie se dará cuenta, El jefe Swan no está, y si Bella se entera no dirá nada, además…-dije mientras levantaba el macetero indicado y dejaba descubierta una llave vieja-parece que somos bienvenidos.

Tome la llave y de nuevo me encamine a la entrada.

-Parece que estas noches has estado ocupado inspeccionando cada detalle de la casa ¿Acaso Bella te echó en una de ellas y te viste obligado a sacar copia?- se burlaba mientras me enseñaba sus dientes blancos.

Puse una mueca, no me agradaba recordar mi berrinche de niño de cinco años al no poder abrir la ventana de la alcoba de Bella, pero como había dicho, esa llave me serviría alguna vez, solo que no pensé que fuese tan pronto. Tal y como lo hizo la última vez, la cerradura cedió y la puerta se abrió con un molesto rechinido.

Una vez que entramos al recibidor, Alice inspecciónó con ojo critico la casa y se encaminó a lo creí era la sala. Ahora que era de día pude apreciar mejor el interior de ella, me dí cuenta que con las prisas, aunadas a mi desespereración y ansiedad, no noté absolutamente nada de la casa.

Era pequeña, pero acogedora, tenía el aire de estar bastante descuidada. Por lo que sabia el papa de Bella había vivido solo bastante tiempo. De todas maneras no estaba sucia, quiza desordenada, pero no estaba mal, supuse que con Bella viviendo aquí, podría ser un calabozo y aun así parecerme hermoso.

-Muy bien-dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en el sofá más grande- si fueras una llave ¿Dónde estarías?

Le dí una mirada ácida, no tenía ganas de perder el tiempo buscando la rídicula llave (ya tenía bastante de ellas en menos de 24 horas).

-No tengo idea, así que propongo que la busquemos ahora- atajé de mal humor.

Alice se puso de pie me dio una sonrisa altiva y a una velocidad inhumana registro la sala. Abriendo y cerrando cajones, moviendo cada pequeño objeto,portarretrato o cuadro, corriendo y reacomodando cortinas, levantando los sillones, era como un pequeño tornado, la diferencia radicaba en que dejaba las cosas tal y como estaban, sin ningún margen de error.

Había transcurrido justamente un minuto cuando se coloco frente a mi con una mueca de insatisfacción.

-Nada.

-Ahora es mi turno- le conteste con una leve sonrisa.

Me dí la vuelta y subí a la habitación de Bella, era lo más común aparte de la sala donde estuviera la bendita llave. Ahora sin distracciones tambien pude contemplar la habitación en la que morfeo me robaba a mi ángel. La conocía como la palma de mi mano, registre hasta lo imposible pero no había rastro del dichoso aparato.

Me quedé meditabundo, si no estaba en la sala o en su recamara estaría en cualquier rincón de la casa, era por eso aquella sonrisita autosuficiente y retadora. Pero no tiraría la toalla, no tenía habilidades de rastreador pero su casa no era muy grande. Había tenido la llave de su camioneta una vez en mi mano, la suficiente para poder identificarla con claridad, recordaba el tenue rastro de óxido y níquel que develaba la antigüedad de su dueña.

Aquel vehículo debería tener sus buenos años. De repente un sentimiento de preocupación me embargó, Bella y aquella camioneta decrépita en las mojadas calles de Forks, sumadas a las insistentes lluvias: Suicidio indudable.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

Quiza porque aquella vez Bella ya estaba en casa y no me detuve a pensar que la tomaría nuevamente, últimamente la llevaba a la escuela pero eso no quitaba que la usara en ocasiones. Que estúpido.

Lo peor era que con aquella suerte podría ocurrirle algo, ahora la idea de los cables de Alice no me parecía tan loca. Y yo que le había asegurado manejar el dia de mañana, menuda idiotez. Era ridículo pero sentía miedo. De todas maneras si chocáramos no sería tan difícil rescatarla, y era una buena excusa para que no la usara jamás.

Me dirigí nuevamente hacia las escaleras, pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, reparé en su escritorio, busque una hoja y un lapicero y sin saber porque acerqué la pluma al papel pero… ¿Qué le pondría?

No imaginé que sería tan difícil. Solo quería que ella viera esto como una muestra de mi afecto, de que era tan duro estar alejado de ella. Por mi mente pasaron frases como "No puedo esperar a verte" ó la típica de… "nos vemos mañana".

Péro después recordé la razón de mi ansiedad: Dejarla sola.

Consciente estaba que no la dejaba estrictamente sola, pero lejos de ella la sentía aun más vulnerable, a merced de que algún otro humano le hiciera daño. Así que únicamente empujado por la preocupación que cargaba, plasmé dos palabras:

_"Sé prudente"_

Lo leí varías veces, pensando en las multiples interpretaciones que podía darle.

La primera que me vino a la mente fue que tuviera precaución al conducir, no estaba de más, ya que era una de mis inquietudes, pero tambien lo era el que se mantuviera a salvo en mi ausencia, no podía perderla, ni siquiera era capaz de contemplar aquella posibilidad.

Cuando estuve seguro de que era suficiente, doble la nota y la metí en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Baje las escaleras rápidamente donde se hallaba una desesperada Alice taconeando impotentemente.

-¿No estaba arriba?- me dijo cuando vio que no daba señas de haberla encontrado.

-No, en ninguna de las habitaciones-mentí.

Había tardado mas de lo pensado por estar divagando en la nota, la velocidad era uno mas de mis talentos, de hecho era el mas veloz de mi familia, asi que engañé a Alice diciéndole que la llave no estaba en ninguna de las dos alcobas, la otra era de Charlie, pero era improbable que estuviera ahí…al menos eso esperaba.

-Muy bien, entonces falta la cocina, si esta ahí debo decir que la chica es rara- me dijo sonriendo y atravesando el recibidor.

Recorrí la cocina parsimoniosamente, no por ser más meticuloso en encontrar la llave, sino por darme cuenta que independientemente de su recámara, la cocina era el segundo lugar de la casa que estaba más impregnado de su aroma, ni siquiera las diversas especias y alimentos mermaban aquel exultante olor. No me había dado cuenta en la noche.

Alice tambien lo percibió.

-Vaya vaya, parece ser que a nuestra chica le gusta la cocina, es una pena que la comida humana sepa tan asquerosa, si no fuese por eso la probaría, cuanto va a que cocina delicioso, pareciese que....

Alice continuaba hablando mientras yo me volvía a hundir en una laguna de miseria, ya sabía yo que a ella le gustaba cocinar, me lo había dicho anteriormente en una de nuestras conversaciones, y ahora que lo confirmaba me sentía tan mal. ¿Que no era posible siquiera comer un bocado y sentirlo como cualquier humano?¿Acaso tenía que sufrir también en esta materia? Tal parecía ser que sí, Ni siquiera era capaz de probar algo que ella cocinase, me sentía pésimo. No podía agradecer más a mi maldita suerte.

Eres patético Edward.

-¿Edward?

Miré a Alice; ella me miraba de forma inescrutable, como si observase mi epifanía desde otro ángulo.

Suspiré pesadamente, no quería dar mas de que hablar.

-No es anda Alice, no es nada-dije mientras seguía recorriendo la cocina.

Estaba a punto de debatir, cuando me llegó un olor familiar, ¡Por fín! Esa tenía que ser la dichosa llave. Giré mi cuerpo para determinar el cauce del aroma. Una puerta escondida, casi imperceptible se hallaba junto a la alacena deteriorada de la cocina. El aroma se hacía mas fuerte a medida que me acercaba.

-Esta allí-le avisé a Alice en un susurro.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, no había reparado en ella, ni siquiera era consciente de su existencia, pero una vez que examiné con la vista el interior, la comprensión me llegó.

-Creo que es un cuarto de lavado-volví a suponer.

-Supongo que talvez dejó la llave en algun bolsillo de su pantalón o blusa-opinó Alice mientras se acercaba a mi.

Dí un paso hacia el interior de aquella pequeña estancia, pero Alice me detuvo poniendo una mano en mi pecho. La mire con la interrogante plasmada en el rostro a lo que ella simplemente sonrió suavemente.

-Edward…es un cuarto de lavado, si mi teoría es cierta y la llave está entre su ropa, creo que **YO** debería ser la indicada en buscarla, creeme, hay prendas que no deberías ver…_aún_.

La realidad me golpeó y me sentí como un chiquillo, abri la boca pero de ella no salió nada. Si pudiese, me habría sonrojado. Alice pareció notar mi reacción y soltó una risita cantarina.

-En este tema, la experta habla- presumió mientras se abría paso al cuartito y cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

No era necesario el haberse encerrado, lo hizo solo para molestarme, de eso estaba seguro.

Era increíble pero ella tenía razón, en la familia se me podría considerar como el más… ¿Casto?

No era mi culpa, era el único que permanecia sin ninguna pareja, y a pesar de que el estar con Bella arraigaba cambios en todo mi cuerpo, no podía derribar el muro de autocontrol que tanto trabajo me estaba imponiendo. De hecho me conformaba solamente con imaginar mis frios y muertos labios danzando al compas de los suyos, tan tibios y frágiles.

La sola escena me hacía estremecer de ansiedad.

Me sentía como un maldito depravado. Empecé a jugar con mis manos desesperadamente, no debí imaginar la escena de los labios, desde que acepté mis sentimientos tenía encima esa condenada sombra.

Era un vampiro, cierto… pero dentro de mi aún había rastros del hombre que alguna vez fui. Ese hombre era el que ansiaba a Bella en toda la extensión de la palabra. Era el hombre el que rugía impaciente ante mis negativas de rozarla. Dios bien sabía que no guardaba ningún mal pensamiento. Cada sensación que se arremolinaba en mi ser lo sentía puro, deseoso, algo para memorizar ya que era la primera vez que mi cuerpo me pedía algo de tan complicada talla.

Y Bella era tan preciosa, tan exquisita, eso hacía aun más difícil la negativa de tocarla, pero… su calor me llamaba, era la tentación encarnada, _¡Maldición!_ ¿Por qué tardaba tanto Alice?

Como si la invocara, la pequeña diablilla salió de la pequeña habitación con una sonrisa bailarina en los labios y una conocida llave en su mano derecha. La removía incesantemente como si cantara victoria.

-Listo-dijo mientras avanzaba hacia mí.

Solté un suspiro ante su repentina aparición era como si me hubiese liberado de algún hechizo maligno, (claro está que podría seguir embrujado sin problema). Ella se dio cuenta de la postura rígida que hasta hace un momento sostenía.

-¿Qué sucede Edward? ¡Oh! ya se. ¿Te quedaste pensando en lo que te dije? Eres tan tierno…

Un _casi _imperceptible gruñido salió de mi pecho. ¿Acaso necesitaba que me lo recordara? No me bañaba en pureza realmente, pero me sentía un patán por sostener fantasías, me sentía como Jessica cuando estaba encaprichada en sus ensoñaciones. Peor, me sentía como Emmett por el simple hecho de imaginarlas.

No volvería a críticar jamás.

Mi único consuelo era que mi imaginación procuraba no pasarse de la raya. Despues de todo era un caballero, así había permanecido los últimos cien años y no pensaba cambiar de posición…por mas difícil que fuera.

-¿Podemos irnos?-fue todo lo que pude contestar.

Ella soltó una risita traviesa y siguió su camino mientras yo la seguía.

Alice condujo como la última vez la camioneta hasta la escuela, mientras escuchaba claramente su frustración mental por la escasa velocidad del vehículo. Aparcó en el mismo lugar donde había estacionado en Volvo en la mañana, seguramente Bella sospecharía que se encontraba ahí.Mi hermana bajó de la camioneta y dejó las llaves pegadas al contacto tal como le había dicho. Por su mueca comprendí que tenía la misma reacción que yo ante la suposicion de que alguien quisiera robar ese vejestorio.

Mientras ella entraba a mi auto nuevamente, recordé algo.

-Espera un momento-le pedí

Salí rápidamente del volvo sin darle tiempo a contestar y me dirigí al lugar donde Alice había dejado la camioneta. El estacionamiento estaba prácticamente vacío por lo que no dude en apresurar la marcha. Dejé la nota que había escrito en el asiento del piloto para que Bella lo viera una vez que abriera la puerta. Era la primera nota que le hacía, tonto quiza, pero me sentía regocijado por eso.

-Espérame-susurré mientras cerraba la puerta.

Volví al carro, Alice me esperaba esta vez de manera tranquila, tenía una leve idea de lo que fui a hacer.

-¿Listo?

-¿Para cazar o para tus preguntas?-le contesté sin evitar hacer eco de molestía.

Ella bajó la mirada, su resolución de las cosas aún no cambiaba, se debatía internamente en que decir para que reconsiderara la ida de mañana, pero una pequeña parte de su mente guardaba la esperanza de que aquel pequeño viaje fuera definitivo en mi relación con ella.

Volvió a levantar la cabeza y esta vez una sonrisa plasmaba su pequeño rostro. Esta niña era definitivamente bipolar. **(miren quien habla, el realmente no es lo que se dice muy recto XD...)**

-Te dejaré comer primero, espero que eso mejore tu humor.

-Chistosa.

Arranque el auto nuevamente, y me dirigí a la carretera este, las nubes guardaban celosas los rayos del sol, pero no presagiaban lluvias por un par de días. Entonces recordé el entusiasmo de Bella por querer ver la diferencia entre nosotros bajo el sol.

¿Sentiría miedo al verme expuesto completamente?

Esa podría ser la prueba final para comprobar que ella realmente no podía permanecer a mi lado. Apreté el volante ante la posibilidad de arruinar todo por un simple capricho. Vi de reojo como Alice miraba mis nudillos y tuve la necesidad de tranquilizarme.

¿Nada malo podía salir no?

Era lo que repetía en mi fuero interno a cada segundo; pero junto a Alice la duda era mi mejor compañera. ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer para solucionar todo de una vez por todas?La frustración hizo acopio en mi conducción, ya que en menos de cinco minutos estábamos a las afueras de Forks, estábamos justo en los límites del bosque, así que aparque el auto dentro de los matorrales para camiflajearlo de ojos ajenos.

Estuvimos corriendo aproximadamente por 10 minutos, era innecesario ya que los animales estaban fuera debido a la indulgencia del tiempo, pero me relajaba de manera extrema, y Alice no se quejó, permitió que me liberara todo lo que quisiera y se mantuvo cerca de mí pero atrás de mi ritmo. Una vez que me sentí completamente despejado, me detuve en seco y respire profundamente para percibir el primer aroma de una presa activa. Rápidamente capturé la esencia de una manada de alces en la cima de la colina próxima.

La ponzoña se acumuló en mi boca como si de saliva se tratase. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado del hambre que tenía, mis instintos tomaron por completo mis sentidos y como un rayo cruze la distancia que me separaba de mi presa. Alice tambien percibió el efluvio por que me siguió inmediatamente, solo que se colocó en el extremo opuesto a mí.

Alli estaban. Pastando con suma tranqulidad sin imaginar que un depredador lo acechaba.

El veneno inundaba mi garganta, no podía esperar más. Salté desde mi posición para colarme frente a un macho, se sorprendió por mi presencia y el miedo hizo que su pulso acelerara, la yugular marcaba la "X". Era prácticamente una invitación.

El animal dio un bramido que supuso ser intimidante pero solamente consiguió insitarme.

-Hoy no estoy de humor pequeño.

Solo tomo un segundo, me posicioné tras el y la pobre criatura no vió venir su fin. Mis manos eran como dos pinzas de hierro ante su cuello, la sangre tibia nadaba por mí garganta, calmando la sed que tenía. A la compañera del animal le tomó un segundo mas darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, justo cuando contemplo la escena yo ya había terminado con el macho…

Y aun estaba hambriento.

Repetí la operación un par de veces siguiendo a las bestias que huian despavoridas de mí. Los animales hervivoros no eran tan gratificantes como los carnívoros, por eso tenía que tomar mas de uno, y con el predicamento de mañana tendría que abastecerme, dos simplemente no eran suficientes.

Cuando sentí renovadas mis energias y la sed se hubo calmado, contemple consciente el escenario.

Alice se hallaba a 200 metro de mi, terminando con la vida de un alce adulto, se levanto parsimoniosamente y se limpio la comisura de los labios. Me miro con una sonrisa y vi el brillo dorado de sus ojos. Estaba satisfecha.

Mire el pasto que se hallaba bajo de mis pies y sin meditarlo me tiré en el de espaldas. Alice se colocó junto a mí y el silencio se hizo presente por unos minutos. Intente leer su mente pero me estaba bloqueando, pensaba en lo que hace unos segundos había hecho con el alce y repetía la escena como si tuviera un control remoto mental.

-Lo que vayas a decir dilo ya-dije rompiendo el silencio. Intente darle a mi voz un aire de paciencia.

-Tienes una idea de lo que te voy a decir ¿No es cierto?

Solté un largo suspiro.

-Tu mente es un atolladero, podría decirse que ni tu sabes que decir.

Giré mi cabeza, ella estaba sentada junto a mí con las piernas cruzadas, miraba sus manos curiosamente como si estuviera buscando una nueva línea en ellas.

-Tienes razón, es que tengo miedo, esto es tan nuevo para mi como para ti. Simplemente lo que veo es tan…

-¿Extremista?-le ayudé.

-Increiblemente sí. Es como si tu decisión fuera el punto de en medio.-meditó con la cabeza baja.

-¿Acaso no confias en mi?-le pregunté.

Y ahí comentí un desliz. Alice miro el infinito razonando mi pregunta. Pero yo igual la estaba evaluando. No era que no confiara en mí, nuestros instintos rara vez tenían lógica y pocas veces eramos capaces de controlarlos. Aun recuerdo como casi le arranco el brazo a Carlisle la primera vez que me llevó a cazar y me impidió seguir a un grupo de leñadores.

O cuando Emmett casi arremete con un jardín de niños. Mi hermano se encerro por dos semanas al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

Esas cosas sucedieron por nuestros instintos, no por nuestra propia elección. La visión de Alice cambiaba continuamente porque no era capaz de ver que tanto autocontrol podía poseer. No había tomado una determinante. La duda era la base de todo el problema.

¿Pero que podía hacer yo? Confiar en mi resolución… ¿No sería bajar la guardia?

Alice dejó de mirar lo que fuese que capturara su atención, las visiones se arremolinaban aún más fuertes, cada medio segundo se abrían las vertientes y ofrencian un dejo de probabilidades. Clavó su mirada en la mía y después de un rato me dijo:

-¿Confías en ti mismo?

Pregunta clave.

¿Qué querria decir con eso? ¿Acaso era suficiente confiar en mi mismo?

Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía con la confianza suficiente…desde que la conocí a ella la vulnerabilidad me tomo de la mano y me guiaba por oscuros senderos tanteando la salida.

Pero… ¿Qué era lo que quería?

Solamente estar con ella, cuidarla, protegerla. Solamente oir su voz decir mi nombre, sentir su piel bajo la mía, ver su sonrisa derretir la piedra dura que tenía clavada en el pecho y que comenzaba a latir, casi sentía crujir el palpitar por el tiempo que estuvo suspendido en silencio. Nada más quería eso. ¿Era tan egoísta pedir un poco de consuelo?

Recordadando su hermoso rostro, las palabras tan inusuales salir de sus labios, y la profundidad de sus ojos marrones, lo decidí.

Podría ser egoísta.

Simplemente no me podía negar aquello. No iba a permitir que el miedo me consumiera y me negara a aceptar esta oportunidad. Si Bella hubiera llegado a mi sin sus particularidades, (el no poder leer su mente y agonizar por su sangre) las cosas sencillamente hubieran sido diferentes y fáciles si, pero…

¿Qué en la vida no se valora más aquello que nos cuesta?

Fue en primer lugar la curiosidad de sus entrañados pensamientos lo que me permitió acercarme a ella y comprobar que el "odio" que sentía por ella era irracional, inexistente. Fue su sangre lo que no me dejaba estar lejos de ella, si bien no podía tenerla, no dejaría que nada malo le pasase.

A medida que deducía mis propias conjeturas la visión de Alice aceleraba a un ritmo que nunca había visto. Mi batalla interna le daba un giro a todo.

Vida, muerte, vida, muerte, vida, muerte.

Era una locura lo sabía, arrisgarla era una estupidez… ¿Por qué demonios hacia todo esto? ¿Por qué demonios era tan egoísta? ¿Por qué demonios le propuse la salida de mañana? ¿Por qué demonios no me alejaba y la dejaba ser felíz a lado de alguien mas adecuado? ¿Por qué diablos sentía mi pecho quebrarse al imaginarme sin ella?

La respuesta llegó como un rayo de luz:

Porque la amaba.

Era mí única y patética solución. El amor que le profesaba. Dentro de mi sentía que no podía ser solo por eso, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos me dí cuenta que esa era la sencilla razón de todo.

Mi amor o mis instintos.

Podría no ir mañana por ella, pero no me podía alejar de ella. Me seguiría acercando a ella como un maldito acosador, detrás de cada árbol, cada poste, cada muro. Cuidando sus pasos.

Y nuestra relación, o lo que sea que tuviéramos no podía seguir así. Había que hablar de esto. Eran mis sentimientos contra mi naturaleza, la que ganara la partida, escogería mi propio futuro. Era de un lado o de otro. Era mi completa felicidad o mi completa destrucción.

Pero ella tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber porque la arriesgaba. Mas importante aún. Tenía que saber directamente mis sentimientos, mi amor, mi adoracion por ella. No tenía elección.

Me levante de un solo salto y respire profundamente. Me di media vuelta y le devolví la mirada a Alice.

-Tengo miedo-susurre, como esperando que alguien mas estuviese escuchando-eso es algo que no puedo evitar…- me detuve y baje la cabeza.

-¿pero?...-Alice me instó a continuar.

-Pero no puedo evitar amarla-levante la vista donde Alice me sonreía-Sé que quiza me equivoque, se que es un error, pero la amo, jamás imaginé que yo, un mounstruo pudiera sentir lo que ahora siento. Le diré que la amo, confesaré mis sentimientos y buscaré por todo el mundo si es necesaria una solución.

No me dí cuenta que fui levantando la voz conforme hablaba hasta que ví como una aves perdían vuelo desde la copa de los arboles. Las visiones de Alice corrian a una velocidad que era imposible seguirles el ritmo hasta que…

-Bien hecho-susurro.

Entonces los vi.

Una nueva visión, una que aplastaba las constantes y frustrantes imágenes que Alice no podía sacar de su cabeza. La escena del prado en la que se veían los dos posibles futuros de Bella fueron disolviéndose hasta que se vió nítidamente una escena que sacó aire de mis pulmones.

Eramos Bella y yo, desde mi vista periférica ella estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto y nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos mostraban ternura, aceptación y… amor. El sol del atardecer arrancaba destellos rojizos de su cabellera y el paisaje que dejábamos era frondoso y verde.

-Ella regresará.

Alice me sacó de mi ensoñación. ¿Acaso mi decisión era capaz de tomar las riendas?

Era difícil, pero quería creer que era posible.

-¿Qué tan segura estas?-le pregunte sin poder evitarlo.

-Muy segura, de hecho…-dijo mientras se levantaba y ponía sus dos manitas en mis hombros-te doy permiso de que la lleves.

-¿Permiso? ¿Tu te crees que iba a hacer lo que me dijeras?-le rezongue mientras ella caminaba adentrándose mas al bosque. La seguí sin rechistar.

¿Pero quien se creía?

-Vamos no seas arrogante. Acepta que te sientes mas tranquilo.

Ella levanto la ceja de manera suficiente. De verdad estaba esperando que diera mi brazo a torcer. Y tenía que admitirlo. Esa visión era alentadora. La mente de Alice rebobinaba el momento como si estuviese alardeando.

-Solo un poco… ¿Y ahora a donde vas?

Ella seguía caminando mientras aceleraba el paso.

-Estoy tan feliz, deberíamos celebrar ¿Qué tal un puma?, eso te ayudara mañana- la sonrisa que tenía era cegadora. Se le veía tan contenta. Decidí jugarle una broma.

-¿La compasiva y sutil Alice quiere cazar innecesariamente?-le pregunté inquisidoramente.

Hizo un puchero muy gracioso y me enseño los dientes.

-No le digas a nadie. Ademas te servirá. ¡Vamos Edward!- me suplicaba mientras jalaba de mi manga como todo una niña.

_"¿Acaso lo amargado no se te quita ni con la buena noticia?"_ pensaba.

-Muy chistosa, pero si el puma estropea tu ropa conmigo no te enojes- concluí mientras volvíamos a correr hacia el interior, perdiéndonos en la negrura de los arboles.

Terminamos de cazar, y tal como predije, el animal daño en su inútil intento de escape la tela de la blusa "nueva" de Alice. No quiero decir que paso después. Solo diré que la _tierna_ Alice no me dejó diversión con el puma, lo acabo mucho antes de que pudiera jugar con el. Injusta.

Ibamos de camino a casa en el coche, mi querida hermana seguía soltando blasfemias en japonés por lo que había sucedido cuando de repente se calló. Estaba agradecido de tener silencio por unos segundos cuando sin previo aviso solto una carcajada.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte curioso-¿tienes un transtorno bipolar?

-No es eso, tal parece que Bella es centro de conversación en la familia. Ya te enteraras cuando lleguemos-me dijo mientras volvía a reir.

Si se trataba de Bella mi curiosidad era imparable. ¿Cuándo lleguemos a casa? no podía aguantar tanto. Intente colarme en su mente, pero me estaba bloqueando con una estúpida canción de los años 80´s.

-Si te lo digo ahora saltaras arriba de los chicos antes de que puedas decir "sangre". Así que mejor lo oyes por ti mismo.

-Tu sentido del humor ha estado negro últimamente-le dije secamente.

-Podría decir lo mismo-contraataco.

Llegamos a casa en unos minutos, Alice daba pasitos animados mientras se dirigía a la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios. Podía oir murmullos desde dentro de la casa. La voz mental de Emmett soltó una única palabra que me hizo recordar su intento de bloqueo en la cafetería.

_"Apuesta"_

Como odiaba cuando hacían eso. Naturalmente mi familia era muy dada a esos ridículos jueguitos. Solo Carlisle y Esme se mantenían al margen. Estaba a un paso del pórtico cuando la conversación se hizo mas pronunciada.

-100 dolares -decia Emmett

-¿100? ¡Por Dios!, podría dar todo mi dinero. Incluso la rociaría de aromatizante para facilitar las cosas. 500 dolares- oí a Rosalie.

¿500? ¿De Rosalie? Ella nunca apostaba tan fuerte. De hecho eran raras las apuestas a las que entraba. Debía ser muy interesante el asunto. Mi pecho se encogió al imaginar para donde iban las cosas.

-¿Qué dices tu Jasper?-volvio a hablar Emmett –Que se me hace que estas esperando a Alice para apostar a su favor.

Jasper estaba dudoso de contestar y pude ver en su mente el nucleo del problema.

_"¿Me pregunto que pensara Edward de esto? No creo que le cause gracia una apuesta sobre su autocontrol. A mi no me gustaría…"_

¡Así que era eso! ¿Qué podía esperar de mi familia?

Abrí la puerta de un tirón. En la sala estaban un divertido Emmett, una pedante Rosalie y un inseguro Jasper. Esme estaba en el despacho con Carlisle leyendo una obra griega. De seguro querían mantenerse ajenos de todo y se distraían con trivialidades.

-¡Ya llegue Jazz!- cantó Alice. Casi olvide que venía conmigo.

Ella se me adelanto y corrió a abrazar a su pareja. El se veía tan aliviado de que su compañera hubiese vuelto pronto. Casi podía sentir el ambiente mas relajado.

-Supongo que saben de lo que estábamos hablando-dijo entre risas Emmett.

Yo le dí una mirada asesina. De esas que al principio de su transformación lograban alterarlo, solo que ahora parecía que le daba más risa. ¿De verdad me había vuelto tan blando?

-No te enojes "Eddy", solo es una apuesta. No es que vaya a afectar lo que suceda.

-Si asi fuera, ayudaría encantada-soltó como acido Rosalie.

Un bramido salió de mi pecho. Jugar con Bella iba mas alla de un simple pasatiempo. Esperaba que Alice me apoyara pero…

-Venderé mi colección de zapatos Jimmy Choose si ella no regresa.

Todos la miramos con la boca abierta. ¿Su colección de zapatos? Eso era confianza… Sería como apostar mi volvo, mi Aston martin… ¡mi piano!

-Mi vida ¿Estas segura? son tus favoritos-intentaba razonar con ella Jasper.

-Estoy 100% segura de Edward, el la regresara sana, salva… y muy roja.

Despues de esto se soltó del abrazo de Jasper y subió las escaleras sin decir palabra.

¿Qué quería decir con "muy roja"? ¿Era otra broma?

Mis hermanos estaban iguales o más desconcertados que yo, normalmente Alice no se arriesgaba a apostar cosas muy valiosas (y eso que siempre ganaba). El haber apostado algo tan preciado para ella demostraba toda la confianza que tenía. Escuchaba maldecir a Emmett y a Rosalie en su fuero interno. Sentían la derrota , es un suicidio apostar contra Alice.

Jasper estaba tranquilo de no tener que dar su opinión. Se debatía entre lo lógico y lo que anhelaba.

-No importa- refunfuñó Emmett como un pequeño- mantengo en pie mi apuesta.

Le dí un codazo, mi mal humor se estaba desvaneciendo, no sabía si por mi propia tranquilidad, la visión de Alice o el don de Jasper. Lo único que sabía era que no podía esperar a estar en la puerta de la casa de Bella.

Subí a mí habitación y Alice estaba ahí hurgando mis cosas.

-¿Y ahora que haces?-le pregunté al ver como tiraba por toda mi habitación la ropa que ella misma me había comprado a lo largo del tiempo.

-Osea Edward es una cita ¿No? No permitiré que vayas en fachas- decía mientras levantaba una camisa blanca que a mi me gustaba mucho.

La miró con desprecio para después tirarla en el suelo con la más vil indiferencia.

-¿Se puede saber porque la tiras? Es una de mis favoritas.

Ya me estaba molestando, y ella continuaba sacando mas ropa.

-Esa camisa esta horrible Edward, deberías tirarla o mejor quemarla. Le harías un favor al mundo.

-Por si no lo recuerdas hermanita-le solté con sarcasmo-esta me la regalaste tu misma hace tres navidades.

-Así es. ¿No ves que ya es vieja? Te he dicho miles de veces que me acompañes de compras y tú te niegas. Y aquí están las consecuencias. Ropa que podría competir con la antigüedad de Carlisle.

Rodé lo ojos pero preferí no dicutir.

Le informé que mañana no haría frio, así que solo llevaría una camisa ligera y unos jeans, además no tenía que fingir delante de Bella, ella ya sabía que no padecía frio. Alice tardó en convencerme casí una hora para que llevara un sueter marron que estaba al fondo de mi armario jurando que lo iba a agradecer. Asi que le dije que lo llevaría con la condición de ponerme la camisa blanca que despreció bajo de este.

Despues de otra hora de discusión, se rindió a mi petición y dejó todo listo, solo faltaban un par de horas.

Alice caminó a la salida de mi habitación con pensamientos positivos acerca de Bella, nuestra salida, su regreso, su amistad…su transformación.

-Alice-susurré molesto.

-Lo siento Edward, pero aunque la visión del prado haya cambiado, esta se sigue manteniendo firme.

Hubiese deseado no ver eso. Prefería frustrarme por su bloqueo mental a tener que ver esa imagen de Bella. Tan estremecedora como tentadora. Una Bella fuerte, sedienta, salvaje… pero a fín de cuentas eterna, inmortal… y _mía_.

Sacudí mi cabeza, no quería darle mas vueltas al asunto. Aún seguía dando animos a mi mismo por lo que vendría en unas horas. No quería alimentar a mi mente con imposibles.

-Alice por favor para. Eso no va a ocurrir. Esta dicho.

Podía ver por sus ojos que ella tampoco quería discutir. En su mente podía ver el dolor de cómo nuestras diferencias formaban una línea que nos había dividido últimamente. Me odie a mi mismo por ello. Alice siempre había sido mi confidente, pero no entendía como si me conocía tanto, se empeñara en esa idea tan absurda.

_"Tarde o temprano te daras cuenta de que es la solución"_

Y después de eso salió del cuarto como si del aire se hubiera tratado.

* * *

**Chan!!!!!! jejeje XD... espero que les haya gustado jejeje XD.. chiiiiiii!! pues ya tengo 4 reviews que para mi son oro no espere recibir tantos... ya se que diran que realmente no es mucho pero para mi lo es. Con el simple hecho de que entren y lo lean es más que suficiente jejeje XD...**

**bueno...creo que eso es todo. Se me cuidan mucho**

**y waaaaaaa.... ya tengo mis boletos para Luna Nueva siiiiiii!! muero muero auuuuu!! jajajajXD...**

**Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion... Un reviewciitO chiiqiititO para Bell´z-22 !!! Dinnnnnnn***


	7. Carreteras y miedos

**wiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! Hola!! aqui Bell´z-22 mandándoles un saludo a los fanficfriends* sipi (ok, eso fue nuevo) jajaja... me emocionan sus reviews, aunque solo sean 7 claro esta pero los agradezco con el alma* aqui les dejo la continuación, espero les guste, creo que fue la tercera cosa más dificil de hacer en esta continuación....ya después les dire cuales son las otras dos :P chauuuuu!!!!**

_Nadie se queja de tener lo que no se merece... Jane Austen_

**************DESPUES DE LA MEDIANOCHE************

_"Toda historia tiene dos versiones...y esta no es la excepción"_

**EDWARD POV**

Me acosté en el sofá unos momentos pensando en lo que me había dicho. Alice había bajado a la sala y estaba en brazos de Jasper, este tallaba su espalda tiernamente mientras depositaba castos besos en su frente y le mandaba olas de paz. Aún así ella continuaba viendo el posible futuro de Bella. El drástico giro que podían dar las cosas con un solo error. No sabía cual de las dos visiones era más terrible. Pero aunque me negaba a aceptarlo, el ver a Bella muerta en mis brazos y por mi culpa, sería lo propio para llevarme a una desmedida locura.

Lentamente la mañana fue llegando y pronto me vi arreglándome para la cita que había esperado impacientemente. Iba a tomar las llaves del volvo, pero después recordé que el dia de hoy Bella iba a conducir. Puse una mueca. No estaba acostumbrado a dejar mi preciado carro, mucho menos estaba preparado para subirme a la cafeterera que ella hacía llamar coche.

Salí de la casa lo más callado que pude, no quería toparme con nadie de mi familia, aunque realmente a la que no quería ver era a Alice, corrí entre los arboles y en menos tiempo de lo que pensé, me hallaba frente a la puerta de su casa. Podía oir como se movia a través de la casa, esperaba que estuviese tan ansiosa como yo.

Toque la puerta suavemente y note como la escencia de Bella se intensifiba. Se estaba acercando. Era tan suave y aromática que no podía evitar imaginar su sabor.

Nuevamente el temor se apodero de mí. ¿Qué pasaba si la visión de Alice era un error?

¿Si por un leve descuido arruinaba todo?

El desasosiego me embargo tanto que por poco y no noto que Bella ya se hallaba justo detrás de la puerta. Parecía tener un problema para quitar el seguro, justo cuando se abrió intente componer mi cara pero podría jurar que ella alcanzó a verla. De todas maneras no me dejaría preocupar por ahora, disfrutaría cada segundo que pasásemos juntos.

Reafirmando lo dicho, me permití verla mejor. Sus mejillas tenían aquel todo rosáceo que tanto me encantaba, haciéndola ver aún mas angelical (si eso fuera posible). Estaba un poco sudada y no entendí porque, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue como iba vestida.

Bella no se vestía a la moda como mis hermanas o las otras chicas, pero era esa misma sencillez lo que la hacia divina. Se veía encantadora, arrebatadora. Llevaba un suéter color canela del mismo color del mio, ambos con un pantalón de mezclilla azul. Así que esa era la razón de Alice. Sin poder evitarlo solté unas risitas.

-Buenos días-saludé para romper el hielo.

Ella cambio su semblante a uno preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo?-me preguntó mientras agachaba la mirada y se observaba.

Se veía realmente linda cuando hacía eso.

-Hacemos juego-le expliqué.

Fue entonces cuando ella se fijo mejor en mi vestimenta. Cuando lo entendío se unio a mis risas pero pude ver en sus ojos una chispa de frustración que no entendí. Suspiró pesadamente y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de ella. El color de sus mejillas aun no desaparecia y yo no podía apartar la vista de ella.

Nos dirigimos hacia su camioneta, y nuevamente recordé la razón por la que hoy no pude manejar mi carro. Como quien va al matadero me paré junto a la puerta del copiloto; esperaba que dijera que era una broma lo de querer conducir, pero olvidé lo terca que era.

-Hicimos un trato-me dijo con la cabeza ligeramente alzada.

Se subió por la parte del conductor y se tuvo que estirar para poder abrir la puerta por la que yo debía entrar. Me senté y no pude evitar comparar _"eso"_ con mi preciado coche.

¿De verdad le gustaba conducirlo?

-¿Adonde?-me pregunto ella. Parecia divertida con la situación.

-Ponte el cinturón…Ya estoy nervioso.

Era un poco de broma y un poco de verdad, pero es que realmente no consideraba seguro el manejar su camioneta. Menos para ella. Ella me miro severamente pero hizo lo que le pedí. Suspiro y me volvió a preguntar hacia donde nos dirigíamos.

-Toma la carretera 101 hacia el norte-le pedí

Arrancó el motor y comenzó a manejar a las afueras de Forks, durante el trayecto no pude quitar la vista de su rostro. Se veía sumamente concentrada por hacerlo bien, de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo y sus mejillas se encendían, en eso desviaba la vista y volvía a concentrarse. No fui consciente de la velocidad hasta que, calculando el tiempo levante la vista para considerar el camino. Pude ver un letrero que avisaba la próxima salida del pueblo.

¿No había llegado a los límites todavía? Definitivamente no simpatizaba con su auto.

-¿Tienes intención de salir de Forks antes del anochecer?-le recriminé

-Mas respeto, esta cosa tiene suficientes años para ser el abuelo de tu coche-me regañó

Reprimí una sonrisa, aún no me agradaba la situación, pero el ver como defendía su carro (que era una tecnología prehistórica) me divertía. No paso mucho para que pronto saliéramos de los límites del pueblo.

-De vuelta a la derecha para tomar la 101-le indique mientras ella giraba en silencio-Ahora, avanzaremos hasta que acabe el asfalto.

No quise dar mas detalles para que ella se sorprendiera al verlo por su propia cuenta. Aún no sabía si a ella le gustaría, pero estaba seguro que si. Los arboles y la maleza comenzaban a adueñarse del paisaje mientras que me empezaba a incomodar la lentitud del viaje. ¿Es que acaso no podía superar los 100 k/h?

-¿Qué hay en donde acaba el asfalto?- me preguntó Bella rompiendo el silencio.

-Un sendero-respondí

-¿Vamos a caminar?-cuestionó nuevamente, pude notar un matiz preocupado.

Entonces recordé su precario equilibrio. Era cierto. No le había comentado absolutamente nada del viaje porque quería que fuese entusiasmado estaba por lograr el final que no había recordado el camino para llegar hasta hasta el.

Claro esta que no la dejaría caer en absoluto, esta vez saldría indemne de caídas. Aún asi podía divertirme un poco… solo un poco.

-¿Hay algún problema?

Hice la pregunta maliciosamente y ella pareció notarlo.

-No-me dijo rápidamente, pero su mala forma de mentír sacó a la luz que tenía miedo.

Quise remediarlo, no me gustaba que se preocupara por tonterías. No dejaría que cayera.

Ademas el recorrido era obcenamente corto.

-No te preocupes, solo son unos ocho kilómetros y no iremos de prisa.

Esperaba que el comentario la animara pero por raro que parezca, comenzó a ponerse mas pálida y juro que la escuche hiperventilar, su corazón bombeaba mas rápido pero consideré preferible no prestar atención a eso. Continuamos el viaje en un silencio extraño, por mi parte se sentía bien, pero por el de ella era frustrante. La lentitud de su maquina perdió importancia, sus facciones acaparaban todo mi interés.

Bella parecia debatirse en algo y contantemente suspiraba con preocupación.

¿Acaso algo iba mal? ¿Sería tan grave para ella caminar o era otra cosa?

Mi curiosidad hizo mella en mí y no pude resistir más.

-¿En que piensas?

-Solo me preguntaba adónde nos dirigíamos.

Su voz sonó insegura, pero se lo atribuí a la perspectiva de desconocer ciertamente la zona y no porque me estuviera mintiendo. No quería decirle abiertamente adonde ibamos pero con tal de complacerla le dí una pista.

-Es un lugar al que me gusta mucho ir cuando el clima es bueno.

Como si fuera una petición, ambos miramos el cielo que se extendía sobre nosotros, estaba un poco mas nublado de lo esperado, pero eso se debía a que mi vista era mas nítida. A los ojos humanos el día era favorecedor. No llovería este día, eso era lo importante.

-Charlie dijo que hoy haría buen tiempo.

El comentario de Bella me sorprendío. ¿Acaso le había dicho a Charlie que saldria conmigo?

Eso sería muy bueno, hasta ahora me había mantenido sereno, pero todavía estaba nervioso por lo que podría ocurrir. Nosotros dos solos. La simple imagen hizo que la ponzoña se empezara a liberar de mi organismo pero la ignoré.

-Entonces… ¿Le dijiste a Charlie lo que te proponías?- le dije para distraerme.

-No- contesto con simpleza.

Si mal no recordaba (cosa ilógica porque mi memoria era contundente) le había pedido que le avisara a alguien. Si ese alguien era Charlie mucho que mejor. ¿Qué diablos tramaba?

Un vislumbro me recordó a otra persona. Jessica. Ella había estado parloteando en estos últimos días que Bella saldría conmigo. No lo había dicho de la manera más sutil posible, incluso agregó líneas que nadie dijo. Pero al menos lo sabía.

-Pero, Jessica cree que vamos a Seattle juntos –le recordé esperando una confirmación, pero lo único que recibí como respuesta fue una ceja levantada -¿No es asi?

-No, le dije que habías suspendido el viaje…cosa que es cierta.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso no entiendía lo que había hecho?

De seguro le dijo eso a Jessica ayer cuando me marché con Alice. Pequeña Tramposa.

Realmente estaba molesto. ¿No entendía que era peligroso?

-¿Nadie sabe que estas conmigo?

Fue lo único que pude articular. Era una pregunta tonta. Si Jessica o Charlie no lo sabían no imaginaba quien mas si. Era obvio que todos ignoraban que hacía ella hoy.

-Eso depende… ¿se lo has dicho a Alice?

Su respuesta me molestó todavía más. Estaba jugando.

-Eso es de mucha ayuda Bella.

Ella no respondió, su silencio fue a dar una punzada más fuerte a mi reciente molestía.

¿Por qué ella no podía ver el error que cometía? ¿Tanta confianza tenía en mí o era el hecho de que aún no asimilaba mi peligrosidad?

-¿Tanto de deprime Forks que estas preparando tu suicidio?-arremetí como un niño.

Esa era la única respuesta, ¡me había enamorado de una suicida! Eso no aminoraba el cariño que tenía por ella, pero sin duda me descolocaba. ¡Era un vampiro, por todos los cielos! ¿Acaso no bastaba eso para tener un poquito de miedo? No sabía si alegrarme o preocuparme. Como sea mi ego de mounstruo estaba algo herido.

-Dijiste que un exceso de publicidad sobre nosotros podría ocasionarte problemas- me respondío con fingida seriedad.

¡Vaya! Damas y caballeros, les presento a Bella Swan: La reina del sarcasmo. Solo eso me faltaba.

-¿Y a ti te preocupan mis posibles problemas? ¿Y si no regresas a casa?-contrataqué con el mismo tono sarcástico y malhumorado.

No medite bien al decir esas dos preguntas debido a mi desesperación. Me dí cuenta de que prácticamente le escupí que podía NO regresar a su hogar… y por mi culpa.

Esperaba que su corazón se acelerase o empezara a sentir miedo, pero ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y su mirada seguía el rumbo que le indiqué, ella no me culparía si algo pasaba.

-Una carga más a mi consciencia, maravilloso -mascullé, pero estoy seguro que ella no pudo oirme.

Ella se mantuvo serena el resto del viaje, mientras yo seguía con mi mal genio. Juro que intente comportarme pero era imposible.

¡Por Dios! hacía todo lo posible para protegerla y ella prácticamente se arrojaba a los brazos del peligro.

Seguía diciendo un torrente de protestas en diversos idiomas a una velocidad que ella no podía interpretar. Hasta que llegamos al final de la carretera. Ella se estacionó cerca de la orilla donde se podía divisar el sendero que internaba al bosque, era por ese mismo sendero que dirigía a la cabaña de un guardabosques, podría decirse que era el camino mas "seguro" para atravesarlo pero obviamente, las cosas mas maravillosas y perfectas no siguen las sendas marcadas.

Bella bajó de la camioneta sin darme una mirada, me pregunté si mi actitud la había incomodado, lo cual era una estupidez. Era obvio que la había acomodado.

Dio unos pasos alejados del vehículo y se quitó su sueter anudándolo en la cintura. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto sus níveos brazos. La pequeña blusa se amoldaba a su figura resaltando sus delicadas curvas, desde mi lugar se veía tan exquisita que decidí desviar la mirada para evitar un error que me podría salir muy caro.

Ultimamente estaba experimentando sensaciones que no entendía y me asustaba.

Bajé de igual manera de la camioneta y la imité quitándome mi sudadera. Aún estaba un poco molesto por lo ocurrido y descargué mi furia contra la puerta del carro, Bella reaccionó ante el sonido y me miró por primera vez desde que dejamos de conversar civilizadamente.

Yo aún no podía encararla, parecía que a ella no le importaba su seguridad y eso me afectaba de sobremanera. Es decir… ¿Cómo proteger a alguien que no quiere ser protegido?

Decidí inspeccionar la zona recordando por donde era el lugar mas adecuado para iniciar la caminata.

-Por aquí-le dije de la manera mas sutil que pude, pero mi molestía aun no se desvanecía.

Comencé a caminar tanteando el lugar que recorreríamos. Pero su voz alarmada me sacó de juego.

-¿Y el sendero?

-Dije que al final de la carretera había un sendero, nunca dije que lo seguiríamos.

-¿No iremos por el sendero?

¿Fue mi imaginación la nota histérica que destilaba su voz?

Quiza tenía miedo de llegar a perderse dentro del bosque, después de todo salirse de un sendero no era un rasgo de brillantez.

-No voy a dejar que te pierdas- le aseguré mientras me volteaba a verla con una sonrisa para infundirle confianza.

Su rostro mostraba un deje de incomodidad cuando me sostuvo la mirada, pero justamente después bajó la vista observándome fijamente. A cada segundo podría jurar que en su rostro se marcaba la desilusión y la incredulidad. Quiza esta no era la idea que ella tenía para salir, quiza por estar entusiasmado imaginando sus reacciones no me había tomado la consideración de pensar en lo que ella quería. ¡Que tonto había sido!

-¿Quieres volver a casa?

La sola idea de lo que dije me causó un tremendo vacío, pero tenía que poner sus intereses primero. Ella era lo más importante.

-No-me respondío segura, pero aún había atisbos de incomodidad.

Ella se acercó a mí lentamente mirando con un poco de temor.

¿Y si se había dado cuenta porfín de lo peligroso que era estar conmigo?

Probablemente ya había comprendido que no aguantaría un segundo mas cerca de mi. Yo lo entendería aunque me causara un gran dolor, todo fuera por su seguridad.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-inquirí de la manera mas sutil posible.

Era un masoquista. Lo se, hasta ahora me daba cuenta que gozaba de torturarme a mi mismo.

Pero si ella lo había entendido quería escucharlo. Sería la última gota y me ayudaría a reaccionar, a despertarme de ese maravilloso sueño. Ella meditó un segundo que decirme y resignada bajó la cabeza.

-No soy buena senderista, tendras que tener paciencia conmigo.

¿Así que era eso? Vaya que era difícil comprenderla. No era miedo ni vacilación.

Era el simple hecho de atrasarnos en el camino. Ella sabía que adoraba la velocidad y me incomodaba todo lo que incluyera la palabra "lento" en una oración. Estaba pensando en mí. Definitivamente nunca alcanzaría a comprender la totalidad de sus pensamientos. Eso me hizo sonreir. Quería permanecer cerca de ella para intentarlo.

-Puedo ser paciente si hago un gran esfuerzo- le dije en tono de broma, aunque era claro que por ella podría dar un paso por hora si la hacía feliz.

Bella estaba meditando mis palabras, parecía un poco indecisa y angustiada, era enternecedor verla así. Pero no dejaría que la pasara mal. La cuidaría, esta era mi prueba.

-Te llevaré de vuelta a casa-le prometí.

Ella me miró un poco confusa, leía en sus ojos que no era el único problema y nuevamente desee poder leer sus pensamientos. Dio un suspiro y me baño con su delicado aroma, volteo su rostro mirando la profundidad del bosque y nuevamente me miro a mí con aire resignado.

-Si quieres que recorra ocho kilómetros a travez de la selva antes del atardecer, será mejor que empiezes a indicarme el camino-soltó de repente en una actitud firme que no comprendí.

Simplemente no podía seguirle el paso, quiza ella no pudiera seguir el mio de manera literal, pero sus repentinos desplantes me sacaban de línea. Era fascinante ver como meditaba algo y de su boca salian palabras que solo conseguían sorprenderme.

Me rendí nuevamente, había decidido disfrutar de aquella personalidad que me cautivaba incontrolablemente. Nos adentramos en el bosque siguiendo el recorrido que sabía de memoría, el silencio de la mente de Bella otorgaba a la caminata una paz que pocas veces era capaz de disfrutar debido a que mi don no era tan fácil de bloquear.

Tal y como me lo advirtió tuvo algunos (por no decir muchos) problemas cuando topaba con alguna rama o roca, era entonces que me acercaba a ayudarla sosteniéndola de la cintura o el codo. Cuando nuestra piel rozaba sentía la misma corriente de las veces que estábamos juntos en biología y podía oir como su corazón aceleraba el ritmo mientras que sus mejillas se teñian adorablemente.

El silencio reinaba debido a que los animales se ocultaban sintiendo el peligro y solamente se podía escuchar el viento que jugueteaba con las copas de los arboles, aunque prefería concentrarme en el tumbar del corazón de Bella, era casi melódica su danza.

De vez en cuando ella me veía de reojo y en su rostro surcaba una tristeza que me hacía preguntar que era lo que pensaba.

Cuando no pude resistir más del silencio comenzé a preguntarle cosas, aproveché la caminata para conocerla mejor, el escuchar su voz era como una anestesia a mis preocupaciones. Me contó como no era capaz de cuidar de un animal por más de una semana y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, sus anécdotas eran de lo más graciosas, pero lo eran aun más los gestos que ponía al recordar.

Sabía que el recorrido había tomado mas tiempo del que esperaba pero extrañamente no me sentía desesperado, el estar con ella me hacía disfrutar de sobremanera el momento, incluso deseaba detenerlo. Poco a poco la oscuridad natural comenzó a extinguirse anunciando la cercanía de nuestro cometido, el sol empezaba a filtrarse por las copas de los arboles y yo las evitaba disimuladamente, aún no era el momento para que lo viera…

Avanzamos unos metros más y vislumbré la entrada de mi escondite secreto. Los rayos del sol pegaban de lleno en el follaje como si fuera una cortina de musgo, esa era la entrada. Justo en ese momento Bella soltó un bufido de cansancio.

-¿Falta mucho?- me preguntó mientras fruncia el ceño.

De seguro ya estaba agotada. A veces olvidaba las necesidades humanas, era algo que me reprendía constantemente. Debía ser más cuidadoso.

-Casi-le dije con una sonrisa, mientras señalaba el halo de luz-¿Ves ese fulgor ahí adelante?

Ella entrecerró los ojos intentando localizar lo que le indicaba sin mucho éxito, lo que para mi era tan evidente era invisible ante su calidad humana. Eso me entristeció un poco, era otra línea divisora entre nosotros.

-¿Debería verlo?- preguntó esperanzada.

Su frustración fue tan clara que me hizo reir.

-Puede que sea muy tenue para tus ojos-medié.

-Tendré que hacer una lista con el oculista-soltó sarcásticamente.

Su humor negro mejoro el mio, bromeaba como si tuviera a un igual a su lado y no a un vampiro. Me hacía sentir como ella. Y lo agradecía infinitamente.

Seguimos caminando y pude ver la espectación y la ansiedad en sus ojos, aceleró el paso y tuve un poco de miedo que eso ocasionara una caída, pero se veía tan emocionada que no trastabilló en ningún momento. Dejé que ella tomara ventaja en el recorrido y me coloqué detrás de ella, mientras cada paso la acercaba al objetivo comenzé a desviarme de su camino sin perderme por ningún momento su figura.

Bella acortó la distacia que la separaba del claro atravesando la cortina de follaje y yo rápidamente me coloqué en el extremo opuesto del mismo cerca del borde donde la luz no pegaba para ver con claridad su reacción. Fue mil veces mejor de lo que imaginé.

Sus preciosos ojos se abrieron de par en par observando la escena, y no era para menos, no por nada era mi lugar favorito. Era digno de una pintura, una pequeña parte del claro era decorado naturalmente por flores que daban al lugar un aire inocente, el sol irradiaba cálidamente sobre el pasto y arrancaba destellos del arroyo que se encontraba cercano.

Los segundos corrieron lentamente mientras Bella contemplaba maravillada el lugar, su rostro se veía perfecto con esa dosis de admiración. Era más perfecta que nunca bajo los rayos del astro Rey. Despues de un momento Bella giró la cabeza buscándome y se sorprendió de no hallarme tras de ella. Volteó por diversas partes con un semblate preocupado hasta que sus orbes color chocolate capturaron mis ojos.

Nos miramos por un par de segundos, mientras las ideas corrian por mi mente.

El misterio del sol…mis sentimientos…mi control…mis miedos…mis secretos.

Todo sería expuesto delante de ella ahora mismo, conocería claramente lo que era sin sombras que ocultaran algo. Así lo había decidido. Dar marcha atrás simplente no era una opción.

Bella dio un paso para acercarse a mí, la curiosidad era palpable. Aún no podía preveer su reacción. ¿Se enojaría? ¿Se asustaría?

Entonces me dí cuenta de que ese era solo uno de mis constantes temores, simplemente no podía preveer su reacción, tenía que verlo para constatarlo. Ella me sonrio dulcemente y levantó su mano para que me acercara. Levante mi mano para que esperara ahí y ella retrocedió un paso para que yo avanzara. El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento. Eramos ella y yo, la tensión del momento se vió mermada por la necesidad de estar cerca de ella.

Ahogue mis temores con un profundo suspiro y dí un paso al frente para encararme al sol y tambien con mi destino…

**WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =) Qee tal? les gusto? digan que si!! SIIIIIII!! JAJAJAJA.... Bueno pues esta fue una de las partes más dificiles ¿porque? bueno, simple, porque...EDWARD ES BIPOLAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! digo lo quiero mucho, pero chicas hay que aceptarlo, sonrie y se entristece cada 5 segundos y la verdad no lo entiendo, pero eso no le quita lo lindo... (ni que me siga gustando) jajaja XD... en fin, muchas gracias por los reviews... me encantannnn!!**

**besosssssssssss!!!!! =)**

**La danza del Review.... wiiiiiiii!!! =) jajajajaja... muevan el dedo si! si! y denle a la cajita verde!! si! si! jajaja XD....**


	8. El dia de las confesiones

**ADVERTENCIA: MI COMENTARIO TIENE ALGUNOS ARGUMENTOS DE LA PELICULA "NEW MOON", ABSTENGANSE SI NO LA HAN VISTO**

Hola chiicas y chiicOz jejeje XD.. aquiii pasa _Bell´z-22 _a dejarles otro pedaziito de historia jajaja espero les guste. Y como notiicia de hoy, acabo de venir del cine, no necesito decir que pelicula fui a ver verdad??? ESTA GENIAL!!! Les dire la verdad, soy team edward 100% porque me encanta la pareja, pero en la vida real, mi corazon es de taylor laurent sorry por las fans de robert pero cada quien tiene sus gustos ¿no? aunque debo admitir que la parte donde se entera que bella murió y rompe el cel me conmovió, definitivamente me gusto mucho, pero....¡NO! esperen.. el final no me gustó. Osea---¿COMO VA A ACABAR ASI? NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! QUERIA ESCUCHAR EL.... "_hieres mi ego Bella, te pido que te cases conmigo y piensas que es una broma" _si se que no ponen el dialogo como en el libro, pero en algunos casos asi fué no es justo ajjajaja... bueno, y ahora, a martirizarnos con los numeros otra vez para esperar eclipse jajajaa.... Fui con mi mejor amiga y no paramos de suspirar y reir, es que como que ahora bella se ve mas....no se. ¿graciosa? y mi jasper, omitiendo su pequeño error de casi matar a la prota me encanto cuando la convence de ir a la casa Cullen... su dialogo aunque corto fue gracioso_...."Bella, feliz....umm Olvidalo"_ jajajaja en fin, estuvo bien pegada al libro, exceptuando el detalle en el que Bella le dice a Jake que no la haga escoger porque eligira a edward... ESO NO APARECE EN EL LIBRO!!! no me gusto, hizo llorar a mi lobitoo grr... jajaja XD.. bueno creo que eso es todo, para las que ya la vieron pues ahi diganme que partes les gusto, comenten comenten chicas jajajaja XD.... bueno me despiidO chauuu =)

_Nadie se queja de tener lo que no se merece... Jane Austen_

**************DESPUES DE LA MEDIANOCHE************

_"Toda historia tiene dos versiones...y esta no es la excepción"_

**Bien, ahora si a leer jajaja**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

El aire se encontraba cargado de una vibra que no había conocido en el siglo que llevaba vagando por la tierra. El sol, combinado con el perfume de las flores y la esencia de Bella formaban una armonía perfecta que entonaba con el ambiente natural que se erigía alrededor de nosotros.

Cuando mi piel se encontró con la luz natural, sentí el típico cosquilleo al que estaba familiarizado cuando me hallaba expuesto a los rayos; era irónico pero la sensación era reconfortante, contraría a las leyendas y mitos que los humanos rezaban, el sol me brindaba el calor que en mi naturaleza estaba censurado y era agradable poder sentir su calidez en mi cuerpo como cualquier ser vivo.

Durante un largo tiempo permanecí con las ojos cerrados y las manos abiertas sintiendo como se extendía el fuego hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Le estaba mostrando mi verdadera forma a la única persona de la que imploraba aceptación, arriesgando lo que había construido con miedo y esfuerzos para hacerlo añicos en segundos, aún no había dicho nada pero pude oir el respingo que dio cuando salí completamente a la luz y como su corazón aceleró ligeramente por la sorpresa.

Al cabo de unos segundos me tumbe en la hierba sin abrir los ojos; si iba a encontrarme con su rechazo quería prolongarlo lo mas que pudiera.

Suave e inconscientemente comencé a tararear la nana que escribí para ella. Por mi mente viajaban las imágenes desde que la conocí, lo que sucediera ahora no me quitaría los recuerdos que había guardado, aquella nana era la prueba de ello. Me hizo salir de la penumbra para encararme a la luz de diversas maneras, Bella fue la razón de que saliera de mi estado inerte para contemplar con otros ojos lo que me rodeaba.

Ella notó lo que estaba haciendo y al preguntarme, le contesté que estaba cantando para mi mismo, si alguna vez ella oía esa melodía sería de la misma forma que la compuse.

De un momento a otro percibí que su aroma se colocaba junto a mí y a pesar de que el veneno amenazaba con asomar de mi boca no me alejé de ella; había jurado que sería una prueba para mí, y aunque mis instintos seguían en alerta, mi cuerpo añoraba su cercanía.

La brisa mecia con suavidad mi cabello y camisa, la paz y la quietud en la que me encontraba era la misma de cuando permanecía en soledad, la diferencia radicaba en que Bella estaba junto a mi, lo que hacía el momento simplemente maravilloso. Los segundos transcurrían celosos del silencio y Bella no se había movido del lugar.

¿Acaso el miedo la tenía paralizada?

¿No hallaba palabras que decir?

¿Querría una explicación?

Pronto sentí una caricia en el dorso de mi mano, esa calidez que podía envidiar el mismísimo sol, abrí los ojos lentamente para maravillarme con la escena que se producía frente a mí:

Bella estaba rozando su dedo delicadamente contra mi mano, la parsimonia con la que lo hacía era casi un rito a la contemplación. La frialdad no le incomodaba como ya me había dado cuenta, parecía reflexionar algo mientras continuaba tocándome.

Levantó su vista y me perdí en el mar café de sus ojos, no había terror ni repugnancia en ellos, la emoción que la embargaba era la misma de cuando la conocí: Curiosidad, fascinación.

Sus reacciones nuevamente no eran lo esperado, sonreí levemente al encontrarme en aquella situación tan extraña y placentera, era estúpido pero no pude reprimir el cuestionar redundantemente la situación.

-¿No te asusto?

-No más que de costumbre-me contestó en un susurro.

Mis labios enfatizaron mas la sonrisa, me estaba aceptando...tal y como era.

Bella se permitió acercarse aún mas recorriendo mi antebrazo lentamente, cerre nuevamente los ojos para memorizar aquella sensación tan extraordinaria, como si el visualizarla la acentuara mejor. Sentí un ligero temblor de su parte cuando llegó al codo, pero lo ignoré, si fuese humano mis nervios tambien me delatarían, esta experiencia era tan nueva para ella como para mí.

-¿Te molesta?- me preguntó dudosa.

-No, no puedes imaginarte como se siente eso-le contesté suavemente.

Suspire profundamente para bañarme excesivamente en su presencia, ella seguía delineando el contorno de mi brazo y capté la intención que tenía de girar mi mano, por lo que en un intento de ayudarle la voltee pero no medí mi velocidad. Justamente cuando mi mano cambió de posición sentí como sus dedos se tensaron, el sobresalto de seguro se debió a que a la vista humana, nuestros reflejos muestran una velocidad comparada con un borrón casi invisible.

La miré y sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa.

-Lo siento-fue lo único que pude decir, ella volteo a verme con curiosidad- contigo resulta demasiado fácil ser yo mismo.

Esa era la mas absurda explicación, quiza y no lo llegara a creer pero la realidad era que a veces, ni con mi propia familia me sentía cómodo, era indescriptible dejarme llevar con naturalidad por una persona que no era de mi círculo, ni siquiera de mi especie…

Bella levantó mi mano y la sostuvo frente a su rostro, examinaba los destellos que de mi piel se desprendían como si en cualquier momento fuesen a desaparecer, su mirada expectante me tenía cautivado; el miedo que en cualquier humano eran lógicos, no tenían importancia para ella.

Bajo la luz del sol, yo podría ser considerado burdamente como la mas hermosa criatura, la máscara detrás de nuestra dura piel era la prueba de que eramos la hipocresía encarnada, pero ella, ni siquiera la comparación con un angél era suficiente, el sol que refulgía sobre su melena caoba asomaba los tonos rojizos que descubrí en una ocasión, sus mejillas tenían ese rubor natural que la hacía ver adorable. Ella si era una belleza pura, y estaba frente a mi compartiendo el instante con agrado.

Aún no podía entender como las cosas pudieron suceder de esta manera.

El rostro de Bella tenía una expresión que no comprendía muy bien, posiblemente las emociones que sentía eran tantas que ni siquiera podía con ellas, el silencio me recordaba la necesidad que tenía de saber que pensaba, era tan excitante el imaginar los millares de posibilidades.

-Dime lo que piensas-le pedí, sus ojos miraban los mios, cálidos y vivácez, la fórmula exacta para perderme en ellos-me sigue resultando extraño no saberlo.

-Bueno, ahora sabes, los demás nos sentimos así todo el tiempo-me respondió.

Pero no era lo mismo, los humanos nacian así, a lo largo de su vida podían externar esa pregunta pero sin estar en las mismas circunstancias que yo. Desde mi renacer, hace mas de 100 años, aprendí a vivir con mi don, al principio fue difícil, incomodo, pero con el paso del tiempo me acostumbre… y justamente ahora aparece alguien a quien no puedo leer, lo mas frustrante es que sus actitudes tampoco son las mismas que los demás, y lo que me lleva metafóricamente a la muerte es que ese alguien, es la persona a la que mas quisiera comprender, a la que mas quisiera _"leer"._

-La vida es dura-dije amargamente ante la ironía.

¿Sería acaso una prueba tambien? ¿El destino había jugado para acomodar las cartas de esta manera?

-Todavía no me has contestado-le recordé. No quería pensar en eso, al menos no por ahora.

-Deseaba saber que piensas, y…

Su pausa flameó mi curiosidad, dudaba en decir algo, no podría decir si bueno o malo, simplemente quería escucharlo.

-¿Y?

-Quería poder creer que eres real. Y deseaba no tener miedo-Terminó con la pena marcada en su rostro.

Mi cara se contrajo ante sus palabras.

¿Acaso ella ya se había dado cuenta de la clase de mounstruo que era?

No debía sentirme molesto o triste, después de todo era lo que yo le había advertido desde que la conocí. Pero me contradije a mi mismo sintiendo la angustia invadir mi cuerpo.

-No quiero que estes asustada-fue todo lo que pude decirle.

La verdad universal era esa, no quería que se sintiese temerosa de mi; durante años me había acostumbrado a la aversión que tenían los humanos por mi especie, pero viniendo de ella, era como una espina incrustándose en una herida.

Pero no podía decirle _"no debes estar asustada"_ porque sería una mentira cobarde. Maquille mis palabras para no mostrar que realmente, ella _"debería"_ temerme.

-Bueno, no me refería exactamente a esa clase de miedo, aunque sin duda es algo sobre lo que tengo que pensar.

Esa contestación me intrigo de sobremanera, me incorporé rápidamente sin soltar su mano, ella había dicho que esa no era la razón de su miedo. ¿Entonces cual era?

Si no tenía miedo de morir a manos de un mounstruo… ¿Qué cosa tendría mayor peso?

Mi movimiento fue tan veloz que ni siquiera yo lo ví venir, nunca había abusado de mis habilidades (tampoco había la necesidad) pero con Bella me sentía tan libre que no medía mis propias acciones.

Menos de un segundo fue lo que me tomó estar a escasos centímetro de ella, su perfume llenaba mi olfato como un delicioso elixir, Bella no se había movido ni una milésima, sus orbes color chocolate miraron con profundidad mis ojos dorados, me perdí en ese mar vanagloriándome con la belleza que tenía frente a mí.

Me sentía tan aturdido que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar de lo que estábamos hablando.

-¿Entonces de que tienes miedo?-le pregunté mientras seguía admirándola.

Sentí como dejaba de respirar por un ínfimo segundo, su rostro se acercó con lentitud y fue entonces cuando comprendí la realidad que me rodeaba. Ella se estaba acercándo a mí, como nunca se había aproximado, podía ver con total claridad cada rasgo de su rostro, pero si hubo algo que capturó mi total atención fueron sus labios.

Tan carnosos, suaves y rojos, sentía como suplicaban ser rozados con los mios, como sería tocarlos aunque sea una vez, prometí controlarme pero sencillamente sentía emergir al hombre que llevaba años dormido. Lo que fue algo rápido para mi paso en cámara lenta. Cuando la distancia podía ser acortada por mi decisión, Bella aspiro cerca de rostro: estaba oliendo mi aroma. El aroma del mounstruo.

Me sentí sucio y triste al mismo tiempo.

¿Acaso Bella me quería por lo que era? ¿Ó simplemente había caído tambien inconscientemente por las artimañas de mi naturaleza?

Me rompía el alma pensar que ella había sacumbido ante las trampas de mis _"habilidades",_ después de todo lo que podría ser considerado "mi encanto" era únicamente un arma para facilitar la captura de nuestras presas, para alimentarnos. Un señuelo.

En mal momento decidí pensar en alimento, porque cuando Bella termino de aspirar, solto su aliento cálido contra mi rostro. El aroma era embriagador. Suculento.

_¡Contrólate Edward!_ me dije a mi mismo.

Rapidamente una parte de mi cerebro hizo click, como una medida para no arremeter contra ella me obligué a razonar lo que estaba pensando hacer. Una aberración. Practicamente había imaginado lo fácil que sería romperla para deleitarme con su sangre. Me aborrecí por el pensamiento sátiro que cruzó por mi mente. Me solte de su agarre alejándome por lo menos 5 metros de ella. Me dejé envolver por la sobra y vi como ella se desorientó ante mis rápidos reflejos y giró su mirada para encontrarme bajo el pino torcido que se erigía atrás de mí.

Era increíble como esa jovencita tenía ese control sobre mí. A veces me preguntaba si era consciente de eso, esperaba que no lo fuera, me sentía tan vulnerable, como un crío en la plenitud de su adolescencia. Pero tanto su aroma como su cuerpo eran una tentación peligrosa.

Cuando pensaba que su escencia era incomparable, la veía acercarse a mí con lentitud, para permitirme observarla con alevosía perdiéndome en su belleza. Cuando me dejaba deslumbrar por su preciosidad y me atrevía a aproximarme a ella para sentir su calor, el mounstruo sonreía avaricioso recordandome el porque debía guardar distancia.

La miré por unos segundos, eso fue muy peligroso, demasiado, no debí dejar que se acercara tanto, pero ¡Demonios! yo tambien lo deseaba desesperadamente, quiza no con las mismas intenciones, ya que podía olerla a metros de distancia, era otra cosa lo que me incitaba a acercarme…esos labios, desde la mañana no podía alejar el pensamiento.

¡Diablos ¿Qué sucedía conmigo?!

Bella rascaba sus manos sutilmente y tenía una expresión avergonzada.

-Lo… lo siento Edward-susurró, pero lo escuche como si lo murmurara en mi oído.

¿Ella pedía disculpas? ¿A dónde habíamos caído?

Ella era el angel y yo el demonio, la lógica apuntaba que el núcleo del problema era _yo_.

Yo era el que me había embebido en fantasías estúpidas, el que por un descuido había estado a punto de saltarle, todo cuanto ella proclamaba me tentaba a estar más cerca, pero fue demasiado riesgoso, aun sentía el calor en mi rostro.

-Dame un minuto-le pedí

Ella se sentó en la hierba y espero sin decir nada, el tiempo transcurrió dolorosamente lento mientras que relajaba mi tensa postura. Cuando me considere controlado, me acerque pausadamente mientras me acostumbraba nuevamente a su aroma.

Me senté frente a Bella con las piernas cruzadas y no aparte ni por un momento mi mirada de la suya buscando en sus ojos la entereza que necesitaba en este momento.

Suspire un par de veces para tantear el terreno, mientras me obligaba a mi mismo a no perder el control. Aun no podía creerlo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la excepción de todo?

Su sangre era mi locura, sabía que aunque viviera mil años jamás la volveria a encontrar, era un manjar. Pero imaginarme sin ella, sin su sonrisa, sin su calidez era mi perdición, no soportaría perderla.

¿En que momento el destino planeo jugársela en mi contra?

No sabía ni que decirle por mi reacción, asi que lo más sensato era ofrecer una disculpa

-Lo siento tanto –le dije- ¿Comprenderías a que me refiero si te dijera que sólo soy un hombre?

Esto último tenía una doble implicación.

Mi condición de hombre era la menos peligrosa, pero aun así nada cuerda.

¿Cómo era posible que me haya olvidado de todo mientras me perdía en sus labios?

¿Desde cuando pensaba yo de esa manera?

Aún tengo recuerdos borrosos de mi vida humana, mis padres fueron muy estrictos conmigo a la hora de tratar con una dama, si bien en esa época era un perfecto caballero, nunca me había visto envuelto en una situación como esta.

Nunca había deseado tanto la cercanía de otra persona.

Y esto nos llevaba a mi otra condición. La condición de un mounstruo. Y tambien, indudablemente la más peligrosa para Bella. Era esa bestia la que me impedía estar cerca de ella, la que arruinaba los mejores momentos para atormentarme con nuestras diferencias.

Dentro de mí el hombre y la bestía se peleaban constantemente eligiendo mi futuro, y tomando mis propias decisiones.

La chica que estaba frente a mi asintió con la cabeza levemente mientras un rastro de comprensión cruzó por su rostro. La comprensión del peligro. Lo sabía, porque era la primera vez que veía esa resolución en sus ojos, si bien no lo percibía como era, ella estaba conciente de que debía sentirlo.

El mounstruo se mofó de mí. Se burlaba de mi situación como tantas veces desde que empezó mi infierno a lo que no pude reprimir una sonrisa amarga.

-Soy el mejor depredador del mundo ¿No es cierto?-le dije sin medir las palabras dejando en claro las cartas que jugaban en nuestra contra- Todo cuanto me rodea te invita a venir a mí: la voz, el rostro, incluso mi olor. ¡Como si los necesitaras!

Me levante de donde estaba con la amargura saliendo de cada poro, el temor de que ella solo hubiese caído ante la máscara era intolerable, si ese era el caso debía saberlo para alejarse de mí. Me resguarde bajo el pino en el que estuve hace unos minutos, demostrándole mi verdadera faceta, la faceta que intentaba ocultar para que no me temiera, para que no huyera de mí, aunque para mis habilidades fuera imposible.

-¡Como si pudieras huir de mi!-solté

Reí ante la ironía de que ella tuviera que hacerlo y no pudiera por mi egoísmo.

Deje liberar toda la adrenalina que había permanecido resguardada bajo mi mascara de pasividad. Giré mi rostro para encontrarme con el tronco del pino que hacía poco me había ocultado, lo tome con una sola mano y le dí varias vueltas antes de estrellarlo contra uno que estaba lejos. Fue tan sencillo, como si un humano levantara un lápiz. El resultado de mi desgarre fue el impacto de dos troncos que rompieron con la tranquilidad del lugar. Me creía tan invensible en ese momento, explotando hasta lo último mi verdadero ser.

Bella tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, observaba la escena con incredulidad y sorpresa, en parte por lo que hacía y en parte por mi actitud, ya que jamás me había comportado tan liberalmente. Me acerque a ella un poco, las emociones que se agolpaban en mi pecho eran demasiadas.

-¡Como si pudieras derrotarme!-le susurre.

Me sentía como jamás me había sentido. Con una libertad de la que nunca había gozado, ni siquiera disfrutado. Con ella era tan fácil sentirme así, lo desagradable y las alegrías se volvieron uno mismo en ese instante. No podía parar, continuaba liberando lo que había encerrado por días. ¿Dije días? ¡Semanas! la mascara se hacia pedazos como si se convirtiera en arena. La excitación era palpable, no entendía cómo había podido guardar por tanto tiempo estas emociones.

Poco a poco mi respiración se fue acompasando sintiendo como la soseguez regresaba a mi cuerpo y me permití ver con claridad el rostro de mi amada.

Al verla, sentí que me caía un yunque.

Bella se encontraba inmóvil en el pasto, su postura rígida se consumia por los leves temblores que acaecían su frágil cuerpo. Su rostro era inescrutable, pero lo que me mato fueron sus ojos. Aquellos ojos en los que me había perdido un sinúmero de veces, los que me envolvían cálidamente con ternura en mis peores momentos, en los que había leído decenas de emociónes, ahora solo reflejaban una:

Temor.

Sentía como me desgarraba por dentro al ver como ese angel me miraba, nunca había visto en sus ojos ese temor, quiza alguna vez ví indicios o sustos, pero esto iba mas halla. Porque sabía que ella no temía de lo que era, temía de lo que estaba haciendo.

Me recordé a mi mismo que en las últimos días le había pedido que se diera cuenta de lo que era, que se alejara de mí. Incluso intente –conscientemente- que me temiera, pero quiza, solo quiza, en el fondo sabía que ella no lo haría; porque al hacerlo, hubiera tenido la misma reacción de un humano ordinario. Y Bella era por mucho, diferente a cualquier humano.

Ahora que podía sentir, ver, incluso oir su temor a travez del descontrolado latir de su corazón solo quería tomarlo y arrojarlo lejos de ella.

Con mucho cuidado de no asustarla me acerque a donde estaba, ella me miraba pero su vista parecía perdida en otra parte.

-No temas-le súplique- te prometo- me corregí-te juro que no te haré daño.

Este juramento iba más alla de cualquier otro que hubiera hecho antes.

¿Cuántas veces me había prometido alejarme de ella por su seguridad?

¿Cuántas veces me prometí alejarme de su recamara mientras dormía?

¿Cuántas veces me mentalicé para no seguirla?

No, las promesas simplemente no se me daban, podía asegurar que las hacía a propósito para romperlas. Pero mis juramentos, esos eran diferentes, los hacía porque realmente me hacía el firme propósito de cumplirlos.

Lo sabía bien porque el primer juramento que le hice a Bella era hacerla feliz y protegerla, y lo cumpliría, asi como el que acababa de enmendar, no permirtiria que nadie la lastimara, ni siquiera yo.

La bestia en mi interior rugió molesta por mi declaración pero la ignoré, poco a poco me daba cuenta que la empezaba a controlar. Ella acataría lo que yo dijera. Y yo decía que Bella estaría a salvo, segura y si de mi mano dependía, feliz.

Por cierto, Bella aún no contestaba, se había sumido en el mutismo y yo comenzaba a preocuparme.

¿Qué tal si estaba en shock por mi estúpido desenfreno?

-No temas- le repetí en un susurro.

Dí otro paso para acortar la molesta distancia entre nosotros, lo hacía lo mas despacio que podía para no asustarla, aunque hubiese deseado correr para abrazarla contra mí. Me coloqué nuevamente de tal manera que nuestros rostros quedaron a la misma altura, su cercanía esta vez no me sorprendío por que yo fui el que la puso y además estaba demasiado ansioso porque aún no decía nada.

-Perdóname, por favor. Puedo controlarme- le aseguré- Me has tomado desprevenido, pero ahora me comportaré mejor-le suplique como si fuese un niño.

Ella continuaba mirándome pero seguía sin decir nada. Ya no parecía asustada, simplemente confundida, por lo que aproveché para darle confianza.

-Hoy no tengo sed-le dije mientras guiñaba un ojo- Es enserio.

Al escuchar eso, comenzó a reírse nerviosamente, pero pude distinguir que aún temblaba y parecía absorta.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunté preocupado porque le hubiese pasado algo por mi culpa.

Con mucho cuidado coloque mi mano sobre la suya como hasta hace un momento esperando con todas mis fuerzas que no me rechazara y saliera corriendo gritando que me odiaba. No haría nada si lo hacía, aunque me rompiera en mil pedazos, sería lo mas seguro para ella.

Aguante su reacción con miedo, verdadero miedo. Miedo a perderla para siempre.

Bella miró hacia donde había colocado mi mano y después a mis ojos, nos fundimos por un interminable segundo hasta que ella volvío a mirar nuestras manos entrelazadas como si estuviese buscando algo, pensé que se encontraba todavía pasmada cuando de la nada volvió a acariciar mi mano sutilmente con la yema de sus dedos.

El alivio me embargó cuando sentí su cálido roce en mi piel, ella levantó la mirada y me dio una tímida sonrisa, pero no por eso menos hermosa, eso definitivamente fue un sedante para mí. La preocupación se esfumó como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde nos quedamos antes de que me comportara con tanta rudeza?

-La verdad es que no lo recuerdo-me respondió quedito y aún había una nota de sorpresa en su voz.

Le sonreí para infundirle confianza pero la verdad es que estaba hasta yo percibí nervios en mi propia sonrisa. Ella había estado tan absorta que olvidó lo que estábamos platicando. Me golpeé mentalmente.

-Creo que estábamos hablando de por qué estabas asustada, además del motivo obvio-recalqué.

-Ah, si-dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¿Y bien?-insistí.

La verdad, no entedía todavía a que mas le podía temer que estar con un mounstruo, eso solo despertaba –nuevamente- mi curiosidad.

Ella no contestó al instante, parecía dudosa y pensativa, como si estuviera construyendo la respuesta en su mente. Aquel ceño que me intrigó cuando la conocí estaba ahora marcando la distancia entre sus cejas, ella continuaba trazando figuras imaginarias con la mano, esperaba que después de unos segundos ella me contestará, pero no.

15…16…17…18…19…

Su corazón marcaba estrepitosamente los segundos, aunque quiza estaba un "poco" adelantado. Más bien parecía bailar, estaba nerviosa, pero aún asi lo estaba usando para remarcar que corría el tiempo, y ella seguía sin contestar. No ayudaba el hecho de que no supiera ni por sospecha cúal era la respuesta y que no pudiera leer la mente.

23…24…25…26…

¡Rayos! ¡Por favor Bella contesta!

Esto era sumamente frustrante, era tan extraño como sorprendente el hecho de que después de un siglo de recorrer la tierra leyendo el pensamiento de los hombres, no pudiera hacerlo con la mente de la chica que mas deseo.

-¡Con que facilidad me frustro!-musité.

Bella levantó la vista y estudió mis ojos, como yo solía hacerlo con ella. Una chispa de comprensión apareció en ellos y de repente volvió a sonreir, dio un ligero suspiro y volvió a concentrar su atención en nuestras manos.

-Tengo miedo, adempas de los motivos evidentes, porque no puedo contigo, y porque me gustaría estarlo mas de lo que debería.

Conformé fue hablando iba bajando mas el volumen de su voz, hasta que lo último fue un debil susurro.

¿Ella…quería estar conmigo? ¿Mas de lo que debería?

Ella continuaba mirando nuestras manos recostadas en su regazo como si fueran lo más interesante del planeta, pero podía ver que sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas de una manera que me volvía loco. Se veía adorable.

Increibles sentimientos se acumularon en mi pecho.

Felicidad por lo que acababa de confesar, sorpresa, porque no podía creerlo, agradecimiento por que viera en mi cosas que ni yo mismo podía y desgraciadamente… tristeza, porque aunque me negara a decirlo, estaba mal.

Estaba mal, que se arriesgara para querer estar conmigo, por más que nos doliera, estaba mal el que ella estuviera expuesta a cualquier peligro.

-Si-concedí lentamente- es un motivo para querer estar asustado, desde luego. ¡Querer estar conmigo! En verdad, no te conviene.

-Lo se- me respondió y sentí como algo se quebraba dentro de mí- supongo que podría intentar en no desearlo, pero dudo que funcionara.

Me sentía dividió en dos en el momento que dijo eso, por una parte sabía que eso era lo correcto, si ella lo intentara, si se alejara de mí, ya no viviría en peligro. Eso era lo mejor.

Pero otra parte, una que gritaba mas fuerte me obligaba a no separarla de mí, esa parte me decía que yo sin ella verdaderamente moriría. Esa parte es la que me trajo hasta donde estoy.

Egoista, mil veces egoísta.

-Deseo ayudarte, de verdad que sí, debería haberme alejado hace mucho, debería hacerlo ahora, pero no se si soy capáz.

Me sinceré con ella, ya lo había intentado. Había intentado con todo lo que pude alejarme de ella, pero es que simplemente no podía. No se que fuerza magnética me obligaba, pero yo sabía que me era imposible estar alejado de ella.

A pesar de ser lo correcto, mi cabeza funcionaba de una manera extraña desde que la conocí.

-No quiero que te vayas-susurró como si estuviera recitando una poesía.

Esa mezcla de ternura y petición era intolerable, me sentí especial por primera vez desde que renací.

Carlisle y Esme siempre me decían que yo era especial, me lo hacían saber de muchas maneras, pero viniendo de Bella era un sentimiento completamente diferente.

Podía sentir algo cálido correr dentro de mí.

¡Ella no quería que me fuera! ¡Quería que me quedara con ella!

Nos miramos nuevamente, esa conexión que solo nosotros podíamos lograr, sus ojos marrones traslucían sutilmente con un hermoso brillo, cuando me miraba de esa manera, parecía que podía ver a travez de mí, me sentía vivo. Era como si ella fuera consciente de cada secreto que me embargaba. Por un momento me sentí pequeño a su lado. Imposible.

Por primera vez desvíe la mirada de la suya, no quería que ella supiera lo mucho que me dolería a mi tambien si me separa de ella, ya fuera por el destino o por su propia elección. Ella no tenía que saber mis pesares.

-Irme: eso es exactamente lo que debería hacer, pero no temas, soy una criatura bastante egoísta. Ansío demasiado tu compañía como para hacer lo correcto.

-Me alegro-contestó.

¡No! ¡Ella no podía alegrarse! ¡Ella tenía que saber porque esto era más peligroso que cualquier otra cosa! ¡No podía obtener mi alegría mientras ella permanecía ajena!

-¡No lo hagas!-le pedí.

De mala gana tuve que alejar mi mano de la suya, sentí mi voz con un matíz de frustración, seguramente ella tambien lo notó.

-¡No es solo tu compañía lo que anhelo! Nunca lo olvides. Nunca olvides que soy más peligroso para ti de lo que soy para cualquier persona…

Callé de inmediato. ¡Estúpido! ¿Qué fue lo que dije? Practicamente le solté todo. ¡Todo!

Tenía la esperanza de que no encontrara nada fuera de lo normal en mis palabras, pero ella me miraba con duda en los ojos. Parecía reflexionar lo que había dicho.

¿Qué decirle ahora?

Ella sabía que yo era peligroso, pero había dicho:_ "mas que para otra persona"_ eso no le pasaría desapercibido.

-Creo que no comprendo exactamente a que te refieres… Al menos no la última parte.

Sabía que no lo dejaría correr. Me recordó aquella vez en el hospital cuando le pedí que olvidara mi "pequeña" escena. Bueno…ya no podía ocultarlo más, después de todo tarde o temprano tenía que enterarse. ¿Qué más da que fuera temprano? Hoy sería el día de las confesiones. Esperaba que no me costara demasiado.

* * *

Wiii!!! ¿Que tal edwarciitO? jejeje XD... pues si chicas, eso es todo por esta vez, espero que les haya gustado. Ya les dije de la danza del review..

bailen y toquen... jajjaa se cuiidan

Chao!!

Atoo.

Bell´z-22


	9. El dia de¿La verguenza?

Aqui _Bell´z-22_ con otro humilde capi...espero les guste

_Nadie se queja de tener lo que no se merece... Jane Austen_

**************DESPUES DE LA MEDIANOCHE************

_"Toda historia tiene dos versiones...y esta no es la excepción"_

**EDWARD POV**

Y ahi estabamos ambos, perdidos en la mirada del otro...

Intentaba encontrar una manera _–sutil-_ de explicárselo, no quería que se asustara otra vez, pero ¿Qué decirle? No había una manera delicada para tratar. Bella me miraba con ojos curiosos, se veía realmente linda cuando esa chispa de intriga asaltaba su mirada, le sonreí nerviosamente por lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Me pregunté como lo tomaría. Siendo ella de seguro me sorprendería.

-¿Cómo te lo explicaré? Y sin aterrorizarte de nuevo-musité sin ser capáz de esconder mi pregunta.

Seguía buscando una solución cuando moví mis manos para apoyarlas en mis piernas, pero antes de posarlas allí sentí un contacto cálido que no esperaba, percibía como esa calidez avanzaba por mis venas y llenaba incesantemente los canales que alguna vez tuvieron sangre y ahora eran reemplazados por ponzoña. El calor era gratificante, sentía como si mi cuerpo se derritiera ante ese tacto, estuve tantos años encerrado en el frio y la oscuridad, esto era definitivamente una experiencia nueva.

Tras unos segundos advertí que el agarre se afianzaba y al bajar la vista me dí cuenta que esa llama provenía de _sus_ manos.

No quería que terminara. No pensé jamás que asi me sentiría junto a una humana, pero ella no era como cualquiera, Bella no parecía formar parte de esa selección. Podría jurar que pertenecía a un grupo de alguna divinidad. Esa era la única explicación de que quisiera estar con un mounstruo como yo sin sentir repulsión.

Suspire mientras seguía disfrutando su toque.

-Esto es asombrosamente placentero…-dije mientras continuaba deleitándome, absorbiendo cada segundo- el calor.

En contra de mis deseos, me concentré en lo que hasta hace poco estaba analizando.

¿Cómo explicarle a Bella el principal problema que se interponía entre nosotros?

Un problema que solo la ponía en peligro a ella…

Sería fácil explicárselo de forma simple, estaba seguro que a ella no le gustaban los rodeos, pero tambien tenía que dejárselo claro de una manera que no la asustara y me comprendiera, después de todo ella solo conocía lo básico de mi naturaleza, podía perderse si no lo expresaba bien.

Decidí reestructurarlo desde el punto de vista humano, era lo único que se me ocurría. (Cosa difícil porque hacía más de 100 años que no era uno) pero había caminado mucho tiempo entre ellos como para poder reordenar mis ideas y lograr explicarme sin correr el riesgo de que saliera corriendo.

-Sabes que todos disfrutamos sabores. Algunos preferimos el helado de chocolate y otros el de fresa.

Me sentí extraño hablando así, si Emmett me escuchara se burlaría de mi por el próximo milenio, pero no me importaba, quería dejar las cosas claras de la manera que fuese necesaria.

Parecio funcionar, Bella asintió pero me miraba como si tuviera otra cabeza, quiza tambien era raro para ella que hablara de esa forma. Anteriormente le había dicho que la única comida que pasaba por la garganta de un vampiro no era precisamente exhibida en restaurantes.

-Lamento emplear la analogía de la comida, pero no se me ocurre otra manera de explicarlo-me disculpé.

Ella me sonrió para que continuara y yo le devolví el gesto de manera forzada. A medida que avanzara ella se daría cuenta de toda la verdad.

¿Realmente esperaba que lo tomara de forma natural?

No importaba, no me detendría ahora, mi egoísmo había arrasado demasiado como para dejar cabos sueltos.

-Veras, cada persona huele diferente, tiene una esencia distinta-observaba detalladamente sus reacciones pero ella parecía tranquila, su corazón palpitaba de manera normal, quiza _demasiado_ normal- Si encierras a un alcoholico en una habitación repleta de cerveza rancia, se la beberá alegremente, pero si ha superado el alcoholismo y lo desea, podría resistirse.

Bella mantenía los ojos entrecerrados; parecía analizar cada palabra que salía de mi boca, me había desviado un poco de el tema de los alimentos pero a medida que hablaba me pareció mas adecuado ese. Ahora le diría cual era el verdadero problema.

Esta era la línea que durante días no quize cruzar…

-Supongamos ahora que ponemos en la habitación una botella de brandy añejo, de cien años, el coñac mas raro y exquisito, y llenamos la habitación de su cálido aroma…

Decía todo esto mientras recordaba aquella primera clase en biología, el veneno comenzaba a molestarme pero esta vez yo era más fuerte, obligué a mi cuerpo a permanecer tranquilo y aunque mi mente era un atolladero me obligué a hacerle la pregunta que tanto miedo tenía de hacer.

-En ese caso… ¿Cómo crees que le iría?

Bella no respondió, se limitaba a mirarme directamente a los ojos como buscando la respuesta de manera mas concreta. Posiblemente no había entendido a que punto quería llegar.

Quebré el incauto silencio.

-Talvez no sea la comparación. Puede que sea muy fácil renunciar al brandy-…y a mi todavía me costaba renunciar a su sangre -Quiza debería haber empleado un heroinómano en vez de un alcoholico para el ejemplo.

Sí, lo se. Eso era drástico. Pero ¡vamos! ¿Qué mi situación no era algo drástica? Ni siquiera cuando fui un asesino mi autocontrol se debilitó tanto. Esto sin duda era mucho, mucho más fuerte. Un heroinómano era un pequeño sin paleta en comparación.

Bella se quedó pensativa otro momento y poco a poco en su rostro apareció la comprensión.

Ya lo había entendido.

Esperé allí sentado cualquier tipo de reacción, desde un desmayo hasta el más desgarrador grito, quiza se levantara y se fuera sin mediar palabra, eso me ahorraría el dolor de escuchar su rechazo y podría hundirme en la miseria lo más pronto posible...

El viento mecía las hojas y nuestros cabellos bailaban con las esporas que abandonaban las flores. Su rostro no tenía muestra de miedo o algún sentimiento de desprecio, recordando ese momento estoy seguro de que para ella su respuesta fue rápida… pero para mi, el tiempo se destuvo incontrolablemente.

El miedo hacía estragos en mi cuerpo cuando vislumbre una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

¿Ella estaba…sonriendo? ¿Sonriendo ante lo que le había dicho?

-Bueno, ¿Quieres decir que soy tu marca de heroína?-bromeó.

Esbozé inmediatamente una sonrisa de alivio. Yo le decía que su sangre era más tentadora para mí que para cualquiera y ella bromeaba con eso. Nuevamente me había sorprendido. Pero no podía evitar estar feliz. ¿A dónde quedó el terror en todo esto?

No sabía, y aunque iba en contra de lo que pensaba…no me importaba.

-Si, tú eres exactamente mi marca de heroína-concedí.

-¿Sucede con frecuencia?-me preguntó

Su pregunta me dejó pensativo, mire hacia las lejanas copas arbóreas analizando si era lo correcto decirle, a pesar de querer ser sincero con ella mis hermanos no estaban involucrados. Pero… era parte de la verdad ¿No?

Ademas, pensándolo bien, solo había un miembro inconforme, y no estaba muy contento con su comportamiento ¿Qué importaba? Le contesté sin dejar de mirar la lejanía. La tranquilidad se podía saborear.

-He hablado con mis hermanos al respecto, para Jasper todos los humanos son iguales. El es el miembro mas reciente de nuestra familia y tiene que esforzarse mucho para lograr la abstinencia completa. No ha tenido tiempo de hacerse sensible a las diferencias de olor, de sabor…

Reaccioné cuando me dí cuenta de que me había dejado llevar por la explicación. Miré el rostro de Bella esperando un matíz de nervios pero ella permanecia cauta.

-Lo siento-musité.

Descaradamente había dejado en claro que ella era comida de la manera más natural cuando lo que quería era que no pensara así.

¿Había rozado el grado elevado de la estupidez? ¿Así se sentía Emmett cuando abria la boca?

-No me molesta. Por favor, no te preocupes por ofenderme, asustarme o lo que sea… Así es como piensas. Te entiendo, o al menos puedo intentarlo. Explicate como puedas.

Sus palabras calaron hondo en mi cuerpo. El esfuerzo que hacía por comprenderme era admirable, sorprendente. No parecía incomoda, incluso sentí como si quisiera saber mas.

-Así que Jasper no está seguro de si alguna vez se ha topado con alguien tan…-iba a decir _suculenta _pero me detuve a pensar una palabra más formal, no la había. Decidí seguir el consejo de Bella y decir las cosas tal como eran esperando que no se inmutara.

-tan…apetecible como tu me resultas a mi- una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, no la había asustado -eso me hizo reflexionar mucho -continué- Emmett es el que más tiempo ha dejado de beber, por decirlo de alguna manera, y comprende lo que quiero decir. Dice que le sucedió dos veces, una con más intensidad que la otra.

Recordé los pensamientos que tenía mi hermano menor sobre aquella tarde. A pesar de que lo tomaba como un desliz ante todos nosotros, sabía por sus pensamientos que se sentía triste y hasta cierto punto culpable, no había dia en que no reflexionara que hubiera pasado si se hubiera controlado. Si el se sentía así por una extraña…

¿Qué pasaría conmigo si esta chica se había convertido en mi vida entera?

Bella parecía intrigada por lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿Y a ti?-preguntó.

-Jamás.

Sus ojos se ensancharon aún más por lo que acababa de decirle, se quedó callada unos segundos mientras teníamos por acompañamiento el desliz de las hojas en los arboles. No sabía que más decirle, esperaba que dejaramos el tema, pero era obvio que aún faltaban preguntas.

-¿Qué hizo Emmett?

La interrogante abandono sus labios con una nota trémula que asfixió el ambiente. Me tensé de inmediato, Mi rostro se contrajo y sentí vergüenza.

Esa era una pregunta que no quería contestar, Bella se dio cuenta con mi silencio que no le iba a responder.

-Creo que lo sé.

No quería, pero de todas maneras levanté mi vista para encontrarme con sus ojos. Había dolor en ellos, pero me dí cuenta que tambien había preocupación y comprensión. Quería explicarle lo difícil que podía ser estar en medio de una situación así, pero no sabía como.

¿Cómo comparar la necesidad que nos obliga a hacer cosas que no queremos?

-Hasta el más fuerte de nosotros recae en la bebida. ¿No es asi?- fue lo único que atiné a decir.

Ella hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estas pidiendo permiso?- soltó con un deje de sarcasmo, eso pareció sorprendernos a ambos porque después su rostro se descompuso y agregó- Quiero decir… ¿No hay esperanza?

-¡No, no!- me exalté.

¿Qué no hay esperanza? ¡Por Dios! si no la hubiese, ¿A que diablos me he estado aferrando desde que decidí continuar con esta tortuosa locura?

La esperanza era lo que me sostenía cada que quería dar marcha atrás, ella no podía perderla. Ambos necesitábamos de ella si queríamos seguir juntos, si queríamos tener fuerzas.

-¡Por supuesto que hay esperanza! Me refiero a que…por supuesto que no voy a…

No podía terminar la frase, era tan…vergonzoso, así que me salí de la tangente.

-En nuestro caso es diferente. En cuanto a Emmett y esos dos desconocidos con los que se topó… - intenté remarcar la palabra "desconocido"-Eso sucedió hace mucho y el no era tan cuidadoso y experto como lo es ahora.

El silenció se instaló entre nosotros, mientras esperaba que ella dijera algo.

-De modo que si nos nos hubiéramos encontrado…en…un callejón oscuro o algo parecido…

No terminó de decirlo, sabía a lo que se refería, recordaba perfectamente aquella maldita hora de biología en la que me quedé sin control, en la que estuve a punto de acabar con ella. Agradecía infinitamente a quien fuese el responsable de haberme parado de cometer una locura, eso me permitía disfrutarla ahora. También recordé que le diría la verdad que fuese necesaria… y bien, esto lo era.

-Necesité todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre ti en medio de esa clase llena de niños y…

Rememoré innecesariamente ese dia, las imágenes me produjeron quemazón en la boca y la ponzoña picaba en salir, a pesar de que aún me dolía la garganta cuando la sentía cerca, no era comparado a ese primer día, no me detuve a pensar nada, solo me veía a mi mismo probando de ella. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, me había acostumbrado a estar con Bella sin pensar en su sangre, el amarla desmesuradamente tenía algo que ver con el cambio; pero recordar aquel día me hizó traer a la memoria lo bien que olía.

Moví la cabeza por impulso, para controlarme a mi mismo. No era bueno estar acordarse precisamente ese tipo de cosas, no era seguro pensar en lo mucho que me había llamado su esencia.

-Cuando pasaste a mi lado-continué- podía haber arruinado en un segundo todo lo que Carlisle ha construido para nosotros.- pensé en el rostro de Carlisle, el que por un segundo me detuvo de convertirme en un mounstruo- No hubiera sido capaz de refrenarme si no hubiera estado controlando mi sed durante los últimos…bueno, demasiados años.

Mi vista se detuvo en la copa de los arboles que anunciaban el próximo ocaso, en contra de lo que había dicho seguí recordando aquel día, pero ya no me concentré en lo difícil que fue para mí no aventarme sobre ella. No, más bien, me estanqué en el rostro sorprendido de Bella, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron aquella vez, sabía lo que ella veía.

Veía al asesino.

Voltee mi cabeza para encontrarme de nuevo en el presente con ella frente a mi pero con una mirada distinta en nuestros ojos, los de ella no tenían miedo y los mios definitivamente no tenían ese aire desgarrador, aunque si un poco de culpabilidad.

Nunca me había puesto a pensar que era lo que corría por la cabeza de Bella cuando me vió en esa actitud tan salvaje, la cual era la que mostrábamos segundos antes de acabar con nuestra presa. Probablemente esa era la razón por la que no quería recavar eso.

-Debiste pensar que estaba loco-dije

-No comprendí el motivo. – Corrigió- ¿Cómo podías odiarme con tanta rapidez…?

Percibí un casi imperceptible tono de tristeza en su voz, lo cual hizo sentirme aún peor. Ella se había dado cuenta de aquel sentimiento que me autoimpuse.

Yo mismo me había asegurado que la odiaba profundamente, pero cuando vi sus ojos la segunda vez, todo aquel rencor se desvaneció como si nunca hubiese existido, lo cual era exactamente cierto. Nunca la había odiado, eso fue solo un muro que me había impuesto para justificar mis reacciones.

-Para mí, parecías una especie de demonio convocado directamente desde mi infierno particular para condenarme-le expliqué recordando las miles de razones que me había planteado para que ella apareciera en mi camino- La fragancia procedente de tu piel, el primer dia creí que me iba a trastornar. En esa única hora ideé cien formas diferentes de engatusarte para que salieras de la clase conmigo y tenerte a solas…

Creo que me estaba excediendo un poco en la información que le estaba dando, pero se sentía tan bien decir todo eso, mi lengua parecía un caballo salvaje, no se podía detener, y tenía la impresión de que no lo iba a hacer.

Quería que ella supiera por todo lo que había pasado, que la había protegido sin saber lo mucho que la iba a querer. Que mirara hacía atrás y al ver nuestro presente se sintiera orgullosa de mí por haber superado los obstáculos que la vida me había impuesto. Solo quería que ella me aceptara.

Temí que se asustara por mis palabras pero solo parecía sorprendida, eso me dio pie para continuar.

-Rechazé cada una de esas ideas al pensar en mi familia, en lo que podía hacerles.-le dije-Tenía que huir, alejarme antes de pronunciar las palabras que harían que me siguieras…

Levanté la vista para encararme a su rostro, seguía perpleja. Contemplé su belleza preguntándome que si, de haber llegado tan lejos, ella me hubiese seguido. Pero la pregunta quedó contestada en el momento que la formulé. Reparé en lo bondadosa que era, las muchas veces que complacía a Mike para que el fuese felíz aunque ella no se sintiese del todo cómoda.

-Y hubieras acudido-le aseguré.

Ella no tardó en contestarme con una sonrisa discreta.

-Sin duda.

Aunque esperaba esa respuesta, el efecto fue como si no lo hubiera hecho, como un golpe doloroso en el pecho.

Bajé nuevamente la vista hacia nuestras manos, lo hacía con tanta naturalidad que de seguro ella no notaba lo nervioso que estaba, pero era consciente de que no lo podría esconder mucho tiempo, las emociones me estaban ganando.

La máscara no era suficiente delante de ella.

Mi confesión parecía no terminar, era como una película que recapitulaba a detalle.

-Luego, intenté cambiar mi horario en un inútil intento de evitarte, y de repente ahí estabas, en esa oficina pequeña y caliente, y el aroma resultaba enloquecedor.

Reconstruir esa escena fue demasiado fácil, casi graficaba la más minúscula partícula. Pero si la clase de biología fue difícil, la oficina de la escuela fue la prueba de hierro, era como ponérmela en bandeja de plata. A esta hora la ponzoña estaba jugando en mi paladar pero mi subconsciente le estaba dando batalla.

-Estuve a punto de tomarte en ese momento. Solo había otra frágil humana, una muerte muy fácil de arreglar.

La mención hacia estragos mi control, pero permanecía firme.

Sentí a Bella estremecerse bajo mis manos, de seguro estaba confirmando lo dicho entremezclando mis recuerdos con los suyos, no era difícil de suponer una vez que se ponían las cartas sobre la mesa.

Ante la posibilidad de que se turbara de más, me apresuré a la parte tranquilizadora de la historia.

-No sé como, pero me resistí. Me obligué a no esperarte ni a seguirte. Afuera, donde ya no podía olerte, resultó más fácil pensar con claridad y adoptar la decisión correcta. Dejé a mis hermanos cerca de casa, estaba demasiado avergonzado para confesarles mi debilidad; solo sabían que algo andaba mal. Entonces me fui directo para ver a Carlisle y decirle que me marchaba…

Los expresivos ojos de Bella parecían abrirse aun mas con cada palabra que soltaba, nunca le había confirmado que había sido por ella que me había ido a Alaska, pero tenía una corazonada de que ella lo sospechaba.

-Intercambiamos nuestros coches-le expliqué- ya que el suyo tenía el tanque lleno y no quería detenerme. No me atrevía a ir a la casay enfrentarme a Esme. Ella no me hubiera dejado ir sin hacerme una escenita; hubiera intentado convencerme de que no era necesario…

Me sentía como un niño que admite temerle a la oscuridad, tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

¿Había dicho que era el día de las confesiones? Corrección. Hoy era el día de la vergüenza.

En un segundo de estupidez me pregunté si la ponzoña que ahora corría por mis venas podía agolparse en mis mejillas para sustituir a la sangre. Esa sería la cereza del pastel. Sonrojarme.

Claro, después la pregunta se disipó ya que mi naturaleza ocultaba esos detalles que podrían delatarme ante cualquiera, porque podría jurar que si sentía un calor cosquilleante en mis pómulos.

Nunca había agradecido tanto poder esconder eso.

-A la mañana siguiente estaba en Alaska- susurré- Pasé dos días allí con unos viejos conocidos, pero sentí nostalgia de mi hogar. Detestaba saber que había defraudado a Esme y a los demás, mi familia adoptiva. Respirando el aire puro de las montañas resultaba difícil creer que fueras tan irresistible. Me convencí de que había sido debil al escapar. Me había enfrentado antes a la tentanción, pero no de aquella magnitud; no se acercaba siquiera un poco, pero yo era fuerte, ¿y quien eras tu? ¡Una chiquilla insignificante! ¿Quién eras tú para echarme del lugar donde quería estar? Así que regrese…

Sonreí al recordar lo que pensaba de ella al estar cegado por la manera que tenía de descolocarme... La increíble capacidad que Bella poseía para turbarme era lo que más me frustraba. Y aunque no había cambiado en lo absoluto, me había acostumbrado…o eso quería creer.

Contemple la nada esperando que ella dijera algo, pero el silencio era lo único que se instalaba entre nosotros, una simple hoja podía cortar la tensión que se alzaba contra nosotros. Al ver que ella no estaba lista para decir algo, me atreví a continuar.

-Tomé precauciones, cacé y me alimenté más de lo acostumbrado antes de volver a verte. Estaba decidido a se suficiente fuerte para tratarte como a cualquier otro humano. Fui muy arrogante. Existía la incuestionable complicación de que no podía leer tus pensamientos para saber cuál era tu reacción sobre mí. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que dar tantos rodeos. Tuve que escuchar en la mente de Jessica, quien por cierto no es muy original, y resultaba un fastidio tener que detenerme ahí, sin saber si realmente querías decir lo que decías. Todo era extremadamente irritante…

Me entusiasme de más al recordar esa parte de la historia. Es más, creo que me exalté con cada palabra al recapitular esos momentos de coraje. Hice una clara mueca que no paso desapercibida para Bella. Todavía podía sentir la tensión en mi cuerpo cuando rememoraba aquellos instantes en los que no entendía sus actitudes o palabras y me pasaba horas analizándolos sin entenderlos a la perfección.

No era suficiente no leer sus pensamientos, ¡oh no!, la chica tambien tenía que comportarse diferente, todo era como para ponérmelo más difícil a propósito, como un obstáculo arriba de otro. Genial.

-Quise que, de ser posible, olvidaras mi conducta del primer día, así que intenté hablar contigo como con cualquier otra persona. De hecho, estaba ilusionado con la espéranza de descifrar algunos de tus pensamientos. Pero resultaste demasiado interesante, y me ví atrapado por tus expresiones...-me perdí un segundo al resonar en mi cabeza aquellas perfectas imágenes- Pero de vez en cuando alargabas la mano o movías el pelo…y el aroma me aturdía otra vez.

Recordé las constantes encrucijadas en las que me veía envuelto cuando quería permanecer cerca de ella. Parecía un león cazando a su presa, conociendo cada movimiento que efectuase, simplemente no podía apartar mi vista de lo que ella hacía.

Aunque…eso ayudó mucho para poder salvarla cuando se metía en los constantes problemas que parecían perseguirla.

-Entonces estuviste a punto de morir aplastada ante mis propios ojos. Más tarde pensé en una excusa excelente para justificar por que había actuado así en ese momento.- Si no hubiera tenido excusa Rosalie me habría destrozado- De no haberte salvado, tu sangre se hubiera derramado delante de mí y no hubiera sido capáz de contenerme y revelar a todos lo que eramos. Pero inventé esa excusa después. En ese momento todo lo que pasó por mi cabeza fue: "Ella no".

Apreté mis ojos fuertemente, reviviendo la terrible escena, aquella donde Bella miraba la camionera aproximarse con el pánico cruzando por sus ojos. No quería ni pensar que hubiera pasado si no hubiera actuado rápido, el tiempo se detuvo lo suficiente para darme cuenta que no sería lo mismo si ella no estaba con vida.

Cuando Bella porfín habló su voz era un debil susurro, comprendía que posiblemente estuviera sorprendida por la historia.

-¿Y en el hospital?

Abrí los ojos concentrando mi mirada en ella, no parecía molesta, ni siquiera asustada. En su rostro figuraba el dolor y el sentimiento.

¿Ella… estaba así por mí?

-Estaba horrorizado-le expliqué-Despues de todo no podía creer que hubiera puesto a toda la familia en peligro y yo mismo hubiera quedado a tu merced, de entre todos, tenías que ser tú. ¡Como si necesitara otro motivo para matarte!...

Bella abrió los ojos demesuradamente mientras sus mejillas adquirían un brillo rojizo y bajaba la mirada avergonzada.

¿Qué dije? ¡Diablos!

Definitivamente cuando me apasionaba hablando no tenía censura, pero era el hecho de que todo jugaba en nuestra contra. Recuerdo que después de haberla salvado me sentí tan aliviado pensando que había actuado velozmente, y luego ella me preguntó como había llegado tan rápido.

¿Por qué de entre los 358 alumnos del instituto tuvo precisamente ella que darse cuenta?

¿No se suponía que estaba en shock por la situación?

¿Acaso era ella la excepción de todo?

El efecto de mis palabras fue haciendo efecto en mi postura. Nuevamente había confesado un intento de homicidio. Me apresuré a que mis palabras borraran alguna duda errada que se estuviera fraguando en su mente.

-Pero tuvo el efecto contrario-aclaré- y me ví a mi mismo enfrentándome con Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett cuando sugirieron que te había llegado al hora…

Tragé la ponzoña que había subido a mi boca que en combinación con el coraje solo lograba ponerme más ansioso, pero me obligué como siempre a permanecer controlado. Nunca me arrepentiría de haber plantado cara con mi familia por ella, simplemente fue algo inesperado.

-Fue la peor discusión que hemos tenido. Carlisle se puso de mi parte, tambien Alice…

El nombre de mi hermana no ayudó mucho en mi plan de mantenerme tranquilo, mi cara lo expresó todo.

No podría olvidar que minutos después de estar discutiendo nos sorprendió a todos con aquella visión en la que se veía a si misma con Bella como grandes amigas. Al principio se lo agradecí enormemente, eso había podido refrenar a Jasper y hasta cierto punto a Rosalie, pero la otra visión, la visión bifurcada fue la que no pude resistir.

¿Cómo era posible que el futuro de mi amada fuese tan… extremista?

No quería nada de eso para ella, si tuviera la capacidad fisiológica ya me habria derrumbado llorando.

Me sentía como un completo mounstruo, incluso eso era un eufemismo en comparación. No tenía nombre, por la simple razón de estar inmiscuido en uno de sus atroces futuros no tenía perdón. El verme a mi mismo con su sangre deslizándose por mi gargante era una imagen tan exquisita cuando la conocí, pero ahora solo podía causarme dolor.

¡No! Yo no haría eso, prefería destruirme, alejarme aunque agonizara por no estar a su lado con tal de que ella estuviera a salvo…lejos de la muerte.

La otra visión era, sin duda alguna, perturbadora. El imaginar a Bella en las mismas condiciones que las mias solo conseguía producirme sentimientos encontrados.

Terror, porque ella compartiera el mismo destino que el mio.

Miedo, de que pudiera odiarme por el simple hecho de proponérselo.

Repudio, por ser hasta cierto punto la única solución segura para estar juntos….

Y finalmente… aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, esperanza. Porque dentro de mí, escondida detras de toda la moralidad y lo que consideraba correcto, yo tambien lo deseaba, desesperadamente lo anhelaba, como el vil mounstruo egoísta que era.

Bella continuaba mirándome ante la sorpresa de saber que había existido una riña familiar con ella como el tema central. Me percaté de que no había terminado de hablar sobre eso.

-Esme me dijo que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para quedarme-concluí.

Moví la cabeza sutilmente al rememorar las súplicas de Esme por que no me marchara, solo ahora comprendía lo mucho que debió haberle dolido. Era era en toda la extensión de la palabra mi madre, el dolor que pudiera sentir cualquier miembro de la familia lo percibía como suyo. Así era ella.

-Me pase todo el día siguiente fisgueando en las mentes de todos con quienes habías hablado, sorprendido de que hubieras cumplido con tu palabra. No te comprendí en lo absoluto, pero sabía que no podía involucrarme más contigo. Hice todo lo posible para permanecer lejos de ti- "Sin éxito" quize agregar- Pero todos los días el aroma de tu piel, tu respiración, tu pelo…me golpeaban con la misma fuerza del primer día.

No fui consciente de que tenía los ojos cerrados, hasta que al abrirlos, me tope con unos orbes marrones que transmitían curiosidad y ternura, los mismos ojos que me persiguieron en todo momento desde que inicio esta odisea.

Esos fueron los ojos de los que me enamoré, por los cuales me enfrenté a mi naturaleza, a mi familia, a lo que creía ser y me consideraba atrapado. Por los que si me pidieran algo, haría cosas que aún no lograba concebir en mi mente.

-Y por todo eso- declaré- hubiera preferido delatarnos en aquel primer momento que herirte aquí, ahora, sin testigos ni nada que me detenga.

Ella era demasiado importante para mí, el habernos delatado era una nimiedad. En ese momento quiza no lo consideré de esa forma, pero ahora, teniéndola tan llena de vida frente a mí, no había nada que no hiciera por que ella estuviera segura.

Su rostro se descompuso un poco, parecía confundida por mis palabras.

-¿Por qué?- susurró.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Cómo expresar con palabras lo que es evidente a la vista?

No había preparado con antelación una declaración apropiada. Nunca me había sentido más ansioso y menos preparado. Un simple "Te Amo" no se me hacía suficiente, pero había venido hasta aquí con el propósito de confesar lo que sentía en verdaderas palabras…

Asi que siguiendo el consejo que alguna vez me dio Esme, solo deje que mis emociones dominaran mi lengua.

Con una de mis manos, aparté un poco los cabellos que tapaban su angelical rostro, tocando sutilmente su delicada piel sintiendo un choque eléctrico familiar. Me permití tomar aire imperceptiblemente y comenzé…

-Isabella- pronuncié intentando remarcar la devoción que le profesaba en cada letra- No podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo si te causara daño alguno…

Mi mirada calló al piso inmediatamente después de pronunciar eso, la vergüenza hacía mella en mí pero eso no me detuvo, no era todo lo que tenía para decir.

-La idea de verte inmóvil, pálida, helada…- intentaba no pensar demasiado en eso, hacía demasiados destrozos en mi postura- No volver a ver como te ruborizas, no ver jamás esa chispa de intuición en tus ojos cuando sospechas mis intenciones…sería insoportable.

Cada uno de sus gestos, sus palabras, sus ideas, sus acciones… todos los guardaba celosamente como si fuera un tesoro, pero eso eran precisamente, la idea de perderla era una que desechaba inmediatamente cuando intentaba colarse en mi mente –una de las razones por las que no me acercaba a Alice y sus recientes "visiones fatales" era esa- Ahora que se las externaba en palabras sentía unas como unas agujas ardientes se clavaban en mi pecho.

Era como una pesadilla de la cual no me podía recuperar, el miedo me consumía ante las probabilidades, si era un simple miedo, no quería ni pensar en que me convertiría si la pesadilla se volviera realidad. De seguro me volvería loco.

Aún no había acabado, levanté mi vista para encarar la suya, lo que había dicho no era nada en comparación con lo que se venía.

-Ahora mismo eres lo más importante, lo más importante que he tenido y tendré jamás.

¡Listo! Lo dije, y aún sentía que no había dicho lo suficiente. Debí haber decir algo mas… ¿profundo?

Pero rápidamente cambie de opinión al ver como Bella abría más –si fuese posible- sus ojos con un brillo que no supe identificar, su piel de porcelana adquirió ese tono que tanto me enloquecía y bajo su mirada hacía nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Quiza me había excedido en la confesión y sus sentimientos no eran tan fuertes como los míos, pero aunque eso me dolía no mermaba el hecho de que sentía afecto por mí.

-Ya conoces mis sentimientos, por supuesto.- Dijo ella como si fuera obvio- Estoy aquí, lo que burdamente traducido, significa que preferiría morir antes de alejarme de ti.

Nunca lo había pensado de ese modo, Bella sabía lo que arriesgaba por permitirme estar junto a ella, y no le importaba. Debí sentirme molesto en ese instante pero la euforia causaba el efecto contrario.

Bella hizo una mueca de reproche.

-Soy una idiota.

Me reí nerviosamente, lo aceptaba: Ya era algo.

-Si, eres idiota.

Ella levanto la vista para encarar mis palabras, seguramente quería refutar lo que había dicho pero cuando nos miramos solo comenzamos a reir de la absurda situación, lo que estábamos haciendo estaba fuera de la mentalidad sensata y cuerda que podría dirigir a un humano o un vampiro.

Era contra la naturaleza que el depredador se enamorara de su presa, y nos mirábamos justo en esa situación, me había derrumbado ante la criatura más frágil que me pudiera encontrar.

-Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja…-susurré.

Bella se sonrojo aún mas y bajo la vista ante la bruma de mis palabras, incluso yo me avergonze un poco cuando las medité con serenidad, mis emociones solo lograban que hablara demasiado .

Ella sonrio un poco, de seguro pensaba que nuestro caso era de lo más entreversado, justo lo que yo pensaba.

-¡Que oveja tan estúpida!-acordó

-¡Que león tan morboso y masoquista!- contraataqué

Eramos una pareja complicada, de eso no cabía la menor duda.

No había necesidad de que los cotilleos ajenos nos lo confirmaran, nosotros eramos conscientes de eso, la complejidad del asunto iba más alla de los límites que nos hubiera impuesto una fuerza desconocida. Y lo agradecía inmensamente.

El saber que mi amor era correspondido por esta perfecta criatura solo conseguía sacar lo mejor de mí, quería correr, gritar, cantar, no sabía que era lo que seguía, y era justo ese misterio lo que hacía mas excitante la experiencia… el poder descubrir con ella lo que hasta ahora me ha parecido indiferente e innecesario solo hacía que experimentara una felicidad y regocijo de la nunca me creí capaz de sentir.

Continuara...

* * *

Hey!!! Espero que les haya gustado... pues aqui sigo, estaba ideando un song-fiC* para seguir escribiendo, hoy idee algunas ideas con mi amiga ellie... que por cierto tambien tiene cuenta aqui... "3lliscullenblack" pero dios... ¿EN VERDAD TENGO IDEAS TAN GENERICAS?

Le proponia una cancion y me decia: ya esta... ¿porque? quise llorar... jajaja... Asi que despues de casi dos horas (ok quiza exagero pero asi se siente cuando se te seca el cerebro) de meditar.. la encontramos...

Mi proximo proyecto sera un mini-song-fiic* ok, sono liindo jajaja XD... y será inspirado en la cancion de alex ubago: Viajar contigo wiii!! se llamará **"Tan solo estaba yo"**

y si ya está... por Dios no me arruinen el momento, finjan que es el primero y cuando lo termine me arruinan el pan ok?? jajaja

asi que ese sera el proyecto decembrinas y obviamente continuare con **Despues de la medianoche**... jejeje espero que les guste... les mando besiitOz.. chauuuuuu!!

El baile del review les gustó a algunos jajaja... es la onda... siganlo bailando hee'?? jajaja


	10. Luchas internas

_**Hola peoplecita jejeje XD...aqui Bell´z-22 subiendo nuevo capi, muchas gracias por sus reviews aqui seguiremos subiendo bye bye!!!**_

_Nadie se queja de tener lo que no se merece... Jane Austen_

**************DESPUES DE LA MEDIANOCHE************

_"Toda historia tiene dos versiones...y esta no es la excepción"_

**EDWARD POV**

Siempre me había cuestionado acerca de nuestra existencia.

¿Cuál era el propósito de permanecer con _vida_ cuando lo demás desaparece?

Constantemente debatía con Carlisle acerca de eso, pues el pensaba que había una razón por la cúal continuábamos en este mundo. Toda mi familia, parecía extrañamente satisfecha con lo que eramos y teníamos, solo Rosalie se debatía internamente con la amargura guardada en años, pero incluso cuando se lamentaba por no haber muerto, lo sobrellevaba con ayuda de Emmett.

Durante mucho tiempo, me sentí vacio e inexplicablemente solo, pero nunca puse queja a eso. Llegué al punto que me acostumbre y todo me daba igual, el estar con mi familia era lo único que menguaba mi soledad, pero ahora todo era diferente… más que eso, era inexplicable.

Ahora entendía ese afecto que se profesaban mis hermanos y mis padres.

Ahora comprendía aquel lazo irromplble que tanto me irritaba por no entender.

Ahora sabía lo que pasaría si me alejara de ella…

Creo que aquel propósito que Carlisle tanto me repetía era este: _Conocerla_.

Y había una línea divisoria entre el antes y el después, ya no me sentía el mismo, me sentía mil veces mejor, porque este ángel había aparecido en mi camino para quitarme la máscara que me obligué a usar por años, para dejar salir a la persona que llevaba escondida por la monotonía y el hastío. No se que había hecho para concerla pero si sabía lo que haría para hacerla felíz: Haría todo.

Su melodiosa voz me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

-¿Por qué…?

No terminó de hacer la pregunta, cosa rara en ella porque su curiosidad no tenía límites.

Giré mi rostro solo para contemplarla con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas rojas, se estaba mordiendo los labios de una manera que... removió algo en mi interior, como un deseo pasional que no podía definir. Decidí guardar cabeza y controlarme, sea lo que fuese podía esperar aunque una parte de mí repetía que no era sencillo.

Me concentré en su rostro y me percaté de que continuaba sonrojada, verla así de tímida y avergonzada me sacó una sonrisa.

-¿Si?

-Dime por que huiste primero-susurró.

Mi sonrisa se descompuso. Creí haberlo dejado claro entre líneas. No quería decir en voz alta la razón de mi desaparición.

-Ya sabes porque-le dije rogando porque fuera suficiente.

-No, lo que quería decir exactamente es: ¿Qué hice mal? Ya sabes, voy a tener que estar en guardía, así que será mejor aprender que es lo que no debería hacer. Esto, por ejemplo-dijo mientras volvía a acariciar el dorso de mi mano con su cálida mano- parece que no te hace mal ¿he?

A eso era a lo que se refería, la sonrisa volvío a hacer acto de presencia. Bella se estaba culpando de mi reacción, solo ella podría hacer algo así.

-Bella, tú no hiciste nada malo. Fue culpa mía.

-Pero quiero ayudar. Si esta en mis manos el facilitarte las cosas, lo haré.

Su voz se escuchaba decidida y en su rostro no había atisbos de duda. La verdad no tenía idea de lo que podría hacer para menguar aquel olor enloquecedor. Ademas, aunque ayudara, no sabía si de verdad quería que el aroma se esfumara. Sería una grosería y la verdad comenzaba a acostumbrarme.

-Bueno…-comenzé- sólo fue lo cerca que estuviste. Por instinto, la mayoría de los humanos nos rehuyen; les repelen nuestras diferencia- mientras que ella se acercaba con naturalidad, eso si fue sorpresa- No esperaba que te acercaras tanto, y el olor de tu garganta….

De inmediato cerré la boca que empezaba a tener rastros de ponzoña.

Las palabras "garganta" y "Bella" estaban desde ese día fuera de mí vocabulario. Me había estremecido lo suficiente al recordar y por mi cabeza pasó el hecho de que ella estaba frente a mí atenta a lo que decía.

La miré esperando no haberla aterrorizado por mi desplante.

-De acuerdo entonces, nada de exponer la garganta-dijo mientras se agarraba la misma con las manos y hacía un tierno puchero.

Eso si fue inesperado. Una carcajada limpia rompió el silencio, era increíble la manera como veía las cosas. Internamente sabía que lo hacía para aligerar la atmosfera, pero no por eso dejaba de ser ocurrente.

-No, en realidad, fue más la sorpresa que cualquier otra cosa.

Para demostralo, lentamente y con cuidado levanté una mano y la coloqué en la base de su garganta. Podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón con más nitidez y la calidez que se extenía por mi mano era superior a cuando entrelazábamos las nuestras.

Bella se tensó por mi inesperado movimiento pero no se apartó.

-Ya lo ves: todo está en orden.

Quiza estaba exagerando un poco las cosas.

No podía negar que había una punzada en mi garganta por la cercanía que tenía con su delicado cuello (Que exultaba una escencia incomparable); pero era como un eco que se volvía controlable en comparación con la necesidad que tenía de acortar distancias.

Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerar la marcha mientras toda la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Me encanta verla así, solo lograba incrementar mis esperanzas. Amaba ese sonrojo.

-El rubor de tus mejillas es adorable-confesé sin poder refrenarlo.

Una oleada de calor se extendía por mi mano ante aquel tacto; aunque superficialmente no pareciese tan especial, podía sentir que era más íntimo de lo que aparentaba.

No pensé cuando mi otra mano se libero de la suya y la pose en la otra mejilla acariciándola suavemente, su piel era tan suave y frágil que me parecía sostener vidrio; la tenía tan cerca de mí. La delicadeza que emplee fue abrumadora, tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento se pudiese romper así que tuve mucho cuidado con mis movimientos.

-Quedaté muy quieta-le advertí.

Estaba rebasando los límites, lo sabía, pero fue un momento tan único que no pude controlar mis actos. Con parsimonia fui bajando mi cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la mirada sorprendida de Bella, y apoye mi mejilla en la base de su garganta.

_¡Oh Dios!_ Cuando pensaba que su aroma no podía ser más enloquecedor y que la calidez no podía subir de tono… aquí me hallaba.

Podía escuchar como la sangre corría a su ritmo natural por el camino de sus venas y el ligero cambio de los latidos de su corazón (ahora más acelerado). Intentaba controlar mi respiración guiándome de la suya, aunque podría jurar que Bella estaba hiperventilando un poco.

Esto era lo más cerca que estuve hasta ahora, y aún asi no era suficiente. Quería estar todavía mas cerca, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer?

Error. No debí preguntar eso. Nuevamente la imagen de sus rojos labios apareció en mi cabeza, me imaginaba como se sentiría tocarlos y casí me trastorno al intentar apartarme de aquel absurdo deseo.

Intenté ahuyentar la tentación de sus labios sustituyéndola por el calor que despedía su piel, mis manos hicieron un lento viaje desde su rostro hasta la base de su cuello.

Bajo mi mano se extendía el manjar más suculento que pudiera encontrar y no me hacía nada bien el que las palpitaciones se hiciesen cada vez más insistentes; la boca se me hacía agua y algo en mi interior me exigía que oliera profundamente su garganta y posara mis labios allí solo por un segundo... un segundo no haría daño, solo quería olerlo un poco más de cerca…

La bestia sonreía mientras se me hacía cada vez más difícil ignorar aquella orden.

El remedio llegó cuando sentí a Bella estremecerse, eso me hizo salir del trance y aguante la respiración para reordenar mis ideas. Eso estuvo bastante cerca, pero en lugar de sentír temor, experimente como la fuerza de voluntad que se había convertido en mi carga se sublevaba.

Mis manos siguieron su recorrido y se detuvieron en el abismo de sus hombros, tan frágiles y delicados como su dueña. Una idea cruzo por mi mente y no me detuve a buscar pros y contras porque no acabaría ese día. Siguiendo las corazonadas que había ignorado siempre por el raciocinio incliné mi cabeza hasta la altura de su pecho y presione levemente para oir al motor de la melodía más armoniosa del mundo…

Su corazón.

Ese corazón en el que yo sin merecer ocupaba un lugar, cada palpitar era una llama que iba a parar a la vela de espéranza que había procurado mantener encendida desde que me enamoré de ella. Ni siquiera mi piano podía igualar aquel magnifico acorde que estaba escuchando.

Y al mismo tiempo era consciente de que la sangre se acumulaba en aquel órgano vital, no pude resistir más, era tan difícil, asi que no detuve lo que a continuacion se presentó…

Aspiré avasalladoramente y me permití inhalar su fragancia para a regañadientes tener que soltarlo con un suspiro.

-Ah.

El concentrado de su aroma era cautivadoramente insoportable. La ponzoña jugaba con mi lengua en ese momento, y lo admitiré, era demasiado irritante, imposible de ignorar.

La bestia rugía de fastidio.

_"¿Por qué no acabas con esto?"_ me decía entre alaridos que solo yo podía escuchar.

Había sido una equivocación monumental el haber descuidado mis instintos, pero era algo que no podía lamentar ahora, esta era mi lucha. Después de todo…

¿Cuánto tiempo podía pasar para que me volviera loco la necesidad de sentirla más cerca?

El debate interno estaba en su cúpula mientras arbitraba el tamborileo alocado del corazón de Bella; aún no había reparado en que todavía no regresaba a su ritmo natural.

_"Pruebala, ya cobarde. No te hagas del rogar"_ se mofaba cínicamente el mounstruo con una sonrisa de superioridad, como si me conociese mejor que yo mismo.

¡No! _¡No!_ ¡No! Llegue muy lejos para arruinarlo, para destruir su vida y de paso la mía.

Ella era todo lo que yo quería, lo que necesitaba para no regresar a aquel abismo de oscuridad. Simplemente no podía terminar asi. Bella confiaba en mí, había sido lo suficientemente valiente para estar a mi lado y escuchar mis explicaciones sin objetar su propia seguridad, que más pruebas quería si estaba junto a mi sin intención de moverse.

Aún faltaban cosas por hacer juntos:

Quería conocer más de ella, quería charlar de cosas insustanciales con tal de escuchar su voz, necesitaba oir nuevamente su risa para compartirla y unírmele.

Quería escuchar aquel sarcasmo tan suyo, apreciar aquel sonrojo que la hacía ver mil veces mas linda, tenerla entre mis brazos para no soltarla en horas…quería, quería besarla.

No dejaría que el maldito mounstruo ganara. Si salía de esa (que lo haría), sería lo sobradamente fuerte para hacer lo que me ha rondado en la cabeza por días; sería capaz de juntar todo el coraje para por fín juntar mis labios con los suyos en aquel tan anhelado deseo.

Ese era mi incentivo –demasiado tentador, si debo agregar-, pero debía concentrar mi atención a otro punto que no fuera su sangre.

Era complicado por que cada latido me hacía recordar lo que se escondía bajo su nívea piel…Un momento. ¿Cada latido?

Aunque era de locos volví a prestar atención a su corazón; era una estupidez, ya que solo emperoraría la situación de abstinencia en la que me encontraba, pero me dí cuenta que su pulso se había sosegado, ya no repicaba escandalosamente como hacía unos minutos, llevaba un acompasado ritmo que me dejó en blanco por unos momentos.

El matiz de aquel sonido era tan único que no podía compararlo con ningún otro. Me apreté aun más contra Bella para escuchar mejor (aunque fuese innecesario ya que podría oírlo a kilómetros). Cada latido era como un cable que se aferraba con fuerza a la vida, sonaba demasido fuerte para una criatura tan frágil como ella.

Era…Perfecto. Si, esa era la palabra. "Perfecto".

Y en ese momento me dí cuenta:

Mientras su corazón latiera, significaría que ella estaba con vida.

Era como un recordatorio. Mi mente se planteó una salida concreta ante la revelación, y el debate interno terminó. Si el corazón de Bella se detenía, ella ya no estaría conmigo.

El dolor que sentí ante aquella conclusión fue suficiente para que la ponzoña se escondiera en algún sitio de mi organismo y me rehusara a cualquier acto que pudiese redimir aquella agonía.

Supe que había ganado cuando la bestia rugió molesta por mi victoria.

Esa era la solución, tan sencilla y letal que la respuesta fue automática.

Su corazón se había vuelto irónicamente algo sagrado para mí, pasó de ser la fuente de todas mis angustías, al protagonista de mi existencia. Porque era el anunciante de la seguridad de mi Bella; esa certeza me llenó de paz y de entendimiento para continuar la odisea que se veía en el horizonte.

Su corazón ahora era mío tambien, mientras fuese consciente de eso, las cosas no volverían a salirse de su sitio.

La armonía y la tranquilidad calaron profundamente mi ser dejándome desnudo ante la cercanía de mi amada, el tiempo volvió a desaparecer bajo mis pies hasta que demasiado pronto decidí levantarme.

Su rostro mostraba la misma paz que el mio aunque escondido se hallaba una huella de decepción que no pude descifrar.

-No volverá a ser tan arduo- le aseguré.

-¿Te resultó muy difícil?- pregunto dudosa.

–No fue tan dificil como había imaginado- No le dije la verdad, pero tampoco mentí en toda la extensión de la palabra. -¿Y para ti?

-No, para mí no lo fue en absoluto- contestó con un tono diplomático.

Eso me hizo reir. La modulación de su voz dejó en claro que se refería a otra cosa.

-Sabes a que me refiero-le recordé.

Bella sonrió conmigo de esa forma tan suya que tenía para enloquecerme, así que intenté desviar la atención a otra cosa.

-Toca, ¿Notas que está caliente?- le decía mientras colocaba su mano en mi mejilla para que comprobara como el calor de su cuerpo puso atravesar mi piel.

Pensé que se alegraría o ensancharía más su sonrisa, pero en seguida se tensó y puso una mueca de asombro.

Imaginé que se había incomodado por aquel atrevimiento, de repenté sentí temor a pesar de que en veces anteriores no me había rechazado, pero logró sorprenderme con un susurro:

-No te muevas-me pidió.

Entendí lo que quería decirme y me quede lo más quito posible, seguramente a la percepción de Bella yo era lo más parecido a una estatua..

Comenzó a mover imperceptiblemente sus manos por mi rostro, lo hacía con tanta delicadeza que por momentos creía estar en una ilusión, pero su aroma era difícil de igualar para mi mente, no había nada comparado con la certeza de su cercanía. Sus dedos se desplazaron por mis pomulos, mis parpados, mis ojos y las bolsas debajo de ellos, su mano descendió la línea fina de mi nariz hasta llegar a la comisura de mis labios entreabiertos. No me había dado cuenta que tenía la boca abierta, quiza mi subconsciente lo había ordenado en respuesta para evitar que mi olfato me hiciera una mala pasada.

Lastima que el intento no sirvió de mucho.

Pensé que Bella cambiaría el recorrido de sus dedos hacia otro lado pero sutilmente abandono la punta de mi principal arma de caza para delinear lentamente mi boca.

Era como mojarse los labios con agua después de pasar días sin beber nada.

Doloroso, tentador…suculento.

Empuñe las manos fuertemente en un intento de controlarme, pero la garganta me quemaba seriamente, mi mente elaboró miles de escenarios, todos ellos con el mismo fin:

Que su piel estuviera más cerca.

Tuve el impulso de abrir un poco más mi boca con la esperanza de que introdujera su dedo y pudiera saborearlo un poco más… solo eso, un poco más de esa miel. Era increíble que su sola piel en mis labios pudiera tener ese efecto, era como si su esencia se desprendiera de ella y rozara mi lengua para incitarme…

Más pronto de lo deseado su toque me abandonó, dejándome desnudo en la penumbra y percibí que se alejaba un poco de mí.

Abrí los ojos para verla y cuando nuestra mirada se encontró, su pulso se aceleró y sus ojos se dilataron ligeramente.

Muy pronto me sentí asquedo conmigo mismo por los pensamientos que corrieron en mi fuero interno.

Su dedo dentro de mi...¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que diablos estaba pensando!? ¿¡Para que diantres quiero su dedo dentro de mi boca!?

No me había dado cuenta de que la bestia había actuado sigilosamente para hacerme desearla de la manera equivocada. Bella no se veía aterrorizada, pero si un poco perturbada, mis ojos debían estar negros es ese momento por el notable calor que se fraguaba dentro de mis fauces. Culpable, me repetía una y otra vez.

Culpable por desearla equivocadamente, y porque en una parte de mi mente perversa tambien estaba el deseo de que no solo sus dedos rozaran mi boca. La ponzoña deseaba la cercanía, pero mis instintos humanos tambien, era como un "estira y afloja" entre quien saldría vencedor.

No sabía como pero, quería tanto que ella pudiera llegar a comprender lo delicado del asunto. Pero… ¿Cómo explicar que quería probarla de diferentes formas? ¿Era acaso un deseo pervertido y psicótico lo que me impulsaba a tener riñas subconcsientes?

En Bella no había la suficiente malicia para comprender la oscuridad que se desencadenaba dentro de mí, no sabía como explicar que dos entes peleaban por lo mismo aunque queriendo diferentes resultados.

-Querría- dudé- querría que pudieras sentir la complejidad… la confusión que yo siento, que pudieras entenderlo.

Parecía un niño que no podía hablar y señalaba con desesperación algún objeto que deseaba alcanzar. No sabía como darme a entender. Era sumamente difícil.

Busque consuelo en la melena que caía en cascada sobre sus hombros despidiendo un olor almizclado de fresias con miel, y recorrí nuevamente su rostro finamente para que cada terminación de mi piel reconociera la suya.

-Dímelo-susurró.

Ese era el problema, si fuera tan fácil lo hubiese explicado hacía mucho. Pero las palabras no lograban tener coherencia cuando quería decírselo, no solo porque confesaba (más abiertamente) el deseo de matarla… sino que, tambien admitiría abiertamente la obsesion que crecía en mí para besarla.

-Dudo que sea capaz- admití- Por una parte ya te hablé del hambre…la sed, y te dije la criatura deplorable que soy y lo que siento por ti. Creo que, por extensión, puedes entenderlo, aunque…

Bella hizo una mueca ante el calificativo que emplee para describirme, ella siempre buscaba lo bueno en los demás pero no era capáz de ver las cualidades que ella misma poseía.

A tal grado que a mí, (habiendo sido un asesino) me juzgaba como bueno y ella se consideraba ordinaria y simple. A pesar de que era molesta aquella actitud no pude evitar sonreir.

Ya lograría yo que cambiara esa postura.

Bella enmarcó las cejas aún sin entender lo que trataba de decirle, así que decidí terminar lo más pronto mi penosa declaración.

-Probablemente no puedas identificarte por completo porque no eres adicta a ninguna droga.-proseguí cautelosamente- Pero hay otros apetitos…

Mis _estúpidos _dedos se movieron sin** MI** permiso para posarse en sus suaves y delicados labios con un roce para que ella entendiera indirectamente lo que no podía soltar con palabras. Rapidamente comprendío lo que quería decir porque sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y el rubor nuevamente apareció, la sentí ligeramente estremecerse bajo mi mano.

¿Y si ella no quisiera lo mismo que yo?

De verdad me sentí decepcionado ante esa posibilidad.

-Apetitos que ni siquiera entiendo, que me resultan ajenos…-me intente excusar por si ella comenzaba a conjeturar una locura de mi parte.

-Puede que te entienda mejor de lo que crees- alcanzé a escuchar.

Por un momento pensé que fue mi imaginación jugando con mis deseos otra vez, pero agachó aun más la cabeza y desde mi posición podía observar como su cara iba aumentado de tonalidad, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-No estoy acostumbrado a tener apetitos tan humanos, ¿Siempre es así?- pregunté torpemente para aligerar la situación.

Era una salida tonta, lo sabía, pensaba que mi "falsa" inocencia no llegaría a creerla. Falsa porque discernía lo que estaba deseando perfectamente; pero también era inocente porque nunca antes lo había deseado.

En palabras de sabios: _El haberlo visto antes no significa que lo haya probado._

Mi familia adoptiva se demostraba su condición amorosa a todas horas del día (y por desgracia tambien la noche), ellos procuraban no molestarme con sus constantes entregas románticas en vano ya que mi "habilidad" no lograba aislar sus pensamientos del todo; en aquellos momentos creía que mi don era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

La verdad nunca los envidie de manera consciente hasta que conocí a Bella, pero de nada me sirvió pasar con ellos casi un siglo. Aunque repetían su misma cinta de amor una y otra vez no llegaba a comprender el grado de cariño que se tenían porque yo aún no lo había experimentado…ni siquiera deseado.

Bella me sacó de mi trance con su respuesta.

-No lo sé- admitió- Para mí tambien en la primera vez.

Eso me puso un poco nervioso –bueno la verdad mucho-.

¿Cómo saber que hacer cuando ninguno de los dos tenía ni la menor idea?

En un caso normal la gente diría: Sigue tus instintos.

Pero en nuestra situación eso era una verdadera locura, seguirlos sería como ponernos bajo la guillotina sin saber en que momento podría venirse para abajo… podría pedirle ayuda a mis hermanos…

Detuve la idea. Definitivamente ya estaba delirando.

A mi mente llegó la imagen de Emmett y su charla sobre "Vida en pareja". Mis hermanos no podrían sacarme del atolladero en el que estaba, y la verdad no tenía ganas de platicar precisamente ESTE problema.

Sentí mucho miedo de que nuestra relación se estancara por culpa de mi inexperiencia y mi control, en cualquier caso el que debía tener al menos conocimientos básicos era yo…

_" Edward, de verdad eres tonto, ¿Preferirías que ella ya tuviera experiencia con OTRA persona?"_ me dijo la vocecilla molesta de mi cabeza.

El gruñido que estuve a punto de soltar se atoró en mi garganta. Y mis problemas se esfumaron de la misma forma que llegaron cuando recordé sus palabras:

_"Para mí tambien es la primera vez…"_ Había dicho.

¿Qué importaba que ninguno de los dos supiera algo?

Prefería mil veces eso, ambos eramos inocentes de nuestro porvenir y podíamos juntos aprender del otro, que mejor que yo fuera la primera persona con la que Bella conociera todo aquello. Yo y solo yo.

Pero como siempre, la sombra de mis miedos volvío a colocarse sobre mí. La inexperiencia era solo un problema de los tantos que se acumulaban.

De nada servía "saber" si no podía "hacer". Comprendí que era muy tonto el preocuparse de mi falta de mundo ante mi carente control. Si al tocarla el miedo de romperla era latente…

¿Cómo sería cuando la besara?

Por mucho que quisiera controlarme sabía que su escencia estaría concentrada más que nunca justo allí, perder el control sería tan fácil, no solo por el olor, si no por que la cercanía jugaría con mi control para reducir más el espacio entre nosotros. Cuano estaba con Bella no podía pensar con coherencia. Si nuestros labios se tocaban, no podría ni siquiera recordar nada, me perdería completamente.

La perspectiva me desanimó y aferré aun más nuestras manos en un intento de no permitir que se fuera, que me dejara.

-No se que tan cerca puedo estar de tí- confesé- No se si podré…

Enmudecí cuando Bella suavizó sus facciones de una manera muy tierna y volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez no solo movió sus manos, si no que ella misma se inclinó contra mí. Su mirada estaba fija en la mía con una clara advertencia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Levemente apoyó su pequeño rostro en mi pecho y suspiro suavemente.

No sabía porque, pero tenía unas ganas horribles de llorar a pesar de que era consciente que mi condición no lo permitía. Ella parecía tan tranquila y comoda recostada en mi cuerpo tan duro como una roca.

En lugar de buscar razones me concentré en respirar suavemente pues corría un riesgo enorme de ponerme a hiperventilar y no quería dejarme en evidencia, se sentía tan calida su cercanía, el sol no le hacía justicia al efecto que tenía sobre mí y aún así la combinación de su fragancia con el astro rey solo la hacía aun mas tentadora, pero el instante en el que nos compenetramos fue tan especial que solo podía percatarme de la hermosa joven que estaba a mi lado.

-Esto basta- susurró.

De nuevo un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y la imaginé cerrando sus ojos.

Viendola desde el ángulo en el que estaba, me resultaba la criatura más frágil y delicada del mundo. Tan pequeña y tan bella se figuraba que me producía tocarla y protegerla contra todo. La idea pareció cobrar fuerza en mi cuerpo porque mis brazos se levantaron instintivamente para rodearla, mis musculos se tensaron ante la absoluta cercanía y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que mi cabeza estaba hundida en sus cabellos.

La posición me resultaba familiar pero no podía recordar el porqué, y la verdad no me detuvé a razonarlo porque su aroma abrumaba por completo mis sentidos, sus cabellos eran un mar de perfume en el que me estaba ahogando sin poner resistencia.

En ese momento me sentí otra parte de ella, era como si estuviese esperando ese momento sin saberlo, quería que el tiempo se detuviera y no me tuviera que mover ni un centímetro, fue entonces cuando descubrí el porque de mi reacción, ella hacía despertar los sentimientos que llevaban dormidos casi un siglo.

-Lo haces mejor de lo que piensas- calificó suavemente.

-Tengo instintos humanos- le dije explicando mi teoría- Puede que estén enterrados muy en lo profundo, pero ahí están.

Ella se estremeció suavemente ante mi respuesta para después volver a una quietud pacífica y respirar acompasadamente. Nuestro aliento llevaba el mismo paso y podía escuchar como su corazón marcaba un compás melódico.

Sabía que los minutos corrían, pero mi mente no llegaba a procesarlo, la posición en la que estaba me llenaba completamente y el tiempo perdió importancia al menos para mí.

Cerré mis ojos para grabar nuestra imagen en mi memoria. Los dos en medio del claro con el sol del atardecer como testigo y la sensación de Deja-vú volvió a golpearme.

¿Por qué sentía que ya había visto eso? ¿Pero donde lo ví?

No lo había planeado y Dios sabía que era cierto.

De nuevo concentré mi atención en la imagen, analizé cada detalle hasta que dí con la respuesta:

Era la visión de Alice.

Mi hermana había estado viendo eso en los últimos días, me la había mostrado a cada hora como si fuera la más interesante de las películas, y lo hubiera sido de no ser por la otra visión que aplastaba con creces a esta; y no porque fuera más prometedora, si no porque el terror excavaba un hueco en mi pecho y me hacía olvidar las ideas positivas que me obligaba a pensar.

Pero eso significaba… que lo había logrado. Había vencido al mounstruo. Controlé mis instintos y pude llegar hasta la visión correcta.

La alegría inflamó la llama de la esperanza que permanecía levemente con vida en mi cuerpo. La próxima vez que viera a Alice le daría un abrazo, ella me había dicho que lo lograría y así había sucedido. No importaba si fue por que tenía la seguridad o por la fé que depositaba en mí.

Lo cierto es que había terminado como ella me había prometido.

Me dejé llevar por el momento y el regocijo al mismo tiempo sin importarme el dejarme vulnerable ante las ilusiones para luego recibir una caída más dura. Quería disfrutarlo sin premisas esta vez. Fue tan cautivamente que cuando abrí mis ojos para mirar a Bella me percaté de que el sol no estaba en el mismo lugar de hacía un momento.

¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?

No tenía mucho que sentía los rayos del sol golpeando con fuerza mi piel arrancando los típicos destellos y ahora me hallaba entre las sutiles sombras con la advertencia de una más venidera. Parecía ser que faltaban pocos minutos para que la oscuridad reclamara terreno.

El saber que el día estaba terminando me deprimió un poco, no quería despertar de este sueño todavía, quería tomar el sol con las manos y regresarlo a su lugar anterior.

Escuché a Bella suspirar pesadamente con un aire decepcionado.

Seguro se acababa de percatar al igual que yo que el tiempo parecía estar en nuestra contra.

-Tienes que irte- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Creía que no podías leer mi mente- acusó haciendo un mohín.

Sonreí levemente por el tono de su voz.

A ella parecía agradarle más de la cuenta el que no pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

-Cada vez resulta mas fácil- me jacté de forma simple esperando enfadarla.

Lo logré.

Frunció tanto las cejas que casi se unieron en el centro. Me divertía tanto cuando conseguía molestarla, se veía tan linda. Como una gatita furiosa.

Decidí no darle mas cuerda al asunto si no quería problemas.

Tenía que regresarla a su casa antes de que fuera muy tarde y estaba seguro de que la oscuridad no tardaba en instalarse en el cielo ya que empezaba a tornarse de un color rojizo.

De repente se me ocurrió una idea quiza producida por mi reciente entusiasmo, si no nos apurábamos llegaríamos muy de noche, pero yo podía aligerar las cosas de una manera…práctica.

* * *

_**Yujuuu!! espero que les haya gustado jejeje ya saben, nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion... gracias por los reviews**_


	11. Carreras y el primer beso

**Aquii subiendo más de este fiic* espero Os guste muchos BesiitOz!**

_Nadie se queja d€e tener lo que no se merece... Jane Austen_

**************DESPUES DE LA MEDIANOCHE************

_"Toda historia tiene dos versiones...y esta no es la excepción"_

**EDWARD POV**

Si había algo que llegué a disfrutar dentro de lo que implicaba mi transformación era la velocidad que poseía. Aunque ese rasgo era común entre los de mi especie en mí (por alguna extraña razón) era más agudo.

La primera vez que fui de caza con Carlisle, me dijo que me entregara completamente a mis instintos y cuando lo hize me encontré completamente solo en alguna parte de Canadá

¡Había recorrido mas de 500 kilometros en menos de 1 hora!

Carlisle se aterró al pensar que había desaparecido, todavía recuerdo su rostro cuando le expliqué lo que sucedió, estaba más que fascinado, pero me pidió prudencia por obvias razones.

Desde ese día la velocidad se volvió otro mas de mis hobbies, me daba tranquilidad, libertad y aunque no lo admitia ante mi familia, era sumamente divertido correr como si estuviese respirando, no tenía que pensar… mis pies se movían como si conocieran cada rincón del mundo, no tenía que preocuparme de chocar o cansarme, era inagotable.

Quería mostrarle un poco de eso a Bella, quería que supiera lo que me divertía. Posiblemente a ella tambien le gustara.

La tome de los hombros con cautela, tenía que preguntarle antes pero quería que fuese sorpresa, asi que fui muy cuidadoso con mis palabras.

-¿Puedo enseñarte algo?- pregunte lo más inocente posible.

Ella alzó las cejas y abrió los ojos en un claro signo de duda. Bella comenzaba a distinguir mis métodos de convencimiento.

-¿Qué cosa?

Tenia que ser muy persuasivo.

-Te voy a enseñar cómo viajo por el bosque- Su rostro de pronto se descompuso, supuse que miles de imágenes incoherentes se arremolinaban en su cabeza, así que me apresuré a contradecirlas- No te preocupes, vas a estar bien, y llegaremos al coche mucho antes.

Le sonreí tramposamente de aquella forma que la hacía sonrojar y como la coartada del coche era muy buena, esperaba que no se negara.

-¿Te vas a convertir en murciélago?- me cuestionó sarcásticamente.

El comentario me pareció de lo más gracioso, esa idea era tan clásica así que no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¡Como si no hubiera escuchado eso antes!- le contesté todavía entre risas..

-Bueno, ya veo que no se puede hablar en serio contigo- refunfuñó haciendo un puchero.

-Vamos pequeña cobarde, súbete en mi espalda.

Bella se quedó un momento estática y con la mirada dudosa, no tenía ni la menos idea de que pasaría por su cabeza pero parecía evaluar mi postura, entonces compredí que estaba vacilando por mi petición.

Ensanché mi sonrisa para infundirle confianza y le estendí los brazos, su corazón pegó un brinco y su pulso comenzó a acelerar. Una risita amenazó con escapar de mi garganta pero la retuve por miedo a que se cohibiera aún más.

La acomodé con cuidado en mi espalda, no pesaba absolutamente nada, era como levantar una silla, pero definitivamente la prefería a ella por mucho, además la silla no podría jamás desprender aquel delicioso aroma que ahora llegaba con más empuje por mi nariz.

Sus manos rodearon mi cuello y sus piernas mi cintura, la sensación de tenerla tan cerca hizo que me diera un retortijon en el estomago, su corazón palpitaba contra mi espalda y podía sentir cada curva de su cuerpo contra el mio.

Creo que no pensé mucho en esto cuando le pedí que se subiera.

Debía controlar mis emociones si no quería que se diera cuenta y me tachara de pervertido, podría pensar que se lo pedí justamente para esto, asi que me recordé a mi mismo que era un caballero y que debía mantener al margen mis instintos si no quería comenter una locura.

Su voz cargada de ansiedad rompió mi discusión mental.

-Peso un poco más que el promedio de las mochilas que sueles cargar.

Eso era humor negro. ¿De verdad pensaba eso?

Creo que hasta para un humano el peso de Bella era irrisorio. Rodee los ojos por sus ocurrencias, todavía no conocía la extensión de mis habilidades.

-¡Bah!

Puse mis manos bajo sus pantorrillas para levantarla un poco más con la intención de que viera mejor el recorrido, su cabeza estaba recostada en mi hombro con su aliento chocando en mi mejilla.

Su cercanía el día de hoy había logrado inmunizarse un poco a su sangre, eso no quería decir que su aroma no surtiera el mismo efecto, simplemente ahora podía apreciarlo sin la necesidad de tomarla y no suponía un sacrificio tan fuerte.

Para comprobar mi teoría tome una de sus manos y la presioné contra mi rostro para inhalar su perfume libremente. Como lo supuse el aroma se intensificó pero lo percibí como si de una fragancia se tratase, reparé en que no afectaba mi control y me relaje.

-Cada vez más fácil- susurre.

Eso aumentó mis esperanzas. Si había podido con esto, podría con lo que sea, me sentía más fuerte, capaz de luchar contra cualquier cosa por lograr una oportunidad a su lado.

Con ese pensamiento, liberé mis pies del suelo y los dejé guiar el camino, como siempre ocurria cuando me desconectaba corriendo, deje a mi cuerpo actuar mientras mi mente se concentraba en otras cosas.

Cuando comenzó la carrera pude escucharla dar un respingo asustado y apretarse aún más contra mí. Su mejilla ligeramente acalorada había estado muy cerca de la mía enviando corrientes eléctricas, pero por el susto de mi repentino acelero escondió su cabeza en mi cuello rozandome con sus labios casi imperceptiblemente para luego volver a colocarse como en un principio.

Pero fue suficiente.

Me desconcentró un poco su reacción y desterré el mar de emociones apretando el paso, esa pequeña sensación me hizo acordarme de algo:

La promesa que había hecho si llegaba a superar la prueba.

No era que necesitara recordar la prueba; cualquier cosa de ella me hacía sentir la necesidad de acortar aquella fastidiosa distancia, su calor, el color de sus labios, su aliento…

No quería ponerle sal a la llaga, pero era más fuerte que yo, improbablemente sentía que me llamaban, me pedían tocarlos, acariciarlos. No podía ponerle otro nombre ni excusar mi comportamiento. Quería besarla, quería hacerlo y mucho.

¿Estaría tan mal que me dejara llevar esta vez por mis deseos?

Ademas, ni siquiera sabía si ella quería lo mismo y era lo suficientemente cobarde para no preguntarle.

¿Qué haría si me rechazara?

Experimente un golpe en el estomago que me hizo descomponer el rostro. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionaria, esperaba que no me sorprendiera de mala manera.

Y aún con esos pequeños detalles, había uno que todavía me estaba incomodando: Mi control.

Era volver con la misma cantaleta, el mismo discurso y el mismo pesimismo, pero tenía que estar convencido de que al menos podría controlarme lo suficiente, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que su aliento concentrado y mezclado con el mio no le pasaría desapercibido al mounstruo.

No quería perder el control y eso era justo lo que podía pasar, a pesar de que me sentía fuerte e invencible podía olvidar esas trivialidades cuando de Bella se trataba. Ella podía descolocarme con una sonrisa. ¿Qué mas pruebas quería de que me volvía loco?

Mi conciencia estaba hecha un lío, por una parte no me dejaba tranquilo con lo peligroso que podía salir mi capricho, pero por el otro ni ella podía negar lo mucho que deseaba probarla.

El solo imaginarla en mis brazos, moviendo nuestros labios al compas de su corazón me hizo decidirme: Lo haría, no por egoísmo (que realmente parecía el protagonista indiscutible), si no por necesidad. Ya no aguantaba un segundo más sin ella.

Intenté pensar en la forma más adecuada para sacar a colación una situación así, pero el tiempo se me escurrió de las manos, estábamos a segundos de llegar a la orilla de la carretera así que decidi despejar mi mente concentrándome en el viento que golpeaba mi cara y la sensación del cuerpo de Bella en mi espalda. Estaba de un humor inmejorable.

Por fín llegamos al lugar donde habíamos dejado el coche y Bella no decía nada sobre el recorrido, de seguro estaba sorprendida. Así que decidí romper el silencio con una opinión trivial.

-Estimulante ¿No es así?- dije aunando mi propio gozo a la oración.

No contesto.

Me enderezé para que ella pudiera resbalar por mi espalda, pero no hizo ademán de moverse. Percibí que su corazón estaba locamente acelerado y empezé a preocuparme.

¿Estaba bien?

No pensé que la carrera tuviera algún efecto negativo, pero ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había llevado a un humano, no sabía como podían reaccionar.

¿Qué tal si para ellos era demasiado?

-¿Bella?- la nota de miedo hizo acto de presencia en mi voz.

Sabía que no se había lastimado, al menos físicamente, entonces recordé lo debil que podía llegar a ser su estomago en momentos de crisis. Quiza tuviese que ver con eso.

-Creo que necesito recostarme- pidió con un jadeo entrecortado.

Parecía que la que recorrió todo el camino hubiera sido ella, pero me confirmo lo dicho, la carga de su voz tenía un tono enfermo. Parecía estar a punto de vomitar.

-¡Oh! perdona.

Siguio sin moverse y me estaba asustando todavía más. Quería ver su rostro y así en mi espalda me era imposible.

-Creo que necesito ayuda- admitió.

Solté una risita nerviosa por mi descuido y la ayude a bajarse de mi espalda; cuando estuvo derecha la sentí tambalearse, asi que con mucho cuidado la levanté del suelo y la recosté entre los arbustos revueltos para que se sosegara.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunté ansioso.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y una mano en su frente que estaba perlada del sudor a pesar de que el viento estuvo chocando contra su rostro durante todo el recorrido. Sus facciones se veían un poco tensas, pero aparte de eso, ella estaba bien.

-Mareada, creo.

-Pon la cabeza entre las rodillas- le recomendé.

Torpemente hizo lo que le dije y oí como se oligaba a normalizar su respiración con grandes bocanadas de aire, no imaginé que se llegara a poner así, pero sabía que le pasaría pronto.

Podía comparar esta experiencia como subir a una montaña rusa, (claro esta con unos kilómetros más de velocidad) excitante y un poco atemorizante al principio, pero si lograbas sacar el lado bueno, terminaba siendo fascinante; despues de todo si lograba emocionarme a mí, con el "hermoso" carácter que tengo -notese el sarcasmo-, podía ser divertido para cualquiera.

Me sente a su lado esperando pacientemente a que se recompusiera, ya que aun a sabiendas de que no era nada grave no podía olvidar mi instinto protector. Al cabo de unos segundos ella levanto la cabeza y pude observarla mejor… tenía muy mala cara.

-Supongo que no fue buena idea- admití avergonzado.

Ella me regalo una sonrisa que no le llego a la mirada, imaginé que diría algo para que no me sintiera mal como era su costumbre, ella siempre preocupándose por los demás y a lo último su propia seguridad…y no me decepcionó.

-Fue muy interesante.

Esa encabezaba la lista de sus penosas mentiras.

Su voz había sonado pastosa y debil, como si no pudiera abrir demasiado los labios. En ese momento se inclinó un poco hacía adelante y fui mas consciente de su rostro.

¡Estaba extremadamente blanca!

No se me había hecho extraño porque por un momento se me hizo de lo más normal al compararla con mis hermanos; pero por amor de todo lo santo… ¡Ella no era un vampiro!

¿Qué me pasaba?

_"idiota"_ dijo la vocecita sarcástica de mi mente.

Recordé una vez en que me cuestioné acerca de que tan pálida podía estar:

Frente a mi estaba la respuesta.

-¡Vaya! Estas blanca como un fantasma, tan blanca como yo- solté sin poder ocultar mi asombro.

-Creo que debería haber cerrado los ojos- gimió mientras hacía un puchero por haber pasado por alto aquel detalle. Se veía monísima.

-Recuerdalo para la próxima vez- dije tentándole para ver como reaccionaba.

Abrio los ojos desmesuradamente con una mueca de terror.

-¡¿La próxima vez?!- gritó.

Su cara no tenía precio, se podía sentir la angustia plasmada en cada palabra. Me reí disfrutando del momento y de lo que estaba viviendo. Me sentía tan relajado y feliz.

Ella se dio cuenta de mi broma y torcio los labios en muestra de desaprobación.

-Fanfarrón-susurro mientras cerraba los ojos para tranquilizarse del susto.

Aún con su pequeña mueca "disgustada" parecía un angel por su transparente comodidad, tan tranquila...tan serena.

Y ahí fue donde me dí cuenta...

_"…en verdad ella era algo bonita...en una forma inusual. Mas que ser bella, su rostro era algo interesante…"_

Mientras observaba a Bella esa frase martillaba mi cabeza como un recordatorio de lo estúpido que había sido; eso era lo que había dicho una vez cuando me dí cuenta de que Mike Newton estaba encaprichado con ella y no llegaba a comprender el punto de obsesion que tenía.

Ahora, viéndola como si fuese el oasis prometido de un desierto me daba cuenta:

Yo había sido el ciego.

Porque viendo aquel rostro sereno y aquella sonrisa discreta que atravesaban sus labios, no había persona más hermosa que Isabella Swan, simplemente no la había; la única palabra que podía definir a la belleza que se hallaba sentada entre los arbustos con expresión apacible era…perfecta.

Bella era perfecta para mí, era justo lo que necesitaba en mi existencia, era mi medicina; la que podía ver a travez de mí y decirme las palabras que necesitaba oir en el momento justo, la que transpasaba la máscara que me había autoimpuesto para acobijarme sin reproche alguno.

Ella era todo.

Y contemplándola frente a mí con sus ojos cerrados como un querubín, sus cabellos ondeando por encima de sus hombros y aquellos labios rojos entreabiertos soltando leves suspiros, no podía desearla más que ese momento. No podía reprimir las ganas que tenía de besarla, y no lo iba a hacer, sin pedir permiso mi cuerpo se iba acercando a ella como un iman que no podía estar separado de otro, como si nuestros cuerpos supiesen inconcientemente que la distancia era una tortura.

Cuando la tuve lo suficientemente cerca la estudie como el más maravilloso de los tesoros… MI tesoro.

Pero me sentía un poco intranquilo por no perderme en aquel mar chocolate que me cautivo desde la primera vez, necesitaba saber que ella lo quería tanto como yo…

-Bella, abre los ojos- le rogué con voz suave.

Obedientemente ella hizo caso a lo que le pedí abriéndolos tortuosamente lentos, pero una vez que asimiló la imagen se agrandaron considerablemente por la sorpresa de mi cercanía.

Su piel antes pálida reavivó aquella llama roja que se agolpaba en sus mejillas y su respiración se hizo entrecortada.

Sus ojos desfiguaraban un mar de emociones, sorpresa, miedo, anhelo, fascinación…

Pero con tristeza me dí cuenta de que ninguno de ellos me decía lo que haría en caso de que me atreviera a cumplir mi tan desesperado deseo; lo único que me quedaba era hacerlo y dejarlo a la suerte, porque no era algo que podía meditar en ese momento, estaba sumamente ansioso.

Decidí darle una pista sutil para ver si podía adivinar mis intenciones.

-Mientras corría, estaba pensando…

-…en no estrellarnos contra los arboles, espero.- interrumpió.

Una sonrisa enmarcó mi rostro por su suposición, aun parecía no entender lo fácil que eso suponía para mí.

-Tonta Bella, correr es mi segunda naturaleza, no es algo en lo que tenga que pensar.- le expliqué pacientemente.

-Fanfarrón- volvió a repetir.

Me dí cuenta de que no entendería, y ya no podía aguantar más, mis labios gritaban por los suyos como una droga liberal, era como si estuviese muriendo de sed y ella fuera mi elixir.

-No pensé en eso, más bien….hay algo que quiero intentar.

Cogí su cabeza entre mis manos con la misma delicadeza que una rosa efímera y la sentí tensarse bajo mi toque, pero no se alejó. Su cálida piel y la fragancia que despredía me hizo darme cuenta que era un caso perdido detener el acto. La observé una vez más para apreciar su misteriosa belleza, queriendo grabar cada mínimo detalle en mi mente, aquel mar caoba que sus ojos transmitían, su pequeña nariz, sus espesas pestañas, sus mejillas que se iban colorando gradualmente mientras parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer…sus labios.

Dude un segundo más, cerciorándome de que podía controlar mi sed, aunque intentaba darme respuestas comprendí que ni yo mismo lo sabía, ¡no sabía nada!

No sabía si no me controlaría, no sabía si me rechazaría, no sabía si me volvería a hablar despues de esto, solo sabía que quería besarla y la necesidad me había desmoronado hasta acabar con la poca cordura que me quedaba…

Y con el mismo ímpetu de quien esta apunto de perder la vida, uní gentilmente nuestros labios como una alianza de salvación. El contacto fue tan íntimo que las palabras mortales nunca me bastarán para describirlo, en ese instante todo el mundo se vino abajo dejándome solamente consciente de nosotros, por que fue en aquel ínfimo segundo que todas las piezas de mi vida encajaron, incluso las que no recordaba, porque sabía que aquella prueba de amor no la había dado ni siquiera en mi vida pasada.

Estaba destinado para ella.

El mar de sentimientos me asalto dejándome incapacitado de pensar, todo lo que había a mi alrededor era Bella, nada más que su aroma, su piel, su calor, su respiración...

Su sabor era lo más maravilloso que había probado en toda mi existencia, el simple roce de sus labios me proporcionaba lo que en mi nueva vida no había sido capaz de encontrar, los animales que había cazado eran una grosería ante la dulce miel que estaba deleitándome.

Era una intensificación de su aroma, podía saborearlo como si fuese un concentrado de su esencia, mi paladar nadaba entre la miel, las fresas, las fresias y el sol… era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, si así sabían sus labios no quería ni imaginar como sería su sangre.

Pero la reacción que tuvo mi instinto no fue comparado con la que tuvo el hombre, la batalla en mi interior era difícil pero no podía ponerle atención, era complicado diferenciar cual de las dos partes estaba más gustosa cuando no podía podía ni pensar en mi propio nombre. Poco a poco las manecillas del reloj avanzaron en nuestra contra para odiar y amar cada momento; odiarlo al saber que tenía que terminar y amarlo porque percibía como a cada segundo que nuestros labios permanecían juntos, iba siendo imposiblemente más perfecto.

El hombre que vivía encarcelado en mi cuerpo de mármol resurgió como nunca imaginé, me percaté de que el corazón de Bella latia desaforadamente y lo sentí mio tambien, ya que si tuviese uno sabía que estaría en la misma situación.

El calor fue abriéndose paso por debajo de mi piel y aquel delicado toque visiblemente superficial estaba asfixiandome dulcemente como la tortura más deliciosa de todas…

Quería más.

Como contestación a mi súplica, las pequeñas manos de Bella abandonaron su regazo para subir hasta mi cuello y enredar sus delicados dedos en mi cabellera atrallendome más a ella.

Con miedo y deseo correspondí a su entusiamo profundizando más el beso, sintiendo como cada célula de mi cuerpo reaccionaba ansiosamente por la adrenalina que esto me provocaba. Una vez que nuestros labios bailaban acompasadamente fue sintiendo como la ponzoña se asomaba parsimoniosamente. El antes delicado sabor se estaba intensificando debido a nuestro reciente frenesí y podía escuchar al mousntruo rugir ante la tentativa de tener cerca a su presa, pero…

No podía detenerlo, era una experiencia incomparable, no quería que se detuviera. Era como una droga que se ponía frente a mí tentándome.

¿Cómo pude sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin eso?

Su respiración fue acelerándose hasta que comenzaba a emitir pequeños jadeos por la falta de aire, hasta que sin previo aviso abrió su boca lo suficiente para respirar mi aliento y de paso soltar el suyo como lo había echo en el prado; pero esta vez mis sentidos estaban tan despiertos y el veneno tan caliente que me tensé de inmediato.

¡Era una delicia… la mezcla de nuestros alientos la hacía increíblemente más irresistible!

La garganta se me secó inmediatamente y mi estomago rugio como advertencia.

La bestía arañaba las paredes de mi cordura suplicando tomarla en ese instante, me gritaba que sería tan fácil que no tendría ni que parpadear... y lo sabía.

Pero tambien sabía lo que eso implicaría: No volver a ver su sonrisa, arrastrarme con la culpa grabada en mi cabeza y nunca repetir lo que acababa de hacer… porque intuía que ahora que había probado sus labios querria volverlo a hacer.

Con toda la fuerza que tenía y el amor que le juraba sutilmente me alejé de ella sin soltar su rostro de mis manos, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas coloradas pero cuando vio mi postura los abrió rápidamente.

Su rostro paso de la vergüenza, a la confusión, la sorpresa y finalmente a la comprensión.

Esta última me sorprendio, estaba seguro de que mis ojos no tenían el habitual brillo dorado que procuraba tener frente a ella, esperaba que tuviese un poco de miedo pero más que nada parecía precavida… como si hubiera cometido un error.

-Huy- susurró.

-Eso es quedarse corto.

Masoquistamente seguí respirando con normalidad para demostrarle a la bestía que podía dominarla, a pesar de eso mi mandíbula permanecía rígida y por la ojeada curiosa de mi amada discernía que mis ojos aún tenían aquel color oscuro que tanto odiaba, pero eso no me detuvo… yo podía con esto.

Nuestros rostros estaban ligeramente separados y nuestras miradas fijas en el otro, ella parecio entender lo que pasaba y musito algo de forma muy baja.

-Quiza…debería…

Al principio no comprendí lo que quería decir hasta que noté que intentaba soltarse de mi agarre, lo hacía para no ponérmela más difícil pero lo último que quería era que se alejara de mí.

-No. Es soportable. Aguarda un momento, por favor.

Ella permaneció quieta esperando alguna reacción de mi parte; mientras mi mente se debatía entre la maravillosa experiencia que había tenido y el insoportable sabor que dejo en mis labios. Había sido tan exquisito que deseaba poder lanzarme a probarlos otra vez, pero mi subconsciente me advertía que si lo hacía no sería motivado por el cariño que profesaba mi lado humano, sería por las ansias del mounstruo, y no le dejaría tomar ventaja aunque me estuviese quemando por dentro.

La mirada de Bella me dejaba en claro que no estaba asustada, no obstante otro sentimiento se abria paso en aquellos ojos tan expresivos, era… ¿Preocupacion?

Como si pudiese comprender el efecto el dolor que me doblegaba y lo sintiera como parte de ella, experimentando la misma angustia y desazon que me carcomía por dentro. Me di cuenta que su preocupación iba dirigida totalmente a mi persona, y aunque eso me alegro tuve una punzada de arrepentimiento por ser el causante de ello.

Yo no quería ser el autor de sus pesares por muy pequeños que fueran o con las mejores intenciones… yo quería ayudarla en la medida de lo posible (e incluso lo imposible) no permitiría que se viera envuelta en mis problemas, problemas que solo conseguirian dañarla.

Con esa certeza me obligue a componerme impulsado por el soporte que ella me brindaba, no desaprovecharía la confianza que Bella depositaba en mí. Increiblemente esos pensamientos ayudaron a mi resolución final hasta que me compuse casi en su totalidad, y digo casi porque era imposible ignorar que su esencia aun permanecia en el aire y en mis labios.

Como aun veía su semblante turbado le dedique una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-¡Listo!- canté victorioso como un niño.

-¿Soportable?- pregunto ella dudosa.

-Soy mas fuerte de lo que pensaba, es bueno saberlo.

Mi sentido del humor regreso con mucha mas fueza, y al reflexionar mis palabras no pude contener una carcajada. Ella se sonrojo furiosamente y bajo la mirada, parecía avergonzada.

-Desearia poder decir lo mismo- susurro.

Se refería a su inesperado y creciente entuasiasmo.

Aunque es verdad que ella se dejo llevar por el momento sin cuidar su distancia no podía culparla, Carlisle me dijo una vez que lo más maravilloso del ser humano era su capacidad para dejarse guiar por sus emociones con una convicción impresionante; muchas veces yo reprobé aquella forma tan deliberada para actuar, pero en ese momento no pude estar mas agradecido, tenía que admitir que a pesar de todo fue algo indescriptiblemente grandioso.

-Despúes de todo, eres una humana-señalé.

Ella levato la barbilla ligeramente.

-Muchas gracias- dijo sarcástica.

Mi risa se volvió mas pronunciada por el tono en el que me reprochó. Una vez que me hube controlado reparé en que el reloj estaba en nuestra contra y no habíamos salido de la carretera, aunque claro esta podría repetir lo sucedido y no me quejaría.

Me levante rápidamente y le tendí una mano para que se pusiera de pie; no sabria decir si fue la velocidad o el gesto lo que la sorprendió, pero tardo unos segundos en responderme con su cálido tacto.

Cuando estuvo erguida se tambaleo un poco, por lo que coloque mis brazos tentativamente a sus costados, el día había ido relativamente bien como para que ahora resultara lastimada por un simple tropiezo, poco a poco se fue estabilizando, aunque parecía que miraba tentativamente el piso como si calculara las probabilidades de una caída inminente.

No pude resistir hacerle una broma.

-¿Sigues estando debil a causa de la carrera? ¿O ha sido mi increíble habilidad para besar?

Esperaba que me sacara la lengua o soltara vitruvio por la boca, pero en lugar de eso se quedo viendo mi rostro por unos segundos con la mirada un poco desenfocada, realmente se veía mareada, y como confirmación se sostuvo delicadamente la cabeza.

-No estoy segura, sigo mareada. Creo que es un poco de ambas cosas.

¿Fue mi imaginacion el tono provocador de su voz?

Esperaba que no, esta chica estaba a punto de volverme imposiblemente loco.

Bella se acerco al coche –con paso inseguro debo agregar- y saco las llaves de su bolsillo. Aquel bamboleo tan perturbable me hizo cuestionarme si era seguro subir al auto con esa chica que tenia grandes dificultades para permanecer de pie.

-Tal vez deberías dejarme conducir- le recomendé.

Se volteo ligeramente para mirarme como si tuviese tres cabezas.

-¿Estas loco?

Genial. Ahora el loco era yo. ¿Acaso no veía el riesgo que ella suponía? Si cuando estaba en sus cinco sentidos lograba las peores caídas no quería ni pensar con que saldría ahora. No es que fuésemos a salir heridos, ya que si algo ocurriese me las ingeniaría para salvarnos; tampoco me preocupaba la camioneta, de hecho esperaba una excusa para eliminarla del camino. Lo que me inquietaba era la poca consciencia que tenia para asimilar el peligro.

-Conduzco mejor que tu en tu mejor día, además tus reflejos son mucho mas lentos.

La burla se abrió paso en mi boca como si fuera vomito verbal, intente remarcar la palabra "lentos" para que se cohibiera un poco y lograra convencerla.

-Estoy segura de eso, pero creo que ni mis nervios ni mi pickup seriamos capaces de soportarlo.

A ella no le gustaba mi manera de conducir, y es verdad cuando digo que el sentimiento era mutuo. Su forma de manejar me era insoportablemente frustrante. Se estaba poniendo un tanto difícil, asi que use mi última arma, cortesía de Alice.

-Un poco de confianza, Bella, por favor- le pedí mientras hacia sobresalir ligeramente el labio inferior.

Aunque debía reconocer que era terca usualmente ella no tardaba mucho en dar su brazo a torcer, un pequeñísimo chantaje y aquella sonrisa que la hacia sonrojar, además del imperceptible puchero que Alice me hacia siempre que quería algo seria suficiente; además a ella no le gustaba negar algo.

Vi como se mordía el labio meditando su respuesta, estaba oliendo una victoria…

O eso creyó mi maldito ego, porque luego de un segundo agito su cabeza y con un pequeño guiño me contesto lo último que esperaba escuchar.

-No. Ni de broma.

Y se volvió a dirigir hacia su camioneta.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la incredulidad. Esta chica lograba sorprenderme a cada minuto.

Imagine que seria fácil quitarle las llaves, pero no fue asi. Viendo mi postura rigida debi parecer un tonto. Debía pensar algo rápido para lograr que no se subiera al asiento del piloto, algo para convencerla de que estaba siendo imprudente…

Y como si me hubiera escuchado el cielo, me percate de que al rodear la camioneta se tambaleo más bruscamente que antes.

Perfecto.

Seguí sus huellas hasta quedar frente a ella y dejarla atrapada entre mis brazos y su coche, pareció darse cuenta de lo que se le venía encima.

-Bella, hemos llegado a un punto en el que he invertido un enorme esfuerzo personal en mantenerte viva. No voy a dejar que te pongas al volante de un coche cuando ni siquiera puedes caminar la línea recta. Ademas, no hay que dejar que los amigos conduzcan borrachos.

El humor en mis palabras logró sacarme una risita aunque mi brazo se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su cintura para bloquearle el paso, me di cuenta que el calor que emanaba su cuerpo me hizo inclinarme levemente hacia ella, imaginé que prolongue mi monólogo mas del necesario solo para estar en aquella posición.

Bella suspiro levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos en señal de derrota.

-No puedo rebatirlo- alzó su mano con mi trofeo –las llaves- y las dejo caer a propósito, pero yo fui mas rápido al atraparlas- con calma…-me advirtió- mi coche es un señor mayor.

Hablaba de su pedazo de chatarra con sumo respeto.

-Muy sensata.

Ella hizo un mohín para despues taladrarme con la mirada.

-¿Y tu no estas afectado por mi presencia?

Su pregunta me descoloco pero la respuesta llego como un rayo.

_¡Por supuesto que si!_

¿Acaso no lo veía?

Entonces recordé que mis habilidades lograban esconder cualquier signo que me delatara, y eso me alivio un poco. Si no tuviera aquella ventaja de seguro moriría de vergüenza. Incluso los de mi especie podían darse cuenta del cambio.

Ademas, prefería ver como ella se ruborizaba y tiritiaba ante un roce o palabra, se veía tan delicada y mortal. Me gustaba ser yo el que pudiera disfrutar de aquello.

Mi rostro se acerco al de ella delineando su perfecta mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja y despues terminar en su barbilla. Un leve estremecimiento fue la respuesta que estaba buscando y conseguí, de nuevo sonreí por ser yo quien causara ese efecto y pudiera deleitarse en el.

-Pase lo que pase- le susurre como respuesta- tengo mejores reflejos.

Ella bufó frustrada mientras se encaminaba a la cabina del copiloto.

_"Claro que me afecta, pero no tiene porque saberlo"_ susurro maliciosa la vocecilla de mi mente.

* * *

**Wi!!!**

**¿que tal? ¿Les gustó lo del beso? me fue muy muy complicado pensar como Edward, pero hice un esfuerzo...**

**Please.. pasense por mi otro fiic* Odio Vs Pasion que tambien actualicé para que me digan como van jajajaj XD... gracias por sus reviews... besos**


	12. Una charla sobre ruedas

_Nadie se queja d€ tener lo que no se merece... Jane Austen_

**************DESPUES DE LA MEDIANOCHE************

_"Toda historia tiene dos versiones...y esta no es la excepción"_

**EDWARD POV**

Los últimos rayos del sol que se colaban desde la ventana de mi asiento despedían un brillo misterioso hacia la hermosa chica que estaba a mi lado. Podía sentirse la felicidad en el aire, o al menos esa era mi perspectiva del momento, ni siquiera me inmute por la escasa velocidad a la que me permitia conducir su camioneta.

Solo podía verla a ella y a su hermosa sonrisa, a su cabello que ondeaba en el viento como las olas en el agua y que me embargaban de aquel exquisito aroma, al astro rey que era testigo de nuestro nuevo pacto y a nuestras manos entrelazadas como una alianza inquebrantable.

Lo último que estaba viendo – y debería haber visto- era la carretera. No me podía cargar con la cara de bobo que de seguro tenía.

Tambien me dí cuenta que la posición desde donde la miraba era la misma que Alice me había mostrado. La de su última visión; solo que ahora podía discernir el sentimiento y la emoción que dominaba cada partícula de mi cuerpo, anteriormente no había comprendido el porque de nuestras sonrisas, pero ahora lo sabía: Porque estábamos juntos.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estaríamos asi, por mas que intentaba ser positivo sabía que en algún momento ocurriría un percance o problema, incluso existía la probabilidad de que Bella se diera cuenta de que era demasiado para ella… pero me encargaría de disfrutar y hacerla feliz todo lo que pudiera y el tiempo que ella me lo permitiera.

Entre mi mar de alegría encendí la radio de su camioneta para sintonizar alguna emisora, seguía cambiando los canales hasta que me detuve en una vieja canción de los cincuentas que conocía muy bien, Alice se había enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la oyó, asi que cuando Emmett, Jasper y yo habíamos comentado que era de lo más tonta se nos vino la bronca encima. Habíamos ofendido el delicado gusto musical de mi hermana y como castigo nos había obligado a escucharla durante más de una semana con su vocecilla de soprano, (no había muchas escapatorias cuando no necesitábamos respirar ni descansar), al final nos había fastidiado tanto que nos aprendimos la canción contra nuestra voluntad.

Ahora en el extasis en el que me encontraba, me ví a mi mismo cantando aquella canción, esperaba que mis hermanos no se enteraran de esto.

-¿Te gusta la música de los cincuentas?-me pregunto.

Una sonrisa enmarcó mis labios ante los recuerdos, despues de todo, no era una canción tan mala.

-En los cincuentas la música era buena, mucho mejor que los sesenta, y los setenta…¡Buaj!- me estremecí ante las imágenes de aquellos intentos de canciones, había sido una tortura el verlos, sobre todo con Rosalie y Alice intentando copiar los modelos de ropa para nosotros- Los ochenta fueron soportables.

El rostro de Bella parecía dudoso, me hizo preguntar –por centesima vez- que pasaba por su cabeza, no tuve que filosofar mucho por que ella misma me dio la respuesta.

-¿Vas a decirme alguna vez cuantos años tienes?

Su timbre de voz parecía preocupado, como si esperase un regaño. Me sentí mal, mis constantes cambio de humor eran normales para mi mismo, pero de seguro eran un martirio para ella; además no sabía si sería una buena idea decírselo.

-¿Te importa mucho?- le dije con tono inocente mientras le dejaba ver mi dentadura.

Ella suspiro y me devolvió el gesto, sus expresiones y voz se volvieron mas casuales.

-No, pero me lo sigo preguntando…-hizo un gesto pensativo- No hay nada como un misterio para manterte despierto en la noche.

Seguía debatiéndome en decirle o no, ella debía esperar algo fuera de tono, pero no sabía que tanto.

-Me pregunto si te perturbaría- susurre para mi, pero ella me escuchó.

-Ponme a prueba.

Suspire pesadamente. A ella le encantaba meterse hasta el fondo del asunto, su curiosidad no contrastaba con su personalidad tan tímida. Desvíe la vista del trayecto (No es que le estuviera prestando mucha atención desde antes) y me dispuse a perderme en el mar caoba de sus ojos, necesitaba saber porque ella tenía aquella curiosidad, nuestras miradas parecían tener una batalla silenciosa mientras buscaba sin exito lo que ocultaba sui mente.

Casí resoplo frustrado por mi derrota hasta que ví algo que estaba pasando desapercibido…el brillo de sus ojos.

No era aquel brillo malicioso de Jessica Stanley por conocer un chisme, o el de Mike Newton por escuchar lo que quiere oir. Este era un brillo más bien especial, sincero… como si lo que fuese a escuchar lo quisiera oir por mi persona, por ser Edward, y no por lo que era. Eso fue suficiente para que me decidiera.

Desvie mi vista ligeramente turbada por su cercanía hacía el sol, me había deslumbrado sin darme cuenta y necesitaba recomponerme, era increíble el grado de control que tenía sobre mí, y lo peor… sin ser consciente.

-Nací en Chicago en 1901-me detuve para evaluar su expresión, su corazón latia con normalidad y su rostro estaba sosegado, pero el brillo de sus ojos pareció intensificarse, como si quisiera saber mas- Carlisle me encontró en un hospital en verano de 1918. Tenía diecisiete años y me estaba muriendo de gripa española.

Bella dio un respingo entrecortado, como si la noticia tuviera mas peso del que yo mismo le daba, pero no podía hacer mucho si no recordaba lo que pasó.

Cuando intentaba pensar en mi pasado los fantasmas se arremolinaban sin orden ni sentido, haciendo de todo un verdadero desastre, el tiempo avanzante tampoco ayudaba mucho ya que poco a poco las imágenes se volvían más borrosas.

Mire a la chica que parecía haberse quedado en el limbo, así que decidí explicarle.

-No me acuerdo muy bien. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo y los recuerdos humanos se desvanecen…

Eso era lo que más me entristecía, antes solía recordar aunque sea fugazmente el rostro de mi madre biológica, Elizabeth, su sonrisa y su voz era algo que mi mente había capturado como si fuera vital para mi nueva existencia, como si hubiera sido la persona más importate en mi antigua vida, lo sentía… pero ahora era cada vez más difícil verla, incluso esforzándome, la imagen se iba consumiendo como la llama de una vela.

El único recuerdo claro y consciso de mi vida humana, era el ardor que sentí cuando el veneno que me inyectó Carlisle avanzaba lenta y dolorosamente por mi cuerpo.

-Lo que sí recuerdo es como me sentía cuando Carlisle me salvó- le confesé- No es nada fácil, ni algo que se pueda olvidar.

-¿Y tus padres?- interrogó con una mirada triste, como si esperase una mala respuesta.

Bella parecía cuestionarme siempre las preguntas más cruciales, pero no quería que ella se sintiera mal por mi repentina nostalgia, asi que me justifiqué de manera simple.

-Ya habían muerto a causa de la gripe. Estaba solo- intenté que la última frase no estuviera cargada de pena- Me eligió por ese motivo. Con el caos de la epidemia, nadie se iba a dar cuenta de que yo había desaparecido.

La sorpresa cruzo por su rostro, y la curiosidad flameó en sus ojos nuevamente… se me venían preguntas más difíciles, lo presentía.

-¿Cómo…?- Dudo unos segundos, no sabía si estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas o si se estaba arrepintiendo de hablar-¿Cómo te salvo?

Presentimiento correcto.

Y ahora era yo el que debía buscar la palabras adecuadas; obviamente no estaba saltando de emoción por contarle lo mortalmente doloroso que fue, pero si algo había pensado de las muchas palabras de Alice, era que, queriéndolo o no, Bella ya estaba involucrada en mi vida. Además su genuina curiosidad era imposible de pasar por alto, me hacía querer sincerarme con ella, porque Bella me escuchaba como la persona que era, su intriga era pura, sin malicia, así que a fin de cuentas no se lo podía negar.

Me tome unos segundos más escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para no asustarla demasiado, aunque como ya sabía no sería fácil, hasta ahora no había visto a Bella asustada más de lo insignificantemente necesario, me preguntaba si tenía algún problema para que su sentido común reaccionara correctamente.

Ella esperaba una respuesta así que opté por dejar las cosas lo más claro posible.

-Fue difícil. No muchos tenemos el autocontrol necesario para conseguirlo, pero Carlisle siempre ha sido el más humano y compasivo de todos- sentí un infinito orgullo por mi padre, no tenía idea de que hubiera sido de mi sin el- Dudo que se pueda hallar uno igual en toda la historia….

Razoné que me había escapado de la tangente, no había dejado en claro casi nada. Estaba buscando nuevamente las palabras para contestarle, pero por más que rebuscaba en mí extenso acervo el resultado era el mismo, por lo que decidí dejarme de rodeos y contestar con la verdad.

-Para mí solo fue muy, muy doloroso.

La mueca de repulsión no tardó en instalarse en mi cara, parecía tener vida propia cada que recordaba aquel desagradable suceso. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Bella apretaba sus labios en un intento de no soltar palabra alguna, era como la visión de una pequeña temerosa de un castigo próximo, me desarmó completamente.

Ella no quería preguntar mas por temor a incomodarme, nuevamente pensaba más en los demás que en ella misma, asi que hize un esfuerzo titánico para continuar con el tema sin inquietarme, despues de todo ella no parecía asustada o recelosa.

-Actuó desde la soledad- continué impregnando la calma en mi voz- Ésa es, por lo general, la razón que hay detrás de cada elección. Fui el primer miembro de la familia de Carlisle, aunque poco despues encontró a Esme. Se cayó de un risco. La llevaron directamente a la morgue del hospital, aunque, nadie sabía cómo, su corazón seguía latiendo…

No había necesidad de decir más acerca de eso, la vida personal de mi familia era suya. Ya mucho hacía con inmiscuirme gracias a mi habilidad que hacía enterarme de cosas que hubiese preferido ignorar. Particularmente la historia de Esme se me hacía realmente dolorosa, pero reflexionando mucho…todas nuestras historias lo eran.

Quiza era el aprecio infinito que le tenía, o que ella era demasiado dulce y cariñosa con nosotros, a veces olvidaba que tras esa sonrisa encantadoramente maternal se escondían unos filosos colmillos.

Los ojos de Bella divagaron hacia su ventanilla por una fracción de segundos, estaba procesando metódicamente lo que le había dicho.

-Entonces, ¿Tienes que estar a punto de morir para convertirte en….?

Se mordió el labio dejando la pregunta inconclusa, a pesar de la curiosidad que siempre me transmitia procuraba no usar el vocablo que me definía, y eso era bueno. Mi fuero interno tambien lo repelía a pesar de los años.

-No- le contesté rápidamente- eso es sólo en el caso de Carlisle. El jamás hubiera convertido a alguien que hubiera tenido otra alternativa, aunque según el, es más fácil si la sangre es debil.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos el tema se estaba adentrando más de lo que quisiera, miré la carretera en un absurdo y claro esfuerzo por desviarlo, desgraciadamente Bella se dio cuenta.

-¿Y Emmett y Rosalie?

Debí suponer que no me escaparía tan fácilmente, volví mi rostro solo para contemplar como su labio inferior aun seguía preso entre sus dientes. Se veía increíblemente…tentadora.

¿Acaso lo hacía a propósito para destantearme?

Porque lo estaba logrando, era increíblemente bochornoso pensar así de ella, pero es que…solo había que mirarla ¡Por Dios! Se veía tan inconsciente de su propia belleza.

Quiza podía decir, solo un poquito…

-La siguiente a quien Carlisle trajo a la familia fue Rosalie- Aún seguía preguntándome como me convenció a continuar, que ni siquiera note que estaba hablando del miembro de la familia con quien tenía mas roces – Hasta mucho despues comprendí que albergaba la esperanza de que ella fuera para mí lo mismo que Esme para el…

Los ojos de Bella se engrandecieron y se opacaron fugazmente, quiza me pase de sinceridad, no hace falta decir que eso no tenía absolutamente nada que ver; Rosalie nunca me había despertado ningún afecto fuera del fraternal, e incluso en eso teníamos conflictos, pero tenía dos puntos en contra: El primero, era que aun a sabiendas de mis sentimientos, tenía que reconocer que la belleza de Rosalie saltaba a la vista, y la segunda… el autoestima de Bella era un pozo, no podía ver aquello que para mí era más brillante que el mismísimo sol.

La combinación de ambas solo lograba empeorar las cosas, asi que me apresuré a dejar todo claro.

-Pero ella nunca fue mas que una hermana- rodé los ojos como si fuese obvio, aunque debo admitir que lo era, al menos para mí- Además, solo dos años despues encontró a Emmett. Rosalie iba a cazar, en aquel tiempo ibamos a los Apalaches, y se topó con un oso que estuvo a punto de acabar con el. Lo llevó durante ciento cincuenta kilómetros hasta Carlisle, porque temió no ser capaz de hacerlos por si sola….

Acepto que me sorprendí mucho cuando las imágenes que Rosalie tenía en su cabeza la abandonaron para instalarse en la mia como una película, el esfuerzo que ella requirió para trasladarlo debió ser impresionate, ya que aunque no lo hubo mordido, la sangre de sus heridas era tentadoramente atractiva para una neofita.

Hasta ese entonces peleábamos casi por cualquier cosa, y yo la consideraba el ser más frívolo y consentido del mundo, posiblemente mi percepción no había cambiado mucho, pero debía reconocer que eso era un ejemplo de voluntad.

Un ejemplo que yo podía seguir.

- Solo ahora comienzo a intuir que difícil fue ese viaje para ella- admití quedamente.

La mire sugerentemente para que interpretara mis palabras y no tardo en hacerlo, sonrio levemente como una muestra de apoyo.

Moví nuestras manos entrelazadas para acariciar la porcelana fina de sus mejillas, ella reclino un poco la cabeza contra ellas y su sonrisa se acentuó.

-Pero lo consiguió- me animó mientras bajaba su mirada tras el leve sonrojo que se instaló en su rostro.

-Sí- susurré- Rosalie vio algo en sus facciones que le dio suficiente entereza, y están juntos desde entonces. A veces viven separados de nosotros, como una pareja casada: cuanto más jóvenes fingimos ser, más tiempo podemos permanecer en un lugar determinado. Forks parecía perfecto, de ahí que nos inscribiéramos a la escuela- una carcajada se escapó de mis labios al recordar el puchero de Rosalie por no querer marcharse de aquí, hasta ese momento me dí cuenta que había sido de lo más gracioso. Al menos ahora tenía mas probabilidades de quedarse- Supongo que dentro de unos años vamos a tener que ir a su boda…"otra vez"

-¿Y Alice y Jasper?

-Son dos criaturas de lo mas extrañas. Ambos desarrollaron una consciencia, como nosotros la llamamos, sin ninguna guía o influencia externa. Jasper perteneció a otra familia, una familia muy distinta…

A diferencia mia Jasper si recordaba más claramente su vida humana, aunque no se lo envidiaba, gracias a el me di cuenta que la guerra no era la tan esperada gloria que nos vendían a los jóvenes entusiastas, no se en que estaba pensando cuando decidí unirme a ella.

A pesar de haber visto todo desde un punto de vista militar, las escenas de muerte y destrucción eran demasiado para una sola persona; y si a eso le agregamos que su transformación y los primeros años de ella fueron un completo infierno, Jasper se había convertido en los restos de lo que fue cuando humano, incluso yo me sentía reconfortado de que ese suplicio no fuese duradero.

-Se había deprimido y vagaba por su cuenta- continue,- Alice lo encontró.

El pasado de Alice era posiblemente el más perturbador de toda la familia, ella no recordaba absolutamente nada, ¡Nada! ni un rostro, un nombre, un lugar, una vida.

La existencia de Alice se limita al dia que renació como vampiro sola en ningún lugar, a veces me preguntaba si ella sufría por aquel hecho, pero era difícil decirlo, ella estaba muy feliz con lo que tenía ahora, Nuestra familia y Jasper era el núcleo de sus prioridades.

No se si yo hubiera podido continuar "viviendo" sin saber nada del pasado, de quien fui, pero para ella solo era una sombra que no merecía importancia, en el fondo temía que su historia fuese igual de triste y dramática que la de todos. Más sorprendente aún fue que sin una guía o sugerencia ella no se inclinó a la dieta común de los de nuestra clase, todo gracias una visión que tuvo de nuestra familia y nuestro estilo de caza.

-Al igual que yo, esta dotada de ciertos dones superiores que van mas alla de los propios de nuestra especie- le expliqué con naturalidad.

Bella interrumpió mi relato hipnotizada por lo que le estaba contando, sus ojos brillaban tanto que parecían tener luz propia, pero de pronto la confusión se instaló en sus facciones, no sabía que podía haberla desconcertado.

-¿De verdad?, pero…tu me dijiste que eras el único que podía oír los pensamientos de la gente.

¡haaa!, ella había pensando que teníamos el mismo talento.

-Eso que dices es cierto- le concedí- Alice sabe otras cosas, las ve… Ve cosas que podrían suceder…

El recuerdo de las cosas que "veía" Alice hizo mella en mi humor, el hablar de la habilidad de mi hermana frente a Bella solo hacía que rememorara las visiones que había tenido con ella, era incómodo, quería pensar que todavía podía hacer algo para evitar eso, tenía que haberlo.

-Pero todo es muy subjetivo- le aclaré- El futuro no está grabado en piedra, las cosas cambian…

Esto último parecía haberlo dicho más para mi mismo que para ella, era como un mantra que me repetía constantemente esperando volverlo realidad, me sentía desesperado por creer que podía cambiarlo.

Mire a Bella por un invisible segundo, su rostro era inescrutable y me dí cuenta de que mi postura estaba más rigida de lo que creía, me dispuse a relajar mi cuerpo regresando mi vista a la carretera, para ese momento ya nos encontrábamos en los límites de Forks y el sol se había ocultado sin dar aviso alguno reclamando cada rincón de las calles Su voz rompió el silecio como si quisiera ayudarme a conseguirlo.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas ve?

El sedante de su aliento y su voz volvió a embargarme y sentí como los musculos de mi cuello y espalda se debilitaban perceptiblemente.

-Vio a Jasper y supo que la estaba buscando antes de que el la conociera- me concentré en la pregunta que me estaba formulando para olvidar lo que hasta hacía unos segundos me había incomodado, parecía hacerlo bien- Vio a Carlisle y a nuestra familia, ellos acudieron a nuestro encuentro. Es más sensible hacia quienes no son humanos. Por ejemplo, siempre ve cuando se acerca otro clan de nuestra especie y la posible amenaza que pudiera suponer.

Se vió sorprendida por lo último que dije, ya que su boca se abrió ligeramente.

-¿Hay muchos…de los tuyos?

-No, no demasiados, pero la mayoría no se asienta en nungún lugar. Solo pueden vivir entre humanos por mucho tiempo los que, como nosotros, renuncian a dar caza a tu gente- la miré con la disculpa pintada en el rostro, a veces las palabras fluían tan fácilmente que no media si podía ofenderla, ella me sonrio tímidamente por lo que decidí continuar- Sólo hemos encontrado otra familia como la nuestra en un pueblecito de Alaska. Vivimos juntos durante un tiempo, pero éramos tantos que empezamos a llamar la atención. Los que vivimos de forma diferente tendemos a agruparnos.

La familia de Denali eran lo mas cercano a unos parientes lejanos, entre todos nos habíamos cuidado buscando las mejores maneras para proteger nuestro secreto. Aún en la distacia permanecíamos comunicados y nos ofrecíamos ayuda mutua por cualquier problema.

-¿Y los demás?

-Son nomadas en su mayoría, todos hemos llevado esa vida alguna vez- sonreí ante el recuerdo de que Emmett y yo lo habíamos bautizado como "Un brote adolescente"- Se vuelve tediosa, como casi todo, pero de vez en cuando nos cruzamos con los otros, ya que la mayoría preferimos el norte.

-¿Porqué razón?- preguntó ella con verdadera duda.

Estaba tan ensimismada en la plática que dió un pequeño brinco cuando de repente apagué el motor de su coche. No se había percatado de que ya habíamos llegado y estábamos frente a su casa, la patrulla del jefe Swan no estaba y las luces de la vivienda permanecían apagadas anunciando la soledad en la que estaba sumida; la calle parecía querer seguir su ejemplo ya que a pesar de la precaria iluminación, el silencio y la calma eran como una niebla de invierno.

La última pregunta que me hizo Bella me dio un poco de gracia, se me hacía difícil creer que había pasado ese detalle por alto, creí haber sido claro con respecto a donde nos asentamos.

¿Cómo podía entender lo complicado y no digerir lo común?

-¿Abriste los ojos esta tarde?- le contesté tomandole en pelo, a lo que ella torcio la boca ligeramente por mi evidente sarcasmo, aún asi continué- ¿Crees que podríamos caminar por las calles sin provocar accidentes de tránsito? Hay una razón por la que escogimos la Peninsula de Olympic: es uno de los lugares menos soleados del mundo. Resulta agradable poder salir durante el día. No te imaginas lo fatigoso que puede ser vivir de noche durante ochenta y tantos años.

-Entonces, ¿de ahí viene la leyenda?- concluyó de manera dudosa.

-Probablemente.

-¿Procedía Alice de otra familia, como Jasper?- dijo de repente.

Me sacó un poco de lugar el que continuara con el tema que habíamos desviado, era verdad que no le había dicho nada de Alice, pero no pensé que estuviese tan avida de saberlo.

Le expliqué rápidamente la situación de mi hermana, no había mucho que decir más lo poco que sabíamos, había despertado sola, sin saber de su creador o de la vida que tuvo, hasta cierto punto su don resulto una bendición para que no cayera en la tentación de convertirse en un mounstruo.

Bella se quedó pensativa ante mis palabras, si para nosotros era extraño el no tener recuerdos claros de tu vida pasada, para ella debía ser de lo más ajeno. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio hasta que el sonido de su estómago lo quebró de manera audible.

En otra situación me hubiese reido, sin embargo recordé que había estado todo el día conmigo sin probar ningún alimento, me recriminé por no haber considerado eso.

-Lo siento, te estoy impidiendo cenar.

Su cara estaba ligeramente abochornada por la interrupción de su organismo, y aunque mi disculpa era sincera tenía que admitir que no quería separarme de ella todavía.

-Estoy bien, en serio- me contradijo

-Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo en compañía de alguien que se alimenta de comida. Lo olvide- volví a justificarme, aunque quiza lo que quería era prolongar el momento, ella se tenía que ir, y yo me comportaba como un niño. ¡Fantastico Edward!

-Quiero estar contigo.

Aún con mi entrenado oído aquellas palabras resultaron tan increiblemente inaudibles que creí haberlas imaginado.

¿Acaso el viento podía susurrar lo que tanto anhelaba oir?

* * *

**wiiiiiii!!! ¿Que tal? les gusto? siiiiii!! jejejeje... Pues aqui subiendo Bell´z-22 subiendo actualizacion...ya tenia ratico que no lo hacia, y pues estoy quebrandome la cabeza con el otro fiic* que no le encuentro pies jajaja... ahi me dan ideas si quieren, pero no se como continuarle... trabajare en eso esta semana porque quiero hacerlo bien... **

**Entonces les mando muchos saludos, ya estamos en diciembre, sali de clases wiii... y los de metroglof, chicas... aquii ando no Os preocupeis, que seguire aquii son el fiic* ya cerre mi metro hee??? lo siento mucho pero aqui sigo... se me cuidan... y me cuentan sus travesuras y comentarios...**

**Niñas... con el baile del review no se juega... wiiii!! baila review y aprieta la cajita verde... ñam ñam... y aqui va un chiste...**

**¿Que es una "bodega"?----**

**...........**

**..............**

* * *

**¡LA MAMA DE LOS "BODEGUITOS"!**

**wiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!jajajaa.. si, mal chiste lo siento, pero a como me lo conto un amigo estuvo genial, bueno ahora si ya me voy... se cuidan chauuuuuuu!!**

_Bell´z-22_


	13. espiandote y escondiendome

_Nadie se queja de tener lo que no se merece... Jane Austen_

****************DESPUES DE LA MEDIANOCHE**************

_"Toda historia tiene dos versiones...y esta no es la excepción"_

* * *

-_Quiero estar contigo._

_Aún con mi entrenado oído aquellas palabras resultaron tan increiblemente inaudibles que creí haberlas imaginado._

_¿Acaso el viento podía susurrar lo que tanto anhelaba oir?_

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

La oscuridad no sirvió de cortina cuando giré para ver el rostro de la chica que estaba junto a mí, tenía la mirada en el suelo y jugaba nerviosamente con las manos, el color rosado se había acentuado en sus mejillas y me mordía injustificadamente el labio inferior Definitivamente lo había dicho.

¿Ella tampoco quería que me fuera? ¿Quería que me quedara?

La exquisita alegría inundó mi cuerpo, no entendía como esa simple frase hizo estragos en mí pero no la iba a desaprovechar, así que ni tardo ni perezoso externé mi deseo.

-¿No puedo entrar?

Ella levantó la vista sorprendida por mi sugerencia, por un momento temí el haberme excedido.

-¿Te gustaría?

¿Acaso guardaba alguna duda?

-Sí, si no es un problema.

Una hermosa sonrisa suya fue la respuesta que tuve, y aún emocionado por su ofrecimiento salí velozmente del coche para abrir su puerta.

-Muy humano- me felicitó cuando le ofrecí la mano.

-Esa parte está emergiendo a la superficie, no cabe duda.

Una vez que la ayude a salir nos encaminamos hacia la puerta de entrada, un par de veces me miró de reojo y cuando la última vez me atrapó viéndola se volteó bruscamente con el rostro colorado. Me gustaba mas de la cuenta hacerla sonrojar.

Con esa idea en la cabeza y el inmejorable humor que tenía de mi lado decidí hacerle una broma, me adelanté a su paso y sin que se diera cuenta tomé la llave que se encontraba debajo de la maceta. Abrí la puerta para ella como todo un caballero mientras que con la mano izquierda escondía la llavecilla en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

Cuando Bella levantó la vista para vislumbrar la puerta y me vió frente a ella sosteniéndola se detuvo en seco y me miro confundida.

-¿Estaba abierta?

-No, la abrí con la llave que estaba debajo del alero.

Usé el tono más casual que pude, como si fuese algo de lo más común, ella entró a la casa con paso vacilante y encendió las luces de la entrada, regresó de nuevo hasta donde yo estaba y pude ver en su expresión que la duda estaba incrustada como una espinilla.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los labios ligeramente torcidos; me pregunté que reacción tendría cuando le dijera que la había estado espiando, la curiosidad pudo más que mi paciencia y solté lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Sentía curiosidad por ti- se escuchó tan simple y ligero que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí.

-¿Me has estado espiando?- exclamó con la boca abierta.

La pregunta que me hizo fue la misma que imaginé que haría, pero el tono de su voz no era el que supuse que tendría. No se escuchaba furiosa, ni si quiera molesta, mas bien sorprendida y podría jurar que hasta un poco feliz, eso me dio luz verde para continuar. Si ella estaba felíz por eso, yo tambien podía estarlo.

-¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer de noche?

¡Dios! ¡Que tan desvergonzado podía llegar a ser!

Lo que pensé que sería una confesión vergonzosa se estaba volviendo una simple conversación, lo comentaba como si estuviese hablando de mi programa favorito y no de entrar en su habitación a mitad de la noche.

Ella mantenía su boca ligeramente abierta, pero rompió contacto visual entre nosotros y huyó a la cocina, la seguí sin necesidad de una sugerencia y entré a la misma habitación en la que había estado cuando vine a por la llave de su camioneta, me senté en una de las pequeñas sillas que adornaban la pintoresca pieza y me dediqué a observarla.

Nuevamente percibí que a pesar de ser un cuarto destinado a la preparación de alimentos tenía el aroma de ella impregnado en cada esquina, como si pasase una buena parte de su tiempo allí, podía fácilmente reducir el olor de los condimentos y los demás comestibles y eso era mucho decir, ya que mi olfato era altamente desarrollado y podía apreciar cada cosa más agudamente.

La ví moverse nerviosamente entre el refrigerador y el horno de microondas, llevaba un pequeño paquete entre las manos con aspecto dudoso, aunque no era quien para criticar ya que no había probado un bocado decente y como Dios manda desde hacía mas de un siglo.

No es que mi dieta fuese lo mas "normal" del mundo, pero incluso entre nosotros podiamos diferenciar los sabores de nuestras presas, al menos Bella olía endemoniadamente dulce y eso me mataba incluso estando muerto...

_"Diantres, ¿En que piensas Edward?"_

No era lo más inteligente pensar en lo tentador que olía la chica estando ella frente a mí en una habitación encerrada con su mismo perfume, debia aprender a no abusar de mi autocontrol.

Agradecí que en ese momento encendiera el aparato, el nauseabundo olor de salsa y especias se elevó en el aire, menguando un poco el de ella, no es que lograra mucho, aun podía sentirla en la boca, pero no de la manera en que me obsesionaba al principio, era más como la apreciación de un vino, podía disfrutarla desde otro punto de vista.

Bella seguía de espaldas a mí de forma obstinada, sus dedos tamborileaban la loza impacientemente aun sabiendo que no podía apresurar el segundero del microondas. Me perdí en su silueta que estaba ligeramente tensa, aún asi era tan fina y frágil que desesperadamente quize abrazarla, mi mente me recordaba que en un descuido podría romperla, siempre tenía que estar cuidando cada movimiento, pero…posiblemente si tenía cuidado, no tenía que emplear toda mi fuerza ¿cierto?

Mis brazos escocían como llamas vivas implorando la cercanía de _ella_, nuevamente sentí aquel iman que no nos dejaba estar mucho tiempo lejos, estuve a punto de levantarme, pero su voz me llegó como un murmullo ininteligible, me había preguntado algo pero no había prestado atención.

-¿Cómo?

Ella no se dio la vuelta pero aún asi reformuló su pregunta, debió haber notado que no la estaba oyendo.

-¿Con que frecuencia has venido aquí?

-Casi todas las noches-le respondí automáticamente.

Cómo si la hubiese picado con una aguja se giró sibre sus talones y me miró de una forma perdida, como si no hubiese escuchado bien mis palabras, no me había dado cuenta que se estaba sonrojando más a cada momento…

-¿Por qué?

-Eres interesante cuando duermes…

Mi tono se escuchaba de lo más natural, pero quiza seguía un poco aturdido por el extraño deseo que me había embargado, estaba soltando sin censura mis razones como si fuesen de lo más obvias, además tenía que reconocer que su expresión era de lo mas divertida. Bella figuraba no comprender todavía, asi que solté mi última carta…

-Hablas en sueños- le explique.

Sus ojos parecieron dilatarse ante mi última confesión, el color se intensificó en su rostro y una expresión mortificada la invadio.

-¡No!

Soltó una gran cantidad de aire que aparentaba estar contenida en sus pulmones desde hacía un buen rato, su vista se desenfoco ligeramente de mi figura y tambaleándose buscó apoyo en la barra de la cocina.

_"Muy bien, esto si ya no es gracioso" _pensé.

Esperaba que gritara o que soltara una cantidad inmensurable de irrelevancias, no pensé que mi pequeña confesión la abrumara tanto, pero parecía que ese fue justo el resultado.

¿Estaría en shock? ¿Quiza asustada?

Un leve estremecimiento recorrió toda mi espina dorsal.

¿Qué tal si estaba molesta de verdad?

Despues de todo era el mismo comportamiento que tendría un acosador… el miedo y la angustia comenzó a jugar en mi contra, y ahora era yo el que estaba perdiendo el juego.

-¿Estas muy enfadada?- me aventuré a preguntar.

-¡Eso depende!- me contestó.

Esperé a que me diera sus razones pero solo se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a mí sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos. Comenzé a desesperarme cuando ví que no tenía planeado seguir hablando.

-¿De que depende?

-¡De lo que hayas escuchado!- gimió mas fuerte mientras levantaba la cabeza de sus manos.

Su expresión enterneció cada fibra de mi ser...

El sentimiento que se marcaba en su rostro no era ira en lo absoluto, y aún así calo tan profundo en mí que me hizo levantarme de mi asiento para colocarme junto a ella y entrelazar nuestras manos.

-¡No te enojes!- le repetí.

Sabía que no era necesario pedirle eso, no estaba molesta; el rojo escarlata de su rostro era la prueba de ello, pero salió de mis labios como una súplica, no quería que se sientiese incomoda. Busque sus ojos insistentemente hasta que nuestras miradas se enfrentaron, y ahí estaba de nuevo…aquel sentimiento que estaba escrito en su frente claramente: Vergüenza.

No entendía el porque… ¿Acaso era su forma de decir que no me hiciera ilusiones?

_¡Vaya! Si que dolía esa posibilidad._

Pero aunque asi fuese no tendría porque sentirse avergonzada.

Bella bajo su cabeza hasta que solo me fue permitido la vista de su ondulante cabellera, ella no quería que le viese fijamente, suspire suavemente, mi intención era divertime, no avergonzarla, asi que si en mis manos estaba el reconfortarla lo haría.

-Extrañas a tu madre- le susurre- Te preocupas por ella, y cuando llueve, el sonido hace que te muevas inquieta. Solías hablar mucho de Phoenix, pero ahora lo haces con menos frecuencia. En una ocasión dijiste: "Todo es demasiado verde"

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de aquella vez, ella podía ser tan entretenida cuando estaba en brazos de Morfeo. Me mordí la lengua para no decir aquello que realmente importaba, lo que más me gustaba escuchar cuando ella dormía. No serviría de mucho confesarle que decía mi nombre en sueños cuando estaba luchando para que dejara de sentir verguenza.

La observé esperando un cambio en su actitud, pero seguía mordiéndose el labio dudosamente. ¡Dios! si lo hacía más fuerte estaba seguro de que sangraría. Me miraba inquisidoramente, como si supiera que estaba pasando por alto algo muy importante.

¿Acaso ella sospechaba algo?

-¿Alguna otra cosa?- su voz destilaba acusación.

Definitivamente lo sospechaba

Quiza en su fuero interno sabía que su inconsciencia la traicionaba de noche, y ahora que le había dicho sobre mis pequeñas visitas nocturnas no tenía la menor duda de que yo sabía algo. Pero… ¿Realmente lo quería escuchar?

Me pregunté si sería bueno para su salud estar enterada de aquello, pero a juzgar por su rostro, no podía estar más fuera de sí. Era como si fuese a colapsar en cualquier momento. Me preparé para lo que venia con resignación, esperaba que no fuese para mal. De verdad me gustaba oírla dormir.

-Pronunciaste mi nombre.

El ceño de su frente parecía querer transpasar su piel por aquella frase. Su expresión mortificada estaba llegando al límite.

-¿Mucho?

Vaya, y yo era el masoquista, ¿En verdad quería oir todos los detalles? Por mi no había problema, pero parecía que ella no soportaría otro baño de verdades.

-¿Cuántas veces sería "mucho"?- le dije intentando menguar cualquier tipo de bochornos.

Por su expresión no pareció servir de mucho.

-¡Oh no!

Esta era la primera vez que veía su cara tan roja, incluso su cuello estaba flameando, bajo la miraba al piso como si le pidiera que por favor se la tragara. No comprendía aquello, ¿Por qué sentía tanta vergüenza?

Intenté ponerme en su lugar, eso hacía normalmente para comprender los sentimientos de otras personas, pero por más que me adentré en sus zapatos no lo terminaba de entender.

Quiza era diferente porque yo no podía dormir, mucho menos soñar, y tambien porque si lo hiciera sería completamente feliz de verla a ella en mis sueños.

Con ese incentivo me paré frente a ella y la abracé tiernamente, además tenía un buen rato alejado de su cuerpo, pegué su frente en mi pecho e incliné mi cabeza para que mis labios estuvieran junto a sus oídos.

-No te acomplejes- le susurré- si pudiera soñar, soñaría contigo. Y no me avergonzaría.

Su corazón reanimó su marcha meticulosamente con la fina melodía que yo conocía, sentí como su postura se relajaba hasta llegar a un sopor pasivo. Su cuerpo tan frágil en mis brazos era una sensación de lo más extraordinaria.

No quería moverme de mi lugar, me gustaba mucho estar así. Pero por desgracia la suerte no estaba de mi lado esta vez. Había llegado otra interrupción.

_Genial_

La patrulla de Charlie no hacía tanto ruido como la decrepita camioneta de su hija, no obstante, su sonido era lo suficientemente alto para percibirlo desde varias calles, además sus pensamientos eran un vaivén nervioso enfocado en lo que estaría haciendo Bella.

Las luces que transpasaban el vestíbulo nos sorprendió y pude sentir como volvía a su postura rígida, su corazón volvió a acelerar su marcha enloquecida y podría jurar que estaba mordiendo su labio.

-¿Tu padre debería saber que estoy aquí?- le pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

El jefe Swan estaba bajando de su coche con el alivio plasmado en cada paso que daba en la acera, tal vez por ver la luz del pórtico encendida y la camioneta de Bella en la entrada, sus pensamientos censurados me permitían ver fugazmente que la tranquilidad se instalaba en su pecho al saber que su hija estaba a salvo en casa, seguramente ignorando que un vampiro la estaba abrazando justamente en aquel momento.

La joven que aún se hallaba en mis brazos no lograba articular una frase coherente, parecía pensar seriamente si era correcto que su padre se enterara de todo ahora.

-Yo…he, la verdad no estoy segura…

No quería presionarla con una incómoda presentación, debía concederle el tener demasiadas emociones por un dia, pero eso no significaba que lo dejaría pasar, su padre tenía que estar enterado de mi presencia y las intenciones que tenía para con su progenie.

Asi se acostumbraba ¿No?, al menos en mi época era de lo más común…no podían haber cambiado tanto las costumbres…¿Verdad? El nudo en mi garganta me confirmó temblorosamente que estaba tan errado del tema como lo podría estar Bella.

-En otra ocasión, entonces- concluí mientras desaparecía de su vista para colarme al final de las escaleras.

Ella se sobresaltó por la repentina soledad que inundaba el espacio donde hacía unos segundos me encontraba, se le veía tan desorientada.

-¡Edward!

Deje escapar una risita por su llamado nervioso y lo próximo que oí fue la puerta principal abriéndose con sigilo.

-¿Bella?- escuché que llamaba Charlie.

-En la cocina- contesto ella con un matíz ansioso.

Pude escuchar movimiento en la parte de abajo, una silla se corrió y un cuerpo caía en ella con demasiada brusquedad, pasos ligeros que estaba seguro pertenecían a ella y choques de platos y cubiertos.

Decidí dejarles un poco de privacidad y me dirigí a la habitación de Bella, la puerta entreabierta era como un cartel de bienvenida, entre con mucho cuidado, apreciando cada rincón de aquel santuario que olía única y exclusivamente a ella, cada cosa que estaba dentro de aquel cuarto estaba marcado por su esencia, desde la puerta hasta la última mota de polvo, me situé frente a la cama y me desplomé sobre ella por primera vez, era como estar en el paraíso, y lo decía consciente de que probablemente nunca lo conocería, pero esto era como una prueba de que si existía uno, así sería para mi…

Tome una de las almohadas y la coloqué sobre mi cabeza aspirando el aroma como un drogadicto, la boca se me hacía agua pero no lo suficiente como para preocuparme, de hecho me sentía extrañamente en paz, el tener aquel simple cojín en mis brazos me hacía sentir enormemente dichoso. Patéticamente me ví sustituyendo aquel objeto por_ su_ cálido cuerpo, por su piel de porcelana y por su aroma mil veces más perfecto. Creo que estaba perdiendo cordura.

Mis sentidos entraron en un sopor tan lánguido que la conversación que se fraguaba en el piso de abajo llegó a mis oídos sin necesidad de esfuerzo, no es que hiciera falta voluntad para hacerlo, pero llegaba hasta a mí como si la estuviesen susurrando a mis oídos, tal era el grado que los pensamientos del Jefe Swan se mezclaban con la plática dificultando separar lo que realmente decía y lo que estaba especulando en la profundidad de su mente.

-¿Tienes prisa?- le oí decir a su padre.

-Sí, estoy cansada. Me voy a acostar.

Nuevamente me reí del tono traicionero de su voz, más que exhausta se escuchaba desesperada. Ni siquiera su padre podría creerse esa.

-Pareces nerviosa.

¡Touché!

Una carcajada se atoró en mi garganta para no ser descubierto, pero el que Charlie confirmara mi teoría me hacía sentir estúpidamente orgulloso. Aunque podía leer los pensamientos del padre de Bella, tenía que admitir que podían ser difíciles de interpretar. El no tenía los mismos intereses y ambiciones humanas. Me pregunté si su hija había sacado esos rasgos de el, al igual que su habilidad para bloquear mi don de manera más terminante.

-¿De verdad?

Segundos despues el sonido de una vajilla hizo acto de presencia con más fuerza de la que era necesaria, los nervios de Bella eran tangibles desde donde me encontraba.

-Es sábado- le decía su padre con un poco de culpabilidad- ¿No tienes planes esta noche?

_"Quiza no se siente en confianza todavía, no la culparía…el pueblo es demasiado pequeño y yo no he estado a su lado como debería, quiza esté molesta y esté pensando en irse, me preguntó si algo en el instituto la inquieta, quiza se trate de un chico, pero no me ha dicho nada…¡Vamos hombre! ¿Acaso crees que te lo diría? Veamos…¿Cuántos chicos hay en la escuela?...."_

Charlie estaba sumido en sus pensamientos indagando la inmensurable cantidad de razones por las que su hija no salía como las demás jovencitas de su edad con chicos, lo que más le preocupaba es que ni siquiera salía; creo que incluso pensó en algún transtorno psicológico infantil. El ver como se culpaba a sí mismo de cada problema de Bella me dijo lo mucho que apreciaba a su hija, aunque no lo expresaba con palabras era más que obvio.

-Papá, solo quiero dormir un poco.

-Ninguno de los chicos del pueblo es tu tipo ¿verdad?

Juro por todo lo sagrado que mi oído se agudizó por si solo, ¡En serio!

La pregunta de Charlie fue más bien especulativa, el esperaba que Bella le dijera que no.

-No, ningún chico me ha llamado aún la atención- le respondió ella de una manera muy firme. Quizá demasiado.

Solté un bufido bajo por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué ella le dijera a su padre mi nombre? Era lo más lógico esperar una respuesta así, pero debo admitir que tenía la leve esperanza de que al menos diera un pequeño indicio de mi intervención.

Desde mi panorámica podía apreciar el rostro de Bella en los pensamientos de su padre, golpeaba el piso con impaciencia en una muestra clara de incomodidad. Por su parte Charlie no se veía muy convencido de lo que había dicho ella al respecto de los chicos.

-Pensé que quizás el tal Mike Newton…dijiste que era simpático.

Y ahí me quedé de piedra.

¿Ella había dicho que, ese…ese…intento de animal evolucionado era _simpático_?

Ahora el transtorno psicológico no me parecía tan mala idea, los celos me saludaron como un viejo amigo que se tenía olvidado, sabía que no había razones ni motivos para ponerme así, pero es que… ¡Había dicho que _EL_ era _SIMPATICO_!

Si me ponía enfermo lo que ella supuestamente había confesado, los pensamientos de Charlie me hicieron ver todo en color rojo. Aunque no le gustaba pensar en que su nena saliera con alguien más que un simple amigo no le desagradaba el idiota de Newton, es más, prácticamente lo estaba evaluando con más de lo justamente necesario.

Si Bella no decía algo en su defensa en ese mismo momento estaba seguro de que bajaría y soltaría toda la verdad sin importarme nada, ella era solo mia, y no permitiría ni que en suposiciones la alejaran de mí.

-Sólo es un amigo papá.

Charlie y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo por el alivio, sentí una extraña comodidad de que los dos concordaramos en algo.

-Está bien, de todos modos eres demasiado buena para todos ellos. Espera hasta que estes en la universidad para empezar a mirar.

Bueno, no concordábamos mucho, ella ya había mirado a alguien y ese alguien no podía estar más que agradecido; pero podía comprender lo difícil que era para el saber que su hija en cualquier momento podía irse a hacer su propia vida. Yo mismo sentí una punzada en el estomago al imaginar aquello.

-Me parece buena idea- le concedió ella con una sonrisa burlona.

Casi podía jurar que estaba pensando lo mismo.

Despúes de unas breves despedidas, (entusiastas por parte de el, y trabadas por parte de ella) escuché unos pasos moverse precipitadamente en la escalera, decidí que con mi buen humor podía jugarle otra bromita. Me deslizé por la cama y me escondí detrás del mueble donde colocaba sus discos y libros.

Segundos despues una ansiosa Bella cruzaba el umbral de la recamara mirando furtivamente cada rincón de la habitación, cerró con impetú la puerta y se movio con brio hacia el otro extremo del cuarto. La seguí como una sombra hasta que ella quedó inclinada en el alero de su ventana y yo de nuevo en el borde de la cama.

-¿Edward?- susurró.

Me causó mucha diversión el tono con el que me llamaba, sonaba tan desconfiada de mi presencia, como si le estuviese hablando al aire. Asi que no pude hacer nada cuando la risa salió de mi pecho. Rapidamente me recosté en la cama de una manera demasiado graciosa, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y una de mis piernas balanceándose en uno de los extremos como un perfecto vago.

-¿Si?- le contesté.

La manera en como se giro me sorprendió incluso a mi, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su corazón tartamudeo de una manera que no debería ser correcta.

Ella jadeó levemente al recomponerse de la impresión colocando una mano en donde su corazón reavivava su marcha escandalosamente, su palidez era más perceptible y unas gotas de sudor adornaban su frente. Con la suerte que tenía en cualquier momento se podía desplomar.

Quizá debería de dejar de hacerle bromas, cuando las hacía por lo regular no terminaban muy bien. Mi intensión era jugar…no provocarle un ataque cardiaco, y parecía que eso era justo lo que iba a causar si no tenía mas cuidado.

-Lo siento.

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no volver a sonreir. Me sentí mal, porque era obvio que mi disculpa era a medias. Es que el verla así era sumamente encantador, se veía devastadoramente linda cuando sus ojos se abrían mas de la cuenta permitiéndome admirar con mayor ahinco sus bellas orbes.

-Dame un minuto para que me vuelva a latir el corazón-me pidió.

Supe que tenía que comportarme para no asustarla más, de verdad parecía algo alterada y por encima de todo mi prioridad era que siempre estuviese bien, no iba a ser yo mismo el que causara una desgracia.

Me incorporé lentamente sin despegar los ojos de ella y le hice señas con mis brazos para que se aproximara, cuando estuvo los suficientemente cerca la tome de sus hombros y la senté en la cama junto a mí. Sus delgados brazos parecían de cristal entre mis manos así que emplee el mínimo esfuerzo para moverla, más eso no impido que con el tacto pudiese percibir más intensamente como su corazón seguía desvariando.

_"Eres un idiota, Cullen"_ me reproché.

-¿Por qué no te sientas aquí conmigo?- le recomendé mientras instintivamente colocaba una de mis manos sobre la suya.- ¿Cómo va el corazón?

Ella enarcó las cejas como si hubiese dicho una broma.

-Dimelo tú…estoy segura de que puedes escucharlo mejor que yo.

Quize reir alevosamente por su comentario, pero de mis labios solo se escapó una risita nerviosa. Inconcientemente le había atinado al punto exacto, porque era cierto.

Podía escuchar su corazón a kilómetros de distancia si me lo proponía, por que ahora no había melodía mas perfecta que esa. Puse atención para comprobar que efectivamente su pulso se estaba realentizando. Suspiré de alivio al saber que los latidos se sosegaban a medida que pasaban los segundos volviendo a entonar ese arruyo tan particular.

* * *

**¡Tachan! jejejeje.... si lo se me tarde mucho en hacer una actualizacion perdonenme!!! no me peguen, lo que pasa es que estuve de vacas, me fui a Monterrey, y ademas estuve con los ultimos arreglos de mi escuela, y para ser sincera, tuve bloqueo temporal de inspiracion, de hecho ahorita estoy trabajando insistentemente en mi otro fiic, porque tuve unos cuantos problemitas para continuarlo, lo bueno es que mi amiga ellis me dio una fantastica idea.**

**Y que creen que me pas0??? NOOO!! fue una desgracia, les dire que cuando me llega la inspiracion, no se a ustedes, pero si a mi me llega debo de tener algo con que escribir porque se me va, y se va y no vuelve diria la loteria, pero es en serio, y el otro dia se me vino a la cabeza un mini-fic navideño, y ya tenia la primera parte, y ....y.... (Sniif) SE ME PERDIO!!! SIIIII LO QUE OYEN (BUENO LO QUE LEEN) se me perdiiiO!!! y juro que quise destrozar a alguien, porque aunque lo quise volver a hacer pues.... ya no era lo mismo, asi que ahora estoy en proceso de aceptacion jajajaja... y ademas me dije que no haria otro fiic hasta encontrarle el cuerpo al de "Odio vs Pasion" porque si esta abandonadiito jajaja... pero bueno, si tengo otra idea la subire, muchas gracias por los reviews en serio son super lindos, gracias por las ideas y... aaaaaaa... gracias por reirse de mi chiste, jajaja aunque fue pesimo lo se.**

**Bueno, apro0vechando a desearles feliz navidad (aunque ya paso) pero que importa, todavia se siente el espiritu jajja.. yupiii!! y un feliz año nuevo, heee???? y pues... Santa no me dejo a Jacob debajo del arbol... mierga!! jajaja.. pero pues, contratiempos... entre los 3 reyes me lo traen!! yo lo seeeeeee!!jajaja...**

**Bueno pues, se me cuidan mucho!! besiitOz y pues... si desean dejarme un review.. Muchiisiisisisismas gracias...**

**Bell´z-22**


	14. La peor y la mejor maldición

_Nadie se queja de tener lo que no se merece... Jane Austen_

****************DESPUES DE LA MEDIANOCHE**************

_"Toda historia tiene dos versiones...y esta no es la excepción"_

* * *

_Podía escuchar su corazón a kilómetros de distancia si me lo proponía, por que ahora no había melodía mas perfecta que esa. Puse atención para comprobar que efectivamente su pulso se estaba realentizando. Suspiré de alivio al saber que los latidos se sosegaban a medida que pasaban los segundos volviendo a entonar ese arruyo tan particular..._

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

El tiempo me pareció relativamente insustancial con ella tan cerca de mí, nuestras respiraciones y el latido de su corazón eran la única prueba de nuestra estancia en la habitación; de pronto ella hizo un mohín con los labios, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de algo.

-¿Me concedes un minuto para ser humana?

Que petición tan más extraña. Era la primera vez que oía algo asi, pero no iba a arruinar el momento cuando ella me miraba de aquella forma tan sugestiva, asi que de la forma más caballerosa posible le contesté.

-Desde luego.

-No te muevas- me ordenó son el dedo en alto y una mirada entre divertida y seria.

¿Y quien era yo para oponerme a los mandatos de mi Diosa?

Si ella me pidiese que me arrojara mil veces de un risco, mi contestación sería… _¿Cuál risco te gusta más? _Así que no había problema con esto.

-Sí señorita- fue todo lo que dije.

Y como el perfecto esclavo que adoraba ser de ella, me convertí en la magnánime representación de una estatua. No había mejor recompensa que su conformidad reflejada en aquella sonrisa tan angelical que era capáz de mandarme a la locura.

Si así me iba a pagar, podía ser su esclavo por tiempo completo.

Con un salto –que debería ser ilegal para ella debido a su poca coordinación- Bella se levantó de la cama llevándose con ella su aroma y calidez. Recogió un par de cosas del suelo y de la mesilla que ocupaba como escritorio a las que no logré identificar porque estaba muy ocupado observándola. Me dio un último vistazo y salió de la habitación sumiéndome en la oscuridad tras el leve chirrido de su puerta.

Después de eso, el tiempo se desarrollo como una película, todos mis sentidos estaban enfocados en lo que ella hacía fuera, lo cual poco despues lo califiqué como un error. Quiza estaba escuchando demasiado. Pude oir como cerraba impasiblemente la puerta consiguiente a su habitación, el agua caer de una ducha y el desenfranado sonido de un cepillado dental, ¡Dios Santo! si seguía asi conseguiría sangrar sus encías.

Me reí por la velocidad que se escuchaban sus movimientos, casi haciendo eco a mi propia ansiedad; pero poco me duró la sonrisa, porque segundos despues pude oir como la ropa se deslizaba por su piel hasta encontrarse con el frio piso.

Tragué saliva intentando no pensar de manera inadecuada de mi ángel.

Muy tarde.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue como el chorro de agua que caía de la regadera se veía amortiguado por una obstrucción que impedía su cauce natural. Ella ya se estaba bañando.

Es redundante el decir que siempre he sido un caballero, mi forma de ver a una dama siempre ha sido unilateral y nunca he tenido motivos para cambiar de idea, Pero Bella tenía la capacidad de perderme en lo que yo definiría como _"un arrebato hormonal"_

No estaba pensando obcenidades ni alguna barbaridad ofensiva, al menos las que usualmente _veía_ en la mente de algunas personas con las que me cruzaba, con los alumnos del instituo e inclusive a veces mi propia familia. No, más bien era como una necesidad afectiva, física ciertamente y no negaría que la deseaba profundamente, pero era de una manera especial, sin morbo o desenfreno, era con amor, cariño y pasión absoluta; pero por encima de todo yo quería, tenía que respetarla, asi que cuando el mounstruo de la tentación se vió reflejado en el sonido de la regadera al cerrarse me concentré en las formas que se dejaban contemplar burdamente en la oscuridad.

Obviamente no había necesidad, yo podía ver todo como si el sol estuviese frente a cada objeto de la recámara, pero en algo tenía que malgastar el tiempo de manera correcta ¿No?

Como buen alumno continué con mi lección moviendo mis piernas cruzadas insistentemente, me había bloqueado de forma consciente para darle privacidad.

Lo próximo que oí fue como se abria la puerta donde hasta hace un momento se encontraba y su esencia silvestre más concentrada que antes se escurría por el pasillo para colarse por la entrada de su habitación y besarme con una caricia. Un suspiro de alivio se me escapó como agradecimiento por terminar mi fatídica tortura.

Pensé que vendría hasta mí enseguida, pero me sorprendió que se desviara para bajar las escaleras y despedirse de su padre de forma autómata, como si no lo hiciera seguido.

Las ganas de tenerla cerca se hacían cada vez mas fuertes a medida que oia como sus pasos ansiosos regresaban por el mismo camino y mi corazón muerto aceleró cuando vi el cerrojo girar silenciosamente obligándome a tomar la misma postura que tenía cuando ella se marchó con mi panorámica fuera de su figura.

El sonido sordo del pestillo de la puerta fue el indicador de que estábamos nuevamente en nuestra burbuja y pude observar por el rabillo del ojo como las comisuras de sus labios se levantaban en una sonrisa, seguramente notando que seguía igual a como ella me dejó; no pude evitarlo y copié su gesto liberándome de la cárcel que ella misma me había impuesto como maniquí.

Mis ojos giraron sin permiso hasta posarse en la delicada silueta que estaba a un costado mio. Mi vista se vió abrumada por tan reveladora imagen, su cabello suelto y húmedo caía como olas formando perfectas ondas en su exquisito rostro que parecía de porcelana fina por el reciente lavado, contrastando sus labios que ahora se veían mas rojos, llevaba unas ropas bastante viejas pero eso no mermaba la exultante belleza que proclamaba.

¿Cómo hacía para verse angelical, tierna y sensual al mismo tiempo?

Ni yo lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de observarla con adoración, ella me pilló observándola más de la cuenta, así que para aliviar la tensión que se elevaba en el aire saqué mi mejor arma: Mi humor negro.

-Bonita ropa- chisté mientras levantaba una ceja.

Fui demasiado evidente, estaba completamente seguro de que ella se daría cuenta de mi absurda tentativa, pero extrañamente me hizo una mueca que develaba que no le hacía gracia en lo más minimo mi comentario, como si más que un halago fuese un insulto.

¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de lo ella causaba en mi?

¿Por qué no podía verse como la maravilla que era?

-Es enserio, te sienta bien- insistí.

-Gracias- susurró aun no muy convencida.

Se acerco –demasiado lento para mi gusto- y se sento nuevamente en la cama con las piernas cruzadas a como me encontraba yo, la distancia me permitia disfrutar la fragancia intoxicante que despedia como un dulce veneno, la peor de las torturas que disfrutaba mi dolor de mil maneras diferentes, entre ellas el que ahora viera al suelo sin permitirme el acceso de sus profundos ojos.

Parecía un poco abrumada y el sutil tono rosado de su cara develava que estaba avergonzada, entonces recordé la escenita de hace un momento.

-¿A que se debió lo de hace un momento?- le pregunté.

Ella rompió contacto con lo que sea que estuviese admirando en el piso y me contesto con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Charlie cree que me voy a escapar.

-Ah…

Eso si me tomo por sorpresa, y como si fuese un choque eléctrico ya me hallaba escudriñando la mente de su padre en la planta de abajo, seguí viendo el televisor pero efectivamente como ella decía sus pensamientos divagaban en ligeras preocupaciones y temores; aunque la mente del jefe Swan no me era completamente ajena, debía admitir que me era difícil comprenderla, era como si en mis escaneos se me escapara la mayor parte de la información, podía encontrar una pista, pero siempre me topaba con otra que no había reparado.

Definitivamente eran padre e hija.

Podía ver casi imperceptiblemente como Charlie Swan maquilaba una docena de planes para evitar que su única hija se fuese de la casa, también vi como se asomaba cada noche por la puerta de su habitación para cercionarse de que seguía en cama, imagino que esa fue la razón por la que ella bajo a despedirse. Pero ni las preocupaciones ni los planes que tenía contestaban a la interrogante de porqué lo hacía.

-¿Por qué hace eso?- cuestioné a la chica sin poder contener mi curiosidad.

Cuando pensaba que la hija me iba a sacar de mis casillas, aparecía el padre para socavar mi cordura, era como si el objetivo primordial de la familia fuese volverme loco.

-Creo que me ve un poquito acalorada- respondió ella.

¿Acalorada?

¿Acaso estaba enferma?

Sin pedir permiso tome su barbilla para examinar su rostro, no me podía quedar con la duda de que tal vez su padre no estaba exagerando, con lo impulsiva que era Bella no me sorprendería una locura. Sus mejillas aún tenían ese rubor profundo y la piel de mi mano quemaba absurdamente contra la suya, su respiración era un leve jadeo, como si le faltase aire,creo que si estaba un poquito acalorada.

-De hecho, pareces estar un poquito sofocada- le comenté.

-Humm…

Ella no decía nada, temí que de verdad pudiese entrar en fiebre, pero pronto escuché claramente como su corazón se revelaba en contra de su dueña con un desesperado palpitar, mi mente se trazó un plan de escape.

¿Sería posible que ella estuviese nerviosa por la cercanía?

Mi pecho se hinchaba de un infantil orgullo mientras imaginaba las posibilidades, y casi explotó cuando la oí levemente en mi oído.

-Parece que ya te resulta mucho más fácil estar cerca de mí- susurró.

Mi boca se torció en una sonrisa por su comentario, y es que si yo estuviese en la misma situación que ella me enloquecería de igual forma, porque aún en mi calidad sobrehumana y con mis años de experiencia podía regresar a ser un crío cuando ella rozaba su piel con la mia.

-¿Eso crees tu?- murmuré con voz ronca mientras mi nariz recorría el contorno de su magistral y niveo cuello saboreando con la nariz lo que mi lengua tenía vetado.

Mis manos viajaron hasta el lóbulo de sus orejas donde aparté la cortina de cabello tras las mismas con mucha delicadeza, mis propias manos sentían la calidez y el aroma que desprendía su piel; con un leve roce de mi aliento contra su cuello la sentí estremecerse perceptiblemente, yo mismo estaba explorando como un novato cada rincón que me tentaba desde que la conocí como un tabú pecaminoso, la mejor de las tentaciones.

Sentía su sangre tibia recorrer el tramo de sus venas con una parsiomonia dolorosa, su pulso aumentó en gran medida y su pecho subia y bajaba como un pecado escrito en carne.

-Sí, mucho, mucho más fácil- volvió a repetir con voz entrecortada.

Era música para mis oídos el estrepitoso latir de su corazón y los leves estremecimientos que sacudían su fragil figura, todo eso por mi causa… solo por mi.

-Humm.

La satisfacción no podía quedar encerrada en mi boca, pedía salir como la luz en un calabozo. Seguí urgando en su cabellera sin buscar nada en especial, solo la removía un poco para que su fragancia se deslizara por mi garganta y sentir nuevamente su piel erizarse, estuvimos unos segundos en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió.

-Me pregunto…

Se detuvó y yo no supe la razón, primeramente lo atribuí a que estaba nerviosa y no podía ordenar palabras pero después me obligué a pensar en otra cosa, no podía ser tan pretencioso, además tenía que reparar en que a veces ella callaba muchas cosas por vergüenza, así que la insté a continuar.

-¿Si?- murmuré tan bajo temiendo que el momento se escabullera de mis manos.

--¿Por qué sera? ¿Tu que piensas?

Su voz se oía increíblemente baja, como si estuviese conteniendo la respiración para evitar ahogarse en algo.

Al sopesar su pregunta reí levemente, ni siquiera yo podía asimilar el porque me flagelaba a mi mismo con esta tortura tan deliciosa, pero una parte de mi mente sabía que comentería algo imperdonable si osaba tocarla, sobre todo ahora que no podía ver otra cosa que no fuese ella, bien, quiza esa era la respuesta.

-El triunfo de la mente sobre la materia- le contesté.

Otro estremecimiento, y ya no sabía que sentir, solo era consciente que ante aquellos temblores mis brazos ardían en una suplica de confort, una suplica de tenerla entre ellos.

Moría por abrazarla y cubrirla de besos, pero mi temor y precaucion eran un recordatorio cruel de lo que podía perder si hacía un mal movimiento.

Y para alejarme de toda tentación, ella se apartó contra mis deseos, yo me quedé en la misma postura saboreando lo que anteriormente tenía tan cerca, dolorosamente estaba extrañando a alguien que yacía a mi lado, no quería pensar, ni siquiera me atrevía a imaginar lo que pasaría cuando ella ya no estuviera a mi lado.

Levanté mi cabeza para poder respirar tranquilo viendo su angelical rostro, ella parecía un poco abrumada y con los ojos entrecerrados daba la apariencia de meditar algo minuciosamente. Me ahogué en el mar chocolate de su mirada sintiendo el sabor en mi lengua como una caricia exquisita, no sabía que estaba pensando, y aunque no era extraño, temía que hubiese hecho algo mal, quiza asustarla sin darme cuenta, así que ni tardo ni perezoso le pregunté si había hecho algo incorrecto.

-No, al contrario- me contestó, aunque yo seguía sin entender nada- me estas volviendo loca- explicó.

Me quedé en el limbo analizando sus palabras, habían sido de lo más claras pero seguía sin procesarlas bien, hasta que al darle un giro a su justificación y ver una sonrisa apenada en su cara sentí el pecho hinchado en lo que no podía ser mas que orgullo.

¿Qué querían? No tenía que aclarar que era una criatura orgullosa, yo me sabía así, y no podía estar más que complacido por su aclaración, además, obviamente tenía que tomarle el pelo.

-¿De veras?

La sonrisa en mi cara se iba ensanchando tanto que imposiblemente sentí en mis mejillas el típico dolor de una alegría máxima, ella pereció reacia a mi movimiento y con una mueca torcida agregó:

-¿Quieres una ovación?

Su sarcasmo destilado solo consiguió que las comisuras de mis labios tocaran la base de mis orejas logrando en ella aquel tono colorado que tanto me enloquecía, apenarla parecía ser mi nuevo hobbie, pero ella no parecía entender el porque y no quería que se hiciera a la idea de que me burlaba de su persona, por lo que decidí explicar mi comportamiento.

-Solo estoy, gratamente agradecido- le confesé.

Ella parecía no creer esa parte… y para que mentir, yo tampoco, aunque debo decir que mi orgullo era más bien sincero, despues de todo ¡Nunca pensé que ella pudiese sentir aquello por mí!

No era un orgullo altanero y prejucioso, era de felicidad infinita, pero ¿Como explicarlo a una cabeza tan dura como la de ella? era tan terca que aunque lo repitiese mil veces seguria con la misma postura.

Bueno, tenía que intentarlo, aunque fuese solo una vez. Y debía admitirlo, esto tampoco era facil para mi.

Presioné mis labios levemente y volví a intentarlo.

-En los últimos cien años, o casi- ella sonrió ante mi broma, pero salió como un escape ante la reciente tensión que yo tambien agradecí- nunca me imaginé algo parecido. No creí encontrar a nadie con quien quisiera estar de forma distinta a la que estoy con mis hermanos y hermanas. Y entonces descubro que estar contigo me sale bien, aunque sea nuevo para mí.

Me dí cuenta que le conferí a mi tono un roce de inocencia, pero me percaté de que era sincero, había estado en las últimas semanas midiendo mis pasos para no arruinarlo todo por mi culpa, era sumamente satisfactorio saber que había tenido resultados.

Bella torcio el gesto como si hubiese dicho algo obvio, solo que no lo capté.

-Tú eres bueno en todo- se quejó.

Se escuchó tan frustrada por lo que ella consideraba lógico, asi que me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia; aunque yo sabía que no era cierto, no era tan bueno como ella creía, estuve muchas veces a punto de cometer mounstruosidades. La familiar tristeza no pudo abrasarme completamente ya que ella seguía con el mismo puchero, el ceño fruncido y sus labios rellenos en una suave caída la hacían ver tan graciosa como adorable.

Me comencé a reir por su ocurrente expresión y al percatarse ella me siguió la corriente con una leve carcajada que despues fue cediendo ante una nueva pregunta.

-Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser fácil ahora?- una mueca de desconfianza se plasmaba en su rostro, sobra decir que me estrujo el pecho- si… esta tarde…

-No es fácil- le dije mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

Sabía que esa desconfianza no era por ella, por su seguridad, era por mí. Bella sabía lo mucho que me autoflagelaba con mis constantes deslices, ella siempre se preocupaba por otros y nunca por ella, me sentía una completa bestía por ser una de sus preocupaciones.

-Esta tarde estaba todavía…indeciso- Por no decir cobarde, ni toda la experiencia de 100 años fueron suficientes para comportarme- Lo lamento, es imperdonable que me haya comportado de esa forma.

Le rogué de la manera más humilde que pude encontrar, pero no por nada la conocía, y sabía que su respuesta sería indulgente.

-No es imperdonable- contestó dándome la razón.

Sonreí levemente, ella era demasiado buena. Aun no concebia el que haya aparecido en mi _vida_.

-Gracias- contesté, no solo refiriéndome a su respuesta, si no tambien a lo que fuese que la puso en mí camino.

Ella respondió mi sonrisa con una mucho más bella que me invito a continuar.

-Ya ves- le dije mientras contemplaba el linóleo suelo como si se hubiese convertido en la materia más entretenida del universo, pero era una salida para ocultar la vergüenza de mis ojos, una vergüenza que ella sabria distinguir muy fácilmente- no estaba convencido de ser bastante fuerte…

Tome una de sus manos con sumo cuidado, todavía me sentía mal por haberla arriesgado tanto, era un alivio el tenerla cerca y poder percibir su calidez rozandome, guíe su mano hasta mi rostro para sentirla más cerca, como un castigo y una redención aspiré profundamente su muñeca, la ponzoña se mezclaba con el preciado aire que contenía mi garganta ambiciosamente y mi cabeza se perdía en el aroma.

-Estuve susceptible mientras existía la posibilidad de que me viera sobrepasado…

De mala gana exhale la exquisita esencia sobre la piel de su dueña, la mirada de Bella, oscura y sincera era inescrutable, me hacía pensar que ni la última gota de su sangre sería pago suficiente como para perderla, nada lo valía.

-No lo estuve, hasta que me convencí de que mi mente era suficientemente fuerte, de que no existía peligro de ningún tipo…de que…yo, yo, de que pudiera….

¡Diantres! ¿Por qué no podía decir una frase coherente?

¿Dónde estaba la fluidez y tranquilidad que caracterizaban a Edward Cullen?

¿Y…porque estaba viendo el piso otra vez?

Sabía porque, tenía miedo de subir la mirada y encontrarme con unos ojos asustados, un rechazo escrito en el cuerpo o las palabras necesarias para quemar los restos del corazón que quedaba en mi pecho.

Pero si eso era lo que Bella quería debería de estar satisfecho ¿No?, ella estaría a salvo y haría su vida tal y como me lo repetí mil veces, pero mi parte egoísta sabía que yo no me recompondría con facilidad, es más, no me recompondría nunca, por eso seguía manteniendo la maldita esperanza para mantenerme en una pieza.

Tenso y nervioso como estaba subí la mirada para encontrarme con la suya, pero lo que ví casi me tumba de cabeza, sus ojos no estaban teñidos de miedo, coraje o rechazo, eran completamente lo contrario…estaban bañados de ternura, comprensión y un matíz divertido que no logré descifrar.

Cuando pensaba que no podía verse más hermosa se atrevía a escrutarme de esa forma con aquellos orbes de color chocolate derretido que me desarmaban completamente, era un crimen, y Dios…como quería besarla…

-¿Y ahora ya no existe la posibilidad?- habló arrancándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-La mente domina la materia- me limité a decir sonriendo y todavía pensando en como sería romper la distancia para volver a unir mis labios con los suyos.

-Vaya, pues sí que era fácil entonces.

Su supocision me hizo regresar a la realidad ¿Fácil? ¿Ella dijo fácil?

La carcajada no tardó en aparecer, ¿Cómo podía ser tan ocurrente? le he intentado mantener viva desde que la conocí ¿Y ella decía que era fácil?

-Facil para ti- le respondí.

Claro, ella se metía en problemas y yo tenía que rescatarla, ella agitaba su cabellera y yo tenía que dejar de respirar, ella se acercaba a mí y yo tenía que pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen sus labios.

¡Las cosas podían verse tan diferentes cuando tienes otra perspectiva!

Lo peor era que aún en su posición parecía no entender los peligros a los que se exponían, mi sola presencia podría ser considerada un ejemplo de su indiferencia ante el riesgo, yo era el que encabezaba la lista de sus peligros y mirenme, en _su_ habitación, sentado en _su_ cama y frente a _ella_. ¡Que protección!

Me estremecí de pensar en lo que estaba arriesgando por unos minutos de alegría personal, era un maldito egoísta, en cualquier momento podía acabar con una criatura tan bella y única solo por darle una luz de esperanza a mi vida oscura que no tenía valor alguno.

-Lo estoy intentado- susurre adoloridamente.

Nuevamente la necesidad de llorar me embargó, quería con desesperación sentir el agua correr por mi rostro. Quería descargarme de alguna manera para aliviar la pena.

¿Tan mal estaba querer tenerla a mi lado?

¿Es que no existía la posibilidad de estar destinado para ella?

Deseaba intensamente y como un cobarde el que todo esto fuese una pesadilla, que de un momento a otro me despertara de un sueño y estuviese en mi olvidada habitacion de 1918, volver a ver los rostros ahora borrosos de mis padres y tener la certeza de que al salir de mi hogar encontraría a Isabella Swan ataviada con un hermoso vestido azul y una sonrisa en el rostro, tener un futuro, casarnos, tener hijos, envejecer y morir juntos…

Pero eso no sucedería, por alguna razón estábamos así, yo era un vampiro de más de cien años y ella era una inocente humana de diecisiete con la sangre más dulce que haya tenido la indescriptible emoción de conocer y con un alma tan buena y pura para tenerme enamorado como un loco de ella.

Era la peor y la mejor maldición de todas.

* * *

**Muy biiien!! aqui subiendo otra parte del fiic* jejeje =) espero que les haya gustado heee??? siiii!! Bueno pues quiero agradecer a todos los que me envian reviews...que ya me han dicho que no recibo tantos jejeje y pues la verdad ya me di cuenta de que si pero pues... no se puede obligar a que revieween jajaja... no importa, lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo y pues es para quienes quieran leer, pero pues, les agradeceria a los que leen que me den propaganda jajaja, ya se que esto no es metroflog pero pues... jejeje.. una ayuudiita no hace daño, jajaja XD... en fin, se me cuiidan mucho, feliz dia de reyes y pues para los que van a entrar a clases echenle ganas ( a mi todavia me falta un mes jajaja) **

**bye bye!!**

_Bell´z-22_


	15. El efecto que causas en mí

_Nadie se queja de tener lo que no se merece... Jane Austen_

****************DESPUES DE LA MEDIANOCHE**************

_"Toda historia tiene dos versiones...y esta no es la excepción"_

* * *

_...por alguna razón estábamos así, yo era un vampiro de más de cien años y ella era una inocente humana de diecisiete con la sangre más dulce que haya tenido la indescriptible emoción de conocer y con un alma tan buena y pura para tenerme enamorado como un loco de ella._

_Era la peor y la mejor maldición de todas._

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

_"Todo pasa por algo"_ me repetí mentalmente _"Si fuera fácil, no sería mi Bella"_

Levante la vista para verla a ella, cuando me perdía en su mirada nada tenía sentido, nada importaba, ¿Qué mas daba que las cosas no fuesen fáciles? ¿Qué ganaba con lamentarme? Ni yo mismo entendía mis propias reacciones, podía estar agonizante en un segundo y al otro perderme en la felicidad, solo ella podía causarme eso.

Sus facciones se veían preocupadas, así que hice amago de tranquilizarla, si supiese que fuese imposible no la arriesgaría a tanto.

-Si resultara…insoportable, estoy bastante seguro de ser capaz de irme- le dije con convicción esperando que se relajara, yo nunca la pondría en peligro y tenía que decir que justo ahora estaba demasiado tranquilo, el aroma era como una fragancia ambiental, me estaba acostumbrando tanto que me sentía relajado.

La expresión de paz nunca llegó, por el contrario, sentí sus manos tensarse bajo las mías y una mueca de desagrado cruzó por su rostro, mi comentario le había molestado, pero no podía ver como… ¿Acaso no estaba asustada?

-Mañana va a ser mas duro- le advertí, esperando una reacción que no hacía acto de presencia- He tenido tu aroma todo el día y me he insensibilizado de forma increíble.- le expliqué- Si me alejo de ti, tendre que comenzar de nuevo, aunque no desde cero…. creo.

Me sentí repentinamente desanimado, y desobligadamente quiero decir que no era por el asunto de su aroma, simplemente no me quería separar de ella.

-Entonces, no te vayas- susurró ella.

Mi pecho se hinchó despues de oir esas palabras, ¡Ella no quería que me fuera! ¡Quería que me quedara! Y estaba claro que no iba a desaprovechar absolutamente nada…

-Eso me gusta- más de lo que admitiría de hecho, estaba que no cabía de emoción- Saca los grilletes, soy tu prisionero- dije mientras intentaba cerrar mis manos en puños pero por alguna razón no podía efectuar dicho acto.

La miré extrañado mientras ella contemplaba sonrojada un punto en mi regazo, baje la vista y encontré el motivo por el cual no podía cerrar completamente mis manos: Sus muñecas estaban atrapadas en mis extremidades como una delicada presa entre las fauces de un animal.

¡Que ironía! Yo le decía que me encerrara y era yo la que la aprisionaba.

La situación -aunado a que Bella seguía con la misma tonalidad colorada- se me hizo de lo más graciosa, así que de buenas a primeras me eche a reír, reí demasiado, no recordaba haberme reido tanto en el mismo dia pero esperaba que fuese la primera vez que lo hiciese; podía rememorarlo como compartido con la mujer de mi existencia.

-Pareces más optimista que de costumbre- apuntó ella cuando cesaron las carcajadas- No te había visto asi antes.

_"Ni yo"_ Quize decirle, pero se me ocurrió una mejor idea.

-¿No se supone que así debe ser? El esplandor del primer amor, y todo eso…

Me estremecí ante mis propias palabras, sabía el camino de mis sentimientos perfectamente, pero decirlo en voz alta no parecía tan fácil, menos ahora que apenas estaba aprendiendo a sentirlo. Bella no pareció inmutarse ante la palabra, así que decidí continuar.

-¿No es increíble la diferencia que hay entre leer sobre una materia o verla en las películas y experimentarla?

Ella seguía meditando mis palabras y por un breve segundo me avergozé de lo dicho, tan inocente pero al mismo tiempo tan letal.

Había caminado por todo un siglo entre los hombres, había visto miles de libros, miles de películas inspiradas en ellos, cientos de obras teatrales, programas televisivos, ¡Mi familia! Y no había aprendido lo que realmente era, sentía que el amor era una materia en la cual mi nombre no tenía cabida, era como un intruso queriendo entender una lección que era completamente ajena a el, como si ocultara celosamente un secreto que _"el intruso"_ no podía entender.

No lo admitía, pero me frustraba no entender la complejidad del amor, y ahora que lo hacía -de manera muy extraña porque no terminaba por definirlo- estaba en extasis, pero Bella era joven, inocente, inexperta, aunque fuese una chica en extremada inteligencia no podría ver a su corta edad lo que yo he visto, oído lo que yo he oído…y mucho menos, frustrarse por lo que yo me he frustrado, además, ella no parecía demasiado intesada en aquellos temas.

Esperaba no haberme comportado con rídiculo entusiasmo, aunque eso era lo de menos, esperaba una respuesta de ella, una respuesta que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios.

-Muy diferente- concedió- Y más fuerte de lo que había imaginado.

Su voz… no fue su voz, o más bien, se escuchó tan diferente a la Bella que conocía, por un momento desconocí a la persona que habló, se oia tan intensa y apasionada, como si la experiencia fuese en suma excitante e inolvidable, una aventura que no podía dejarse escapar. Me esperancé de que no hubiera imaginado eso, y aunque no lo hubiese querido estaba más ilusionado que una jovencilla en sus 15 primaveras, obviamente mi lengua hizo juego con mi estado de animo desenredando y externando todo lo que se me venía a la mente.

-Por ejemplo…

Comencé, buscando un tema que comprobara la hipótesis, y no tardo en llegar.

- La emoción de los celos: He leído sobre los celos un millón de veces- no hacía falta decir que habían sido muuuchas más- He visto actores representarlos en mil películas y obras teatrales diferentes. Creía haberlos comprendido con bastante claridad, pero me asustaron…

Hice un gesto de disgusto, realmente no creía haberlos comprendido antes, más bien me había convencido de que eran una emoción infantil causada por la necesidad de gastar el tiempo en algo mas productivo que transformar bióxido en monóxido de carbono, sin embargo al toparme con ellos de cara, me dí cuenta que no eran en lo absoluto lo que yo tenía en mente, era algo…indescriptible, llegaba sin aviso para agolparse en los sentidos y perder todo signo de sensatez… asustarse era poco, me había aterrado.

No era de extrañarse, despúes de todo nunca lo había sentido y tres veces en el mismo día ¡Había sido una granada en mi mano! Maldito el dia en el que se les ocurrió invitar a MI Bella al baile… todavía se me revolvían las tripas al recordar la estúpida cara roja del estúpido de Mike Newton.

-¿Recuerdas el día en que Mike te pidió que fueras al baile con el?- le pregunté.

Creo que había sido mala idea evocar aquellos recuerdos, no me estaba sintiendo bien, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no vomitar las últimas palabras aunque sabía de antemano que mi organismo no estaba diseñado para ese tipo de transtornos patológicos.

De todas maneras, y aunque la pregunta indirectamente solicitaba una afirmación deseaba que ella no lo recordara, un gran rasgo de madurez ¿No?

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza para mi disgusto.

-Fue el día en que empezaste a dirigirme la palabra otra vez- reprochó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Me revolví incomodo ante su buena memoria, pero no podía simplemente quedarme callado, tenía que agradecer (muy, pero muy interna y profundamente) el que Newton sacara a colación sus molestos pensamientos, si no hubiera sido por eso habría tardado más en darme cuenta de la estupidez que cometía al alejarme de ella.

-Me sorprendió la llamarada de resentimiento, casi de furia, que experimente…

¡Dios! Había mejorado mucho en el control de mis palabras, ¿Resentimiento? Pfff… ¡Quería reventar el cráneo del sujeto con la pared más cercana! Mis instintos asesinos surgían con facilidad ante la amenaza de cualquier cosa que quisiera alejarla de mí.

-Al principio no supe que era. No podía saber que pensabas, porque lo rechazabas, me exasperaba más que de costumbre. ¿Lo hacías por tu amiga? ¿O había algun otro? En cualquier caso, sabía que no tenía derecho a que me importara, e intenté que así fuera.

_"Sin mucho éxito"_ debía agregar, pero sobraban esas palabras, el hallarme sentado frente a ella era la prueba de que no pude cumplir aquella promesa.

Las imágenes de mi desesperación y enfado en aquel día volvieron, recordaba como todos y cada uno de los ilusos y encaprichados humanos la cortejaban, me hacían idear miles de formas de alejarla de ellos para posteriormente aniquilarlos y me hacían repetir el porque me interesaba tanto, yo mismo había sido un iluso por no darme cuenta.

-Entonces todo empezó a estar claro- sonreí, ¿Cómo había tardado tanto?- Esperé irracionalmente ansioso de oir lo que les decias, de vigilar sus expresiones. No niego el alivio que sentí al ver el fastidio en tu rostro, pero todavía no estaba seguro…

Baje otra vez la cabeza como un adolescente en prueba de fuego, y ahora, a confesar la mejor parte –notese el sarcasmo- ya le había dicho que venía a verla por las noches, pero no le dije desde cuando, me pregunté cual sería su reacción al enterarse de que la primera vez que la espié fue a causa de los celos que me carcomían como un loco, me di cuenta que estaba a punto de saberlo.

-Ésa fue la primera noche que vine…

Me detuve para estudiar su rostro, a simple vista permanecia en el mismo estado de sopor pero sus ojos traslucían vergüenza, alegría y sorpresa… nada de enfado o miedo, bien, eso significaba que podía continuar.

-Me debatí toda la noche mientras vigilaba tu sueño, entre lo que era correcto, moral, ético, y lo que realmente quería. Supe que sí continuaba ignorándote como hasta ese momento, o si dejaba transcurrir unos pocos años, hasta que te fueras, llegaría un dia en que le dirías sí a Mike o a alguien como el. Eso me enfurecía.

Me devoraba, me quemaba, me mataba… enfurecer era una palabra que no abarcaba lo suficiente mi ansiedad, y era el refugio perfecto cuando en realidad lo que sentía era un dolor inmenso, agonicé imposiblemente en el estremecedor segundo en el que ví su vida correr por mis ojos, una vida que no me incluía.

Afortunadamente, y cuando creí que el corazón muerto y congelado que se hallaba en mi pecho renacía solo para romperse nuevamente pasó…

-Y en ese momento, pronunciaste mi nombre en sueños. Lo dijiste tan claro que por un momento creía que te habías despertado, pero te diste la vuelta inquieta, musitaste mi nombre otra vez y suspiraste…

Cerré mis ojos perdido en aquel magnifico momento con la intención de avivarlo y grabarlo nítidamente en mi memoria, tenía la certeza de que aún con la capacidad inverosímil que tenía para recordar datos, ese pasaría a la historia hasta el último de mis días. Cada vez que avocaba su imagen durmiendo aquel día, como un angel en las sombras de su lecho susurrándome ilusiones, un calor abrasador se colaba por la última de mis terminaciones haciéndome reaccionar alucinadamente.

-Un sentimiento desconcertante y asombroso recorrío mi cuerpo. Y supe que no podría ignorarte más tiempo.

Callé ante la nueva confesión que había liberado la cárcel silenciosa de mis pensamientos, abrí los ojos y me tope con la belleza encarnada, su tez estaba completamente roja, sus labios tenían una batalla campal con sus dientes, y sus manos se cerraban y abrían tímidamente, pero ninguna de esas señales de nervios fue tan reveladora como el golpeteo alocado de su corazón, la vergüenza la hacía ver tan encantadora.

No podía culpar a ninguno de los incautos que se le acercaban, era tan hermosa que era algo irresistible, insuperable, cuando menos lo esperabas ya estabas parado frente a ella con una sonrisa de idiota, pero eso no quitaba mi molestía cuando la miraban más de lo debido, sobre todo la basura de Newton, lo cual me recordaba…

-Los celos son algo extraño y mucho más poderoso de lo que hubiera pensado- continué- ¡E irracional! Justo hace un momento, cuando Charlie te preguntó por ese vil de Mike Newton…

Moví la cabeza en un intento de desterrar la basura verbal que acababa de soltar, si en mi fuero interno me asqueaba, en palabras era una experiencia repugnante. Se suponía que de todos mis hermanos yo era el más acostumbrado a lidiar con las triviales exigencias de la humanidad e ignorarlas olímpicamente, pero no podía ignorar a Newton, de echo lo vigilaba más de la cuenta, esperando una excusa lo suficientemente buena para borrarlo del mapa.

-Debí suponer que escucharías eso- susurró ella un poco incomoda.

-Por supuesto- le respondí.

-¿De veras "eso" te hace sentir celoso?

La nota de incredulidad que le adjudicó a su voz fue a parar al considerable cajón de mi orgullo, era de tontos compararse con Mike, pero el solo hecho de verlo respirar mi mismo aire -y por consiguiente el de Bella- me ponía enfermo, un poco paranoico quiza, pero ¡Dios! es Mike Newton, ¿En que momento se te escapó ese intento amorfo de ser humano?

Era tan irritante... me ponía de nervios, y el que Bella aun le hablase "amablemente" no ayudaba mucho.

-Soy nuevo en esto- me justifiqué- Has resucitado al hombre que hay en mí, y lo siento todo con mas fuerza porque es reciente.

Me escuché tan frustrado que no me hubiese extrañado estar haciendo un puchero, un niño de cinco años hablaba así cuando quería excusar una travesura. Bella dejó escapar un bufido de diversión, como si todo el asunto fuera un sumo divertido.

-Pero sinceramente-dijo con una sonrisa amarga- que eso te moleste despues de lo que he oído de esa Rosalie… ¡Rosalie!: La encarnación de la belleza pura….Eso es lo que Rosalie significa para ti con o sin Emmett; ¿Cómo voy a competir con eso?- se lamentó bajando la cabeza.

Despues de escuchar semejante barbaridad pensé que mi mandibula no daría abasto para abrirla… ¡¿Estabamos hablando de la misma Rosalie?! ¿Acaso se estaba comparando con ella?

Una cosa era hablar del indemne de Newton, pero… ¿Rosalie?

Bella tenía un problema, y me atrevía a decir que era grande.

¿Cómo podía siquiera llegar a compararse con Rosalie?

¿Por qué la gente se avergonzaba de sí misma al inferiorizarse con lo que su vista juzgaba por bello?

La belleza de Rosalie era tan subjetiva, que si un humano pusiese la debida atención, captaría inmediatamente la amarga esencia de tan valorada rosa. Bella no necesitaba ese tipo de circo, su encanto era sutil e inocente, y su interior la adornaba más aun al grado de confundirse con una divina beldad.

Aún con su carácter y defectos yo quería a mi hermana, pero si algo estaba dramáticamente claro era que Bella era mucho más encantadora que ella, su sencillez y carisma resaltaba para los ojos que sabían ver más alla que algo físico, inconscientemente hasta Emmett lo aceptaba.

-No hay competencia- aclaré.

Si la hubiese ya tendría a la ganadora asegurada claro está, ella levantó la vista levemente sonrojada y una sonrisa de confidencia me embargó, jalé sus manos delicadamente para apretarla contra mí, la sentí estremecerse ante la íntima cercanía pero aún asi no se alejo.

Nuestra respiración bailaba al compás de su corazón ligeramente acelerado.

-Sé que no hay competencia, ese es el problema- susurró contra mi pecho.

Tenía la cabeza lo suficientemente fría para saber que dijera lo que dijera no lograría convercerla, las hipócritas garras de la humanidad habían echo mella en el cariño que Bella se tenía a sí misma, pero el que no lo creyese no me detendría. Yo mismo me gloriaba de decir que ella era la chica más hermosa que hubiese conocido.

-Rosalie es hermosa a su manera, por supuesto- comencé de manera sutil para que no me interrumpiera con una objeción- pero incluso- continué- si no fuera como una hermana para mí, incluso si Emmett no le perteneciera, jamás podría ejercer la décima…

¿Décima? Eso era un insulto, Rosalie no podía despertar ni siquiera eso.

-¡No! ¿Qué digo? ¡La centécima parte de la atracción que tú tienes sobre mí!- Solo hasta ahora podía ver lo misteriosamente seria que era la situación, tanto tiempo solo y escondido en las sombras de mi inmortalidad hasta que esta chica aparece para poner de cabeza mi mundo, si en cien años no me había pasado, era un hecho que esto no se repetiría jamás- He caminado entre los mios y los hombres durante casi noventa años, todo este tiempo me había considerado "completo" sin comprender que estaba buscando, sin encontrar nada porque tu no existías.

La posibilidad era tan abrumadora que dolía, ¿Cómo pude llegar a pensar que estaba completo? ¿Qué nada me faltaba? ¿Cómo pude mofarme de los sentimientos que compartían mis hermanos y hermanas? Era porque simplemente no lo compredía, y al no comprenderlo prefería ignorarlo. Cuando Carlisle me hablaba de una razón de estar todavia en este mundo, yo creía que era un castigo, una penitencia para poder tener la esperanza de una posible redención, vivía con mi familia pero estaba vacio sin darme cuenta y me refugiaba en el triste amago de mi soledad.

En los primeros años de mi renacer medité mil veces el porque de mi situación, quería saber cual era esa dichosa razón y me desviví buscándola hasta que me rendí, pero no podía encontrar algo que no existía, no podía tocar algo que no estaba..._aún. _

_Bella_

Y ahora que estaba mi subconciente reclamaba su cercanía, se aferraba a cada fibra prometiendo una recompensa. Porque ella era, sin lugar a dudas la _razón_ que yo buscaba.

Bella se tenso bajo mis brazos, aunque seguíamos respirando acompasadamente pude escuchar un pequeño bufido.

-No me parece justo, en cambio yo no he tenido que esperar nada, ¿Por qué debería dejarte escapar tan fácilmente?

Su lado egoísta me hizo sonreir, aunque en el fondo me alegraba que no hubiese tenido que aguardar por mí, la espera era insoportable y dolorosa, sobre todo cuando no tienes ni la más remota idea de que estas esperando algo, me sentí aliviado de haber pasado esa condena por ella.

-Tienes razón, debería ponértela más difícil sin duda…- le dije divertido.

Abandoné con sumo cuidado una de sus manos para acariciar su frágil espalda, sintiendo entre mis dedos la sedosa melena caoba que se encontraba humeda, la sensación me hizo estremecer ligeramente.

-Solo te juegas la vida a cada segundo que pasas conmigo. Lo cual, seguramente, no es mucho. -Le recordé con un poco de humor negro- Tienes que esconderte de la naturaleza, de la humanidad; piensalo detenidamente… ¿Vale la pena?

La pregunta salió sin pensarse, me quedé callado al instante en que abandonó mis labios, el temor de lo que ella respondiese me consumía mientras seguía escuchando su respiración.

-Arriesgo muy poco- dijo con voz firme- No me siento privada de nada.

Su respuesta debío haberme traido regocijo y alivio… y aunque verdaderamente lo sentí, tambien percibí en mi animo un poco de melancolía, ella todavía no comprendía en lo que se había metido, y aunque me llenaba de esperanza su confesión, tenía miedo de que tarde o temprano se diera cuenta de que yo no la merecía, de que mi mundo era como un infierno, y un ángel como ella no tenía espacio allí.

-Aún no- susurré para mí.

Bella pareció escucharlo porque de inmediato se removió en mis brazos, quiso levantar el rostro para mirarme pero no se lo permití, le sujeté fuertemente las muñecas con cuidado de no lastimarla, no quería que viese en mis ojos lo mucho que sufría por no poder estar con ella como yo quisiera, porque la estaba arrastrando incontrolablemente a mi vida en las sombras y porque mi egoísmo no me permitía dar marcha atrás, porque ambicionaba demasiado su presencia como para renunciar a ella.

La escuché preguntar algo pero no pude contestar, ni siquiera pude seguir torturándome mentalmente, mi cuerpo se tensó por instinto cuando percibí unas pisadas cargadas de ansiedad subir por las escaleras y los pensamientos del Jefe Swan concentrados en su hija, una hija a la que el esperaba encontrar plácidamente dormida en la cama.

Sin previo aviso aflojé el agarre de sus muñecas y me oculté en las sombras de un librero viejo en la esquina Este de su habitación, creo que me excendí en mi intento de huida porque vi de reojo como Bella se tambaleo peligrosamente sobre la cama y un segundo despues me buscaba desorientada por el cuarto sin éxito.

-¡Acuestate!- le susurré.

No podía imaginar que pensaría su padre si la encontrase despierta a mitad de la noche urgando su recámara con detenimiento, Bella entrecerró los ojos ante mi orden, parecía mas frustrada por no hallar mi escondite, eso casí me provocó reír, pero supuse que no sería buena idea cuando el plan era pasar "desapercibido".

No tardó mucho en envolverse hasta el cuello con la colcha y girar sobre su costado para quedar de espaldas a la puerta, se acomodó un par de veces, supuse que recordando la manera en como dormía usualmente pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando el rechinido de la puerta advirtió un intruso.

Charlie Swan parecía nervioso cuando la mitad de su cuerpo atravesó la penumbrosa habitación, observaba ceñudo un bulto sobre la cama que subia y bajaba de forma exagerada, ¡Dios! Ni siquiera ella misma caería en esa.

_"Podría jurar que no esta dormida…quiza solo sea mi imaginación, pero creí escucharla hablar hasta hace unos segundos. Seguro hombre… ¡Ya estas viejo, deja de inventar!"_

Sus pensamientos no estaban tan alejados de la realidad, y aunque mi fantástico humor hubiese hecho de las suyas para blandir una carcajada, un pequeño bloque de la mente del jefe Swan me capturó: Pude ver de manera fugaz como temía el separarse de su única hija, pude ver la devoción que le tenía cuando por las noches se adentraba a su cuarto a observarla antes de que yo llegase a velar su sueño, vi como la cuidaba en silencio, y pude ver el desconsuelo que lo agobiaría cuando ella tuviese que marcharse.

Las imágenes me golpeaban y me embargó una ternura desconocida, la imagen del jefe Swan, tan seria y carente de expresión no parecía demostrar todo lo que yo estaba viendo, pero era cierto, ¡Lo estaba viendo!

Cuando leí sus pensamientos aquella vez del accidente, me convencí del cariño inmenso que tenía por Bella, pero estaba muy lejos de la verdad. No había como describirlo, su amor iba más alla de la adoración, era como una necesidad.

Estaba más alla de ser el cariño de un padre por su hija.

* * *

**Bueenooo.... ¿Que tal? jejeje XD... aqui tienen otro capi, este dia me fue bien, porque subi de los dos fics, espero que les guste y que me puedan dejar un reviewciito, aunque sea pequeñiiitiito jajaja XD.... se cuidan mucho, y pues gracias a todos los que leen este fiic* Ya vieron tambien un poquiito de como ve Edward a su suegriito jejeje =) Bueno entonc3s yo ya me lo voy, se cuidan y los espero en la proxima actualizacion... chauuuuuuui!!!!!!!**

_Bell´z-22_


	16. Frustrandome otra vez

_Nadie se queja de tener lo que no se merece... Jane Austen_

****************DESPUES DE LA MEDIANOCHE**************

_"Toda historia tiene dos versiones...y esta no es la excepción"_

* * *

_Cuando leí sus pensamientos aquella vez del accidente, me convencí del cariño inmenso que tenía por Bella, pero estaba muy lejos de la verdad. No había como describirlo, su amor iba más alla de la adoración, era como una necesidad._

_Estaba más alla de ser el cariño de un padre por su hija._

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Charlie Swan abandonó la estancia unos segundos más tarde en delicado silencio, su última mirada a la habitación me hizo adentrarme completamente a las sombras del librero pues hasta ese momento mi cuerpo estaba inclinado levemente hacia adelante observándolo.

Su salida fue tan sigilosa, que de no ser por mi desarrollado oído lo habría pasado por alto. Lo último que pude ver en su mente fue algo acerca de la batería del carro de Bella, pero sus pensamientos encubiertos no me dejaron indagar más. Una vez se hubo marchado salí de mi escondite y me permití ver con detenimiento a la chica que estaba en la cama.

Parecía que no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su padre. Bella seguía respirando en lo que ella consideraría "profundo", aunque para mí, que la veía dormir prácticamente todas las noches, era demasiado exagerado; no se podía comparar al suave resuello al que estaba acostumbrado. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y su boca estaba ligeramente fruncida.

¡Cielos, si que era una mala mentirosa…No podía fingir ni siquiera un sueño!

Divertido por su extraña posición me acerqué en absoluto silencio, me recosté junto a ella tapándome con la manta en el proceso para tramposamente estar más cerca y cuidadosamente pasé un brazo por su pequeña cintura depositando un beso en su oreja.

Inmediatamente soltó un pequeño jadeo y la sentí temblar; una risita escapó de mis labios antes de poder controlarme.

-Eres una pésima actriz…diría que ese no es tu camino- le bromee.

-¡Cielos!

No sabía si lo decía por mi repentina aparición o por lo cerca que estuvo su padre de atraparnos, sea como sea, sustos así le podrían causar un ataque, su corazón corría a mil, casí lo podía escuchar palpitar en mis oídos. No sabía que hacer para tranquilizarla, aunque su rostro parecía sosegado su ritmo cardiaco me estaba comenzando a preocupar.

Una idea me vino a la cabeza y comencé a tararear su nana mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, quize que de ser posible surgiera de forma natural y no debido a su sobresalto; poco a poco su pulso se fue normalizando y su respiración fluía de forma acompasada, sonreí ante el efecto que tuvo con la melodía, tenía la certeza de que cuando la escuchara propiamente la identificara, incluso mantenía la esperanza de que le gustase.

De repenté dejé de tararear y su cuerpo se tensó ante el abrupto silencio.

-¿Debería cantarte para que te durmieras?- le susurré.

-Claro, ¡Cómo podría dormir estando tu aquí!- soltó sarcástica.

-Lo has hecho todo el tiempo- le recordé algo confundido por su tono.

-Pero no sabía que estabas aquí- debatió.

¿Fue mi imaginación el tono de reproche?

Suspire. Intuía que ya no estaba enojada, pero tambien estaba consciente de que seguía un poco abochornada, no podía culparla; aunque de nada me servía pedir disculpas, de todas formas lo seguría haciendo, así que ignoré su comentario.

-Bueno, si no deseas dormir…- le dije pensando en alguna sugerencia, pero no se me ocurria nada, estaba muy ocupado acariciando sus cabellos y el olor a pesar de no estar molestándome me desconcentraba un poco.

-Si no quiero dormir ¿Qué?

Reí por su desesperación, pero le contesté de la forma más educada posible.

-En ese caso, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Ella permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, mientras tanto yo inhalaba disimuladamente su cabellera, nunca podría costumbrarme a la perfecta esencia que despedía, parecía contener la fórmula exacta para volverme loco. Su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-No estoy segura.

-Bien, dimelo cuando hayas decidido.

Bella volvío a sumirse en el mutismo pensando en la profundidad de su intrincada mente.

Mientra tanto, aproveché la espera deleitándome nuevamente con sus cabellos, el aroma me fue guiando como un ciego hasta que mi naríz comenzó a delinear instintivamente su cuello, la boca se me hacía agua; pero me dí cuenta de que no me sentía ávido; era más bien un deguste imaginario, estaba maravillándome con la gama de efectos que tenía sobre mí tan suculento manjar, el encanto de su esencia, era una combinación perfecta de flores suaves y delicadas como ella, aunque he de decir que el perfume que despedía no era lo único que me estaba desorientando, la calidez de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel me estaban llevando al borde de la cordura, mi razón parecía no ser tan fuerte cuando ella estaba de por medio.

-Pensé que te habías insensibilizado-susurró entrecortadamente sacándome de de mis pensamientos.

-Que haya renunciado a beber el vino no significa que no pueda apreciar el buqué- le expliqué sin separar un milímetro mi nariz de su níveo cuello- Hueles a flores, como a lavanda y fresa…se me hace agua la boca.

-Sí, me siento pésimo cuando no encuentro a alguien que me diga lo apetitoso que es mi aroma- dijo sarcástica.

El imaginar que otra persona le confesase lo mismo me hizo reir, pues sabía que no la habría, al menos no de un humano.

-Ya decidí que quiero hacer- expresó al fín- quiero saber más de ti.

Esta vez su curiosidad me sacó una sonrisa, contrariamente a la incomodidad que sentía anteriormente cuando me preguntaba algo acerca de mí, quiza se debía a que esta vez no había secretos entre nosotros.

-Pregunta lo que quieras- le aseguré.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- contestó de repente.

Me sorprendió lo rápida que fue al escoger su pregunta, parpadee confundido pues no comprendía a que se refería y esperé pacientemente a que continuara.

-Sigo sin comprender porque te esfuerzas tanto en resistirte a lo que…"eres". Por favor no me malentiendas, me alegra que lo hagas. Solo que no veo la razón por la que te preocupó al principio.

Cuando terminó de exponer su punto sopesé metódicamente la respuesta; ese era un dilema que hasta los de nuestra propia especie nos rebatían. Una pregunta sencilla y al mismo tiempo tan difícil de contestar; nuestra naturaleza estaba marcada por la fatalidad, muchos de los nuestros estaban complacidos con lo que tenían, el poder y la fuerza eran vistos como un don, pero el precio a pagar lo convertían en una nimiedad…como si olvidasen la cuna de la que fueron arrebatados.

Y esa era la delgada línea que ni mi familia ni yo nos atrevíamos a cruzar, incluso Jasper con sus conflictos internos era consciente del error que cometíamos; quiza y en algún momento nuestra debilidad fue más grande, pero era a causa de nuestra ley natural, nunca ignoramos lo que hacíamos, sabíamos el mal que causábamos y por eso decidimos enmendarlo.

-Es una buena pregunta- le felicité- Y no eres la primera en hacerla. El resto, la mayoría de nuestra especie, está bastante satisfecho con nuestro destino…Ellos también se preguntan cómo vivimos. Pero, ya ves, sólo porque nos hayan tocado ciertas cartas no significa que no podamos elegir sobreponernos, dominar las ataduras de un destino que ninguno de nosotros deseaba e intentar retener toda la esencia de humanidad que sea posible.

Me sentí complacido cuando terminé de darle mis razones, consideré que había sido lo suficientemente claro; la afonía se elevó en la oscura habitación, siendo como única melodía el compás de su respiración que bajaba y subía de forma sosegada. Cuando el silencio se prolongó más de la cuenta comencé a dudar de su despabilación.

¿Acaso se había dormido?

-¿Estas dormida?

-No-susurró.

-¿Eso es todo lo que te inspira curiosidad?- le pregunté ingenuamente sabiendo que su curiosidad sería la última en ser saciada en el peor de los casos.

-En realidad, no.

Sonreí. Su cabecilla era una telaraña llena de preguntas, aún sin leer su mente podía intuirlo con precisión.

-¿Qué mas deseas saber?- les insté con dulzura.

Para ser sinceros, me intrigaba lo que sea que saliese de su boca.

-¿Porqué puedes leer la mente? ¿Por qué solo tú? ¿Y porque Alice ve el futuro? ¿Por qué sucede eso?-soltó todo hasta que sentí que su pecho se comprimió por la falta de aire.

¡Vaya! Cuantas preguntas, no mentía cuando decía que su cabeza era un agujero sin fondo, pero por más que pensase esa respuesta no podía ser más que subjetiva, me encogí los hombros ideando una manera sencilla de explicarle.

-En realidad lo ingnoramos- me sinceré.

Brevemente le expliqué la teoría de Carlisle, aquella que había formulado unas semanas después de haber conocido a Jasper y Alice; cuando ambos nos enteramos del don que yo poseía fue una gran sorpresa, ya que no todos los vampiros poseen habilidades de combate, sin embargo cuando la nueva pareja se integró a la familia las dudas de Carlisle se intensificaron, una vidente y un manipulador emocional eran una adquisición sorprendente,

Aunque Alice no recordaba absolutamente de su pasado las piezas que Jasper nos proporcionó de su anterior vida sirvieron para que mi padre y yo idearamos aquella hipótesis.

-¿Qué trajo Carlisle a la siguiente vida? ¿Y los demás?

Su voz sonaba cada vez más suave y debil, el sueño estaba ganándole en terreno, pero eso no remitía su arsenal de preguntas.

-Carlisle trajo su compasión y Esme su capacidad de amar con pasión. Emmett trajo su fuerza, supera con crecer a la de un vampiro común y Rosalie la…tenacidad, por así decirlo.

Reí sin intención, la "virtud" de Rosalie era la más problemática de todas, creo que es cierto cuando digo que toda la familia estaría agradecida si la hubiese dejado olvidada con su humanidad.

-Jasper, por otra parte es muy interesante. Fue muy carismático en su otra vida, capáz de influir a quienes lo rodeaban para que viesen las cosas como el quisiera. Ahora puede manipular las emociones o sentimientos de cualquiera. Desde apaciguar a una multitud enardecida o encandilar a una habitación aletargada. ¿Muy sutil no crees?

Ella no contestó, se mantuvo en silencio total a excepción de su siempre melódico corazón; no sabría decir si pensaba en lo que acababa de decir o en alguna otra vanalidad, sea lo que fuese esperé pacientemente hasta que volvió a hablar.

-¿Dónde comenzó todo? Es decir, Carlisle te cambio a ti, pero alguien debió cambiarlo a él, y así sucesivamente…

Muy perspicaz, debía admitir que sus preguntas eran muy metódicas, más que eso, eran concretas y precisas, aunque en mi mundo lo esencial no es tan fácil de responder.

-¿De donde procedemos? ¿Evolución? ¿Creación? ¿No pudimos haber evolucionado igual que las especies y los depredadores? O, si no crees que el universo surgió por su cuenta, lo cual me resulta me resulta difícil de aceptar. ¿Es difícil admitir que la misma fuerza que creo a la pequeña sardina y al tiburón, a la cría de foca y a la ballena asesina, hizo a nuestras respectivas especies?

Casi sentía a mi cabeza estallar de lo entreversado de la situación, pero nuestra especie tampoco podía explicar nuestra existencia, solo nos limitábamos a lo que conocíamos y repudiamos lo extraño, el orgullo era desgraciadamente parte de casi todos nosotros, era bueno tener a un mentor como Carlisle, nos hacía ver lo inédito como una oportunidad para explotarnos, para descubrir nuestras capacidades de una forma positiva.

Bella suspiro pesadamente, parecía reprimida por algo.

-Dejame ver si entendí…Yo soy la cría de la foca ¿cierto?

-Muy cierto- le dije serio.

Escuché un perfecto mohín y me heché a reir, aunque no le había visto el rostro, mi mente dibujó con idolatría su perfecta imagen, tan pequeña y frágil que me producía tenerla más cerca, besé sus cabellos degustando la sombra pecadora de su perfume, me pareció que ella me descubrió pues giró velozmente su cabeza.

El breve espacio en el que nuestros ojos chocaron pude ver como los suyos estaban casi perdidos en la nada, volviendo el chocolate líquido de sus orbes un fantasma sombrío por la perdida de lucidez. Definitivamente necesitaba dormir, no podía decir que con exactitud que hora era, el tiempo me parecía arena cuando estaba con ella, pero estaba seguro que pasaban de las doce.

-¿Ahora si estas lista para dormir o tienes una pregunta más?

-Solo una en dos millones- susurró frustrada.

-No te preocupes- le tranquilizé mientras acariciaba su cabello y su rostro con adoración- Tenemos mañana, y pasado, y pasado mañana…

Me regocijé con mis propias palabras, podía estallar de euforia si me daban un miligramo más de alegría, estaba allí, en la habitación de la chica que se había convertido en el centro de mi universo, con su cálido cuerpo en mis brazos, habiendome confesado abiertamente y siendo aceptado por tan maravillosa criatura. Temía que tantas emociones dañaran mi equilibrio emocional, seguramente mi condición estaba sirviendo de mucho.

-¿Estas seguro de que no te vas a desaparecer por la mañana?- escuché como murmuraba temerosa, aunque después su voz pasó a ser divertida- Despúes de todo era un mito.

-No te voy a dejar- le prometí.

Y no lo decía por ese momento en específico ni siquiera me refería al sentido literal de las cosas, lo decía porque no podría separarme de ella sin morir en el intento, aunque me marchase, o encontrase la manera de aniquilarme a mi mismo…

Mi corazón siempre estaría con ella, siempre estuvo esperando por ella, y ahora le pertenecía, su corazón se había vuelto el mío tambien y ella cuidaba de ambos. No podía quitarle algo que siempre le perteneció, nunca. Lo único que podría lograr marchándome sería causarme la muerte, aunque no tuviese las mismas connotaciones, una existencia sin ella no tenía significado.

-Si no te vas…- susurró sacándome de mis cavilaciones- entonces… ¿Una más?

Sentí como la mano donde acariciaba su rostro registraba un calor repentino, bajé la vista para comprobar como efectivamente su cara estaba de un rojo encendido y sus ojos rehuían de los mios con desesperación, la oscuridad que destantearía a un humano no era problema para mí, era como si la viese bajo la más misteriosa aura de belleza, podía captar a la perfección cada detalle de su rostro como si lo tuviese bajo el sol; esperé con paciencia como las veces anteriores para que ella preguntara lo que fuese que la puso en ese estado pero parecía perdida. Despúes de unos segundos caí en la cuenta. No iba a decir nada.

-¿Cuál es la pregunta?- le insistí esperanzado a que cediera con facilidad.

-No, olvidalo. Cambie de idea.

Imposiblemente el tono rojizo subía cada vez más, y el calor que despedía comenzaba a sentirse en la habitación. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Mi mente trabajaba a todo vapor escudriñando hasta la última posibilidad del porqué de su estado.

-Bella, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

Mi voz era activamente contenida, era un alivio el poder reflejar tranquilidad y paciencia cuando realmente me quemaba la curiosidad. Los segundos transcurrían soberbios, parecían burlarse de mí, ella seguía sin hablar y su mirada todavía buscaba consuelo en espacios banales intentando por todos los medios no cruzar la vista de ambos.

Gemí.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que me estaba matando? ¿Quería un escrito de mi ansiedad contenida? ¿No había sido suficientemente explicito la ultima vez?

ME-FRUSTA-NO-LEER-TU-MENTE

No había error alguno. Considero que fui lo suficientemente claro.

Es cierto que cada vez era más fácil adivinar sus reacciones y actitudes, pero en cuestiones como esa era imposible imaginar lo que ideaba su cabecilla, no tenía ni la más remota idea, y eso no me gustaba. No me gustaba nada.

-Intento, quiero pensar que no leerte la mente será menos frustrante cada vez, pero no deja de empeorar y empeorar.

Estaba a punto de echarme a llorar sin lágrimas por la desesperación, pero por si no fuera poco la niña me echó en cara la "alegría" que le daba el saber que no podía inmiscuirme en sus pensamientos, me devolvió la moneda al decirme que era suficiente el poder verla dormir. Estuve a punto de rebatir, la punta de mi lengua ya tenía más de 100 contraataques, cada uno mejor que el otro, pero recurrí a mi mejor arma, una que sabía por experiencia funcionaria.

Tramposo dirían algunos, pero cuando Edward Cullen quería algo no se detenía hasta que lo conseguía, además… tratándose de ella solo aumentaba mis expectativas. Tenía que saber lo que estaba pensando como fuera.

Mojé imperceptiblemente mis labios con la lengua en un intento de sosegarme y con la voz más persuasiva que tenía dije las dos palabras que me abrirían grandes puertas.

-Por favor.

¡Bingo!

Ella se tensó de inmediato y su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido, el color que lentamente regresaba a la naturalidad volvió a encenderse con esas simples pero eficaces palabras.

Pasaron diez segundos y ella aún no se movia, si tan solo… si tan solo me mirase a los ojos. Sabía que si me miraba ganaría la partida. No pensé absolutamente nada, ni siquiera si lo que me quería decir era bueno o malo. Yo solo estaba encaprichado en saber lo que pensaba.

Bella negó con la cabeza mecánicamente, y sus ojos cambiaban de dirección vertinosamente en un ruegue descontrolado, como si desease que detuviera lo que sea que estuviese planeando. Pero esta vez no iba a parar.

El convencimiento era algo que un Cullen tenía por principio, Carlisle y Jasper solían llamarlo persuasión positiva, pero era mas que obvia la farsa.

Era lo que comunmente usabamos para librarnos de cualquier compromiso peligroso que pusiese en riesgo nuestro secreto (o nuestra integridad).

Usualmente no lo usaba a menos que necesitara realmente algo, no me apetecía deslumbrar o encantar a alguien por cinco minutos para oir por un mes sus constantes pensamientos.

Además se me hacía bajo y vergonzoso usarlo con Bella, pero como diría Emmett:

Soluciones drásticas requieres medidas drásticas.

Y esta era una de ellas.

* * *

**Hola!, hoy les tengo una sorpresa.... subiire dos capis, este es el primero y el siguiente acontinuación, espero les guste y me recompensen con muchos reviews....besos!!!!**


	17. Solamente mía

_Nadie se queja de tener lo que no se merece... Jane Austen_

****************DESPUES DE LA MEDIANOCHE**************

_"Toda historia tiene dos versiones...y esta no es la excepción"_

* * *

_El convencimiento era algo que un Cullen tenía por principio, Carlisle y Jasper solían llamarlo persuasión positiva, pero era mas que obvia la farsa. Era lo que comunmente usabamos para librarnos de cualquier compromiso peligroso que pusiese en riesgo nuestro secreto (o nuestra integridad)._

_Usualmente no lo usaba a menos que necesitara realmente algo, no me apetecía deslumbrar o encantar a alguien por cinco minutos para oir por un mes sus constantes pensamientos. Además se me hacía bajo y vergonzoso usarlo con Bella, pero como diría Emmett:_

_Soluciones drásticas requieres medidas drásticas._

_Y esta era una de ellas._

* * *

-Bella, si no me dices, voy a asumir que es algo malo, quiza peor de lo que verdaderamente es, Por favor...

Sabía que estaba jugando sucio, casi podía ver la cara de Esme negando reprobatoriamente por mi desesperada acción. Pero estaba en el limbo. Quería saber lo que pensaba...y quería saberlo ahora.

Ella mordio su labio en un intento de refutar mis palabras, pero la tenía acorralada, como una liebre en las fauces de un zorro.

-Bueno...

Cuando se detuvo cerré mi boca, no me había dado cuenta que la tensión la mantuvo abierta, pero Bella no se había dado cuenta, parecia concentrada al 100% en lo que me iba a decir.

¿Tan malo sería?

-¿Sí?

Insté a que continuara pero no quería presionarla, por lo que aguarde mutismo junto a ella -dificilmente debo agregar- hasta que nuevamente hablo.

-Habías dicho que Rosalie y Emmett van a casarse pronto...¿Ese matrimonio es igual que para los otros humanos?

Tartamudeo de una manera tan atropellada que de nuevo me entregué a las risas. ¿Esa era la dificil pregunta? ¿Porque no la dijo y ya...no parecía tan comprometedora?

-¿Era eso lo que querías preguntarme?

Ella se removió incómoda en mis brazos sin responderme. Tomé su incomodidad como una afirmación, por lo que decidí contestarle.

-Bueno, supongo que sí, es practicamente lo mismo. Ya te dije que la mayoría de los deseos humanos están ahi, solo que ocultos por instintos poderosos.

Esperé a que continuara, o comentara algo pero de sus labios solo salio un leve _"ah";_ entonces al verla todavía roja y con el corazón bailando como si no hubiese mañana comprendí que quiza...solo quiza, esa no era la verdadera pregunta que quería hacerme.

-¿Por casualidad no había alguna otra intención detras de esa curiosidad?- le pregunté.

¡Juro! Juro por todo lo que quiero y querré, por mi familia, mi vida, por ella, que su respuesta no era lo que esperaba...ni siquiera había contemplado que el asunto se fuese por ese lado.

-Bueno...me preguntaba si...algún dia...tu y yo...

Nunca la había visto tan roja, nunca había oido a su corazón latir tan desaforadamente....

Nunca...nunca...Nunca me había quedado de piedra tan literamente. Porque así quedé, de piedra, y algo más. Me quedé en shock.

Ella, ella...me había insinuado si... ¿Era yo o de repente hacía mucho calor? **(N/A: Oh mi Dios, como disfrute esta parte jajaja...espero que la disfruten conmigo XD...)**

La información le daba vueltas a mi cerebro golpeandolo brutalmente en un intento de que reaccionara pero simplemente no podía. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Ni siquiera supe el tiempo en el que completé el proceso de decodificación.

¿Realmente había dicho eso? Y aun cuando el tema no era el más inocente, cuando cualquier hombre lo tomase como una invitación al desenfreno.

Yo...no podía.

El verla ahí, acostada con sus rizos adornando las almohadas como delicadas ondas de chocolate, con sus ojos mirandome dulcemente y su sonrisa confidenciando la mía, sabía que nunca podría tomarla. La añoranza no tardó en instalarse en mi pecho, porque yo tambien lo deseaba. Una locura para el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, pero yo tambien la deseaba, la deseaba en todos y cada uno de los sentidos, como amigo, como pareja, como confidente, como amante....

Pero había cosas en las que no podía poseerla, porque solo podría hacerle daño, y eso era lo último que yo le haría.

-Yo...no creo, que ... eso sea posible.

Esperaba encontrarme con la desilusión marcada en su rostro, pero este se volvió más tierno, como si supiese la razón de mi dolor.

-¿Porque sería demasiado dificil para ti si yo estuviera cerca?

¡Vaya! Comprendía mejor de lo que yo pensaba, aunque en gran parte no era solo por eso, no quería que imaginara un rechazo de mi parte, tenía que explicarlo, pero como otras tantas cosas me costaba mucho externarlo.

-Es parte del problema, sin duda, pero no es solo por eso. Es que eres tan…suave, frágil, tan delicada. Tengo que preveer mis movimientos antes de hacerlo para no causarte daño, por un descuido podría matarte y sería solo por accidente.

Ella se mantenía impélida ante mi tono de voz, la sentía tan efímera como el cristal que para comprobarlo toqué suavemente su mejilla tan suave y cálida.

¿Cómo podría aguantar mi deseo? ¿Cómo resistir lo inevitable?

_"resistiéndolo Edward"_ me dijo una vocecilla.

¡Claro! sonaba tan fácil, pero realmente no lo era, mi cuerpo se revolucionaba perdiendo el control tal y como lo hacía cuando la sangre llamaba a mi organismo, solo que en este caso la sangre no me atraía, me atraía ella: Su esencia, su cuerpo, todo lo que emanaba Bella era como un cántico de sirenas que me conducía a la perdición.

Tenía que controlar cada milímetro de mi propio cuerpo para no dañarla, podría hacerla trizas si me distrajese un segundo. Me estremecí ante la posibilidad.

-Si me apresurara-le expliqué- Si no prestara la suficiente atención, podría extender mi mano para acariciar tu rostro y aplastar tu cráneo por error. No tienes una idea de lo frágil que eres, no puedo, no debo perder el control mientras este a tu lado.

Parecía que el silencio se había enemistado conmigo, pues era la tortura más fina en cuanto terminé de explicarme, ella no decía nada, y mi temor fue creciendo cuando comencé a sospechar lo lógico:

-¿Estas asustada?

Su respuesta tardó en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo se escucho firme y sincera.

-No. Estoy bien.

Suspiré de alivio mientras meditaba puntualmente nuestra reciente charla, sencillamente su pregunta me había sacado de terreno, sabía que si tuviese la capacidad estaría más rojo que ella en su mejor día, puesto que la época en la que renací cualquier tema aborde a…pues… _eso_ era prácticamente un tabú: yo era una prueba clara de eso.

Mi familia no paraba de burlarse de mí -a excepción de Carlisle y Esme- sobre mi arraigada castidad, ¡Como si tuviese un problema! ¿Acaso 100 años virgen era un problema?

_"Pues para Emmett si"_ volvió a interferir mi conciencia.

Entonces, ante tal nombre, una risotada conocida me llegó desde la profundidad de mi memoria aunada a una vieja charla:

************** Flash Back ****************

_-¡¿No la has besado aún?!_

_Gritó más alto de lo que hubiera deseado logrando una mueca reprobatoria en mi rostro._

_-Demonios hermano si que eres lento ¿Cómo te has podido contener? ¿Seguro que te gusta como dices? Que se me hace que la chica tendrá que enseñarte a ti- Dijo estallando en risas._

_"Q__ue se me hace que la chica tendrá que enseñarte a ti"_

_"__La chica tendrá que enseñarte a ti...."_

_"__Enseñarte a tí..."_

*********** Fin del Flash Back ***************

Clack,clack,clack...

Aquella conversación que tuve con Emmett fue cayendo en mi cerebro como piezas de un rompecabezas. Y si… ¡No! La idea era de lo más absurda…

Bella no podía, ella no… no podía. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no me dejas ver su mente solo esta vez?!

Muy bien, la curiosidad era la prueba más palpable de mi inseguridad, no quería aceptarlo pero era una probabilidad como todo en la vida, pero… mi Bella, mi inocente Bella, no...

Tenía que enfrentar este problema ya, posiblemente solo se tratara de una pregunta inocente -aunque el tema no fuese precisamente el más ingenuo- Me sentía como un león enjaulado, había recorrido bastante la vida de muchos hombres como para saber que era una pequeña pero tangible posibilidad.

No deseaba saberlo, no quería imaginar que ella le había pertenecido a otro, sentimientos anónimos se instalaban en mi pecho golpeándolo sin piedad. No quería que eso fuese a abrir una brecha entre nosotros.

_"¿Y acaso eso cambiaria el cariño que sientes por ella?"_

Mi conciencia parecía querer hacerme visitas 24/7, pero esta vez activó un interruptor en mi cerebro.

¡Por supuesto que no cambiaría nada! El pasado es el pasado, y ella ahora estaba conmigo, no importaba nada. ¡Ahora era mía, y no la dejaría por nada!

_"Bien tigre, ahora preguntale de la misma forma en que te insultas a ti mismo"_

Me aclaré la garganta. No era tan fácil, de hecho prefería seguir teniendo mis extrañas disputas internas a preguntarle lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Era hora de sacar nuevamente al actor consumado.

-Aunque…ahora soy yo el que tiene curiosidad- _si, que sutil_- ¿Nunca has…?

El sonido desapareció de mi boca como el perfecto cobarde que era, por más que quería no podía terminar la frase por tres simple razones:

Número uno: Era un completo ignorante en el tema -al menos en el sentido práctico- y la vergüenza estaba ganando terreno aunque no lo pareciese.

Número dos: La bilis estaba a punto de rebasar el nivel máximo de mi paciencia y si ella decía que si, no sabía lo que podría hacer, seguramente buscar a ese desgraciado y aniquilarlo dolorosamente, posiblemente podría descargar tambien mi coraje contra Newton para intensificar la agonía.

Y número tres, y la más importante: Era de mí Bella de la que estábamos hablando, una afirmación y las agujas afiladas no tardarían en despedazarme.

Escuché un leve jadeo y supe que ella se había pasmado por mi pregunta.

_"Por favor Bella di que no, dilo, dilo"_

Sabía que mi rostro era tranquilo y sereno, pero por dentro esperaba ávidamente su respuesta, una respuesta que llegó súbitamente.

-¡Claro que no!- estaba completamente roja y al parecer algo molesta- Ya te dije que nunca antes había sentido esto por nadie.

Fue como un bálsamo su voz, sentí como si unas cadenas invisibles me soltaran de repente de un largo encierro. Bella parecía algo ofendida por mi pregunta así que me apresuré a reparar.

-Lo se. Es solo que conozco los pensamientos de otras personas, y se que el amor y el deseo no recorren siempre el mismo camino.

-Pues para mí si- dijo determinantemente- Al menos ahora que ambos existen para mí.

Su diplomacia y firmeza me hicieron sentirme algo cohibido por mi repentina duda, ahora que todo estaba claro dentro de mi mente era fácil pensar que la respuesta sería esa. Pero como justificación podría decir que mi razón se iba al caño cuando se trataba de ella.

-Eso esta muy bien- le aseguré- Al menos, tenemos algo en común.

De repenté su rostro se volvió triste y su voz se escuchó como un murmullo apenado.

-Tus instintos humanos…Bueno, ¿Te parezco atractiva en ese sentido?

Mi risa llenó la habitación.

¡Que pregunta!

¿Es que acaso no terminaba de entender que era la criatura más deseable que hubiese conocido jamás?

Si no fuese por mi, nuestra condición, mi cordura se iría a la basura, el hombre que había despertado estaba ávido de todo lo que ella pudiese ofrecer. Y el que ella lo hubiese mencionado no ayudaba mucho. Más bien. No ayudaba nada.

Gracias al cielo era un caballero y tenía muy en claro las consecuencias de cada desplante que pudiese tener, si no fuese así la abrazaría y besaría hasta dejarla sin resuello.

-Tal vez no sea humano, pero soy un hombre.

Esperaba que con esa afirmación las cosas quedarán mas que claras, no tenía muchas ganas de irme de lengua y asustarla. Me incliné para verla mejor y ví como sus parpados iban cerrándose y un bostezo suave escapó de sus labios.

-Ya respondí todas tus preguntas, ahora será mejor que descanses.

-No creo poder- susurró frunciendo el ceño.

Me pregunté si lo decía por la discusión que tuvimos hacía un momento, posiblemente le incomodara saber que yo seguía allí.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- le pregunté con tristeza.

-¡No!

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus manitas sujetaron el cuello de mi camisa, parecía una niña asustada de la oscuridad, reí suavemente y comencé a tararear su nana como lo hacía siempre.

Entre tanto y tanto me inclinaba para admirar su rostro tan apacible y hermoso que arrancaba suspiros, aún tenía unos bellos coloretes en las mejillas que la hacían ver como una autentica muñeca de porcelana.

Muy pronto su respiración me confirmó que había caído en la inconciencia, dejándome solo con su frágil figura entre mis brazos, su aroma envolviendo mis sentidos y su calidez transpasando mi cuerpo. Lo suficiente para seguir en mi estado de euforia.

Repasé cada momento del día como la más maravillosa de las películas, cada segundo fue la mejor parte, nada podía ponerme más felíz de lo que ya estaba.

La sentí acomodarse entre mis brazos quedando más cerca de mí, y abrió sus labios levemente:

-Edward…te quiero-suspiró suavemente y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su hermoso rostro.

Me había equivocado. Si podía estar más felíz.

* * *

**Ok, este es el segundo capitulo que prometí, espero que les guste, me divertí mucho haciendo este, será porque siempre me ha encantado ver a Edward nervisiito (Aunque no lo admita) jajaja... En fín, creo que de aquí si tardaré minimo una semana en subir el próximo capitulo porque pues es la parte donde edward regresa a su casa para comentarle a la familia como le fue, y pues hay que echar a volar mucho la imaginación.**

**AAhh.. por Cierto, edite el prólogo, ya ven que anteriormente era más un anuncio que un prólogo, por asi decirlo estaba mal hecho, asi que lo hice, porque ya me habían dicho jejeje...entonces espero que tambien puedan pasar a leerlo, acerca de mi otro fic, pues estoy en planes de subir actualizacion en estos dias, pero pues, "Despues de la medianoche" va más rápido porque ya tenía varios capis escritos, simplemente los corrijo, es por eso que va más rápido, pero prometo subir pronto del proximo y estoy ideando otro fiic jejeje... asi que espero que sigan pasandose mas por aqui, y que no seaan malitos, muy pocos me dejan reviews ha pesar de que en las gráficas entran más a leer...no sean, dejenme uno, aunque sea para decir que kes parece o si quieren darme una idea, me encanta que me den ideas jejeje...**

**Entonces ahora si me voy, se cuidan mucho y se portan bien, y si se portan mal me avisan jajaja... BesiitOz...**

_Bell´z-22_


	18. ¿Nos la presentas?

_Nadie se queja de tener lo que no se merece... Jane Austen_

****************DESPUES DE LA MEDIANOCHE**************

_"Toda historia tiene dos versiones...y esta no es la excepción"_

* * *

_Repasé cada momento del día como la más maravillosa de las películas, cada segundo fue la mejor parte, nada podía ponerme más felíz de lo que ya estaba._

_La sentí acomodarse entre mis brazos quedando más cerca de mí, y abrió sus labios levemente:_

_-Edward…te quiero-suspiró suavemente y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su hermoso rostro._

_Me había equivocado. Si podía estar más felíz._

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

La duermevela que se atendía por la habitación se había convertido en la canción de cuna más dulce que hubiese escuchado jamás, y los leves susurros que se escapan de los labios de la joven castaña que descansaba a mi lado eran las letras exactas para llevar la melodía a una visión perfecta.

Tenía aproximadamente 20 minutos desde que Morfeo me había rob}ado la atención de Bella, me sorprendí un poco cuando comenzó a hablar al poco rato, pero demasiado pronto me dejé llevar por cada sonido que me revelara su inconsciencia; se veía tan hermosa durmiendo, la comparación con un ángel no era lo suficientemente basta, sus cabellos achocolatados adornaban su rostro y sus labios parecían un botón de rosa esperando abrirse, no podía apartar la mirada de tanta magnificencia y una sonrisa boba era el rasgo predominante en mi cara.

-Edward…

Era la quinta vez que decía mi nombre, y sentía como cada vez que lo escuchaba algo en mi pecho saltaba incontrolablemente y la sonrisa se extendía aún más hasta el punto de sentir mis mejillas entumecerse -por imposible que parezca-, lo extraño es que sentía que faltaba algo…

-Te quiero.

Ahí estaba.

Me preguntaba si podía estallar literalmente, a decir verdad por mi estado del humor creía que era posible. Era la primera noche que Bella decía quererme en sueños, anteriormente la había escuchado decir mi nombre, pero… con el simple hecho de pronunciar esas últimas dos palabras, el sentido era completamente distinto, ¡Ella me quería! y aún dormida sentía que mi respiración aceleraba incontrolablemente.

¿Qué me había hecho está joven?

No podía esperar a que amaneciera y pudiera escucharlo otra vez, pero estando ella despierta y yo con la oportunidad de decirle tambien lo mucho que la amaba, el momento en el que estaba no podía ser mejor, ambos en su recámara, abrazados, sabiendo que ella estaba segura conmigo velando sus sueños, porque tenía la certeza de que ahora podría controlarme más.

Viéndola dormida se veía tan frágil y pequeña contra el mundo, ese pensamiento me hizo apretarla más junto a mí; yo quería, ansiaba protegerla de lo que fuese, era yo contra todo aquello que se interpusiera en una sonrisa suya.

Estaba acariciando su rostro suavemente cuando escuché sonidos en la entrada de la casa, una puerta se estaba abriendo, mis sentidos se alertaron ante el interludio.

¿Serían ladrones?

Mis manos se tensaron y la ponzoña comenzó a jugar con mi lengua.

_Bandidos, canallas, asesinos...violadores._

Empezé a respirar pesadamente y tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no dejar salir de mi pecho un gruñido. Más valía que no, porque si fuese así no tendrían mucha suerte en escapar.

Meticulosamente, me levanté de la cama teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, me moví por la habitación y decidí echar un vistazo por la ventana que daba lleno a la calle, una figura oscura se movía por la acera que estaba frente a la casa, mis ojos pudieron ver fácilmente de quien se trataba y mi olfato solamente corroboró lo que mi vista obviaba. Pero…

¿Qué hacía Charlie Swan caminando en la acera de su casa a mitad de la noche?

Me percaté de como miraba por todas partes mientras se aproximaba a su coche patrulla y tuve que esconderme tras la pared porque de repente giró su cuerpo hacía donde yo estaba, sacó de la cajuela lo que me parecío una caja de herramientas y nuevamente miró hacía la ventana donde yo lo miraba todo con lujo de detalle.

Por un momento me embargó el temor de que el supiera que yo estaba allí, pero parecía que solo miraba a la ventana como una precaución.

Se encaminó hacia la camioneta de Bella como todo un criminal –irónico asunto siendo lo que el era- y abrió la caja buscando algo que al parecer no encontraba, sus pensamientos tampoco ayudaban mucho porque además de estar parcialmente encubiertos solo tenían la imagen de la herramienta que necesitaba, lleno de curiosidad seguí observando su labor mientras me escondía esporádicamente cuando volvía a mirar hacia mi posición.

Por fín sacó un par de herramientas, un desatornillador y unas pinzas y rápidamente abrió la camioneta de Bella utilizando sus dos instrumentos para hacer una operación inusitada, movía sus manos con maestría, como si no fuese la primera vez que hiciese aquel clandestino trabajo y miraba nerviosamente la habitación de Bella.

Charlie llevaba menos de cinco minutos trabajando, miraba alternadamente la ventana en la que yo lo como un idiota observaba su labor, intentaba hurgar su mente para aclarar el asunto pero nada más veía el rostro de Bella en sus pensamientos, solamente eso.

Las facciones del jefe Swan no ayudaban mucho en mantenerme sereno, tenía una expresión culpable y melancólica, giré mi rostro para ver a la chica que estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, por lo visto Bella no sabía que su padre trabajaba por las noches con su preciada camioneta y a decir verdad yo tampoco, por lo regular llegaba más tarde cuando quería verla dormir.

Cuando volví a ver al incógnito, este se estaba limpiando las manos de un líquido negro y viscoso y sostenía una cajita con varios cables, sabía lo suficiente de coches para entender que era aquel aparato: La batería.

Así que eso era lo que estaba pensando cuando salió de la alcoba de Bella, ahora que el panorama se veía con más nitidez pude escuchar su barullo mental:

_"Si Bella se enterase de esto me mataría, quiza hasta tomaría en serio lo de marcharse, ¿Por qué no puedo quitarme la estúpida ansiedad de tenerla conmigo? ¿Qué diablos te pasa Swan?.."_

Seguía insultándose de un modo que me sacudió completamente, parecía avergonzado con lo que hacía y velozmente escondió la batería detrás de los arbustos del jardín de junto, miró otra vez la ventana de la habitación de su hija y por poco me sorprende parado en ella ya que seguía como un completo imbécil urgando su mente.

Desde donde estaba ví como meneaba la cabeza en un intento de aclarar su cabeza, esperaba que pasara desapercibido mi sombra, pero conociéndole sabía que no era de los que quedaban con dudas, así que me mantuve cauto cuando regresó a la casa y cerró la puerta de la entrada.

Tal y como supuse entró a la alcoba de Bella, solo que esta vez la mencionada estaba verdaderamente dormida, desde mi improvisado "escondite" pude observar como se acercaba a la envejecida cama y acariciaba los suaves cabellos del angel que suspiraba en sueños, estando más cerca de el pude escuchar mejor todo el torrente de emociones que lo acribillaban.

_"Perdoname cielo, en serio no se porque tu viejo hace esto, pero…porfín has regresado a mi, ya no me siento tan solo, me siento tan bien teniéndote a mi lado aunque no te lo pueda demostrar como quisiera, se que soy egoísta manteniéndote aquí, sé que preferirías estar con tu madre…pero por desgracia, no puedo más que agradecer que estes conmigo, perdóname por ser tan egoísta…"_

Sentí una punzada de reconocimiento al escucharlo, era…lo mismo que yo pensaba; una súbita empatía comenzo a escocer mi cuerpo, tal parecía que aquella muchachilla lograba sacar a flote el lado más egoísta de las personas para retenerla, pero ¿Quién no lo haría? Era tan perfecta que era medianamente comprensible un comportamiento así.

No tardo mucho en que el jefe Swan se marchase de la habitación, espere unos segundos en los que oí movimiento en su alcoba, y cuando consideré seguro salí de mi refugio para regresar al lado de mi angel, para observar como un mendigo su prolija belleza y para quedar atrapado en el aroma de su cuerpo.

......

El tiempo pasaba como un enemigo para mi felicidad, me avisaba que por más que no lo deseara tenía que ir a casa, una para informar que habíamos llegado bien, aunque estaba seguro que Alice se me habría adelantado, pero tambien quería que mi familia lo escuchara por mi mismo, además, creía conveniente cambiarme de ropa, no era correcto salir con la misma muda con la que llegué, y no estaba dispuesto a permitir dudas con respecto a la reputación de Bella, ella era tan inocente y pura que no concentiría una vacilación con respecto a eso, sería capaz de descuartizar a quien quiera que lo pusiera en tela de juicio.

A regañadientes me separé de su cálido cuerpo, ella se estremeció un poco y frunció sus labios en un adorable puchero, como si le molestase la distancia que estaba poniendo entre nosotros, cuando estuve de pie la arrope con la sabana, no quería que sintiese frio, aunque al parecer no le molestaba tanto porque al tenerme junto a ella se veía realmente cómoda pero no quería arriesgarme.

-No tardaré cariño- le dije mientras depositaba un beso en su frente

Ella suspiro profundamente y juraría que una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios.

-Edward

¡Diablos! No quería irme. Por cada segundo que iba a estar afuera podía ocurrir algo, podía tener una pesadilla o podía despertar... Me estaba volviendo paranóico, no era la primera vez que me marchaba, pero despues del día de hoy sentía que nada sería lo mismo, nada sería igual entre nosotros. Hice una promesa silenciosa de no demorarme mucho, solo iría a cambirme y avisarle a Esme que estaba bien y regresaría antes de que ella despertar.

Con un último vistazo de su bello semblante, camine hasta quedar frente a su ventana, la oscuridad seguía reinando el horizonte y un silencio armonioso ofrecía tranquilidad al cuadro, me percaté de que aunque todavía no salía el sol, faltaban un par de horas para que eso sucediera. Levanté con mucho cuidado el cristal del ventanal y me puse de cunclillas para - después de mirar por última vez a mi Bella durmiente- saltar desde su habitación al mullido cesped.

_"No tardaré"_

Y como si fuese una orden, mis pies se movieron veloces por el cesped hasta tocar la maleza del bosque, el aire chocaba contra mi rostro y cerré los ojos ante la libertad que sentía, una leve sonrisa era el rasgo predominante en mi rostro, pero decir que estaba felíz era poco, estaba eufórico. Mientras veía los arboles pasar por mi camino recordaba lo que me esparaba a unos metros atras, un ángel dormido susurrando mi nombre, dejé que la felicidad se apoderara de mi cuerpo y me encontré riendo en la soledad del bosque, riendo...¿Hace cuanto que no hacía eso con tanta libertad?

Muy pronto divisé la gran y elegantes mansión que se alzaba entre los antiguos abetos y sauces, las luces de la sala y el despacho estaban encendidas y podía escuchar el movimientos en ambas habitaciones, suspire con pesadez, había tenido la ligera esperanza de que no estuvieran allí todos.

_¿Y que esperabas? ¿Encontrarlos dormidos? Tambien es su casa Edward._

Le gruñí a mi consciencia. Eso ya lo sabía, lo que no sabía era si estaba listo para hablar con todos; ni modos, ya estaba de pie frente a la puerta, lo que tuviese que pasar, prefería que fuese cuanto antes, abrí la elaborada puerta de madera y cuatro pares de ojos me miraron fijamente con diferentes expresiones.

Los ojos alegres de Alice me observaban desde el sofá mas extenso de la sala, estaba leyendo una revista pero poco le importo cuando crucé el umbral, los ojos dudosos de Jasper quien estaba jugando ajedréz en la mesa de la pequeña estancia con Emmett quien tenía una mirada sumamente divertida, y...-bufé- los ojos asesinos de Rosalie, quien estaba justo al pie de las escaleras en una posición defensiva como si esperara un movimiento en falso para saltar en mi cuello. ¡Perfecto!

-¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó Alice con una gran sonrisa mientras se levantaba del sillón y se paraba junto a mí.

-Dimelo tu, estoy seguro que te sabes hasta los más insignificantes detalles-le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso no es justo, será mas interesante oirlo de tu propia boca, no es lo mismo verlo que sentirlo-exclamó con un puchero que me hizo extender aún más mi sonrisa.

-¿No se supone que es algo privado?

-¿Que es privado en esta casa?-exclamó Emmett oyéndose sobre toda la estancia para después romper a carcajadas mirentras Jasper sonreia levemente y negaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno, y ya que Edward regresó con esa sonrisa es obvio que Bella ha vuelto, no es que no lo supiese desde antes, pero me gusta repetir cuando tengo razón-dijo Alice con orgullo y la cabeza en alto.

-Lo sabemos enana presumida ¿Y cual es el punto?-preguntó Emmett mientras se rascaba la cabeza ante el movimiento que había hecho Jasper con su alfil.

-Simple, yo gane la apuesta, así que hay dos personas que me deben dinero-chilló mientras aplaudía con sus manitas y daba brincos por toda la sala.

Tuve que aguantar las ganas de reir, Alice no perdía la oportunidad de restregarle a todos que contra ella nadie debe de apostar. Escuché a Emmett gruñir audiblemente y hacía muecas, no parecía agradarle el que Alice tuviera buena memoria.

-Tenía la esperanza de que lo olvidarías-refunfuñó

-Por suerte para tí, tienes mucho dinero Emmett-le contestó Alice.

-De todas maneras su orgullo ya está herido-susurró Jasper mientras se mantenía ajeno a todo y maniobraba su próximo movimiento.

De prontó la voz de Rosalie, cargada de rencor y soberbia se levantó por sobre los comentarios de mis demás hermanos.

-Quizá deberiamos comprobar que la humana no regresó con unas cuantas mordidas, el que haya vuelto no quiere decir que esté entera.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación mientras el veneno de Rosalie se extendía por cada rincón, me observaba con burla y desdén, como si estuviese esperando un enfrentamiento de mi parte, podía ver en su mente el deseo de que las cosas hubiesen salido mal, y fué mas de lo que toleré.

-Cuida tu lengua Rosalie-le previne.

-¿O que? ¿Volveras a pelear con nosotros por defenderla?-me retó con una sonrisa irónica.

-Rosie, bebe, contro...

-No me pidas que me controle Emmett, ¿Es que acaso nadie ve la amenaza en la que nos pone Edward?-preguntó mientras veía cada uno de los que estaban en la sala- ¿Acaso no ven el peligro en el que nos pone su humanita? ¡Jasper no intentes tranquilizarme!

Y en efecto, Jasper mandaba olas de paz al lugar donde se encontraba Rosalie, el aludido bajó la vista avergonzado pero ni así dejó de realizar su labor, el sabía tanto como todos que cuando Rosalie se enfurecía no se calmaba hasta que descargaba toda su ira.

-Rose, Bella no ha hecho nada malo, todo salio bien, ya esta a salvo en casa-le dijo Alice en modo conciliador mientras intentaba acercase a ella, pero Rosalie no lo permitió.

-¿Bien? ¿Y cuanto nos durará la felicidad? ¿Hasta que un día con lo torpe que es se rasguñe y Edward la mate?

-Rosalie...

-¡Es verdad y lo sabes Edward! ¡Algún día la terminarás matando! Yo solamente estoy adelantandote lo inevitable, te ahorro la molestía de que tengas que pasar por eso.

No quería decir que sí; pero quemaron hasta lo imposible sus palabras, contrario de sentir furia, mi cuerpo experimentó un abatimiento enorme, yo sabía que corría esa posibilidad, ¡Por Dios! La había estado meditando desde que conocí a Bella, si me separé de ella un tiempo fue por eso mismo, porque deseaba aniquilarme a mí mismo antes de dañarla, eso era un golpe bajo y ella lo sabía, mi rostro se mostraba sin expresión pero por dentro me sentía una basura al imaginar que posiblemente ella tenía razón.

-Te estas pasando Rosalie-le dijo Alice con una expresión seria que pocas veces le había visto.

-Es increible que todos ustedes se muestren tan calmos ante la gran estupidez de Edward-gruñó mientras intentaba encontrar apoyo en alguno de los presentes.

Emmett la miraba con tristeza, pero ni siquiera el éstaba de acuerdo con su negativa a mi cercanía con Bella, había intentado razonar con ella pero no había logrado nada, por lo que a falta de otro nombre se había vuelto mi intermediario.

-¿Que sucede aqui?

Levante la vista del rostro contrariado de Rosalie para observar a mis padres; Carlisle y Esme habían bajado la escalera con tanta meticulosidad que apenas me había dado cuenta de su presencia unos segundos antes de su aparición, sus pensamientos estaban encubiertos por lo que no me sorprendía el hecho de que no me hubiese percatado tan pronto de que estaban aqui.

-Rosalie, No deberías de molestarte tanto con tus hermanos-dijo Esme mientras se acercaba y acariciaba el cabello rubio de la que ella consideraba su hija.

La mencionada hizo una mueca en el rostro intentando ocultar su enojo, ni siquiera ella podía comportase de forma grosera con Esme, nadie podía hacer eso, por lo que con sutileza se separo de su tacto, seguía molesta pero por lo visto hacía todo lo posible por no decir algo más hiriente.

-¿Ustedes tambien lo apoyan cierto?-preguntó sabiendo la respuesta pues la sonrisa de Esme y el postura de Carlisle confirmaban lo dicho.

-Cariño, Edward lo está haciendo maravillosamente bien, ¿No podrías alegrarte por tu hermano un poco? El es felíz, y como su familia debemos compartir su felicidad-dejo Esme de una forma muy maternal.

-¿Pero porque con una humana? ¿Porque tenía que complicarlo todo?-preguntó desesperada

_"Teniendo a todo un clan en Alaska con una predispuesta vampiresa...¿Porque tenía que buscar justamente lo prohibido?"_

Rodeé los ojos ante los pensamientos egoistas de su mente, no es que yo hubiese ido a buscarla precisamente, bueno de hecho si lo hice, pero no era algo que yo estuviese planeando, simplemente...sucedió, además no mejoraba mi humor el que mencionase al clan denali, desde siempre ha sabido que solamente podía ver a Tanya como una familia, solo eso.

-El amor no siempre es fácil-contestó Carlisle mientras rodeaba con su brazo a Esme.

Me sentí un poco incómodo al ver que mi vida privada practicamente era una conversación familiar, pero si tenía que darle la razón a Rosalie -contra mi voluntad claro está- es que era algo que concernía a la familia, obviamente todo lo que yo compartiera con Bella sería algo mio y solamente mio. Pude ver como Rosalie hacía un esfuerzo enorme para no contestar apretando sus labios dolorosamente, ella sabía que era una causa perdida, porque aunque quiza no era la única preocupada con el asunto de Bella, si era la única que se negaba tan fervientemente, agachó la cabeza y pude ver como en su mente seguía insultandome, pues no podía hacerlo en voz alta, dio un paso más cerca de la escalera para dar a entender que no diría más y pareció que la tensión de la habitación se había relajado un poco...nada más un poco.

Esme la miró una última vez antes de posar sus ojos en mí y darme una de las sonrisas más grandes y hermosas que le había visto.

-Hijo, regresaste-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí con los brazos abiertos y me rodeaba en un abrazo lleno de cariño que solamente pude responder de igual manera, me daba tanta paz saber que ella era felíz por el simple hecho de que yo lo fuera.

-Ya estoy aqui mamá.

-Y yo por lo visto increiblemente felíz- se separó un poco de mi para poder estudiar mi rostro- tus ojos brillan como nunca, estoy tan orgullosa de tí Edward-me felicitó mientras volvía a abrazarme.

Carlisle se acercó con parsimonia hasta donde Esme seguía abrazándome, en su mirada pude distinguir el orgullo que sentía por mí, y en su mente escuché que me hablaba.

_"Felicidades hijo, sabía que lo lograrías_ "

Le sonreí tambien, yo mismo me sentía felíz de haber pasado tan dura prueba, me sentía capaz de proteger a Bella.

-¿Cómo esta ella?-me preguntó Esme con verdadera curiosidad, parecía hablar de Bella como si la conociera, per a decir verdad, Esme quería a Bella aunque jamás hubiese hablado con ella.

-Esta bien, la dejé durmiendo, en realidad solo vine a cambiarme de ropa, quiero estar ahí antes de que despierte-le contesté con una sonrisa boba.

-¡Uh! el pequeño Edward es un pervertido, pobre chica, tener que dormir contigo observándola-se burló Emmett en tono teatral.

Rodeé los ojos antes su comentario tan infantil pero lo dejé pasar, ya suficiente había tenido con Rosalie como para querer más problemas, pero mi súplica pareció darle diversión al destino, porque si Emmett no siguió burlandome, otra persona habló para ponerme en una encrucijada.

-Deberías traerla a casa mañana.

El comentario de Alice, tan despreocupado y sencillo me agarró con la guardia baja y la miré como si tuviese tres cabezas, ella me observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si la idea hubiese sido digna de un genio.

-¿Que dices?-le pregunté sin entender lo que tramaba.

-Creo que ya va siendo tiempo de que le presentes a la familia, llevas posponiendolo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No creo que sea el momento todavía-dije en voz baja agobiado por la proposición de Alice.

-Oh vamos Edward, yo tambien quiero conocerla, por favor hijo, quiero conocer a la joven que ha logrado arrancarte esa sonrisa tan bella que tienes-me pidió Esme, y en su mente pude ver toda la esperanza y la ilusión de conocer a Bella.

_"No querras decepcionar a Esme ¿Cierto?"_

¡Condenada Alice! Había hecho a propósito su comentario porque sabía que Esme ansiaba conocer a Bella, y porque yo no podía negarle nada a mi madre, viendo los ojos acaramelados de la mujer frente a mí tome mi decisión despues de soltar un largo suspiro.

-Esta bien...le preguntaré mañana si quiere venir-dije en plan de rendición- aunque si ella se niega no le insistiré-ultimé viendo exclusivamente a Alice e intentando evitar la sonrisa monumental de Esme,.

Esperaba que Bella no le entusiasmara la idea de una visita a mi familia, de seguro estar en una casa llena de vampiros no le resultaría tan atractiva.

-Creeme, estoy segura de que a ella le encantará la idea-acotó Alice viendome con una gran sonrisa mientras yo le ponia mala cara.

De pronto, los pensamientos violentos de una persona comenzaron a insuflarse en mi cabeza como un torrente de agua, tal cantidad de improperios solo podían venir de alguien: Rosalie. Su mirada se había puesto negra como el carbón mientras me miraba amenazadoramente y en su subconsciente la furia se alzaba poco a poco.

_"Esto es demasiado, ¿Cómo se atreve a traerla a casa? ¿Cómo se atreve a proponer que esa humana invada lo que es nuestro?"_

Su molestía era tan grande que no pudo contenarla mentalmente y explotó mientras a una velocidad propia de nuestra especie se colocaba justo delante de Esme para plantarme cara.

-¡Estas loco! ¡No te atrevas a invitarla! ¡Ella no pondrá un pie en nuestra casa! ¡No es bienvenida!

Aunque la idea de invitar a Bella no me entusiasmaba mucho, el repentino desplante de Rosalie me molestó.

-No solo tu vives en esta casa-le dije con voz contenida mientras le mostraba los dientes sin molestarme en aparentar tranquilidad.

Carlisle se puso en medio de nosotros, pero miró a Rosalie con desaprobación mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

-No quiero que discutan, Rose no creo que haya nada malo si Bella viene aquí, tendremos cuidado de...

-No me interesa Carlisle-le interrumpio la rubia mientras se separaba bruscamente de Carlisle-Yo no puedo estar en el mismo lugar que ella, si quieren que se entrometa en nuestra vida esta bien, pero no estaré aqui para ver como sucede.

-Hija por favor, no cometas una imprudencia-le rogó Esme con una mirada de tristeza.

-Lo siento Esme, pero no podré estar aqui. Si ella va a estar mi presencia sale sobrando.

Y con ese ultimatum me dió una ultima mirada de reprobación y salio velozmente por la puerta principal dejando solamente una rafaga de viento en donde había estado su persona.

-¿Tu de verdad quieres que rompa el cuello no Edward?-preguntó Emmett mientras se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba hasta la puerta donde había salido su esposa.

-Mi intención no era que se fuera...quizá no es buena idea que Bella venga...

-No te preocupes, se le pasará, solamente necesita un tiempo, voy a ir con ella, así que de lo único que me lamento es que no estaré aqui para conocer a mi nueva cuñadita-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_"Estaremos cazando por los alrededores así que no te preocupes, además Esme está muy ilusionada en conocerla, no lo arruines por un pequeño incidente"_

Le sonreí por su apoyo silencioso y despues de que me devolviera la misma sonrisa transpasó la puerta tan rápido como su mujer.

-¡Vaya! No salio como esperaba-dijo Alice en un tono decepcionado.

-Eso es porque fuiste muy imprudente-le respondí a lo que ella contestó mostrandome sin consideración su pequeña lengua roja.

-Ya es suficiente chicos, no quiero detener otra pelea con ustedes ¿Si? No se nota pero ya estoy viejo-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Esme.

-Carlisle, yo...lo siento, no quería...

-No Edward, todos somos conscientes del caracter de Rosalie, no dejes que eso arruine tu felicidad, Y si sirve de algo yo tambien quiero que Bella venga a la casa-me animó con la misma sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo a Esme, a pesar de que en sus pensamientos se leía que en verdad quería que invitara a Bella, el saber que alegraría a Esme le hacía pedirmelo con más ahinco. ¿Que podías negarle a la mujer que amabas? Ahora que tenía a esa persona a mi lado lo entendía a la perfección.

-Gracias, de verdad-le dije con sinceridad, y despues voltee a ver a mis otros dos hermanos que me veían con una sonrisa, la extasiada de Alice y la sutil de Jasper-A todos.

-Bueno, ¿Que esperas? Sube a cambiarte rápido, ya te atrasamos demasiado-me apuró Esme con gran brillo en sus ojos.

¡Rayos! era cierto, me había demorado de más, sin decir nada subí con velocidad hasta mi habitación mientras escuchaba claramente las risitas en la planta de bajo, de seguro mi actitud era bastante ansiosa, pero no era para menos, ¡Me había tardado más de lo que hubiese querido! Al llegar ví sobre el sofa de cuero negro un conjunto limpio, no recordada haberlo dejado...

-No preguntes y pontelo

Me giré para ver a Alice apoyada en el marco de la puerta mientras me miraba a mi y al conjunto alternadamente, negué con la cabeza, lo tenía preparado todo.

-¿Sabes? Me siento como tu experimento-le dije mientras tomaba la ropa y me metía al baño para darme una ducha.

-¿Ha si? ¿Porque?

-Tenía tiempo que no escogías mi ropa para salir-le respondí mientras me quitaba la ropa que había usado a lo largo del día **(N/A: Solo imaginense eso grrrrrr)** y me metía a la ducha; no era necesario ese tipo de rituales ya que nuestros cuerpos no sudaban, pero al sentir el agua tibia sobre mi cuerpo me sentí extrañamente más relajado, como si el agua se llevase todo el nerviosismo que me cargué durante el día.

-Bueno, no puedes decir que no te ha gustado, por cierto ¿Cómo fue vestida hoy Bella para la cita?-preguntó con falsa inocencia.

-No finjas Alice, sabes muy bien como fue vestida, practicamente ibamos uniformados.

-Es verdad, pero dejame decirte que ese conjunto tan simple que se puso no le hacía justicia-reclamó con tono disgustado justo cuando salía de la regadera.

-Ella siempre se verá hermosa Alice, no importa lo que se ponga-le contesté firme mientras me secaba el cabello rapidamente **(N/A: Debería dejar de especificar lo que hace en el baño, pero no puedo detenerlo...espero no molestar con esto, pero es que es taaaan...Grrr)**

**-**Eso dices porque no sabes nada de moda, pero una vez que la conozca la obligaré a tirar cada horrorosa prenda que tenga en su armario.

En ese momento salí del baño para ver como Alice tenía el ceño fruncido, era increible como podía molestarse por la ropa de alguien, y yo tenía razón, Bella se veía bien con lo que fuera, no necesitaba de nada. Cuando la pequeña duende me vió salir ya vestido, una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

-Bueno, por lo visto no me veo mal-dije al ver que asentía con la cabeza.

-Nada que yo te ponga se verá mal Edward-respondió mientras "veía" como Bella se percataba de mi cambio de ropa con una mueca de disgusto.

Estuve a punto de sonreir, y digo a punto porque Alice volvió a hacer aquello que lograba que mi humor empeorase tan drásticamente: Miró con demasiada profundidad el futuro de Bella. Estaba repitiendo la visión en la que ambas estaban abrazadas como buenas amigas, pero la diferencia estaba en que en su visión Bella no era humana...esos ojos rojos, esa piel tan dura y fría, esos colmillos...Bella era, ella como...como yo.

-Alice, no hagas eso-le pedí mientras respiraba pesadamente, intentando por todos los miedos alejar su visión de mi mente.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención-me dijo mientras su rostro se marcaba de pena y posaba los ojos en la alfombra de la recámara- simplemente llega y no puedo evitar verlo otra vez...no puedo evitar desear que ella, algún dia...

-¡Dije que no Alice!

No podía, por más que lo intentaba no podía resistir la furia cada vez que veía ese futuro, y aunque sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, no podía evitar sentir rencor hacía Alice por el simple hecho de mostrarmelo. Me odie a mi mismo por eso, porque ella no podía excluir su don, era algo que llegaba solamente, pero el miedo que sentía me demolia, me hacía querer escapar de esa posibilidad como fuese, aunque tuviese que recurrir a una bajeza.

-¿Porque no lo entiendes Alice? ¿Porque no entiendes que eso no va a ocurrir?

-Porque lo sigo viendo-respondio con simpleza, y a pesar de mi actitud tan hosca ella seguía sonriendo levemente.

_"Se que tienes miedo, no te preocupes, no estoy molesta"_

Aquello me hizo sentir peor, y aunque lo intenté no pude pedirle una disculpa, sabía que algún día lo haría, pero todavía no me sentía preparado.

-Lo dejarás de ver, yo me encargaré de eso.

Fue todo lo que dije antes de salir de la habitación, quería salir de la casa y dejar de ver lo que ella veía, de contemplar a una Bella tan diferente a la que conocía, pude percibir casi imperceptiblemente los pensamientos preocupados de Carlisle y de Esme, pero no me detuve a dar una explicación, estaba seguro de que Alice lo haría por mí. Corrí de forma violenta por el bosque, frustrado y molesto, tan diferente a como había llegado, Alice me había hecho lo mismo dos veces, y esta vez me había cabreado más que la anterior, aunque no entendía el porque, pero tenía la sospecha de que era porque ahora estaba más cerca de Bella de lo que había estado nunca, porque no la arrastraría a mi egoismo.

Finalmente llegué a la casa donde dormía mi Diosa, respire profundamente en un intento de desterrar la congoja que me había molestado hacía unos segundos, subí por el abeto hasta llegar a su ventana que con anterioridad había dejado abierta, entré con cuidado de no hacer ruido y al darme la vuelta la ví, reposando como un pecado encarnado, tan ajena a la nueva presencia que se unia a ella.

Era increible como el enojo que sentía se desvanecio con tan solo verla, como si su sola esencia purificara cualquier rastro negativo. No era la primera vez que pasaba eso con ella, inhale la intoxicante fragancia que se elevaba por toda la estancia, y aunque el ardor no tardo en llegar poco me importo si podía perderme en su rostro.

Me acerque a la cama con lentitud, queriendo prolongar el momento, y al verla el aliento se quedó atorado en mi garganta, no podía creer que cada vez que la viese estuviese más hermosa, aparté un mechón de su rostro y acaricié con suavidad su mejilla a lo que ella respondió con un suspiro.

-Ya regrese cariño-susurré mientras acortaba la distancia entre nuestros rostros y rozaba con dulzura nuestros labios.

El cosquilleo y la electricidad me hicieron sonreir, solo ella podía hacerme eso, deseaba volver a acostarme en la cama junto a ella pero temí que un movimiento en falso pudiera despertarla por lo que aparté mi mano de su cara a regañadientes, en ese momento ella frunció su ceño, como si sintiera mi lejanía otra vez.

-Ya no me ire cielo-le prometí cerca de su oido-aqui me quedaré, junto a tí.

Y comencé a tararear su nana mientras me sentaba en la mecedora que estaba junto a su ventana, viendola soñar, apreciando como su ceño se iba relajando poco a poco hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se abrio paso en sus labios.

-Edward...

Sonreí al escucharla otra vez hablar, pero no me detuve de entonar su nana, esperando que con ella su sueño fuese más tranquilo. Faltaba poco para que amaneciera, poco para que abriera sus ojos y me volviera a perder en el mar chocolate que tanto me gustaba, poco para que estuviese conmigo de nuevo.

-...te quiero.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada. _Sí, ya faltaba poco._

* * *

**_WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAA_!!!! Si lo se, quieren matarme, ya me lo han dicho, y la verdad no tienen una idea de cuanto lo siento, pero si de algo sirve, este fué hasta ahorita el capi mas dificil que he hecho. ¿Porque? quien sabe, pero les juro que tarde en hacerlo, espero no haberlos decepcionado, y aunque solo es uno, me respaldo diciendo que esta bien largo, por lo que espero que les haya gustado. **

**Bueno, espero sus reviews, y aunque quiero prometer que no me tardare en subir, prefiero que sea sorpresa, además de que quiero actualizar ODIO VS PASION y si actualize este fue porque estaba muy abandonado, entonces ¿Que me dicen? ¿Les gusto? ¿Que tal la reaccion de Rosalie? Recuerden que cuando Bella va a la casa Cullen ni ella ni Emmett estan así que se me ocurrio es. Jejejeje...**

**Bueno, pues entonces eso es todo.. lo disfrutan mucho!!! Besos!!!!!**


End file.
